Slave to Love
by Dark Padme
Summary: -Terminado- Kagome entra a la casa de la familia Taisho en busca de su madre, al romper algo de gran valor es sobornada por Inuyasha de ser su esclava. Ella decide aceptarlo pero ¿A qué costo? Inu/Kag Mir/San angst Universo Alterno.
1. Encuentros inesperados

Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo fic la verdad es que el rating es R porque es una historia con algo de lemon, temas de sexualidad y algo de angst es la primera historia algo adulta que escribo así es que desde ahora les digo que tiene algo de temas fuertes para aquellos que no quieran leerla Bueno sin más que decir espero que les guste, y hasta la próxima.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Inuyasha

Capítulo I

-¡Kagome! ¿Podrías sacar la basura? Voy a llegar tarde hija- La joven de cabello negro largo y ojos azules bajo corriendo las escaleras

–¡Pero mamá, no es mi turno le toca a Souta!-

-Sí, pero ya se fue por favor, ¡voy a llegar tarde! Sabes cómo se pone la señora Taisho cuando llego tarde, no querrás que me despidan-

Kagome sabía perfectamente a lo que su madre se refería, ella había trabajado en esa casa desde que tenía edad para recordarlo, la familia Taisho era una de las más ricas en Tokio, tenían empresas por doquier y eran dueños de toda la cuadra.

-Te quiero mucho hija, nos vemos más tarde-

Y así su madre salió corriendo del templo, tenía que trabajar mucho para mantenerlo, claro la gente iba pero con eso no pagaban todas las cuentas no desde que su padre murió.

Ella no lo había conocido, pero su muerte había traído muchas desgracias, su madre tuvo que mantenerla a ella y a su pequeño hermano Souta.

Kagome tomó la basura de los botes y la cargo hasta el basurero que se encontraba afuera del enorme templo, vaya que tenía que bajar muchas escaleras odiaba tener que sacarla especialmente cuando no le tocaba.

-Higurashi!- Era su amigo Houjo, él era muy apuesto y todos decían que quería salir con ella pero la verdad es que él no era exactamente su tipo.

-Hola Houjo!- sonrió Kagome – ¿Quieres que te ayude con las bolsas?- le preguntó amablemente

–Muchas gracias- el joven tomó las bolsas y las llevó hasta el basurero.

-¿Oye Higurashi, vas a ir hoy al paseo?- preguntó curioso.

Kagome puso cara de shock se había olvidado completamente del paseo a las aguas termales esa misma mañana, tenía que decirle a su madre que le firmara el permiso.

-Eh si...- dijo titubeando ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo haría que su madre lo firmara? Tendría que ir a la casa Taisho cosa que no era nada placentera.

-Pues, ¿me preguntaba si te gustaría sentarte conmigo en el camión?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro.

Kagome lo pensó un poco –Claro, porque no-

-¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos más tarde- Houjo comenzó a correr rumbo a la escuela –No vemos más tarde Higurashi!- Kagome movió su mano para despedirse –¡Hasta luego!-

Oh no tendría que ir a esa horrible casa pensó caminando por la calle, de tan sólo pensar en ella le daba escalofríos había tenido una mala experiencia ahí que le había causado un especie de trauma además de que siempre la veían con malos ojos.

Llegó a la enorme mansión que estaba exactamente al final de la cuadra, era enorme de color blanco con enormes rejas negras. Lástima que ella no podía entrar por la puerta principal tenía que rodear la casa y entrar por donde ingresaban los que se encargaban de los quehaceres domésticos.

Entró por la pequeña puerta blanca en busca de su madre, vio muchas cara conocidas, le preguntó a una de las cocineras por ella y le dijo que estaba en los cuartos.

Eso eran malas noticias para ella pues tendría que entrar a la casa y cuidar que nadie la viera pues si era así era muy seguro que despedirían a su madre.

Caminó cautelosamente por los corredores de la monumental mansión, todo lo que veía la impresionaba tenían miles de cosas que eran bastante caras. Subió las anchas y largas escaleras de caracol para encontrar a su mamá en una de las miles de habitaciones que había.

Eran demasiadas así nunca la encontraría decidió pedirle ayuda al joven que estaba cerca de uno de los cuartos más grandes, a él nunca lo había visto antes era muy alto con ojos color ámbar, pelo negro azabache que la veía detenidamente.

-Hola, disculpa ¿No has visto a Hatsumi Higurashi?- él la vio algo confundido –No- respondió cortadamente –eh gracias por tu ayuda- dijo tratando de alejarse de él pero que sangrón.

Kagome siguió caminando por el pasillo se percató de que el joven la venia siguiendo, pero que chico tan extraño pensó probablemente estaba en busca de algo también.

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con el final del pasillo donde había un hermoso jarrón de porcelana, parecía pintado a mano se acercó un poco a el para verlo bien.

De pronto algo la tomó del hombro se espantó tanto que por accidente tiró el jarrón, volteó para ver quién era y se encontró con el joven al que le había pedido ayuda la veía con seriedad.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, él no le contestó decidió darse la vuelta para comenzar a levantar las piezas del jarrón se veía muy caro, vaya que se había metido en problemas.

El joven de pronto la tomó de los brazos –¿Qué te pasa?- se le quedó viendo a los ojos, su rostro se le hacía conocido ¿pero quién era? de pronto una pequeña sonrisita picara apareció en su rostro.

No... No podía ser, pensó Kagome era… era Inuyasha Taisho el que había hecho su vida miserable en la infancia.

Pero no podía ser él, él se había ido a Estados Unidos a estudiar desde que tenía 8 años

–¿Inuyasha?- susurró no podía creerlo se veía completamente diferente.

Cuando él era pequeño tenía el cabello más despeinado que nada, usaba unas enormes gafas con fondo de botella además de que era mucho más chaparro que ella y ahora se veía bien no sólo bien ... se veía guapísimo, era mucho más alto que ella le sacaba como dos cabezas.

-¿Ahora quien es la enana?- le dijo aun con la sonrisa en el rostro se estaba burlando de ella pero no podía decirle nada él, era el hijo del Izayoi Taisho si le decía algo despedirían a su madre.

-¿Y dime como piensas pagar ese jarrón?- dijo con alegría, le gustaba verla desesperada –No, por favor Inuyasha no le digas a nadie te prometo que lo pagare- suplicó la joven de ojos azules.

La sonrisa en la cara de Inuyasha sólo se hizo más grande –No puedes pagarlo, ¿A que no tienes idea de cuánto cuesta?- Kagome volteó a ver el Jarrón hecho trisas, sabía que costaba mucho más que su mesada.

Ella movió su cabeza en forma de desaprobación –No lo sé-

-Me lo imaginé- Inuyasha la soltó un poco de los brazos –Te diré esto, tú te conviertes en mi esclava por el tiempo que yo diga que cubra lo que rompiste el jarrón y no le diré a nadie que tú fuiste-

-No, no quiero!- le gritó no le importaba, no quería ser humillada por él no podía, Inuyasha dejó salir una carcajada perversa –Es tu única opción ¿no querrás que tu madre sea despedida verdad? ¿No después de todos estos años?-

Kagome se quedó viendo el piso no quería no podía ser maltratada por el pero tenía que hacerlo todo por su madre y el bienestar de su familia.

-Está bien, acepto-

-Parece que has madurado en este tiempo que no te había visto- le dijo acercándose más a ella.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- le dijo asustada, se estaba acercando demasiado, él comenzó a pasar sus manos por su delgada cintura.

Kagome se quedó en shock ¿pero qué demonios estaba tratando de hacer? Sus labios comenzaron a pasar por su cuello y fueron bajando por su pecho, las enormes manos de Inuyasha llegaron desde su cintura hasta su busto.

Kagome con la toda la energía que tenía logró empujarlo lo más lejos de ella posible –¿Qué te pasa?- le grito alterada.

Inuyasha sonrió - Eres mi esclava ¿recuerdas? Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, si no quieres que algo se salga de mi boca por accidente-

-Pero... esto no está bien, no soy tu esclava sexual-

-Ja ja ja ja, esto será divertido, claro que lo eres te dije que tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, además necesito practicar con alguien antes de que lo haga verdaderamente con mi futura novia-

-No soy un juguete Inuyasha, tengo sentimientos-

-Pues para mí sólo eres un juguete más ¿entendiste?- El joven comenzó a caminar lejos de ella.

-No vemos mañana Kagome, en mi casa no llegues tarde, hay varias cosas que quiero poner en claro y ahora no tengo tiempo-

La joven no sabía que pensar ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ella? ¿Que había hecho para merecerlo? De que le había servido mantenerse virgen y pura para el hombre que algún día encontraría y estaría con ella toda la vida alguien que la amara si un cretino sólo iba a llegar y quitarle todos sus sueños e ilusiones?

Kagome se echó al suelo y comenzó a llorar, pero en que se había metido...

Review sip?


	2. Una esclava poco comun

Hola!

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo la verdad es que aun no entro bien en la historia cosa que se va a hacer ya después de este capitulo eh muchas gracias por los reviews les pido muchos muchos mas! Jaja eso te da mas inspiración créanlo! disfruten

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de Inu

Capitulo II

Kagome y su mejor amiga Sango caminaban cerca del templo –Sabes creo que deberías maquillarte te verías mejor y resaltarías esos bellos ojos que tienes- La joven de pelo negro suspiro.

Sango era una muchacha muy guapa alta con largo y sedoso pelo café oscuro con ojos del mismo color.

Todos los jóvenes de la preparatoria estaban detrás de ella era bastante popular y era completamente diferente a su amiga Kagome.

-No me gusta el maquillaje creo que aun estamos algo jóvenes no crees?- -Por eso no tienes novio!- reclamo su amiga, Kagome suspiro la verdad es que no quería un novio al menos no ahora con lo que habia ocurrido con Inuyasha.

Aun no la habia ido a buscar gracias al cielo pensó la verdad es que no tenia ganas de verlo no después de lo que paso el día anterior.

Kagome se sonrojo pero que habia tratado de hacer con ella? Inuyasha habia pasado sus manos por su cuerpo eso era una emoción nueva para ella su corazón habia latido a un nivel impresionante.

-Kagome!- Sango pasaba su mano derecha por enfrente de su cara –Oye que te pasa andas en la luna- Kagome salió de su shock –Ah si lo siento que decías?- -Pues adivina quien volvió a la ciudad- -Quien?- pregunto –Inuyasha Taisho!-

-Si?- trato de hacerse la que no sabia –Si! Ayer lo vieron llegar unas amigas! Pero dicen que no se ve como cuando estaba pequeño que se veía guapísimo- -Ja eso lo dudo-

-Bueno te hablo mas tarde de acuerdo? Mi novio va a pasar por mi en unas horas y quiero arreglarme!- -Si hasta luego Sango!- La joven alta salió corriendo hacia su casa la cual no estaba muy lejos del templo donde ella vivía.

Kagome suspiro y comenzó a subir las largas escaleras del templo hacia mucho calor su falda ondeaba con el suave viento del atardecer.

Solo quería llegar a casa y descansar un poco de pronto sintió como una mano masculina tapo sus ojos –Boo!- le susurro al oído Kagome rápidamente volteo para encontrarse con un sonriente Inuyasha.

-Hola muñeca- dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla –Nos vamos?- -No Inuyasha ahora no puedo!- -nah tu haces lo que yo digo entendiste? Si quiero que vengas conmigo vienes conmigo-

Kagome se le quedo viendo con ira finalmente accedió Inuyasha como todo un caballero le dio su mano para ayudarla a bajar pero ella la ignoro totalmente .

-A donde vamos? A tu casa?- le pregunto la joven quien ya iba caminando frente a el a un paso mas veloz- Inuyasha caminaba tranquilamente detrás de ella Kagome se percato de que el joven pervertido venia viéndole las piernas.

-Oye! Que tanto estas viendo!- le grito enfadada, Inuyasha rápidamente volteo a ver el cielo –Nada- contesto con esa sonrisa picarona que lo caracterizaba –Grr Eres insoportable! Justo como cuando éramos pequeños! No has cambiado en nada!-

-Pero veo que tu si has cambiado bastante- contesto Inuyasha –y tu que sabes? Hace mas de 8 años que nos vemos- -Se te nota- -Mira si estas diciendo del cuerpo tu también has cambiado pero sigues teniendo esa mentalidad de un niño de ocho-

El joven comenzó a reír –tal vez si tal vez no- -Que planeas hacer conmigo? Ya tienes a mas de 20 sirvientes a tu disposición esto solo lo haces para molestarme-

-Ya sabrás que es lo que quiero- dijo con un tono oscuro ambos llegaron a la mansión después de caminar por la angosta calle.

-Ve a mi cuarto ahora voy-

Kagome le hizo caso y subió las largas escaleras habia olvidado preguntarle cual era su habitación así es que le pregunto a una de las mucamas en el viaje por la enorme mansión.

Llego a donde la señora le habia señalado, la ultima habitación en el 3er piso estaba algo alejada de las demás, pensó que si gritaba por ayuda nadie la iba a escuchar eso no estaba bien.

Abrió lentamente la perilla de la puerta la cual era de madera y entro.

Estaba algo obscura, la habitación era color azul marino, las ventanas estaban cerradas habia una larga cama en la esquina derecha y del otro lado habia un largo escritorio.

Kagome abrió las largas cortinas de color blanco el sol entro iluminando completamente la habitación.

No habia mucho que ver habia algunas cajas de cartón en el suelo, el cuarto estaba completamente limpio parecía que nadie vivía ahí.

La joven decidió sentarse en la silla alado del escritorio para esperar a Inuyasha se pegunto que le iría a hacer ahora, no creía que la pondría a limpiar su cuarto ya que el suyo estaba mucho mas limpio que el de ella.

Tal vez la pondría a cocinar? Nah... tenia a un cocinero de cinco estrellas esperando sus ordenes que podría ser?

Kagome recargo su brazo sobre el escritorio estaba algo nerviosa observo los miles de libros que habían en el librero que estaba cerca del closet en el escritorio habían varias tareas sin hacer habia algunas ecuaciones bastante complicadas resueltas las habría resuelto el? escucho de pronto como se abrió la puerta.

-Veo que ya estas cómoda- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella –Si- El joven se quito la chamarra y la recargo sobre la silla donde estaba sentada Kagome.

-Por que abres las cortinas?- pregunto –Estaba muy oscuro- contesto Kagome aun nerviosa

Inuyasha paso su mano por su cabello negro y se recostó en la cama, La joven trataba de no verlo –Ven acá- le susurro –No- -No te estoy preguntando – respondió con un ligero gruñido.

Kagome se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la cama, Inuyasha se sentó al borde de esta y tomo a la joven por la cintura la forzó a recostarse Kagome se asusto pero accedió.

Inuyasha se puso arriba de ella con una mano recargada en la cama mientras que la otra estaba en la pierna.de la joven asustada.

El joven comenzó a besar su frente continuo con su párpado fue bajando hasta llegar a sus tibios labios les dio un ligero beso y siguió bajando por su cuello.

La mano de Inuyasha iba subiendo poco a poco por la falda de Kagome ella estaba en shock no sabia que hacer –suéltame- susurro la joven sin aire.

Inuyasha continuo besando su cuello, su mano dejo su pierna para subir por debajo de su ligera blusa escolar –Suéltame- pudo decirlo un poco mas fuerte.

Inuyasha se detuvo un momento Kagome trato de recuperar su aliento – No quiero hacer esto!- dijo aun respirando con dificultad.

-Tienes que hacerlo- dijo sentándose a un lado de ella –No tengo que hacerlo no quiero hacerlo pensé que te referías a otra cosa!- -Que otra cosa seria Kagome?- pregunto con seriedad.

Kagome trato de retener las lagrimas ella no quería hacer eso no estaba preparada no con alguien que no quería, tenia que haber amor.

-No soy tu muñeca Inuyasha tengo sentimientos tienes que comprenderlo-

-No soy estúpido Kagome! Se que tienes tus tontos sentimientos cosa que a mí no me importa solo te quiero para divertirme y para practicar para cuando tenga una novia-

Esto hizo que su corazón se revolcara no podía creer lo que decía la verdad no le importaba que era lo que sentía, Inuyasha era un persona sin sentimientos.

Inuyasha puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Kagome y trato de nuevo de besarla ella no accedió.

-Inuyasha!- entro alguien al cuarto Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron en cuanto escucharon la puerta.

-Oh lo siento no sabia que tenias visita- dijo una señora de edad media con ropa muy elegante pelo negro largo y sedoso con hermosos color púrpura.

-Esta bien mamá- dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie Kagome lo siguió –Buenas tardes señora- oh no era la señora Taisho que iba a pensar de ella?

-Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- le pregunto la señora Taisho Kagome volteo a ver Inuyasha pare ver que le decía el hizo un movimiento que le decía que contestara que si.

-Si señora muchas gracias-

-Entonces nos vemos en la cena-

Kagome se puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba se quedaría a cenar en casa de los Taisho eso no estaba nada bien.

Review sip? ;;


	3. Labios robados

Holaaa! Wow cuantos reviews! No saben cuanto se los agradezco! Bueno aquí hay un nuevo capitulo de nuevo les digo que no va a ser un fic muy feliz y contento como que digamos, va tener temas algo fuertes como el uso de drogas y temas de sexualidad.

A Magia: Hm... yo nunca dije que Miroku fuera su novio... si va a salir pero je...tendrás que leer.

Por favor no duden en dejar sus preguntas estaré mas que dispuesta a contestarlas.

Disclaimer: nop... aun no soy dueña de Inu

Capitulo III

Kagome habia ido a su casa a cambiarse aun era temprano y tenia puesto el uniforme escolar, Inuyasha le dijo que pasaría por ella mas tarde.

Solo quería descansar, olvidar todo lo que habia pasado con el por un momento.

-Hija! Que bueno que llegaste me tenias muy preocupada- Kagome escucho la voz que provenía de la cocina habia olvidado por completo avisarle a su madre, trato de evadirla en la casa de los Taisho no quería que la viera ahí.

La joven entro a la cocina –Lo siento mamá fui eh con Sango a hacer unas cosas- su madre le sonrió –Esta bien hija solo avísame la próxima vez de acuerdo?-

Kagome asintió corrió hacia las escaleras y las subió rápidamente, estaba muy cansada solo quería descansar un poco.

Abrió la puerta de su alcoba y entro. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte podía verlo desde la larga ventana que estaba junto a su cama, sin perder el tiempo Kagome se abalanzó sobre ella.

Vaya que se sentía mejor y mas segura, al menos en su alcoba no estaba Inuyasha haciéndole cosas que ella no quería.

Hundió su cabeza en su cómoda y esponjosa almohada hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

-Kagome!- la joven escucho que tocaban la puerta, pero que hora era? Abrió los ojos y volteo a ver el reloj despertador que estaba en su pequeño buró eran las 6:30.

6:30 ese numero dio vueltas por su cabeza "Oh No!" pensó, ¡Inuyasha! Se habia quedado dormida y habia olvidado que el pasaría por ella, no quería dejar una mala impresión a la señora Taisho.

Trato de encontrar la mejor ropa posible no estaba acostumbrada a vestirse como la gente rica, siempre trataba de estar lo mas cómoda posible le gustaba usar mucho faldas cortas, pero parecía que ahora no era un buen momento para eso además de que hacia algo de frió.

Encontró una falda hasta la rodilla color azul se la probo cuando habia sido la ultima vez que la habia usado no podía recordarlo pero no se veía mal pensó. "Oh no se me hace tarde"

-Hija alguien vino a visitarte- la señora Higurashi bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro en la puerta estaba Inuyasha viendo los cuadros que estaban colgados alrededor de las paredes.

-Ya viene- Inuyasha volteo a verla y sonrió –Ah si señora no se preocupe- -Cuando te vi no podía creer que eras tu vaya que has crecido recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño con el pelo largo y brilloso y usabas esas grandes gafas de fondo de botella- cometo Hatsumi

con un poco de risa en su voz Inuyasha no se veía muy feliz con este ultimo comentario pero aun así sonrió y asintió.

-No quieres pasar a sentarte?- Kagome estaba al pie de la escalera oh no! Su mama estaba hablando con ese maldito tenia que detenerla no quería que se enterara de nada.

Bajo lo mas rápido posible –No, no mama no será necesario ya nos íbamos- Inuyasha se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa, la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

-Esta bien no lleguen tarde- Hatsumi se despidió de Inuyasha y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Por que me vez así?- le pregunto Kagome confundida –No me gusta lo que traes puesto te pareces a Kaede- Eso le dolió un poco, Kaede era la nana de Inuyasha bueno era cuando ellos estaban pequeños aun así ella aun trabajaba en la casa y parecía tener una buena relación con el.

-Vamos a comer con tu madre no es así? Tenia que vestirme bien- Inuyasha dejo salir un sonido de su boca parecido a un JA! Kagome lo vio enojada –Pfft mi mamá cancelo dijo que tenia una importante cena con mi padre y sus estúpidos negocios-

Eso la hizo sentirse mejor parecía la señora Taisho no se habia percatado de que su único hijo estaba con la hija de una de las mucamas de la casa.

-Bueno entonces me imagino que no vamos a ir a ninguna parte verdad? O que no puede dormir solo el bebe?- la joven trato de burlarse de el –Ja muy graciosa, tengo hambre quiero que me acompañes a comer algo-

-Inuyasha estoy cansada- trato la joven de convencerlo de que la dejara quedarse, que no tenia amigos con quien salir? -eh... esta es la parte donde te digo no me importa-

-De acuerdo te acompaño pero prométeme que vamos a llegar temprano- -aja- Kagome camino hacia la puerta pero Inuyasha la tomo del brazo –Que pasa?- -Te dije que no me gusta que es lo que traes puesto ve a cambiarte-

"Grr pero que era lo que quería que se pusiera?" –solo vamonos- -No- -Esta bien, esta bien Ahora vuelvo- -te acompaño- Kagome subió las escaleras seguido por Inuyasha ambos entraron a la habitación.

La joven camino hacia su armario en busca de algo diferentes que usar Inuyasha la hizo a un lado y comenzó a indagar el –Oye que te pasa! Este es mi cuarto!- le grito enojada no tenia derecho a esculcar sus cosas.

-Feh con tus gustos dudo que uses algo que me agrade- "pero que?" Kagome se quedo viendo lo que hacia no podía detenerlo si no estaría en graves problemas.

-Hmmm esta me gusta- susurro saco del armario un vestido azul claro de verano –Inuyasha estamos a mitad de otoño! Hace mucho frió- trato la joven de convencerlo de nuevo pero le fue inútil vaya que era testarudo.

Después de unos minutos Kagome salió del baño con el vestido puesto –Si eso esta mucho mejor-

La joven sintió como el frió viento entraba desde su ventana –Hace mucho frió- Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo –solo llévate una chamarra o algo-

"pero que desconsiderado es" pensó el no era el que traía el vestido corto sus piernas ya eran dos paletas de hielo y aun no salían de la casa.

-solo vamonos tengo hambre- Kagome tomo una chamarra que combinara con el vestido y salió del cuarto.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta que la joven al salir de la casa tenia la piel erizada del frió sintió algo de pena por ella la tomo en sus brazos tratándole de dar algo de calor mientras llegaban al auto.

Kagome se puso roja al sentir como el cálido cuerpo del apuesto joven estaba recargado al suyo se sentía bien demasiado bien para ser verdad.

Llegaron al porshe plateado que estaba estacionado justo enfrente del templo Inuyasha le abrió la puerta para que entrara ella lo hizo lo mas rápido posible tenia frió y solo quería refugiarse.

El joven entro y encendió el auto, Kagome estaba impresionada con lo caro que se veía el vehículo parecía de esos carros que solo usaban los agentes secretos trato de no verse muy emocionada sabia que Inuyasha lo encontraría chistoso.

Aun que la verdad hace mucho que no lo veía hace un poco mas de 8 años para ser exactos la mayoría de su infancia la habían pasado juntos.

Inuyasha habia sido un niño solitario no tenia ningún amigo y parecía que todos en la escuela lo molestaban y se burlaban de el.

Kagome comenzó a verlo con compasión si... tal vez solo trataba de buscar un amigo aun que nunca le perdonaría la cosas que le habia hecho en los pasados días.

-Que tanto me vez estúpida?- Inuyasha se percato de que Kagome lo veía muy raro –No, nada- contesto ella volteando a ver hacia su ventana.

El joven no pudo dejar de notar lo bien que se veían las largas piernas de la guapa jovencita decidió pasar una mano por la mas cercana a el.

Kagome sintió como Inuyasha acariciaba su pierna trato de ignorarlo pero no podía decidió comenzar a hablar para que dejara de hacerlo.

-Y por que volviste tan pronto? Todavía te falta un año de bachillerato no?- mientras decía esto se hizo un poco mas hacia la ventana.

El joven quito su mano de su pierna y la puso en el volante –pfft que te importa- pero que grosero! Solo quería saber mas de el.

-Oh vamos no le voy a decir a nadie según tengo entendido era un internado para hombre no?- Inuyasha no contesto Kagome se sintió un poco incomoda.

-Si- murmullo el joven con la vista en la carretera –y que, te trataban mal?- pregunto curiosa -Que te hace pensar eso?-

Kagome no sabia que decir se imagino que para volver de aquella escuela tenia que haber algún motivo sabia que era una escuela muy prestigiosa donde solo los hijos de los multimillonarios iban.

-No nada- contesto ella en voz baja –ja solo hablas por que tienes boca- Kagome le dio un golpe en el brazo sintió lo fuerte que los tenia parecía que a ella le habia dolido mas que a el.

Inuyasha solo rió esto la enojo mucho cruzo sus brazos y se quedo viendo fuera de la ventana.

-Acabo de llegar aquí no tengo idea a donde vamos a ir- dijo Inuyasha Kagome no lo podía creer habia estado manejando por 10 minutos pero no sabia a donde iba.

-Pues podemos ir a un café- -Feh lo que sea tengo hambre- -solo ve derecho y yo te guío-

Llegaron a un café estaba algo lleno ya que era viernes y todos estaban tratando de salir de sus casas.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas Inuyasha ordeno. mientras esperaban hablaron un poco.

-Higurashi!- oh no Kagome pensó era Hojo habia olvidado por completo lo de las aguas termales con lo que habia pasado con Inuyasha al final habia decidido regresar a casa y descansar.

Inuyasha abrazo a la joven la presiono contra su cuerpo esto la lastimo un poco, "que estaba celoso?"

-Inuyasha me estas lastimando- le susurro el no le presto atención Hojo llego a su mesa

-Oye Higurashi ayer te estuve esperando te paso algo?- La joven iba a decir algo cuando Inuyasha la abrazo mas fuerte y el hablo.

-Se quedo conmigo todo el día te aseguro que eso es mas divertido que ir contigo a cualquier lugar- pero que? –y tu eres?- le pregunto –Su novio-

-No no no! Tu no eres mi novio Inuyasha!- le grito tratando de alejarse de sus brazos esto provoco que el se enojara la tomara de los brazos y le plantara un beso.

Su lengua se movía por toda su boca se sentía diferente como si chispas salieran del contacto del uno y del otro.

Maldito Inuyasha! Habia robado su primer beso! Se las iba a pagar de una forma u otra...

Review sip?


	4. El frio viento de otoño

Holaaa!! Miles de disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero no tenia Internet y ninguna computadora me agarraba los disquetes ... pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo un poco mas largo de lo normal! Eh esta medio dramático bueno bastante diría yo pero así es como comienza una historia dramática pero je no se preocupen va a terminar bien! Espero...

y si, el pasado de Inuyasha es algo triste pero poco a poco lo iré abriendo.

No saben cuanto agradezco los reviews!! Muchas gracias! Abrazos para todos!

Disclaimer- No soy dueña de Inuyasha....aun.. - risa malévola

Capitulo IV

Miles de pensamientos invadieron su cabeza, podía sentir como la lengua de Inuyasha se deslizaba por su boca sus ojos veían el rostro del joven parecía que lo disfrutaba pero no habia mas que burla en sus ojos.

El corazón de Kagome se hundió hasta los suelos, lo hacia para burlarse de Hojo no por otra razón le gustaba ridiculizarla no sabia que hacer, terminar el beso y darle una bofetada o seguir con el engaño.

Todo estaba en juego si no lo detenía todos pensarían que era su novia y no quería eso no quería tener nada que ver con una persona como el, Ella esperaba al hombre de sus sueños alguien con buenas intenciones pero tal vez eso era pedir demasiado.

La joven subió sus brazos por el pecho de Inuyasha, Hojo los veía atónito desde un lado de la mesa.

Kagome lo empujo hacia atrás para tomar un poco de aire. El joven apuesto de pelo negro y ojos brillantes volteo a ver a Hojo con una cara de triunfo y la sonrisa mas hipócrita jamás vista la joven lo noto ¿que esto significaba que habia ganado?

¿Que podía hacer para bajarlo de las nubes? –Sabes Higurashi me esperan en otra mesa nos vemos después- Hojo se alejo de la mesa a paso apresurado

Inuyasha paso un brazo por los hombros de Kagome y la acerco a el –Pero que te pasa! Como pudiste hacer eso!- le grito enfadada tratando de alejarse de el todos en el café se les quedaron viendo.

-No le hagan caso sufre de una enfermedad mental- dijo a la gente que los observaba

-Pero que dices!- grito de nuevo estaba histérica y planeaba hacer una teatro en el café si era necesario le tenia que pedir disculpas!

Inuyasha la tomo fuerte del brazo y la saco del café tuve que poner una mano sobre su boca para que dejara de gritar.

La llevo al oscuro estacionamiento y la golpeo contra la fría pared de concreto, Kagome dejo salir de su garganta un sonido de dolor .

Inuyasha se veía muy enojado sus manos la tenían fuertemente agarrada de los brazos, con el frió sentía como si unas garras estuvieran enterrándose en su piel.

-Me estas lastimando- le susurro –No me importa!! Pareces una niña! Te doy un beso y casi te pones a llorar pero que demonios te pasa?- le grito enojado al rostro.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules –No tienes derecho a hacerme esto! Tu no eres mi novio!-

Inuyasha se le quedo viendo su expresión cambio poco a poco –No llores- murmuro

-Pero como quieres que no llore?- -No llores!!- le grito –Eres un desconsiderado!- El joven puso una mano sobre la boca de Kagome y con desesperación dijo –Hago lo que quieras pero no llores!-

Kagome limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas -Lo siento es solo que...- -Hace frió vamos al auto- Inuyasha tomo su mano y la guió hacia el coche que estaba estacionado cerca de ahí.

Ambos entraron al auto era ya muy tarde y Kagome solo quería ir a casa Inuyasha encendió el auto y conducio hasta su hogar en silencio, si el silencio era incomodo pero era mejor que entrar en otra discusión.

Inuyasha estaciono el auto enfrente del templo salió y le abrió la puerta a la joven le dio su mano para ayudarla a salir.

-Quieres que te acompañe?- Kagome se quedo pensando tenia mucho frió y solo se quería deshacerse de el pero pensó que el haber ido al café habia sido una total perdida de tiempo y el pobre no habia comido nada aun que después de lo que hizo no se merecía nada.

-Si, gracias- Inuyasha observo como la piel de Kagome estaba erizada y muy fría se quito su chamarra de piel y se la puso, La joven lo volteo a ver –Esta bien luego me la das, la necesitas mas que yo- -Gracias- -Feh-

Estaban a la mitad de la escalera cuando empezó a llover a cantaron ambos corrieron hasta la casa principal Kagome saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta ambos entraron apresurados.

-Estoy segura que me voy a enfermar y va a ser tu culpa!- Le grito enojada Kagome

-JA! Por que mi culpa? Yo no provoque que lloviera- -No... pero tu me hiciste ponerme este vestido!- -Si por que parecías mi abuelita con la otra ropa!!-

La joven le dio un golpe en la cabeza tuvo que saltar para hacerlo pero al menos quito toda la presión que tenia.

-Ouch! Por que hiciste eso!- grito el joven sobando su cabeza -Usa tu cerebro! aun que aun no estoy segura si lo tienes funcionando- Kagome camino hacia el armario para tomar unas toallas.

-Toma- le aventó una, Inuyasha la agarro sin problema Ambos comenzaron a secarse

–Vamos a la cocina estamos mojando todo- señaló Kagome caminando aun con la chamarra de piel puesta.

Inuyasha la siguió al entrar se sentó en una de las sillas de la larga mesa Kagome noto con la luz que La camisa de vestir azul oscuro de Inuyasha estaba negra y pegada a su cuerpo La joven se sonrojo.

-Eh no quieres que meta tu camisa a la secadora?- le dijo volteando a ver hacia otro lado Inuyasha se percato que su camisa estaba realmente empapada la verdad no le molestaba, en cuanto terminara la lluvia se iba a ir a su casa a cambiarse pero quería ver la reacción de Kagome al ver un cuerpo opuesto al suyo ya que sabia que ella no habia tenido ninguna relación de ningún tipo con algún otro hombre.

-Eh si gracias- El joven comenzó a desbotonarse lentamente su camisa se percato de la atención que Kagome le daba.

Se podía ver como su fuerte cuerpo estaba mojado, como las gotas de su pelo negro caían sobre su pecho –Toma- Kagome tomo la camisa su cara estabas mas roja que nada.

-No sabia que hicieras ejercicio- -Si, en la escuela era obligatorio- -Oh- Inuyasha tenia una sonrisa en su rostro le gusto mucho ver su reacción como el de una niña pequeña viendo algo por primera vez.

Kagome fue corriendo al cuarto de lavandería metió la camisa y regreso velozmente hacia la cocina–No quieres algo de comer?- -Si no es mucho problema- contesto Inuyasha terminando de secar su pecho.

La joven comenzó a buscar apurada dentro del refrigerador –Solo tenemos leche y galletas quieres eso?- le pregunto algo apenada.

-Pfft Si es lo único que tienes- Kagome sirvió una grande vaso de leche y puso unas cuantas galletas en un plato pequeño –Toma ahora vengo- Inuyasha tomo su brazo antes de que se pudiera mover –A donde?- -Voy a cambiarme tengo frió te prestaría algo pero no creo tener algo que te quede-

-Feh, apresúrate- La bella joven subió corriendo las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido para no levantar a su familia.

Entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta quedamente se sentó sobre sus piernas y dejo ir un largo suspiro puso sus manos sobre su corazón y rostro sintió que estaba muy caliente y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Nunca habia visto a nadie así, si tal vez en la televisión pero nunca pensó que Inuyasha tendría un cuerpo como ese se veía delgado pero al mismo tiempo tenia músculo sobre músculo no estaba muy fuerte si no lo suficiente marcado como para decir perfecto.

Era muy guapo pero solo estaba jugando con ella ¿por qué se habría puesto así cuando ella se puso a llorar? Se veía desesperado parecía haber encontrado su punto débil.

Una ventisca de aire frió entro a su cuarto se puso de pie para cerrar la ventana no habia prendido la luz y el cuarto aun estaba oscuro se dio cuenta de que la lluvia ya habia cesado.

Cerro la ventana cautelosamente pudo ver el auto de Inuyasha aun estacionado ahí lo cual le recordó que tenia su chamarra puesta metió sus frías manos en los bolsillos en el bolsillo derecho sintió algo y lo saco.

Era una pequeña bolsa plástica tenia una especie de polvo blanco en ella parecía azúcar la subió a la altura de su rostro para olerla.

-Boo!- le susurro alguien al oído Kagome salto del miedo y dejo caer la bolsita.

Era Inuyasha quien paso sus brazos por su pequeña cintura aun estaba sin camisa –Eres un tonto me asustaste!- le grito –Ja, ja, ja - -No es gracioso!- -Si lo es- -Por que subiste ni siquiera me dejaste cambiarme!-le dijo molesta.

-Es por que tardaste mucho además ya termine de comer la deliciosa cena que me preparaste- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono rison y sarcástico.

-Suéltame!- le dijo tratando de safarse de los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha –Por que? La noche es joven- -No! No lo es, mañana tengo escuela!- aun trataba de safarse pero le era inútil el era demasiado fuerte..

Comenzó a acercar su rostro a ella le beso su frente seguido por sus mejillas, paso su lengua lentamente por su labio inferior y le dio un ligero mordiscó con sus dientes frontales seguidamente le dio un pequeño beso.

Kagome lo disfrutaba en verdad lo hacia solo que para ella la vida no parecía ser como la quería tenia que haber amor pero no existía.

De pronto escucharon en la puerta algo Inuyasha la soltó inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que era el gato, Kagome corrió a prender la luz y cerrar la puerta.

-Donde encontraste esto?- pregunto Inuyasha algo alterado Kagome al voltear lo vio con la bolsita de "azúcar" en las manos –Eh lo encontré en tu chamarra- El la vio enojada –Quien te dijo que podías esculcar mis bolsillos?-

-Nadie es solo que- Inuyasha camino hacia ella y le quito la chamarra –Ouch! Solo tenias que pedirla sabes!-

Se la puso rápidamente y la volteo a ver aun enfadado –Sabes lo que es?- le pregunto –No... no tengo idea-

El joven la tomo de los brazos –No quiero que le digas a nadie que lo viste en mi chaqueta entendiste?- la sacudió un poco Kagome lo vio asustado –Entendiste?- le volvió a repetir con mas fuerza.

-Si- murmullo viendo su enojado semblante –Bien- la soltó aun se veía algo alterado por que se habría enojado tanto? Que era lo que tenia esa bolsa? ¿Seria alguna especie de droga?

-Eh Voy por tu camisa- Kagome bajo pesadamente las escaleras aun pensando, No podía ser droga sabia que Inuyasha tenia asma cuando eran pequeños apenas podía correr un poco y ya tenia los ataques.

-Que podrá ser?- se dijo a si misma tomo la camisa y subió de nuevo las escaleras hasta su cuarto se la dio y el se la puso apurado.

-¿Inuyasha...?-

-¿Hmm..?-

-¿Por que me besaste?-

El la volteo a ver –No te emociones era solo para practicar y alejar al idiota de tu amigo-

-Oh- sabia que era algo así sintió como unas cuantas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos no podía llorar no lo haría no enfrente de el.

Inuyasha camino hacia la puerta –Se que fue tu primer beso la pobre e inocente Kagome perdió su primer beso con una persona como yo, si quieres saber como lo hiciste...?-

La joven lo volteo a ver - Besarte fue como besar a un pez muerto.....oh espera no hay necesidad de insultar al pobre pez-

El corazón de Kagome estaba ya mas debajo de los suelos no sabia si habia sentimiento alguno para describir lo que sentía.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y con su mano levanto su mentón vio como las lagrimas de Kagome caían por sus rosadas mejillas –No te preocupes lo harás mejor- le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas mojando sus labios.

-Nos vemos mañana "muñeca"- Inuyasha salió del cuarto, Kagome se quedo en su cama completamente quebrada.

-Pero donde puede estar mi hijo?- se preguntaba la señora Taisho quien daba vueltas por la sala desesperada –No se preocupe señora Inuyasha ya esta grande- le contesto Kaede quien estaba sentada sobre el enorme sillón de color blanco que estaba en medio de la sala tomando té.

-Yo se pero apenas acaba de regresar! Y se pierde!- -No esta perdido señora estoy segura de eso Inuyasha ah cambiado no es el pequeño inocente al menos no después de lo que paso hace 8 años - La señora Taisho se quedo quieta en el lugar que estaba.

-No vuelvas a mencionar ese evento Kaede! Es mi culpa que mi hijo se haya ido a ese horrible internado por tanto tiempo!- -No es exactamente su culpa señora si no la culpa de...-

-Inuyasha!! Hijo! Donde estabas!- Izayoi corrió hacia donde estaba el joven en la puerta

–Mamá suéltame estoy bien!- su madre lo abrazaba vigorosamente contra ella aun que ya estaba mucho mas alto que ella recordó los años donde lo podía ver hacia abajo y lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento es que estaba preocupada- le contesto alejándose un poco de el –Estoy bien solo salí a comer- -Esta bien que salgas solo que me sentiría mejor si me avisaras a donde fuiste-

-Si, mamá – contesto el joven con tono aburrido –Bien me voy a dormir nos vemos mañana hijo duerme bien- le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las amplias y largas escaleras hasta su cuarto.

-Se lo que le estas haciendo a la joven, Inuyasha- -Pfft tu que sabes vieja- le contesto el indiferente –Solo se que recuerda el karma Inuyasha todo lo malo que le hagas a un ser inocente se te regresara a ti peor-

-Bah no creo en esas estupideces además me gusta y la voy a hacer mía por las buenas o las malas-

Kaede se puso de pie –Como tu digas solo que no lo olvides- exclamo con un tono sombrío caminando hacia la obscura cocina.

Inuyasha se le quedo viendo hasta que desapareció, no puede pasarme nada malo pensó

-Mi vida ah sido mala desde que nací....-

-

En uno de los mas altos edificios en la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba un hombre en el ultimo piso de la prestigiada compañía.

Su largo pelo negro caía sobre sus hombros, pensaba mientras se fumaba un puro.

-De una forma u otra haré que caigas- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el frágil pero masculino rostro del hombre.

-Todo lo que ahora posees será mío y disfrutare como te hundes en la miseria...-

Inhalo un poco del puro y dejo ir el humo por su boca.

-Touga Taisho....-

Review sip?

I can't see your face in my mind...


	5. Solo un dia mas

Hola a todos! Un nuevo capitulo lo mas rápido posible jeje estoy inspirada con este fic y mas con todos esos reviews que tengo como no actualizar rápido? Bueno unas cuantas explicaciones. De lo que hablan Inuyasha y Kagome se que aun no saben de que trata pero en el próximo capitulo lo explicaré. hay dos nuevo personajes en la historia, mas por venir!

Wow! Gracias por los reviews sigan así! Voy a contestar algunos al final

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de Inuyasha

Capitulo V

Kagome tranquilamente caminaba por la banqueta pensativa, se dirigía hacia la escuela el radiante sol iluminaba su bello y definido rostro al igual que destellaba sus hermosos ojos color azul los cuales estaban llenos de tristeza.

Pensaba en lo que habia pasado la noche anterior apenas si habia podido dormir, habían llegado muy tarde a su casa se alegraba de que su madre no se habia levantado por que si lo hubiera hecho estaría castigada de por vida.

La bella joven suspiro mientras seguía caminando por las ruidosas calles de Tokio

–Inuyasha...- El solo pensar en el la hacia enojar! Lo odiaba! Por ser tan malo y desconsiderado con ella.

Recordó la llamada que tuvo con el en la mañana le dijo que quería que fuera en la tarde a visitarlo ella le respondió que no podía pero el solo rió, le recordó lo del jarrón y le colgó.

Es un maldito ego maniático! Pensó enojada con sus manos transformadas en puños "Vamos Kagome tu eres mejor que esto deja de pensar en el"

De pronto sintió como alguien la tomo del brazo Kagome volteo asustada –Ja ja ja soy solo yo Miroku!- contesto el apuesto joven alto, de resplandecientes ojos azules y pelo café oscuro el cual estaba detenido en una pequeña cola de caballo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

La joven le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo –Eres un tonto me asustaste!- le grito algo molesta Miroku tomo su mano y le dio un ligero beso –Aun asustada te vez hermosa-

Kagome se sonrojo un poco ya estaba acostumbrada a sus halagos lo conocía desde hace 8 años llego a vivir cerca de su casa unos cuantos días después de que Inuyasha se fue de la ciudad.

Se convirtieron en buenos amigos aun que Miroku tenia una muy mala reputación y Sango lo odiaba por ser un pervertido, Por eso nunca los veían juntos a los tres era algo desesperante.

Kagome no habia notado que su amigo tenia un grande chichón en la cabeza, Ella se volteo y siguió caminando seguido por el joven.

-Ni te pregunto que es ese chichón que tienes en la cabeza prefiero pensar que solo te caíste o algo así-

-Oh vamos ten mas fe en mi- Kagome lo volteo a ver –Esta bien no me caí, pero era una bella doncella-

-Para ti todas son bellas Miroku- -Es por que cada una de las jóvenes tiene algo especial que me atrae-

-Claro, apuesto que no recuerdas como lucia la joven que te golpeo ?- -Eh...- Miroku se quedo pensando viendo hacia el cielo –Ja lo sabia!- grito Kagome con tono de victoria

-Esta bien tu ganas! Pero te puedo apostar que era muy bella- -Ja ja como tu digas-

Ambos llegaron a la entrada de la preparatoria era su primer año ahí y no estaba acostumbrada a ver tanta gente habían sido varias veces en las que se habia perdido por la enorme escuela.

-KAGOME!!- Era Sango quien corría desde las escaleras a recibirla, Miroku la vio sorprendido vio como sus largas piernas se movían y se sonrojo un poco.

-Que me vez pervertido!- le grito la joven alta de pelo oscuro tomando la mano de Kagome alejándola de el –Nos veremos mas tarde Miroku!- le grito Kagome.

-Claro!- Miroku decidió no seguirla siempre peleaba con Sango sus ideas de la vida eran muy diferentes y siempre terminaban en pleito dispuso caminar hacia su salón solo –Oh pero que veo ahí una pelirroja!-

Kagome lo veía a lo lejos –Ah pero ese hombre no va a cambiar todos son iguales!- -Ja ni te preocupes con ese pervertido! El maldito le rompió el corazón a la pobre de Yuka-

-Oh vamos todos lo conocen el es así con todas la mujeres- trato de cambiar la opinión de su amiga –No quiero hablar de el es una total perdida de tiempo!- grito Sango caminando hacia su salón.

Ambas entraron al salón de matemáticas todos en el salón hablaban en voz alta Kagome y Sango se sentaron junto a sus otras amigas Eri y Yuka justo al sentarse el profesor entro y callo a toda la clase.

-Bien Alumnos hoy veremos...- "Pero que aburrido" pensó Kagome metiendo su lápiz en su boca y comenzando a morderlo.

Nunca habia sido buena en matemáticas ni importaba cuanto se esforzará su cerebro no parecía comprender todo lo que el profesor explicaba para ella era como un idioma extraterrestre.

Suspiro lo único que quiera era salir de la escuela ya era viernes dos días de descanso pensó sonriendo.

-Kagome! Espérame!- al tocar el timbre de salida Kagome habia salido lo mas rápido posible del salón quería ir con Inuyasha rápido para poder regresar a su casa a descansar lo mas rápido posible.

-Que pasa Sango? Tengo prisa!- -Oye que te pasa? Siempre hablamos en las tardes! Y te eh hablado pero nunca estas en casa además de que has estado muy callada últimamente-

Kagome se quedo viéndola no podía decirle lo que habia pasado con Inuyasha no importaba que fuera su mejor amiga nadie se podía enterar.

-Es solo que eh estado muy ocupada ayudando a mamá con Souta, pero te prometo que nos veremos mañana! –

Kagome corrió fuera de la escuela mientras Sango la observaba sabia que algo se tramaba su amiga y lo iba a averiguar.

La joven corrió por los largos corredores de la mansión su madre no trabajaba en viernes por eso no tuvo que escabullirse por ninguna parte para no ser vista.

Al estar cerca del cuarto de Inuyasha escucho que estaba alguien mas con el.

-Inuyasha te dije que leyeras el libro y me hicieras un reporte- El joven tomo el libro y suspiro –Y eso fue lo que hice Myoga-

-No! Tu reporte esta copiado de lo que dice detrás de este!-

-Es pura coincidencia- contesto Inuyasha en tono aburrido

Myoga lo vio enojado el habia sido contratado para educar a Inuyasha ya que habia llegado algo tarde y ninguna escuela lo habia aceptado no hasta el próximo semestre que empezaba en febrero.

-Se que no te agrado pero hagamos esto si contestas bien este problema no vendré en una semana- le dijo el viejo Myoga anotando un problema de álgebra en una hoja blanca de papel.

Inuyasha la tomo –Dices una semana?- -Si-

Kagome estaba recargada en la puerta escuchando lo que hablaban se recargo demasiado y no noto que estaba algo abierta así es que cayo de boca en el piso.

Inuyasha comenzó a reír mientras que el profesor Myoga se ponía de pie para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Oww No es gracioso!- le grito la joven sobando su codo con el que se habia recargado para no pegarse demasiado fuerte.

Kagome noto algo diferente en Inuyasha estaba usando lentes! Y vaya que se veía tierno así.

-Mucho gusto señorita yo soy Myoga el maestro de Inuyasha- Kagome tomo su mano y la agito –Mucho gusto-

-Solo siéntanle en la cama ya casi termino- le dijo el joven terminando el problema.

Kagome le hizo caso Myoga se sentó en la silla frente a Inuyasha –Y dime jovencita eres algo del joven Inuyasha?- -Es mi novia- contesto el joven aun concentrado en el problema.

-Oh...- Kagome decidió no decir nada –Que suertudo en tener a una joven tan bella como ella- La joven se sonrojo un poco y susurro –Gracias-

-Solo digo la verdad- -Ya viejo pervertido aquí esta el estúpido problema- Myoga lo tomo se puso sus pequeños lentes y comenzó a examinarlo.

Inuyasha camino hacia la cama y se sentó junto a Kagome –Hola Muñeca- le susurro al oído tomando su mano.

Kagome trato de alejarse un poco de el pero le fue inútil ya que Inuyasha lo noto y la abrazo acercándola mas a el.

-Y Myoga lo hice bien?- el hombre enano con pelo lleno de canas se quedo examinando el problema.

-No lo inventaste Inuyasha?- -Pfft por que habría de hacerlo?- Kagome se quedo observando a el viejo Myoga.

-Es solo que este problema es uno de los mas difíciles que eh puesto y tu lo contestaste rápidamente- dijo intrigado

-Feh esta bien o no?- agrego Inuyasha sin importancia y aburrimiento .

-Aun que no quiera aceptarlo Si, esta bien- Inuyasha se dejo caer hacia el suave colchón Kagome camino hacia el escritorio para ver cual era el problema matemático que habia dejado boquiabierto a Myoga.

-Tendré que hablar con tus padres sobre esto tal vez necesites clases mas avanzadas- exclamo el profesor poniéndose de pie.

La joven tomo el problema y lo examino vaya que se veía complicado no se parecía a nada de lo que le habían enseñado en la escuela ¿podría ser que Inuyasha fuera un genio? No, no puede ser una persona como el?

Inuyasha se puso de pie –No quiero que les digas nada si lo haces me querrán mandar a otra estúpida escuela fuera del país-

-Pero esto es por tu bien- -Feh no quiero déjalo así y cumple tu promesa- le dijo algo irritado rolando los ojos.

Myoga dejo ir un largo suspiro –de acuerdo pero no me quedare callado para siempre, Nos vemos la próxima semana, Hasta la próxima señorita-

-Hasta Luego Profesor Myoga- se despidió la joven con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sirve para algo Myoga y cierra la puerta- agrego Inuyasha acostándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Ese niño necesita modales- se dijo así mismo el profesor saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

-Ven para acá- le dijo el joven acomodándose sobre su brazo Kagome le hizo caso y se sentó en la cama.

-Tengo sueño- Inuyasha tomo a Kagome por la cintura y la jalo hasta ponerla a su lado no importaba cuanto la joven tratara de no dejarlo el era demasiado fuerte.

-No sabia que fueras tan inteligente me sorprendiste pensé que tenias el cerebro del tamaño de una almendra-

-Son solo estúpidas ecuaciones hasta un chango puede hacerlas- Kagome se sintió un poco mal con el comentario.

-Hmmm...- Inuyasha hundió su rostro en el sedoso cabello de la joven hasta llegar a su cuello y besarlo Kagome estaba tan tiesa como una tabla.

-No podrías cooperar un poco?- le dijo el joven enfadado tratando de besar sus labios Kagome solo movía de lado opuesto su cabeza.

-Grr... Eres insoportable!- le grito Inuyasha poniéndose de pie –Que es lo que quiere la princesa?-

Kagome quedo algo sorprendida ante su reacción en la semana que habían estado juntos nunca se habia quejado de que ella no cooperara.

-Sabes que solo hago esto por mi mamá- contesto Kagome en voz baja –Es verdad- agrego Inuyasha –Tu solo eres mi esclava-

Kagome cerro los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas si solo eso era las caricias y la atención que habia tenido era solo por que habia roto ese jarrón quería tener una relación verdadera con alguien que en verdad la tomara en serio Inuyasha solo jugaba con ella.

-No crees que tienes la falda algo larga?- le pregunto el joven cambiando abruptamente el tema –usualmente las chicas de la preparatoria enseñan todo lo que pueden-

-Pues yo no soy así- contesto ella sentándose bien en la cama –Si, tu eres diferente- susurro Inuyasha.

Kagome alcanzo a oírlo, lo habia dicho con melancolía a que se refería al decir que ella era diferente?

-Tengo hambre, quieres ir por algo de comer?- dijo Inuyasha caminando hacia la puerta después de tomar su chamarra del largo closet.

-Si pero me dejas hablarle a mi mamá?- Inuyasha asintió y le señalo donde estaba el teléfono.

Diez minutos mas tarde ambos salieron por la puerta trasera. –Que rápido cambias de opinión primero dices que tienes sueño y minutos mas tarde quieres comer algo-

-Je así soy yo- contesto tomando la mano de la joven –Hay una nevaría cerca caminamos?-

-Si, creo que un poco de aire fresco no nos hará nada- Ambos caminaron silenciosos por la larga calle ya estaba empezando a obscurecer el sol se metía por el horizonte.

A unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a la nevaría Kagome le pregunto –Por que te fuiste esa noche Inuyasha?-

El se quedo pensativo observando las luces de colores del puesto –No te importa metiche-

-No soy metiche solo curiosa recuerdas lo que paso ese día? Espero que no haya sido por mi causa que te mandaron fuera del país-

Inuyasha suspiro –Si es eso por lo que estas preocupada no, no fue tu culpa- Ambos estaban justo enfrente de la nevaría Inuyasha comenzó a ver la lista de nieves que tenían mientras que Kagome seguía observándolo.

Inuyasha se percato de que lo observaban –Que tanto me vez estúpida?- le dijo molesto

-No nada- Ambos escogieron una nieve diferente Inuyasha pago y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa Kagome no se percato que Sango estaba ahí con su novio.

-No me vas a decir verdad?- -Ya te dije que no- le contesto enojado.

-Bueno lo que paso no fue mi culpa tu fuiste el que me aventaste!- -QUE?- le contesto

-Si! Dime por que lo hiciste por poco muero! Solo te vi observándome- -Estas diciendo que fue mi culpa lo que paso ese día?- demando Inuyasha enojado.

-QUE? Estas diciendo que tu eres la victima?- Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron viendo flamas de enojo en los ojos de ambos.

-Por que lo hiciste?- le susurro aun viéndolo a los ojos –Feh no te voy a decir! Todo fue tu estúpida culpa! Pensé que tenia en alguien que confiar pero en cuanto te di la espalda ya estabas con otro-

-Pero de que hablas?- pregunto sorprendida que ella le habia dado la espalda? Pero si eran amigos... al menos por esa mañana y bueno los 8 años que habia estado junto a el.

-Sabes, no quiero hablar de esto de acuerdo?- Kagome decidió dejar el tema caminaron hasta la casa en silencio.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que alguien los esperaba en la sala. Eran los padres de Inuyasha.

El alto y bien parecido padre de Inuyasha se puso de pie del cómodo sillón blanco que estaba en medio de la larga sala.

-Sabes que horas son?- El vio su reloj y comento desinteresado –Las ocho?-

-Tu madre y yo estuvimos esperándote para la cena pero nunca llegaste mi dijo tu madre que ayer paso lo mismo-

-Le dije que lo lamentaba y ahora solo fui por una nieve no tenia hambre- Kagome noto como le contestaba a su papá con algo de enojo y arrogancia pero al mismo tiempo como si no tuviera importancia que su padre lo regañara.

-Quiero que la próxima vez nos digas a donde fuiste entendiste?- agrego su padre con voz dominante.

-Feh como si te importara- contesto el joven –Vamos Kagome te llevo a tu casa-

-Que dijiste Inuyasha?- le grito el padre enojado –Voy a llevar a mi amiga a su casa-

-No eso, lo que dijiste antes!!- Izayoi se puso de pie y tomo el brazo de Touga.

-Nada- comento el joven –Nada? Quieres que te refresque la memoria?-

-Papa como tu dijiste ya es tarde y Kagome mañana tiene escuela, compermiso madre- Inuyasha tomo la mano de Kagome y la guió hasta la cocina.

-Pero por que le contestas a tu padre así?- -Por que es un idiota engreído!- contesto Inuyasha tomando las llaves del auto.

-Touga por favor no le hagas nada, apenas acaba de llegar y no sabe cuales son las reglas en la casa- trato Izayoi de calmar a su esposo el cual estaba furico.

-No me importa! Deja que vuelva! Y me va a oír!-

Inuyasha llevo a Kagome hasta su casa –Nos vemos mañana?- Kagome asintió aun algo preocupada por lo que su papá le iba a hacer se veía muy enojado.

Inuyasha manejo hasta su casa pensativo al llegar estaciono el auto y entro a la casa.

Para encontrarse con su padre enfurecido –Ja veo que no tienes nada mejor que hacer- le dijo sin verlo y caminando hacia las escaleras.

Su papa llego frente a el y le tiro un golpe en el rostro. –Inuyasha!- grito Izayoi corriendo hacia el.

El joven cayo al suelo adolorido del ojo –Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo muchacho! Vuelves a desobedecerme y te juro que te ira peor!-

Vio como su padre subió por las escaleras –Inuyasha hijo estas bien?-

Inuyasha se quedo viendo con ojos de rabia a la figura que subía por las escaleras.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aome: Es algo insensible por lo que ah pasado en su vida pero no te preocupes ya cambiara!

Coolis17: Ya te enteraras por que Inu tiene esos hábitos coff y si tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de eso no te preocupes.

Irma Lair : wow muchísimas gracias es grato saber que te han gustado mis historias jeje Dioses y Monstruos Tmb es mi favorita y ya estoy trabajando en los últimos 3 capítulos que faltan.

Fabisa: Eh no pude ver la dirección de tu pagina en cuanto sepa el link seré la primera en estar ahí jeje.

Kaori: Si, lo de las drogas va a estar Light no te preocupes

Gracias a Crysty, Kagome Chan, Inu sessho, Yashi , Laura , Megami , Kiomi y Saiko por dejarme reviews para el capi 4

Gracias, a los que han seguido la historia desde el principio ¡

Review sip?


	6. Una dulce sensación

Hola a todos! aqui un nuevo chappie, Bueno unas cuantas explicaciones...Touga Taisho si es el padre de Inuyasha no le podia poner Inutaisho por que como que se iba a escuchar rarito ... Inutaisho Taisho O.o sobre el lemon... eh posiblemente si le ponga una escenita no muy explicita pero sip, la explicacion sobre lo que Kag e Inu hablaban aun no se da hasta el proximo capitulo,en cuanto a lo que "Slave to Love" significa es una esclava para amar, y disculpen por las faltas de ortografia pero mi word no sirve... asi es que lo subire y ya despues lo arreglare.wow me quede impresionada con la cantidad de reviews que tuve se los agradesco mucho! miles de gracias! y si tienes alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla ven como si actualizo mas rapido cuando tengo mas reviews mwahaha.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Inuyasha

Bueno sin mas que decir... Disfruten.

Capitulo VI

El cuarto estaba oscuro, el frió viento de otoño entraba por la larga ventana, Inuyasha yacía sentado en una esquina del dormitorio abrazando sus rodillas contra su cuerpo.

Sus hermosos ojos color ámbar entre abiertos observaban el piso, dejo ir un largo suspiro.

Pensaba en lo que habia pasado hace unas horas como su padre lo habia golpeado, habia pensado que cuando volviera todo habría cambiado pero todo seguía igual.

-Kagome- susurro pensó en la platica que habían tenido esa tarde, lo que habia pasado ese día podía recordarlo perfectamente.

Era doloroso recordar su niñez, sus padres siempre habían estado demasiado ocupados como para estar con el, era un niño solitario muchas veces para llamar la atención se escondía en alguna parte de la enorme casa.

Todos corrían y llamaban su nombre, al final sus padres lo encontraban y lo abrazaban diciéndole que lo amaban y que no querían que lo volviera hacer o al menos su madre lo hacia.

El se ponía feliz ya que lo dejaban estar entre ellos recibía amor y atención pero eso solo era pasajero ya que al día siguiente sus padres tendrían que viajar de nuevo y dejarlo solo.

Para pasar el tiempo se encerraba en su cuarto todos los sirvientes de la casa especialmente Kaede le decían que saliera el solo se enojaba y gritaba que lo dejaran en paz.

Disfrutaba el leer se comía uno o dos libros todos los días era su manera de escapar de la soledad en la que vivía.

Habia días en lo que no hablaba con nadie, no le gustaba jugar con otros niños ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado por ellos solo por que usaba lentes y era hijo del gran Touga Taisho era causa de sus burlas y desprecios.

Todo esto cambio el día que Hitsumi Higurashi y su hija Kagome llegaron a la mansión, Inuyasha podía recordar como esos hermosos ojos color azul lo habían visto por primera vez, fue como un sueño percibir como el hermoso cabello negro de la pequeña ondeaba al caminar por la casa.

-Flash back-

-Bienvenida a la casa señora Higurashi- dijo amablemente un señora ya grande de pelo café oscuro con algunas canas.

-Hola, muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento esta es mi hija Kagome, le prometo que no causara nada de problemas-

La señora se inclino un poco y le sonrió a la pequeña niña –Bienvenida Kagome, tal vez te agradaría jugar con alguien de tu edad para que no te aburras-

-Dice que otros trabajadores traen a sus hijos?- pregunto Hitsumi algo contenta pues así podría traer a su pequeña hija.

-Me temo que no, pero no se preocupe si hay algún especie de problema yo hablare con la señora de la casa que ahora no se encuentra-

-Bien, cuando puedo comenzar a trabajar?- -De inmediato se le necesita en la cocina, mientras yo llevare a Kagome con su nuevo amiguito- La señora tomo la mano de la pequeña y la llevo hacia las escaleras.

-Disculpe cual es su nombre?- pregunto Hitsumi estaba muy feliz ya que habia podido conseguir un trabajo con el cual podría mantener a su familia toco su estomago sus esposo le habia dejado una boca mas que alimentar. La señora sonri

–Soy Kaede-

Una de las trabajadoras de la casa escolto a Hitsumi a la cocina mientras que Kaede llevaba a Kagome al cuarto del pequeño de la casa.

Llego a una de las mas grandes habitaciones, estaba algo alejada toco la puerta delicadamente y susurro –Inuyasha estas ahí?- nadie contesto por eso decidió entrar.

-Inuyasha- dijo Kaede al acercarse a la cama y ver al pequeñín dormido en una de las esquinas del cuarto con lasrodillas abrazadas a su cuerpo.

Kaede se acerco mas a el y lo agito un poco –Inuyasha! Tienes visita-

Kagome entro lentamente se rió al ver como el pequeño niño le gruñía de una manera muy graciosa y se trataba de acomodar el pelo y se ponía sus lentes.

Kagome se acerco tímidamente hacia donde Kaede y el pequeño se encontraban.

-Hola! Soy Kagome!- dijo contenta la pequeña, Inuyasha no contesto y se le quedo viendo.

-Vamos nos seas mal educado y preséntate- le advirtió algo molesta Kaede.

-Feh, soy Inuyasha- contesto con su ligera voz de niño fijando sus ojos en el suelo.

-Bueno chicos los dejo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Inuyasha trátala bien- comento Kaede saliendo de la habitación dejándole a Inuyasha una mirada de enojo sabia bien el lo que significaba.

Kaede cerro la puerta y dejo a los dos niños en la habitación solos.

-Cuantos años tienes?- le pregunto la pequeña curiosa aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro

-Seis- contesto el pequeño cortadamente, Kagome lo vio de arriba abajo –Estas seguro? Estas muy chaparrito no?-

-A quien le dices chaparro tonta!- le gritó molesto –No me digas tonta! mi mami dice que soy muy inteligente- contesto la pequeña felizmente aun que algo herida por lo que su nuevo amigo le habia dicho.

-Feh. Tu mami ah de estar igual de tonta que tu- lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en el pequeño y delicado rostro de la pequeña.

-Mi mami no es una tonta!- exclamo llorando –Inuyasha se tapo los oídos y cerro los ojos.

-Cállate niña llorona!!- grito –Tu eres el que me hiciste llorar ENANO!-

Inuyasha la vio con ojos de furia –QUE NO ME DIGAS ENANO, TONTOTA!-

-Que no soy tonta!- Que si!- Que NO!- Que SI!- Que NO!- QUE SIII!- QUE NOOOO!

Kagome se harto y le dio un golpe en la cara, Inuyasha callo al suelo sorprendido -Ahora quien es el tonto?- comento con triunfo en su voz y su puño aun levantado.

En los ojos de Inuyasha parecia que un volcan acababa de erupcionar, sabia que no podia pegarle a una niña sus padre se lo habian enseñado, tendria que hacerla pagar de otra forma.

Su orgullo ahora estaba por los suelos -Voy a convertir tu vida en una pesadilla viviente Kagome- sus palabras salieron de su boca como veneno.

-End Flash Back-

Inuyasha sonrio al recordar aquel dia en que se conocieron, era gracioso recordar como Kagome habia perdido los estribos y le habia dado un golpe.

Inuyasha puso su mano sobre su mejilla derecha donde un poco mas arriba se encontraba un morete.

-Kagome....-

Era una hermosa mañana de sabado, los pajaros cantaban desprocupados sobre las ramas de los arboles del templo Higurashi.

La joven Kagome se levantaba de su comoda cama no queria hacerlo pero tenia que continuar con los deberes de la casa.

Bajo y le preparo el desayuno a su hermano pequeño Souta ya que su madre trabajaba esa mañana ambos comieron rapido y despues se dedicaron a hacer sus deberes.

Kagome escucho el timbre sonar "Pero quien podra ser?" penso probablemente su madre habia llegado o seria Inuyasha? camino hacia la puerta con la escoba en mano y la abrio.

Era Sango y no se veia muy contenta -Sango? me leiste la mente estaba apunto de hablarte!- bromeo Kagome

-Por que me mentiste Kagome?- La joven la vio confundida y pregunto -Mentirte? pero de que hablas?- -No te hagas! te vi!- -Me viste?- -Pense que eramos amigas!- -Lo somos Sango por que no pasas y me explicas?-

Sango se paso de largo hasta llegar a la sala Kagome la siguio aun pensando en lo que decia su amiga -Por que no me dijiste que sales con el hijo de los Taisho!- le grito.

El corazon de Kagome se detuvo -Como te enteraste?- logro salir de su boca -Te vi en la neveria! como no reconocer sus ojos es un Taisho! y no me lo dijiste!-

Los hombres de la familia Taisho eran bien reconocidos por el inusual color ambar de sus ojos aun detras de esos lentes con aumento sus ojos eran irreconocibles,Kagome dejo ir un largo suspiro -Lo siento Sango por favor perdoname es que me deje llevar y olvide por completo decirtelo-

-Heriste mi corazoncito Kagome- -Lo se pero por favor perdoname hare lo que sea- -Lo que sea?- -Esta bien prometes invitarme a esa fiesta que tendran los Taisho?- -fiesta?- pregunto la joven confundida Inuyasha no le habia dicho nada de nunguna fiesta.

-Si! vamos si no te ah invitado estoy segura de que lo hara- -y tu como sabes sobre la "famosa" fiesta?- -Todo el mundo lo esta comentando si vas seras la persona mas popular de la preparatoria!- comento felizmente Sango.

-De acuerdo pero no prometo nada- Sango sonrio -Genial! y me lo tienes que presentar eh?- -Si, no te preocupes- contesto Kagome con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno me voy, te hablo mas tarde aproposito Kohaku se va a quedar a dormir- -QUE?- -Gracias Kag! eres la mejor!- exclamo Sango saliendo de la casa, Genial ahora seria niñera.

-

-Owww! Eso duele Kaede!- grito Inuyasha tratando de alejarse del pedazo de carne que queria poner en su ojo -Eres un bebe deja de moverte!- Kaede pudo por fin obligarlo a sentarse y ponerle la carne cruda en la herida.

-Eres una salvaje!- -Eres un maleducado!- contesto Kaede molesta presionando mas la carne contra su ojo -OWWW!-

-Que son todos esos gritos?- Entro Izayoi al cuarto Inuyasha y Kaede se quedaron callados.

-Oh hijo lo siento tanto- susurro su madre al ver el ojo de su hijo -Compermiso- Kaede salio del cuarto apresurada.

-Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Izayoi a su hijo poniendo su mano protectoramente alrededor de sus hombros -Si- contesto Inuyasha con voz suave viendo hacia el piso.

-Por que no invitas a tu amiga a la fiesta que habra el viernes?- Inuyasha la volteo a ver -Fiesta?- pregunto -Si, tu padre cerro un trato muy importante con Naraku Shinjite y quiere anunciarlo-

Inuyasha trato de recordarlo... ah si, era el padre de Kouga ese idiota como lo odiaba esto no lo emociono mucho Naraku era conocido en el mundo de los negocios por su enorme ambicion y parecia que habia fijado sus ojos en la corporacion de su padre.

Aun que viendolo bien a el no le importaba lo que pasara con su padre siempre lo habia odiado al menos despues de haber visto esa escena hace 8 años...

El joven sonrio -Si, gracias mamá- su madre sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Y con lo del incidente con tu padre sera mejor que no se lo comentes a nadie- dijo algo preocupada.

-Pero mamá....- -Hijo por favor! es por lo mejor- Inuyasha vio la cara de su madre se veia desesperada su padre se las pagaria de una forma u otra pero no ahora no queria ver a su madre sufrir.

Dejo ir un largo suspiro -Esta bien- -Gracias- le susurro su madre al oido mientras lo abrazaba.

-

-Kagome abre la puerta!-

-No! ve tu Souta! estoy ocupada!-

-Mamá Kagome no quiere abrir la puerta!-

-Hija abre la puerta yo estoy ocupada cocinando-

-Por que siempre yo?- suspiro la bella joven bajando las escaleras hacia la puerta.

-Inuyasha?- exclamo la joven sorprendida -Hola Kagome!- la saludo contento Inuyasha traia una rosa en su mano -Es para ti- Kagome sonrio -gracias!- le dio mucha pena estaba en su peor ropa y tenia un paliacate en la cabeza.

Estaba realmente exahusta todo el dia se la habia pasado arreglando pero Inuyasha se veia guapisimo parecia modelo sacado de revista, usaba unos pantalones caquis de vestir con una camiseta roja y unas gafas oscuras.

Noto que debajo de su ojo derecho tenia una especie de morete decidio ignorarlo y preguntarle al respecto mas tarde.

-Quieres pasar?- le pregunto apenada -Gracias- Inuyasha entro a la acojedora casa.

Hitsumi Higurashi salio de la cocina -Ah eres tu Inuyasha, te gustaria quedarte a cenar?- le pregunto amablemente.

-Si, muchas gracias- -Bueno pasa a la cocina, Souta! Kohaku! la comida ya esta lista-

Dos jovencitos de 11 años bajaron corriendo las escaleras -Quien es el?- pregunto Souta viendo a Inuyasha Kohaku rio y contesto antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo -Es el novio de tu hermana!-

-En serio? por que no me lo habias dicho hermana?- -No es mi novio!- grito Kagome apenada estaba feliz de que su madre ya estaba en la cocina.

Inuyasha comenzo a reir -Jaja Kagome tiene novio!- empezaron los dos jovencitos a reir.

La cena fue tranquila los dos jovenes siguieron molestando a Kagome toda la noche Hitsumi le pregunto a Inuyasha si eran novios el solo contesto que eran buenos amigos Kagome le agradecio eso.

Mas tarde Kagome e Inuyasha subieron a descanzar un poco a su habitacion ambos estaban en la cama acostados boca arriba.

-Que es ese morete que tienes?- Inuyasha no dijo nada por unos minutos -Me cai- -Ja ja ja como?- -Grr... no te importa tonta!-

-No me digas tonta!- -yo te digo como yo quiera! o que me vas a volver a pegar?- le dijo Inuyasha en tono burlesco.

-No es gracioso!- -Ja ja si lo es- Ambos se volvieron a quedarse callados Kagome recordo como fue el dia en que se conocieron le daba algo de risa al recordarlo aun que recuerda lo solitario que se veia Inuyasha asi fue como lo vio por primera vez durmiendo.

-Inuyasha?- -Hmmm?- Necesito pedirte un favor- habia recordado lo que Sango le habia pedido -Necesito pedirte algo- -Mis servicios no son baratos- le contesto sarcasticamente.

-No es gracioso!- -Ja ja que pasa?- -Pues...- Kagome respiro profundamente -Una amiga me pidio que se podias invitarla a la fiesta que haber en tu casa el viernes-

-Esta bonita?- -QUE?- -Tu amiga... esta bonita?- Kagome no podia creerlo pero habia sentido algo de celos Inuyasha comenzo a reir -No te rias!- le pego en el brazo.

-A eso vine a invitarte a la fiesta- -Oh...- -Ja ja ja hubieras visto tu cara ! pensaste que iba a llevar a tu amiga? jaja-

-No te rias!- volvio a gritar Kagome como niña pequeña -Te dejo llevarla pero con una condicion- una sonrisa picarona aparecio en el rostro del guapo joven.

-Sabia que pedirias algo- comento la joven recargando su cabeza sobre su brazo Inuyasha copio lo que hizo -Que es lo que quieres?-

Sus rostros estaban casi tocandose -Esto- susurro Inuyasha el corazon de Kagome se detuvo al sentir como los labios de Inuyasha se pegaban a los suyos.

La joven se dejo ir por el beso los ojos de Inuyasha estaban cerrados y ella hizo lo mismo.

La lengua de Inuyasha se movia por toda su boca, sentia unaextraña pero dulce sensacion al sentir como sus lenguas se tocaban y provocaban una especie de toque electrico.

Kagome se tuvo que separar para tomar un poco de aire Inuyasha solo regreso a su antigua posicion la joven estaba realmente sorprendida nunca penso que la iba a besar, la verdad es que le habia gustado esta experiencia.

-Inuyasha? pense que habias dicho que besaba como un pez muerto- Inuyasha parecia estar dormido se veia cansado.

-Si- susurro Inuyasha con voz suave -Pero estaba mintiendo-

Kagome se puso mas roja que un tomante en verdad habia dicho eso? o era solo su imaginacion su corazon no dejaba de latir. Se quedo observando el fino pero masculino rostro de Inuyasha se veia tan lindo durmiendo.

-Tal vez Inuyasha no era tan malo después de todo...-

Review.... sip?

Gracias:

Anny, Aome, Mimi, Cristy, Finn Fishu, Kayuki y Sam, Luna, Kaitou, Inu Sessho, Fabisa, Megami, svr-a9, coolis,Nathari, Saiko, Irma ;) , Kaori , Yashi y Fenix girl.

Hasta la proxima.


	7. Ven a mi, abrazame y libera tu alma

Hola chicas guapas! Disculpen el haber tardado tanto pero de nuevo me cortaron el internet ja ja pero que fastidio no? Bueno se que dije que explicaria los hechos de lo que habia pasado hace 8 años pero eso sera bien explicado en uno o dos capitulos mas aqui hay una pequeña pista a la mejor pueden adivinar que se hicieron mutuamente claro que son diferentes versiones de ver las cosas, Bueno meti a dos nuevos personajes al principio no lo iba a hacer pero ambos tienen papeles importantes en la historia todavia falta introducir a otros dos je... a que no saben quienes? La relacion Miroku y Sango comienza a darse je...

Otra cosita... tengo una idea para escibrir otro fic ustedes que opinan? Inu/Kag drama ... bastante diria yo y mis dramas waaa, Prometo actualizar Dioses y Monstruos pronto! pero aun no se como terminara .... si lo se solo que ... triste? o feliz?

Miles de gracias por tan buenos comentarios ! no saben lo feliz que me hacen abrazos !

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Inuyasha... llora

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo VII

-Kagome!- Oh no, era su mamá algo estaba mal penso la joven mientras entraba a la casa acababa de llegar de la escuela y estaba muy cansada tal vez habia sido

por que Inuyasha se habia quedado dormido en su cuarto hasta muy tarde? recordo su cara al despertarse se veia tan tierno la joven se sonrojo un poco y puso su mano sobre su mejilla.

No, su madre no se habia dado cuenta, comenzo a pensar en lo que habia pasado en el transcurso del dia y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion habia olvidado por completo lo que habia pasado en la clase de matematicas no habia podido hacer su tarea y se la tuvo que copiar a Sango el profesor se dio cuenta y la regaño dejandole el doble de tarea para el dia siguiente, pero como se habia enterado?

-Kagome! te estoy esperando hija- Se escucho una voz desde la cocina -Si ya voy mamá!- Kagome se quito los zapatos y camino hacia donde provenia la voz donde su madre la esperaba con una cara de enojo.

La joven le dio una inocente sonrisa y dejo su mochila amarilla en el suelo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, lo mas alejado posible de ella.

-Que pasa mamá?- -Tu profesor de matematicas hablo- uh oh eso no estaba bien penso la joven esto significaba problemas -Kagome se que no tengo tanto tiempo para estar con ustedes pero si no le entiendes a la tarea o algo por favor dime en cuanto a lo que me pediste ayer-

Kagome clavo sus ojos en su madre ayer le habia pedido si podia ir a la fiesta de los Taisho, Ella dijo que lo pensaria aun que no se veia muy feliz al respecto.

-No puedes ir- esto no le gustaria a Inuyasha -Mamá te prometo que esta vez lo hare bien- -Hija tu profesor dijo que ibas muy mal que estabas apunto de reprobar el semestre- Kagome se puso de pie -Solo dame una oportunidad te prometo que mejorare ya lo veras! solo dejame ir por favor? si repruebo puedes hacerme lo que quieras-

exclamo la joven con esperanza en su voz.

Su madre se quedo pensativa por varios minutos -De acuerdo, pero si repruebas tendras que hacer tus deberes, los de Souta y encargarte completamente del templo por un mes entendiste?- -De acuerdo- -Bien ahora tengo que irme a trabajar, volvere mas tarde- con esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Genial en que problema se habia metido ahora? No le entendia a nada de lo que el profesor le estaba explicando y todo esto era culpa de Inuyasha! claro tenia que echarle la culpa a alguien la joven suspiro esto lo hago por el y bueno por mi mamá si no voy estoy segura de que dira lo del jarron penso.

Pero... sabia que Inuyasha era bueno en matematicas le podia pedir ayuda...

-

En una de los edificios mas prestigioso de Tokio entro un hombre alto, con cuerpo bien definido, largo pelo negro y unos hermosos ojos color ambar camino hacia la recepcion con su rostro fino pero varonil, recto parecia que nunca habia sonreido en su vida.

Al llegar ahi una joven lo recibio -Ahora le aviso al señor Taisho que ya llego- -Gracias- dijo el apuesto hombre sentandose en uno de los sillones de piel que se encontraban ahi.

-Eh, señor si gusta pasar a su oficina ahora mismo lo puede recibir- El hombre quien usaba un largo abrigo negro se puso de pie y entro al elevador, presiono el boton que lo llevaria al ultimo piso.

Al llegar se encontro con otra secretaria ella habia trabajado años ahi la joven al verlo no hizo una cara muy placentera -Hola Kikyo crees que pueda entrar a ver a mi hermano?- -Claro, esta adentro- contesto la joven cortadamente -No cambias, con los mismo modales de siempre- dijo el hombre entrando a la lujosa oficina del penthouse.

-Oh hermano veo que por fin decidiste venir a visitarme- dijo el hombre del escritorio sin voltear a verlo -Touga te aviso que esto no es una visita de hermandad-

Touga rio -Lo se Sesshomaru de ti nunca hubiera esperado algo asi, por favor toma asiento- el lo hizo -Y dime a que vienes? me imagino que a quejarte por lo que hice con Naraku Shinjite?-

-Por supuesto! que no habias oido hablar de el? es una completa tonteria! y al haber vendido acciones el tiene poder sobre nuestra compañia- estallo Sesshomaru con sus ojos llenos de ira.

-Sabes que nosotros tambien tenemos acciones de el, quiero su compañia y la tendre!- contesto Touga con seriedad Sesshomaru se reclino un poco sobre el escritorio

-Y exactamente como planeas hacer eso?- -Oh hermano menor eso dejamelo a mi, hundire a Naraku caera mas rapido que el titanic!- dijo cerrando sus puños.

-Espero que no metas mi parte de la compañia en esto, por que yo no quiero ser responsable de que quedes en la calle- -Vamos! no creeras que el me va a hundir a mi verdad?-

Sesshomaru lo vio con esos ojos color ambar -Eh visto como Naraku ah terminado con otras corporaciones por que esta no habria de ser diferente?- pregunto

-Es por que no me tenia a mi, ahora por favor tengo trabajo- dijo Touga poniendose de pie -Te espero en la fiesta del viernes- -Je como perdermela-contesto Sesshomaru caminando hacia la puerta con Touga a lado.

-Hay rumores de que Inuyasha llego a la ciudad- -No son rumores el esta aqui- -Siempre me eh preguntado por que lo mandaste fuera del pais, el es el unico primogenito de la familia si le pasa algo....-

-Lo se! y ahora por favor fuera de aqui!- -Ja ja ja que es una tema que te pone nervioso?- le pregunto con una ligera casi visible sonrisa -Solo vete Sesshomaru-

-ja ja hasta pronto- sin mas que decir el hombre se fue.

-Kikyo no dejes entrar a nadie- la secretaria sonrio -Si, señor-

-

-Inuyasha!- grito Kaede tocando la puerta de su cuarto -Inuyasha! sabes que horas son? tu mamá quiere hablar contigo!- la puerta se abrio revelando a un joven sin camisa y un pantalon de pijama azul marino -Hmmm?- -No me digas que estabas dormido! son las 2 de la tarde! que tanto estuviste haciendo ayer?- le girto Kaede entrando a su cuarto.

Inuyasha bosteso y se volvio a acostar en la cama poniendose la almohada sobre su cabeza, Kaede abrio las cortinas y levanto la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Inuyasha! levantate!- exclamo quitandole las cobijas de arriba -No quiero!- contesto aun medio dormido -Si no lo haces no se quien te va a hacer de comer-

El joven se sento en el borde de la cama y comenzo a frotar sus ojos -Esta bien, ya me levante!- -Bien, tienes cinco minutos para bajar- -Ok- contesto Inuyasha mientras veia a Kaede salir del cuarto.

-Kaede, donde esta Inuyasha?- pregunto Izayoi revisando algunas cosas en la cocina todos estaban muy ocupados preparandoce para la fiesta del viernes -Ya viene, estaba estudiando- -Ok, gracias Kaede-

Inuyasha en eso entro a la cocina -Hijo donde estuviste la noche del sabado? El joven tomo un panque y se lo metio a la boca voltendo a ver a Kaede Lo que este niño me hace hacer se dijo asi misma -Lo vi llegar como a las 9 le lleve algo de cenar y despues se quedo dormido- dijo la anciana volteando a ver a Inuyasha con enojo.

El sonrio y le mando un beso sabia que no habia llegado a las 9 se habia quedado dormido en la cama de Kagome y cuando se levanto pasaban de las 2 de la mañana Kaede habia sido la unica que lo habia visto, y penso que su madre no se habia dado cuenta pero parace que si.

-Como ayer no te pude ver en todo el dia, tu padre me trae vuelta loca con esta fiesta- exclamo Izayoi -Bueno me tengo que ir, mas tarde va a venir un costurero para ver lo de tu smoking hijo no vayas a ninguna parte-

-Ok- contesto Inuyasha terminando su panque Izayoi le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. -No deberias mentirle a tu madre- dijo Kaede preparandole el "desayuno"

Inuyasha rio -Yo no fui el que menti fuiste tu- -Si, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas, veo que ya se te quito el recuerdo que te dejo tu papá-

El joven cerro los ojos -Feh! voy al gimnacio si llega Kagome me avisas- dijo poniendose de pie -Pero tu desayuno!- -No tengo hambre-

-Creo que no debi mencionarle lo de su padre....-

-

-Kagome! Sango esta aqui-

Kagome corrio bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con su amiga estaba algo apurada ya que tenia que haber estado en casa de Inuyasha hace una hora, lo bueno es que no se tenia que procupar por su hermano ya que se iba a ir con Sango.

-Hola!- dijo alegre la joven con su mochila en la mano al ver el rostro de su amiga se preocupo un poco -Sango? que te pasa por que esa cara?- -No te puedo decir aqui- contesto al ver que Souta bajaba felismente por las escaleras.

-Oh... Souta esperame afuera!- ordeno Kagome a su hermano -Si-

-Dime que paso?- -No te puedo decir aqui es una larga historia- contesto su amiga con la voz lastimada tenia la cara roja de tanto llorar -Paso algo con Hiten?-

Sango se hecho a los brazos de Kagome y comenzo a llorar -Oh Sango no llores- que le habra pasado? penso -No te preocupes todo estara bien-

-No- susurro la joven llorando -No estara bien Kagome no entiendes- -Entenderia si me dijeras lo que paso!- le reclamo aun abrazandola

-Mi vida esta arruinada!- grito con la voz ahogada de tanto llorar -Dime que te sucede- le susurro -Yo te puedo ayudar siempre estare aqui para ayudarte-

-Es que.....- -Kagome! amiga!- grito un joven entrando por la puerta era Miroku pero que momento tan oportuno para llegar se dijo a si misma la joven.

Miroku se quedo parado frente a las dos jovenes -Vengo en un mal momento?- pregunto -No, no - dijo Sango -Yo ya me iba- La joven se separo de Kagome y le sonrio.

-Te hablo mas tarde de acuerdo?- -De acuerdo- -Oye Sango no te vayas!- agrego Miroku antes de que se fuera -Vine a invitarlas a la feria que van a inagurar el jueves- -Que feria?- pregunto Kagome nunca se enteraba de nada

-No te creo Miroku es imposible conseguir boletos para la inaguracion- -Pues mi papá ayudo a construirlo recuerdas la compañia de mi padre? y me dio 3 boletos-

-Claro solo tengo que pedirle permiso a mi mamá, luego te hablo- -Genial! y tu Sango?- -Si... por que no- -Vaya nunca pense que tu aceptarias- dijo extrañado Miroku.

-No lo hago por ti! si no que lo hago para proteger a mi amiga de ti pervertido!- Kagome comenzo a reir -Que poca fe tienes en mi me lastimas-

-Por favor- dijo Sango -Sera mejor que me vaya hasta luego chicos!- Kagome recordo de pronto que se tenia que ir con Inuyasha -Yo tambien me voy, te hablo mas tarde para decirte si me dejaron ir ok?- -Ok!-

Ambos salieron de la casa -Y a donde vas?- pregunto Miroku -Tengo que ir ah... visitar a un amigo- -Oh...- -Que? ya me remplazaste?- pregunto el joven Miroku algo sentido. -No como crees!- -Entonces?- Pero que curioso era tendria que mentirle solo esta vez.

-Es mi tutor de matematicas- -Ah... que horror! nos vemos mas tarde- -Ja ja adios!-

Kagome corrio rapidamente hacia la casa de Inuyasha ya era tarde y necesitaba terminar su tarea.

-

-Hola Kaede! ya vengo tarde no sabes donde esta Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome entrando por la puerta trasera de la casa -Se esta bañando, gustas esperarlo aqui?- pregunto amablemente.

-Si muchas gracias- contesto sonriendo -No sabes donde esta mi mamá?-agrego -Esta acomodando las luces en el patio de la casa, ya sabes todos estan como locos por lo de la fiesta me imagino que Inuyasha te dijo algo al respecto-

-Si...lo note- contesto la joven aun sonriendo. Kagome se quedo pensando estaba muy preocupada con lo que habia pasado con Sango parecia que se habia alegrado un poco cuando Miroku los invitado a la feria solo esperaba que no fuera algo muy grave.

-Kagome- dijo Kaede tratandola de sacar del transe donde estaba -Si? disculpa- -No gustas algo de tomar?- -No muchas gracias- -Ok- Kaede continuo limpiando Kagome recordo a Inuyasha aun tenia la duda de por que habia regresado a Tokio si estaba apunto de terminar la preparatoria.

-Oye Kaede se que no debo meterme en estas cosas pero no sabes por que Inuyasha regreso a la ciudad?- Kaede suspiro -Si- contesto -Me podrias decir que paso?-

-Pues no se si deba ser yo la que te diga-

-Que, es algo grave?- pregunto Kagome -Si, Inuyasha fue suspendido de la escuela por posesion de drogas- el corazon de Kagome de detuvo -Drogas?- pregunto

-Pero por que?- -Como tu y yo sabemos Inuyasha no ah tenido una vida facil le piden muchas cosas, las espectativas de ser hijo de uno de los mas grandes empresarios de Japon lo han obligado a madurar mas rapido de lo que otro niño normal debio hacerlo-

Recordo la bolsa que habia encontrado en su chamarra entonces si era droga penso -No lo expulsaron por que era uno de los mas brillantes en la escuela pero parece que el no quiere regresar, yo digo que el no las consume solo lo hizo para llamar la atencion, como lo ah tratado de hacer todo este tiempo, para mi el aun es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolocente- al terminar Kaede de decir esto se quedo pensativa.

Kagome comenzo a pensar era verdad Inuyasha nunca habia recibido la atencion necesaria siempre habia estado solo eso era una triste sensacion.

-Kagome?- pregunto Inuyasha que habia entrado a la cocina sin camisa -Inuyasha! deja que te vea tu madre asi!- -Feh! Kagome vamos a mi cuarto- La joven se puso roja al ver su fuerte pecho -Eh si, gracias por todo Kaede-

-

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al alejado cuarto de Inuyasha la joven trato de no verlo ya que cada vez que lo hacia se ponia mas roja que un tomate ambos entraron a la habitacion Kagome se sento en el escirtorio mientras Inuyasha iba a buscar una camisa.

-Tengo muchas tarea- comento la joven enfocandose en su libro de matematicas -Bien por ti- agrego el joven poniendose una camiseta tipo polo roja al terminar se sento a su lado recargo su codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza la puso sobre su mano.

Kagome comenzo a trabajar en los problemas era un verdadero dolor de cabeza y no ayudaba que Inuyasha la estuviera observando como un leon observa a su presa.

Trato de ignorarlo y continuar luego sintio como unos largos dedos tocaban su mejilla -Que estas haciendo?- le pregunto enojada -Nada- contesto aburrido pero continuo con su asaña.

-Inuyasha! deja de tocarme!- -Es que tu piel- comento -Es tan suave- -Tu piel tambien es suave- agrego enojada -No como la tuya- -Por favor dejame trabajar! no digas ni una palabra!- grito

-Ok...- despues de una hora Kagome termino todos los problemas -Listo termine!- Inuyasha tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro -Por que sonries?- pregunto -Es solo que todos los problemas estan mal-

-QUE? por que no me lo dijiste antes!- grito enojada -Por que me dijiste que no dijera una palabra- Kagome casi se cae de la silla -De cuando aca me obedeces! eres un insoportable!- grito -Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas- le dijo aun con su sonrisita.

Kagome se sonrojo -Si crees que con eso me vas a bajar el enojo ni cre....- Kagome no pudo terminar su oracion ya que Inuyasha la abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-Inuyasha?- susurro -Hmm?- -Por que me abrazas?- el no contesto despues de varios minutos la dejo ir como si nada tomo sus libros y comenzo a enseñarle el procedimiento de los problemas se lo explico paso por paso no le importo que su cabeza fuera lenta nunca se desespero ni nada el seguia explicandole.

Al terminar Kagome le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y le agradecio -Muchas Gracias ahora lo entiendo, apuesto a que dejare al profesor de matematicas con la boca abierta y gracias a eso podre ir a la feria y a la fiesta-

Inuyasha se le quedo viendo -Que feria?- pregunto -Oh es solo que un amigo me invito a la feria que van a inagurar el jueves- Inuyasha se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana Kagome alcanzo a ver como en sus ojos habia aparecido un poco de enojo.

-Inuyasha?- pregunto siguiendo sus pasos el de repente la tomo de los brazos con fuerza -Oww Inuyasha eso duele!- -Tu eres mia Kagome, no quiero que estes con ningun otro hombre mas que yo- exclamo con su rostro escondido en la oscuridad.

-Eso es imposible!- le grito la joven -Miroku ah sido mi amigo desde hace ocho años- -Que facil es para ti remplazar a los amigos veo que yo nunca signifique nada en tu vida- agrego Inuyasha aventandola contra la cama.

-Pero que dices? querias que te considerara un amigo despues de lo que me hiciste? pensaste que tendria una memoria feliz? pues no Inuyasha! no es tan facil de olvidar!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Inuyasha se volteo contra la ventana -Tu eras todo para mi Kagome- susurro, la joven no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo -Que dices?- pregunto levantandose de la cama

-Voy a ir contigo- le dijo el joven volteandola a ver de nuevo.

-No puedes Miroku solo tiene tres boletos- Inuyasha sonrio -Pero que inocente eres no hay nada que el dinero de mi padre no compre- le susurro al oido Kagome asintio.

-Entonces el jueves quieres que pase por ti?- le dijo Inuyasha separandose de la joven -No, aun tengo que pedirle permiso a mi mamá- -Crees que te deje?- -Pues me quiere castigar por un problema que tuve con el profesor de matematicas-

Inuyasha se acosto en la cama y jalo a Kagome del brazo para que ella tambien lo hiciera -Por que?- pregunto viendo su rostro -Pues le copie la tarea a Sango por que no le habia entendido al profesor- -Oh, pero ahora entiendes verdad?- Kagome asintio sonriendo.

-Eres un maginifico profesor- exclamo -Feh!-

-Inuyasha... Kaede me dijo lo que paso... el por que te suspendieron- Inuyasha se puso rigido como una tabla -Si? que te dijo? lo de las drogas me imagino-

-Si- Inuyasha dejo salir una risa seca -Odiaba ese lugar Kagome- dijo con su mirada enfocada en el techo la joven lo escucho atenta queria escuchar su version de las cosas.

-Yo nunca habia consumido drogas, los estupidos de mis compañeros de cuarto se creian la gran cosa por que lo hacian, pensaban que era fuera de este mundo -

Se detuvo y respiro un poco -Todos me odiaban nunca tuve un amigo- rio -Justo como cuando vivia aqui recuerdas? siempre eh sido alguien solitario nunca eh logrado socializar con las personas- Kagome lo sabia nunca habia tenido amigos ella fue su unica amiga cuando eran pequeños.

-Entonces que paso?- pregunto aun confundida -A los idiotas se les hizo gracioso poner todas las drogas en mi armario el director las encontro y me suspendio por todo el semestre todos estaban en mi contra por eso no creyeron una palabra de lo que dije no ayudo mucho tener las mejores calificaciones del lugar-

-Pero que era eso que tenias en tu chamarra?- pregunto Kagome le queria creer pero era dificil despues de haber visto la evidencia -Decidi probarlas, el crimen por el que me habian culpado la unica vez que la tome hizo que las odiara sabes que tengo asma Kagome casi muero-

Inuyasha decia la verdad al momento de ver sus ojos vio la puresa en ellos sabia que no estaba mintiendo -Pero por que no se lo dices a tus padres?- pregunto -Tienes derecho a ser escuchado!- exclamo molesta.

-No, no me van a creer- -Inuyasha! tienes que hacerlo yo creo en ti !- -Gracias- susurro, Kagome lo abrazo.Se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos los que parecieron una pequeña eternidad. En verdad podia confiar en el? penso la joven aun tenia el recuerdo en su mente de lo que le habia hecho hace 8 años de tan solo pensarlo la asustaba Inuyasha podia cambiar de humor muy rapido siempre lo habia hecho y ella experimento una de las peores veces que su enojo tomo lo mejor de el -Se los dire solo que no ahora, despues de la fiesta se los dire aun que no me crean- le susurro Inuyasha.

Ella cerro sus ojos -Todo estara bien Inuyasha- No podia defraudarlo ahora, trataria de dejar todo en la parte de atras de su mente.

Esas 3 palabras dieron vueltas en la mente de Inuyasha sabia que no estaria bien su padre nunca le creiria y la verdad no le importaba nunca le habia tenido confianza a su padre y nunca la tendria Kagome era en la unica persona en la que podia confiar a la unica persona que habia querido.

Su corazon empezo a latir mas fuerte y el joven se sonrojo hundio su rostro en el cabello de la bella joven.

No podia borrar esa imagen de su mente ... lo habia engañado....

-Flashback-

-Inuyasha! ayudame! gritaba la niña tratando de respirar -Inuyasha!- la niña de pelo negro se comenzo a hundir en la enorme picina.

El solo camino lejos de ahi sin voltear.

-End Flashback-

-Kagome....-

Review... sip?

Ven a mi, abrazame y libera tu alma.


	8. Tu voz no me puede alcanzar

Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado pero nunca dije que iba a actualizar cada fin de semana lamento el haber tardado un poco mas pero la inspiración se me fue al menos solo para este capitulo ya que los próximos capítulos serán algo bueno ya lo verán. Nada de explicaciones en este capitulo para aquellos que no entendieron Touga y Sesshomaru son hermanos lo que hacen a Sess tío de Inuyasha, ya prometido el prox. Capitulo será explicación de lo que sucedió hace ocho años así es que estén atentos no prometo una actualización rápida ya que esta es semana de exámenes y se me va a hacer algo difícil pero prometo hacer todo lo que pueda en cuanto a los lectores de Dioses y Monstruos prometo ya que la próxima semana pondré los últimos dos capítulos.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Me hacen muy feliz.

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de Inuyasha

Capitulo VIII

-KAGOME!- grito Inuyasha levantándose bruscamente de su cama, se le hacia difícil respirar tomo el inhalador que estaba en su buró y succiono "solo fue una pesadilla" pensó tranquilizándose un poco.

Kagome se habia ido a su casa hacia ya varias horas. Esa imagen no se borraba Inuyasha puso un mano sobre su cabeza le dolía el solo pensar en ello.

"Se lo merecía!" pensó entrando de nuevo a su cómoda cama "Todo eso fue su culpa ella lo pidió" se recostó y cerro los ojos.

-Tu eres mía- susurro quedándose dormido.

-

-Inuyasha! Levántate!- grito Kaede quitando la colcha azul marino que estaba sobre el –No quiero!- contesto el joven con los ojos cerrados poniendo la almohada sobre su cabeza.

-Inuyasha tus padres te están esperando para desayunar!- le grito enojada –Ahh! Deacuerdo ya voy- exclamo el joven con desacuerdo.

-Bien te espero abajo no tardes que no pienso volver a mentir por ti- dijo Kaede saliendo por la puerta de madera de su cuarto -Bah!-

-

-Y a quien esperas?- pregunto Touga tomando un poco de jugo de naranja –A Rin y a Sesshomaru –contesto Izayoi viendo hacia la puerta del comedor.

-Y me podrías decir cuando fue que los invitaste?- pregunto algo molesto –Rin me va a ayudar con algunos arreglos solo se me hizo correcto invitarlos a desayunar además ambos quieren ver a Inuyasha-

-No tengo tiempo para platicas me tengo que ir a trabajar pronto- -Lo se solo será una hora, es bueno tener a la familia completa no lo crees?- comento Izayoi con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Touga no dijo nada tomo el periódico que estaba en la mesa y comenzó a leerlo. –Hola mamá- entro Inuyasha con el cabello mojado al comedor, se acerco a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin voltear a ver a su papá ni un segundo.

-Tan bella como siempre- comento tomando asiento a su lado Izayoi sonrió –Que no te levantabas temprano en el internado?- pregunto su madre.

-Si, pero ahora estoy descansando- contesto tomando un poco de jugo de naranja –y la comida?- pregunto viendo hacia todos lados de la mesa.

-Estoy esperando visitas- -Ah si? Quien?- pregunto curioso –A tus tíos- -Vaya- esto lo tomo por sorpresa hacia mucho que no los veía especialmente a su tío Sesshomaru con quien se podría decir habia llevado una relación amistosa.

-Te vez sorprendido- dijo su madre –Si, hace mucho que no los veo- contesto Inuyasha recargando su codo sobre la mesa.

-Inuyasha... no hagas eso- lo regaño Izayoi –ja ja perdón- el joven bajo su codo -Y tus lentes Inuyasha?- pregunto una voz varonil era su padre.

-Feh tengo lentes de contacto algún problema?- pregunto algo molesto Touga bajo el periódico y lo vio fijamente.

-Nunca te avergüences de lo que eres- dijo con voz recia ambos se quedaron viendo parecía que salía fuego de los ojos de ambos, Izayoi podía sentir claramente la presión.

Inuyasha y Touga nunca se habia llevado bien a decir verdad Touga nunca fue ni seria un buen padre sus negocios siempre fueron primero que su familia.

-Izayoi!- entro una guapa joven no mas grande de treinta a la cocina su largo pelo negro caía sobre sus hombros traía puesto un elegante traje sastre color naranja.

Izayoi se puso de pie al igual que todos los demás que estaban en la mesa –Rin me alegra que hayan podido venir- comento la señora Taisho después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Touga- saludo Sesshomaru entrando al comedor con su largo abrigo negro –No puedo creerlo! Eres tu Inuyasha?- dijo alegre Rin observando al guapo joven que estaba parado a lado de Izayoi.

-En carne y hueso- comento Inuyasha con su picara sonrisa extendiendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo a su tía.

-No puedo creerlo! Ya estas mas alto que yo! Quien eres y que has hecho con el pequeño Inuyasha?- bromeo Rin con el joven en sus brazos.

Inuyasha rió un poco y la soltó –Ha pasado mucho tiempo- comento –Si, tienes razón ya eres todo un hombre las chicas han de estar locas por ti-

-Oh vamos Rin mi hijo apenas vuelve y tu ya lo quieres correr con alguna jovencita- exclamo Izayoi después de saludar a Sesshomaru.

-Solo bromeo por supuesto- agrego Rin –Bienvenido a casa Inuyasha- dijo Sesshomaru agitando su mano

-Gracias- contesto Inuyasha.

-Bien, por favor tomen asiento el desayuno esta listo no quiero que se enfrié- dijo Izayoi tomando asiento los demás la siguieron.

Sesshomaru y Rin se sentaron frente a Izayoi e Inuyasha mientras que Touga estaba en el medio trajeron la comida inmediatamente y todos comieron escuchando la platica de Rin e Izayoi sobre la fiesta.

Al terminar de comer Touga se despidió y se fue apurado Izayoi y Rin fueron a preparar los arreglos de la fiesta mientras que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se quedaron hablando en el comedor.

-Ah sido un largo tiempo- comento Sesshomaru después de darle un sorbo a su café las domésticas ya habían terminado de levantar todo de la mesa dejándola impecable.

-Si... hace mas de ocho años que no nos vemos- dijo Inuyasha sus ojos fijados en sus manos que estaban recargadas en la mesa.

Sesshomaru habia sido como una figura paterna para el aun que no lo veía mucho ya que se la pasaba viajando junto a su esposa siempre ambos habían sido cariñosos, los estimaba mucho.

-Se que tus padres no te prestaron mucha atención cuando eras pequeño y yo no pude estar contigo lo suficiente solo quiero que sepas quien tienes alguien en quien contar- dijo Sesshomaru en voz baja con su rostro sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Se por que fuiste expulsado de la escuela- continuo hablando viéndolo a los ojos –Y quiero que me digas por que fue que lo hiciste? Y si lo sigues haciendo por que? Se que tu vida no ah sido fácil pero necesito saber- su único sobrino cayendo en un vicio tan bajo? No podía creerlo.

Inuyasha suspiro –Todo es mentira, los idiotas de mi escuela conspiraron para hacerlo todo fue una vil mentira- contesto el joven con melancolía.

-Debería creerte?- comento Sesshomaru –Tengo mis maneras de encontrar la verdad y las usare para ayudarte si me prometes que lo que has dicho no es mentira- contesto con su tono frió.

-Por que habría que mentir? Que tengo que perder?- objeto el joven Sesshomaru se puso de pie –Espero que no me desilusiones-

-Nunca- susurro Inuyasha –Nos vemos mañana- su tío comenzó a caminar fuera del comedor –Espera!- corrió Inuyasha tras de el habia olvidado por completo lo de la feria y necesitaba el boleto para poder entrar sobre su cadáver que su Kagome iría sola con ese Miyouku o como sea que se llamara.

-Necesito un favor- le dijo, Sesshomaru se le quedo viendo –Que clase de favor?- contesto

Inuyasha sonrió –Es bastante sencillo-

-

Sango y Kagome caminaban tranquilamente por la calle se dirigían a el templo Higurashi donde se habían quedado de ver con Miroku mas tarde.

-Me vas a decir que te paso?- pregunto Kagome viendo a su amiga –Nada, ya paso- contesto ella despreocupada.

-Vamos se que pasa algo solo no me quieres decir- dijo algo molesta Kagome sabia que algo estaba mal la forma en que la vio el día anterior no se veía nada bien.

-Te digo que estoy bien solo quiero divertirme y olvidar todo!- comento Sango contenta –Y dime si conseguiste que pueda entrar a la fiesta de los Taisho?- pregunto

-Si solo que ahora que pienso no se que ponerme- -Ándale con que Inuyasha te invito eh?- bromeo Sango dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Kagome se puso roja –No es nada de eso, solo somos amigos- Sango rió un poco –Aja-

Ambas llegaron a la casa y comenzaron a arreglarse para la noche, trataron de encontrar ropa cómoda y ya que se la pasarían caminando por el enorme lugar.

-Sango como puedes ponerte esa falda? Sabes el frió que esta haciendo?- señaló Kagome sorprendida al ver el tamaño de la falda de su amiga.

-Lo se pero con pantalón y abrigo no voy a conseguir hombres- objeto ella viéndose en el espejo.

-Oye eso es lo que yo tengo puesto!- dijo la joven de pelo negro enojada –Si, pero tu ya tienes al guapo de Inuyasha Taisho- comento Sango guiñando el ojo.

Souta de pronto entro por la puerta –Hermana alguien te busca- -Hay Souta! Se toca la puerta antes de entrar-

-Lo siento- murmuro el pequeño saliendo de la habitación.

-Me imagino que ya llego Miroku- dijo Sango terminando de ponerse labial.

-Si, yo voy a ver- Kagome bajo las escalera esperando a ver a Miroku pero encontró a un persona completamente diferente.

-Inuyasha-

-Hola muñeca, ya estas lista?- pregunto el joven con su sensual sonrisa –Eh si, estoy esperando a Miroku-

-Oh- musito Inuyasha metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra de piel negra -Si, gustas pasar?-

Inuyasha camino hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura –Te extrañe- le susurro, Kagome se puso roja –Eh quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto separándose de el tratando de ocultar lo rojo que estaban sus mejillas.

-No, gracias-dijo Inuyasha viendo alrededor -Kagome?- pregunto Sango bajando las escaleras.

Kagome noto la mirada no muy santa que le dio Inuyasha a Sango y la enojo un poco no estaba celosa verdad?

Sango llego a donde estaban –No me lo vas a presentar?- pregunto viendo a Inuyasha de pies a cabeza noto que ambos estaban muy sonrientes.

-Inuyasha ella es Sango, Sango el es Inuyasha- -Mucho gusto- dijo Inuyasha con su sonrisa de pícaro.

-El gusto es mío- contesto Sango con una vocecita indiferente –Eh tomen asiento solo falta que llegue Miroku voy por algo de tomar- exclamo Kagome caminando hacia la cocina.

-Te acompaño- replico Inuyasha –No, esta bien es rápido- -Como quieras- musito el joven.

Inuyasha se sentó junto a Sango y comenzaron a hablar un poco mientras que Kagome estaba en la cocina.

"No puedo creerlo! Como pudo verla de esa forma!"pensó enojada "Y justo enfrente de mi!" su cabeza estaba apunto de estallar " No, no no estoy enojada! No me gusta Inuyasha pronto todo esto se acabara y no tendrás que verlo de nuevo si..." genial estaba negándolo todo pero no podía perdonar a Inuyasha por lo que le habia hecho.

Escucho como sonó el timbre de la casa respiro profundamente y camino hacia la puerta sin voltear a ver a Sango e Inuyasha.

-Hola Miroku ya era hora de que llegaras!- dijo Kagome algo molesta –Lo lamento es que mi mamá me puso a hacer unas cosas- explico Miroku - no te enojes ya estoy aquí, nos vamos?-

-Si, Sango, Inuyasha ya llego Miroku!- El joven que estaba frente a ella se le quedo viendo extrañado

–Inuyasha?- pregunto –Si , no te preocupes el tiene su propio boleto- -Inuyasha Taisho?- dijo de nuevo algo sorprendido.

-Si- contesto Kagome –Vaya Miroku que no sabes lo que es un reloj?- exclamo Sango saliendo de la casa

Inuyasha se quedo parado a lado de Kagome y trato de tomar su mano pero ella salió por la puerta.

-No nos vas a presentar Kagome?- pregunto Miroku –Inuyasha Miroku, Miroku Inuyasha, Ya no podemos ir?- dijo Kagome apurada.

-Eh mucho gusto- musito Miroku Inuyasha solo movió su cabeza un poco y camino fuera de la casa.

Kagome cerro las puerta y todos bajaron las escaleras del templo –Y en que carro nos vamos a ir?- pregunto Miroku.

Todos se quedaron viendo –Mas bien la pregunta Miroku es tu carro tiene gasolina?- pregunto Kagome

-No...- Inuyasha rió un poco al igual que Sango –Bueno solo queda irnos con Inuyasha-

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia su carro y todos lo siguieron.

El joven abrió la puerta Miroku y Sango se subieron atrás mientras que Kagome se quedo en el asiento del copiloto.

-Y donde esta exactamente ese lugar?- pregunto Inuyasha encendiendo el carro –Yo te guió- exclamo Miroku

-De acuerdo-

Inuyasha manejo tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio todos estaban muy callados Inuyasha de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Kagome pero ella nunca lo volteo a ver que le pasa? Se pregunto

Llegaron a la Feria toda la gente tratando de entrar era un verdadero desastre.

-Si duda que este es el lugar- comento Inuyasha saliendo del auto Miroku, Sango y Kagome lo siguieron.

-Vamos, será mejor que nos formemos- musito Miroku tomando el brazo de Sango –Oye no me toques pervertido!- le grito la joven.

-Como quieres que no lo haga si te vez tan bella hoy- replico Miroku con sus ojos brillantes –Además mira como te están viendo no seria mejor que pensaran que yo soy tu novio?- -Prefiero irme con alguno de ellos que estar contigo Pervertido!-

-Te pasa algo?- le pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome mientras veían como se peleaban sus amigos –No no me pasa nada- contesto con voz fría.

Inuyasha suspiro –No te vez muy contenta- -Estoy bien- -Feh como sea!- replico el joven molesto.

Llegaron a la entrada todos unidos aun que Sango y Miroku seguían peleando y Kagome no le hablaba a Inuyasha entraron al enorme lugar y se quedaron boquiabiertos-

-Vaya con que por esto la seguridad esta tan estricta- comento Miroku –Y que vamos a hacer? Se que va a haber un desfile de moda cerca de la torre del reloj quiero verlo!- exclamo Sango

-Yo no- contesto Miroku –Ni yo- agrego Inuyasha aburrido Kagome los volteo a ver la verdad que ella tampoco pero todo por separarse del odioso de Inuyasha.

-Yo si! Vamos Sango- fingió Kagome estar contenta y tomo su brazo Ambos caminaron felices por el lugar.

-Oigan esperen!- grito Miroku tratando de alcanzarlos mientras que Inuyasha caminaba como si nada tras de el.

La verdad es que todos estaban pasando un mal momento todos los juegos estaban repletos y apenas si se habían podido subir a alguno.

Las chicas no dejaban de hablar de lo hermosos que estaban los vestidos especialmente Sango.

Decidieron subir a un juego mas antes de ir a casa ya que era tarde y todos tenían escuela mañana.

Estaban en la rueda de la fortuna Sango y Kagome estaban apunto de subirse cuando Inuyasha tomo fuertemente a Kagome de su brazo y la jalo hacia el sin antes empujar a Miroku al pequeño vehículo.

-Oye eso duele!- le grito enfadad Kagome tratando de safarse de las fuertes manos de Inuyasha –No me importa- replico el joven subiéndola al asiento que los subiría a varios metros de suelo.

-Inuyasha suéltame!- grito Kagome podía sentir como si sus uñas se le estuvieran enterrando –No hasta que me digas por que has estado así toda la noche!- grito Inuyasha enfadado –Que te hice para que no me hablaras?-

Kagome se le quedo viendo con sus bellos ojos azules no podía decirle por que era que no le habia hablado estaba muy enfadada nunca pensó que le podría causar celos verlo viendo a otra chica no después de que el se molesto por que ella iba a ir con Miroku a la feria.

-No es nada- comento –Y si te hice enfadar lo lamento- continuo –Estas mintiendo- repuso Inuyasha

-Dime por que estas enfadada?- -Es solo que no me gusta que me trates como tu muñeca! No soy tuya! Siempre Inuyasha! Toda mi vida eh querido estar con alguien que me respetara y me amara hasta que llegaste tu y me hiciste sentir como plato de segunda mesa!- estallo llorando.

-Plato de segunda mesa?- rió Inuyasha –Pero si tu eres la única persona con la que eh estado! No digas estupideces!-

-Tu eres en la única persona que eh confiado, la única persona que la que e pensado tu eres todo para mi- musito Inuyasha

Kagome se quedo en shock –Pero que dices?- pregunto sorprendida nunca pensó que palabras como esas saldrían de su boca.

-Esto- repuso Inuyasha abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo –No llores- susurro –cada vez que te veo llorar me destroza por dentro-

-Inuyasha- murmuro Kagome

Se sentía como si estuviera en una película las luces de la feria y de la ciudad se veían desde ahí parecía como una velada mágica un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier joven de su edad, pero por que no sentía nada por el?

Inuyasha comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cuerpo se sentían cálidas, sus labios comenzaron a besar sus lagrimas y beso sus párpados cerrados.

Luego con sus labios semi mojados con sus lagrimas empezó a besarla apasionadamente sus labios ligeramente rozando su boca al separarse para tomar aire.

-No- susurro Kagome Inuyasha no le hizo caso y continuo con el beso se volvió un poco violento al final ya que ella se estaba oponiendo.

Al fin logro por fin separarse de el –Quiero irme a casa- insistió la joven tratando de respirar.

-De acuerdo-

Inuyasha tomo su mano y la ayudo a bajar se encontraron con Miroku y Sango esperándolos.

-Nos vamos?- pregunto Miroku Ambas chicas dijeron que si y comenzaron a caminar fuera del lugar.

Ya mas tarde después de que Sango y Miroku se fueron Inuyasha se quedo en casa de Kagome un poco mas.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana?- le pregunto el joven –Si- contesto Kagome desanimada.

-Hasta mañana- susurro Inuyasha después de darle un ligero beso en los labios.

Kagome observo como Inuyasha camino hasta su coche luego ella entro a su casa.

Se quito los zapatos y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto no podía creer lo que habia pasado hasta ahora todo parecía un sueño en verdad Inuyasha habia dicho todo eso? Sus palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Si... pensó todo habia sido verdad lo que fueron unos pocos minutos se habían transformado en una eternidad Kagome al llegar a su cuarto de aventó a su cama y comenzó a llorar.

Por que su corazón ardía del dolor? No debía confiar en el, no sabia si tenia sentimientos por el pero al verlo con Sango le habia causado celos? Celos por alguien a quien no quería o lo quería?

Sus lagrimas caían de sus mejillas –Por que me esta pasando esto a mi?- se pregunto a si misma.

Review sip?


	9. Pensamiento escondidos en el baul de los...

Hola!

Un nuevo capitulo sip… tuve tiempo hoy vaya que fue un raro fin de semana aun no les digo lo que paso ya para el próximo seguro que lo pongo ja ja lo siento. Estoy apunto de llegar a los 200 reviews estoy impresionada no saben lo feliz que estoy muchísimas gracias!

Bueno Disfruten!

Capitulo IX

Kagome observaba tranquilamente como las aves volaban con gracia cerca de la ventana del salón de matemáticas.

Era viernes y estaba desesperada por salir, además de que no entendía nada de lo que el profesor estaba explicando.

Su cabeza esta hecha un desastre todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en Inuyasha.

Podía llegar a ser tan impredecible la verdad es que no entendía su forma de ser un momento conseguía ser alegre y suspiraba palabras de amor en su oído pero al siguiente explotaba gritando.

Como le gustaría entrar a su mente para poder comprenderlo mejor. La joven dejo ir un largo suspiro y recargo sus brazos en el mesa banco.

Antes de que Inuyasha llegara a su vida todo había sido menos complicado claro siempre habían estado las horribles matemáticas pero todo era bastante normal y le gustaba.

Recordó su niñez había sido diferente especialmente con Inuyasha en su vida por mas de dos años. Ella había su única amiga y protectora.

Su padre siempre tenía muchas comidas o cenas de negocios en casa, sus clientes traían a sus hijos ya que sabían que Touga tenía al pequeño Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nunca había sido lo que se pudiera decir un niño normal, siempre había sido muy solitario no le gustaba hablar con nadie prefería encerrarse en su cuarto antes de salir y estar con alguien.

Muchos se burlaban de su apariencia su pelo siempre estaba desordenado parecía tener vida propia, usaba unos enormes lentes de fondo de botella y era algo pequeño para su edad era por eso con los niños se burlaban de el.

Kagome recordó las muchas veces en que se había metido en alguna pelea para ayudarlo, Inuyasha si sabia responderles los muchos insultos que le decían estaría pequeño pero vaya que tenia un lenguaje algo mayor.

La joven sonrió Si… habían pasado buenos momentos juntos cosas que había escondido en su mente ya que el recordarlo era algo doloroso.

Especialmente después de lo que había pasado ese día toda su confianza, cariño y devoción a el se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Todavía no tenia muy claro lo que había pasado todo fue tan rápido todo empezó cuando Kouga el hijo de Naraku Shnjite había entrado ese día a su vida.

Desde que lo vio se había enamorado de el claro solo tenia 8 años pero su corazón había latido mas fuerte no sabia que era lo que le había llamado la atención de el pero eso Inuyasha lo noto y no le gusto nada.

Ese día todavía estaba en sus mas profundas pesadillas el casi haber muerto y por que? Por los celos de Inuyasha.

-Señorita Kagome por favor los ojos en el pizarrón- dijo el profesor de matemáticas al notar que la joven estaba perdida en sueños.

-¿Mande?- todos en el salón rieron y Kagome se sonrojo un poco –Lo lamento profesor-

Ya mas tarde en la salida Kagome encontró a Miroku esperándola afuera de su salón

–Hola Miroku!- sonrió la joven al verlo.

-¡Hola hermosa! ¿Que tal el día?- pregunto feliz ofreciéndole cargar su mochila –No gracias yo puedo sola- -Esta bien, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-Ja ja yo no voy a pagar la gasolina Miroku- El rió –No te preocupes ya tiene, después de suplicarle a mi madre de que me diera dinero-

-Nunca cambias- comento Kagome caminando hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-¿Y Sango?- pregunto Miroku viendo detrás de su hombro –Es raro no verla a tu lado-

-Si, bueno fue a comenzar a prepararse para la fiesta de los Taisho- contesto Kagome abriendo la puerta del pasajero del viejo carro de su amigo.

Miroku espero a que entrara para cerrar su puerta luego el entro al coche y encendió el carro –Oh, es lo que te iba a preguntar ya sabes tu relación con Inuyasha-

Kagome se sonrojo –No es nada- comento viendo los árboles al pasarlos con el coche

-Se que ya lo conocías, me lo dijiste- -Si- murmuro la joven volteado su mirada hacia sus manos.

-¿Entonces no son novios?- pregunto Miroku con un poco de risa en su voz –No, no ya te dije solo somos amigos-

-Es raro, recuerdo lo que me contaste de el cuando éramos pequeños me sonó como alguien peligroso pero al conocerlo se ve completamente distinto aun que claro las apariencias engañas es solo que…-

-Que pasa Miroku?- -Ah habido rumores en la colonia ya sabes como toda la gente rica vive por nuestro vecindario que Inuyasha es drogadicto-

Kagome se le quedo viendo el rumor había llegado hasta el… ella sabia que no era verdad pero en verdad podía confiar en Inuyasha? Había visto la prueba en su chamarra.

-Todos se fijan en lo malo y nunca en lo bueno- comento Kagome sin saber por que lo decía solo estaba vez estaba segura de que Ella era lo único que tenia Inuyasha en este momento.

–Solo quiero que tengas un poco de cuidado con el, sabes a mi padre lo invitaron a la fiesta el ah sido un viejo amigo de Touga Taisho fue el quien nos vendió la casa en la que vivimos-

-¿Eso significa que vas a venir a la fiesta?- pregunto la joven – ¿Aun no lo se tu que opinas? ¿Crees que deba ir a molestar a Sango?-

Kagome rió un poco –Vamos se que Sango siempre te ah gustado- -Si pero ella siempre esta con alguien nunca la puedo encontrar sola y me odia-

-No te odiaría si no fueras tan pervertido- musito Kagome –Creo que tienes razón, servida mi bella señorita!- dijo Miroku al estacionarse frente al templo.

-Muchas gracias Miroku, entonces nos veremos mas tarde no es así?-pregunto Kagome ya fuera del carro –Claro como me podría perder la mas hablada fiesta del mes eh?-

Ambos rieron un poco –Nos vemos!- dijo Miroku acelerando, La joven observo como el carro siguió.

-Vaya que va a ser un día muy atareado- se dijo a si mismo Kagome subiendo las escaleras.

-

-¿Inuyasha podrías ayudarme con esto por favor?- pregunto Hatsumi al ver a Inuyasha paseando por el patio sin hacer nada.

-Si, claro señora- dijo el joven acercándose a ella para ayudarla a colocar unas luces sobre los árboles parecía que todo el patio estaría iluminado.

Las tomo y comenzó a ponerlas –Así esta bien?- comento –Si, muchas gracias solo espero que tu madre no nos vea si no estaré en graves problemas-

-Oh no te preocupes le diré que yo me ofrecí- Hatsumi sonrió –Gracias Inuyasha-

-No hay problema-

-Sabes nunca pensé que tu y Kagome volverían a hablarse no después de lo que paso, se que todo fue un accidente pero aun así-

Inuyasha suspiro –Si… yo tampoco tiene una maravillosa hija señora Higurashi- -Solo llámame Hatsumi amor el señora me hace sonar vieja-

Inuyasha rió –Como digas Hatsumi- El joven termino de poner las luces y se sacudió un poco la ropa –Listo- comento

-Fuiste de gran ayuda, vayas que creciste Inuyasha siempre fuiste muy pequeño- dijo Hatsumi sonriendo viéndolo hacia arriba nunca pensó que lo vería así.

-Hasta luego- agrego Inuyasha le enojaba un poco que todos recordaran lo chaparro que había estado gracias al cielo había crecido lo suficiente como para burlarse de Kagome.

Inuyasha siguió caminando por el patio era bastante grande si no sabia como moverte te podía perder recordó cuando jugaba con Kagome era divertido.

Paso por la enorme piscina le traía muchos recuerdo que había tratado de olvidar.

El apuesto joven se sentó en una de las sillas de playa que había Todo había sido culpa de Kouga.

Si no hubiera sido por el Kagome hubiera seguido siendo su única amiga ella era suya y ni el ni nadie se la quitaría.

-Inuyasha, te estado buscando por todas partes ya es tarde tienes que bañarte y arreglarte muchacho pareces costal de papas!- le grito Kaede estaba algo exhausta a Inuyasha siempre le gustaba desaparecer.

-Si, si no te mueras Kaede si quiere voy por algo de oxigeno- bromeo el joven acercándose a ella-

-No es gracioso, respeta a tus mayores- -bla bla como sea- musito Inuyasha tomando el brazo de Kaede.

-Nos vamos abuelita?- bromeo el joven Kaede le dio un golpe en el brazo

-Owww-

-

En uno de los más ricos edificios de Tokio se encontraban un hombre hablando de su perverso plan.

-¿Esta todo listo?- comento una tenebrosa voz

-Si, señor todo esta listo como lo ordeno- contesto la otra persona que estaba en la oscura oficina.

-Bien no quiero errores- agrego

-Si, señor Shinjite-

-

Kagome estaba en su cuarto tratando de empezar a arreglarse.

-Sabes hermana creo que deberías llevarte el pelo agarrado siempre lo tienes suelto- comento Souta quien estaba en su cama jugando con buyo.

-Tu que sabes- agrego la joven molesta estaba en el tocador tratando de encontrar un buen peinado su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

-Tendré que esperar a que llegue Sango- dijo dándose por vencida escuchó que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Souta puedes contestar?- -claro!- -Será mejor que comience a pintarme aun que … no mejor espero a Sango no quiero quedar como payaso-

-Hermana te habla Inuyasha- entro su hermano de nuevo al cuarto con el teléfono inalámbrico negro en la mano.

-Inuyasha?- "¿para que me habrá hablado?" pensó tomo el teléfono de la mano y se lo puso junto a la oreja.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto

-¿Aww por que contestas tan feo? –

-Inuyasha no tengo tiempo para hablar tengo que terminar de arreglarme, además como conseguiste mi teléfono?-

-Has vivido en la misma casa toda tu vida como crees que lo hice?-

Kagome no dijo nada eh Inuyasha rió un poco

-Entonces quieres que pase por ti?- pregunto

Siempre le había gustado su voz podía ser bastante rudo muchas veces pero tenia una suave pero masculina voz era indescriptible.

-No, tu casa esta cerca podemos caminar-

-Tienes que estar bromeando no puedes llegar caminando aquí Kagome si lo haces estarás marcada de por vida-

-Nunca pensé que te importara eso- comento Kagome

-A mi no pero a ti y a tu amiga también voy a mandar a un chofer deacuerdo a las 9 en punto estará ahí-

-Pero-

-Nada de peros nos vemos besos bye-

Escuchó el sonido de que había colgado, Inuyasha si siempre igual de desconsiderado Eran las 7:30 de la noche y Sango aun no llegaba estaba en graves problemas.

Después de media hora Sango llego a su casa con dos vestidos en su mano y Kohaku la seguía con varios estuches de maquillaje y dos secadoras de cabello.

-Sango tenemos que apresurarnos pensé que nunca llegarías!- grito Kagome.

Souta ayudo a Kohaku con las cosas que tenia en las manos estaba todo apunto de caerse al suelo.

-Lo siento sabes lo mucho que pueden tardar en hacerte un permanente?- pregunto Sango

Kagome no dijo nada –Si, eso pensé vamos a tu cuarto a arreglarte- comento Sango

–Bien chicos todos al cuarto de Kagome si tiran algo están muertos!-

Todos subieron Souta y Kohaku dejaron todo en la cama y corrieron a jugar videojuegos.

-Vaya que tenemos trabajo que hacer- susurro Sango al ver a Kagome sentada frente a ella.

-Primero lo primero! Tu cabello- tomo un cepillo y comenzó a cepillarlo después de vario tiempo término de hacerle un pequeño chongo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, le puso una flor de color rosa pastel para adornarlo.

-Sigue el maquillaje- -wow Sango te quedo muy bien- dijo Kagome sorprendida al ver su cabello -Eso no es nada-

Se tardo menos en el maquillaje trato de ponerle colores pasteles ya que de ese color era su vestido/

-Lista! Pero antes de que te veas ponte el vestido!- comento Sango –Yo también tengo que ponerme el mío y darme unos cuantos retoques-

-Ok- agrego Kagome –Cual es el mío?- -El de varios colores pastel-

Kagome lo tomo y fijo su mirada en el –Wow es hermoso donde lo conseguiste?-

-Ja ja lo compre pero creo que te quedara mejor a ti-

Ambas a las 9 en punto estaban listas esperando a que el coche llegara, llego justo a tiempo entraron al lujoso auto que las llevaría a la elegantes fiesta.

Llegaron a la mansión estaba lleno de gente elegante con vestidos hermosos ambas entraron por la puerta principal y comenzaron a voltear a ver hacia todos lados.

Fue cuando Kagome vio a Inuyasha por primera vez en la noche.

Estaba con su madre riendo se veía guapísimo con el tuxedo negro aun que le había dado su propio toque poniéndose una corbata color rojo.

Inuyasha la noto le dio su más hermosa sonrisa y camino hacia ella.

-Es bueno ver que llegaste a salvo- comento el joven tomando su mano –Te vez hermosa- agrego.

Kagome se sonrojo iba a ser una larga noche


	10. Un corazon roto

Hola! Por fin otro capitulo tengo unas cosas que decir en el capitulo pasado dije que Kagome tenia 5 cuando conoció a Kouga pero no me equivoque tenia 8 y en cuanto a la mamá de Kagome me la paso cambiando los nombres de Hatsumi a Hitsumi .... no se si se habían dado cuenta pero bueno ya va a quedar como Hatsumi.

Muchas Gracias por los reviews!

Advertencia: Este capitulo puede tener cosas las cuales resulten incomodas para algunas de ustedes, se los aviso...

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Andrew, Mauricio, Panchis y especialmente a Tony! Todos ellos cumplieron años este mes jeje Felicidades

Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Mis mejores deceos

Capitulo X

El lugar era admirable se veía espectacular nunca habia visto tanta elegancia en un solo lugar nunca en su vida habia esperado ver algo así no cuando solo era la hija de una de las domésticas de la mansión.

Kagome estaba impresionada habia gente por doquier se estaba empezando a sentirse algo mareada.

-Quieres bailar?- le pregunto Inuyasha amablemente con aquella bella sonrisa en sus labios, Kagome no dijo nada aun veía con admiración el lugar.

El joven rió un poco –Disfruto ver tu cara de asombro- exclamo Kagome lo volteo a ver desconcertada no habia escuchado lo que le habia dicho.

-Que dices?- pregunto –Ja ja que si le gustaría bailar conmigo a la bella señorita?- repitió amablemente Kagome se sonrojo luego llego a su mente que Sango estaba con ella comenzó a voltear a ver hacia todos los lados de la sala pero no la vio habia demasiada gente.

-Si, pero donde esta Sango?- pregunto preocupada –No te preocupes ella es una chica grande sabe cuidarse- bromeo Inuyasha tomo su mano y la llevo hacia la pista de baile.

Al llegar al centro de la sala Inuyasha deslizo su mano por la pequeña cintura de Kagome, estaba muy tensa se sentía como si estuviera abrazando una tabla –Relájate- le susurro el joven al oído.

Kagome cerro sus ojos y decidió dejarse llevar por la suave música, recargo su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha paso lentamente su mano por el largo cabello de Kagome le gustaba sentir lo suave que era acerco su rostro a el para poder olfatearlo, su olor era diferente tenia un delicioso olor a cerezos en primavera.

Bailaron lentamente al ritmo de la música era lenta y romántica Kagome estaba roja pero le gustaba estar así se sentía segura en los brazos de Inuyasha no sabia por que pero se sentía bien.

-

Sango caminaba tranquilamente por la sala en busca de alguien conocido, decidió dejar a Kagome con Inuyasha vaya que su amiga necesita un novio.

Vio de pronto a un guapo joven de perfil su cabello café bailaba por sus hermosos ojos azules mientras acercaba una copa de champagne a sus labios.

El joven al terminar se tomar un poco movió sus ojos hacia ella Sango trato de poner la mas bella, sexy y coqueta sonrisa para solo descubrir que el joven era Miroku.

El camino hacia ella con esa sonrisa pervertida que lo caracterizaba –Mi admirable Sango nunca pensé que te vería aquí te vez mas bella que la ultima flor en el desierto- comento poniendo su mano derecha alrededor de su cintura.

Sango suspiro –ahórrate tus gastados comentarios Miroku- contesto ella tratando se alejarse lo mas lejos posible de el.

-¿No quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunto –Si, por que no- replico la joven –Ahora vuelvo- comento el joven caminando hacia la fuente de champagne que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la sala.

"El momento perfecto para escapar" pensó Sango moviéndose lo mas rápido posible de donde se encontraba no quería quedarse toda la noche con el pervertido.

-

Al terminar la canción ambos salieron de la pista de baile –Cansada?- le pregunto Inuyasha sonriente –Si, un poco- respondió la joven tratando de respirar.

Todavía se sentía mareada Inuyasha puso su mano sobre la frente de Kagome –No te vez muy bien, quieres recostarte o algo?- exclamo algo preocupado.

-No, estaré bien solo necesito un poco de aire- Kagome comenzó a caminar seguida por Inuyasha hacia la puerta de vidrio que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la sala.

Afuera no habia tanta gente como adentro todo el jardín estaba adornado de luces se veía magnífico se sentía como en un desfile de luces artificiales.

-Voy por algo de tomar no te muevas- dijo Inuyasha regresando a la sala Kagome decidió ir a buscar un lugar donde sentarse.

-

-Inuyasha!- grito un joven de pelo café Inuyasha se quedo parado donde estaba y vio al joven con confusión

–Te conozco?- le pregunto –Eh si soy Miroku amigo de Kagome – Inuyasha se quedo pensando hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Ah si... que pasa Mikoku?- -Es Miroku- corrigió el joven –Como sea, que quieres?-

-Veras eh perdido a Sango no la has visto?- pregunto volteando a ver todos los lados de salón.

-No, probablemente este afuera?- -Tu crees?- -Si...- mintió Inuyasha tratando de acabar con la conversación.

-Ok gracias!- exclamo Miroku tratando de pasar a través de la multitud de gente que habia.

Inuyasha sonrió para si mismo y siguió caminando en busca de algo de tomar para Kagome no quería dejarla sola por mucho tiempo seria mejor que se apresurara.

-

Kagome camino por el alumbrado jardín los tacones ya la tenían cansada y no era ni la mitad de la noche encontró un lugar donde sentarse era una de las sillas de playa que se encontraban alrededor de la alberca.

Esa alberca le traía mucho recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos que devoraban su alma.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Kaede dijo que no nos pusiéramos muy cerca de la alberca- dijo la pequeña Kagome alejándose de la enorme alberca que estaba frente a ella._

_Inuyasha estaba sentado en la esquina de esta con sus pies en el agua –No seas tonta no te va a pasar nada- rezongo el pequeño._

_Kagome se sentó detrás de el y abrazo sus rodillas –No me gusta el agua- comento la pequeña –Quieres comer algo? Me dio hambre- replico Inuyasha cambiando de tema._

_-Si, me vas a traer algo?- pregunto Kagome–Si, ahora vuelvo- contesto el pequeño de nueve años sacando sus pies del agua._

_-No te muevas de aquí- agrego caminando hacia la puerta de vidrio._

_Kagome se quedo ahí observando como el agua se movía con la suave brisa, el sol irradiaba su belleza._

_-Disculpa!- escucho la voz de alguien desconocido acercándose Kagome volteo para encontrarse con el niño mas apuesto que jamás habia visto su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte de lo normal._

_-Si?- -Estoy buscando a Inuyasha pero tu no tienes cara de Inuyasha me podrías decir como te llamas?- Kagome se sonrojo –Soy Kagome Higurashi- contesto ella dándole la mano._

_-Yo soy Kouga Shinjite- agrego tomando su delicada mano en la suya –Y conoces a Inuyasha?- pregunto Kouga._

_-Si, somos amigos solo que fue por algo de comer no tarda- -Oye quieres ir para allá? Aquí pega mucho el sol y me molesta los ojos-_

_-Ok- replico Kagome sonriente siguiendo a Kouga hacia una pequeña carpa que estaba en el pasto._

_Inuyasha regreso con una pequeña bandeja en las manos tenia galletas recién horneadas y dos vasos de limonada._

_Camino hasta llegar a la alberca donde le dijo a Kagome que esperara pero no la veía donde podría estar?_

_Inuyasha dejo caer la bandeja al ver que su Kagome estaba con otro chico._

_Kagome escucho un fuerte ruido y decidió ir averiguar lo que era se puso de pie dejando a Kouga con la palabra en la boca._

_Camino hacia la alberca donde Inuyasha se encontraba a varios pasos del borde de esta –Inuyasha que tonto eres se te cayo!- bromeo la pequeña._

_Inuyasha no dijo nada se quedo callado con sus puños formados Kagome se acerco a el y puso su mano sobre su hombro._

_-No me toques!- grito Inuyasha –Que te pasa?- le pregunto Kagome preocupada que habia hecho mal? Ahora su espalda daba con la alberca._

_Inuyasha seguía viendo al suelo –Inuyasha?- volvió a preguntar la niña._

_Fue cuando lo sintió como una mano la empujaba hacia la alberca._

_Kagome trataba de salir no podía respirar el agua entraba por su nariz Inuyasha la veía desde arriba con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Inuyasha! Ayúdame!!!- gritaba la pequeña buscando algo de aire._

_El solo corrió lejos de ahí._

_Fue cuando Kouga llego a su rescate._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

-Creo que voy a vomitar- se dijo así misma Kagome poniendo sus manos en su estomago mientras corría en busca de un baño.

-

"Genial" pensó Inuyasha de todas las personas que se puso encontrar tenia que haber sido a su madre y a Rin quienes le estaban presentando a todas las muchachas de la fiesta.

-Mamá tengo que irme- trato Inuyasha de salir de ahí –Ah no hijo un momento mas te quieren conocer-

Inuyasha les daba una sonrisa forzada a las hijas de importantes personas de negocios en Tokio, tenia que ir con Kagome pero tendría que esperarlo un momento mas.

-Mesero!- grito el joven –Una copa de vino por favor- El mesero asintió y fue en busca de su copa.

Al menos eso le quitaría el dolor de cabeza.

-

-Sango!- grito Miroku al ver a la joven sentada en una de las elegantes bancas del jardín –Pero que haces aquí te vas a congelar- agrego quitándose su saco y poniéndoselo sobre los hombros a la joven.

-Hola Miroru!- dijo Sango con la voz arrastrada "esta borracha?' pensó Miroku –Ah Sango será mejor que te lleve a tu casa estas borracha-

Miroku trato de ayudarla a pararse pero le fue inútil –No no no! Me quierrro quedarrr aquí!- grito Sango

–Esta bien, solo que no grites- le susurro después de notar que la poca gente que estaba afuera los estaba viendo.

-Sabes Miroru siempre eh pensado que estas guapo- a Miroku se le ilumino el rostro –En serio?- pregunto con su voz llena de esperanza.

Sango no dijo nada por un momento –No, la verdad no- contesto con su mirada perdida "Si... era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" –Tu eres mi compa Miroru! Verdad que si?- Sango lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Por eso te quiero Miroru! Sabes de frente no te vez tan mal- Sango puso sus manos entre las piernas de Miroku.

-Ah Sango no, no creo que este sea el lugar indicado para hacer esto- "genial! Su sueño hecho realidad nunca imagino que seria con ella borracha no estaba bien" Miroku trato de alejarse un poco de ella.

-QUE? Creees que estoy fea? Si verdad estoy gorda!- le grito separándose de el –Soy un fracaso!- dijo con su voz arrastrada.

-No, no Sango! Estas muy guapa! Yo... a mi ...- Miroku se sonrojo –Siempre me has gustado Sango solo que nunca eh tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo- el joven bajo su cabeza.

"Vaya que tenia agallas diciéndoselo cuando estaba fuera de razón" Sango comenzó a llorar Miroku se espanto –No, no llores por favor- trato de reconfortarla.

La abrazo la joven recargo su rostro sobre su pecho –Estoy embarazada! Que voy a hacer! Estoy perdida!- dijo entre sollozos –soy una puta! Eso fue lo que me dijo! Eso es lo que soy!- lloraba la joven desconsolada.

La palabra embarazada dio miles de vueltas en la cabeza de Miroku –De quien es el bebe?- susurro su voz estaba dolida y no podía salir.

-De Hiten! Ese idiota! Lo viste en la fiesta! Waaa, me dejo! En cuanto le dije me dejo! Yo que voy a hacer con un bebe!- sollozaba.

Miroku se puso de pie miles de pensamientos giraban en su cabeza entre ellos la palabra muerte iba matar a ese idiota por hacerle algo así a su amada Sango.

-Es inútil Miroku no lo hagas! - -QUE?- grito el –Estas loca! Ese idiota tiene que pagar y lo voy a hacer disculparse!- Sango se paro y se hincó en sus pies –No, por favor- Miroku se hinco junto con ella –No te puede hacer eso te merece respeto necesita cuidar al bebe- -No quiero nada con el- exclamo Sango.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados –Yo me haré cargo de el Sango yo te cuidare, yo me casare contigo- dijo tratando de consolarla.

Se percato de que la joven estaba dormida en sus brazos tenia que llevarla a su casa o al menos a un lugar donde descansar nunca pensó que su amada Sango estaría embarazada de ese cretino.

En verdad quería decir esas palabras? Si... el se haría cargo del bebe nadie tenia que saber que no era suyo.

El cuidaría de Sango...

-

Kagome entro al baño que estaba dentro de la casa vaya se sentía mejor seria mejor que saliera y buscara a Inuyasha no se quería quedar mas tiempo.

La joven camino por la sala de la mansión aun estaba repleta de gente no veía a Inuyasha por ningún lado, se supone que se reuniría con ella afuera ... deicidio buscar la salida.

Al caminar entre tanta gente se topo con un alto muchacha de pelo negro y ojos azules le sonrió –Mi culpa, no es común toparse con tan bellas mujeres-

Kagome se sonrojo –Disculpa no estaba viendo hacia donde iba- -No hay problema, te gustaría beber una copa conmigo?-

-Eh no gracias no tomo- El joven rió un poco –No te preocupes apuesto a que hay algo mas de tomar aquí que solo vino, vamos- el joven le dio la mano.

Kagome decidió aceptar y seguirlo.

Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones de los lados -Te me eres familiar- le dijo el joven al sentarse –Si? No te recuerdo cual es tu nombre?- agrego Kagome curiosa.

-Kouga- sonrió –Kouga Shinjite- Kagome se quedo en shock –Kouga?- repitió –Si... como te llamas tu?-

Oh no... era Kouga... su amor de la infancia su salvador aun que solo lo habia visto y hablado una vez le habia encantado todo sobre el tal vez ahora podía conocerlo mejor.

-Kagome Higurashi- a Kouga se le iluminaron los ojos –Ya te recuerdo! Eres la joven que salve de la alberca- -Si-

-Vaya que coincidencia, como me alegra el poder verte de nuevo- dijo con alegría –Lo mismo digo yo-

La noche no pintaba tan mal ahora que estaba con Kouga, Inuyasha se borro de su mente por el momento.

-

Habían pasado ya varias horas la noche aun era joven Inuyasha paseaba por la fiesta con una copa de vino en su mano y no se veía nada bien.

Aun buscaba a Kagome donde se habia metido? Tal vez se habia ido a su casa? Sola? No lo creo.

Siguió caminando hasta ver a dos personas felices hablando en una de las esquinas de la sala.

Sabia que esa era Kagome pero quien era el? Inuyasha comenzó a caminar enojado hacia ellos se acerco lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que decían se quedo quieto al escuchar que mencionaron su nombre.

-Y eres amiga de Inuyasha?- pregunto el joven de radiantes ojos azules –Amigo? No, no después de lo que paso-

El corazón de Inuyasha se detuvo era Kouga? Kouga ese idiota le habia quitado de nuevo a Kagome! -A mi Kagome!- susurro.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_Inuyasha no dijo nada se quedo callado con sus puños formados Kagome se acerco a el y puso su mano sobre su hombro._

_-No me toques!- grito Inuyasha –Que te pasa?- le pregunto Kagome preocupada que habia hecho mal? Ahora su espalda daba con la alberca._

_Inuyasha seguía viendo al suelo –Inuyasha?- volvió a preguntar la niña._

_-Por que Kagome?- susurro el pequeño dio un paso habia mucho agua y resbalo trato de sostenerse de algo y lo único que podía ayudarlo a no caer era Kagome._

_Puso sus manos sobre las hombros de la pequeña para retener el balance todo paso tan rápido._

_Kagome callo a la alberca._

_La niña trataba de salir no podía respirar el agua entraba por su nariz Inuyasha la veía desde arriba con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Inuyasha! Ayúdame!!!- gritaba la pequeña buscando algo de aire._

_El miedo tomo lo mejor de el... decidió correr lejos de ahí._

**-END FLASH BACK -**

Necesitaba tomar algo su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar.

-Y te gustaría bailar?- pregunto Kouga amablemente –Si, claro- sonrió la joven poniéndose de pie junto al hombre de sus sueños.

Ambos bailaron por un poco mas de una hora Kagome estaba mas que exhausta necesitaba dormir lo que la impresionaba es que aun habia mucha gente en el lugar.

-Ahora vengo Kouga necesito ir a retocarme- -Ok, quieres que te acompañe?- -No, estaré bien- -Ok-

La joven camino hasta uno de los baños parecía ocupado decidió subir a uno de los de el piso de arriba estaban mas grandes.

Subió lentamente las escaleras los tacones la estaban matando.

Abrió la puerta del baño mas cercano solo para encontrarse con una pareja haciendo el amor en la bañera Kagome cerro los ojos –Lo siento!-

Adentro de la bañera –Crees que nos haya visto?- susurro una mujer muy guapa con largo pelo negro –No, creo – contesto aun besándola.

Ella lo detuvo –sabes que si se da cuenta de quien eres estarás en graves problemas- los ojos color ámbar del hombre enfrente de ella brillaron.

-No creo- contesto aun besándola la mujer decidió continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

-

Kagome camino por los corredores del piso de arriba oh no pero que horror que habia visto? El era... era...

-Vaya Kagome nunca pensé que te venderías con alguien tan ruin como Kouga- dijo Inuyasha quien estaba en el pie de la escalera con una copa en su mano.

Se habia quitado el saco y tenia varios botones abiertos lo cual dejaban ver su musculoso pecho.

-Yo no me vendí a nadie es mi amigo- Inuyasha dejo salir una risa fingida –Tu amigo?- dijo

Kagome trato de alejarse de el, olía mucho a alcohol –No te acerques Inuyasha estas borracho tienes que irte a descansar- musito la joven.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y la tomo de los brazos –vamonos- -Que? No suéltame Inuyasha me quiero ir a mi casa-

-Que vengas!- le grito airándola del brazo –Inuyasha me estas lastimando!- se quejo Kagome tratando de alejarse de el.

-Quieres que despidan a tu mamá?- advirtió Kagome no dijo nada y decidió seguirlo.

Ambos entraron al cuarto de Inuyasha Kagome camino hacia la cama lejos de el mientras que veía que cerraba la puerta con seguro.

Pero que quería hacer? Kagome estaba muerta de miedo Inuyasha estaba borracho y no sabia que era capaz de hacer.

-Desnúdate- dijo Inuyasha –QUE?- grito Kagome –Estas loco! Inuyasha! Estas borracho por favor déjame ir y descansa-

Inuyasha se acerco a ella, ella trato de evadirlo caminando hacia atrás pero siempre habia una pared una pared que la detuvo....

El joven comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo el pequeño cuerpo de la joven ella no podía hacer mas que llorar.

-Déjame ir por favor- sollozo –No Kagome te voy a hacer mía-

-No Inuyasha suéltame!! AYÚDENME!!- grito zafándose de sus brazos.

Inuyasha la tomo de los hombros y la aventó contra la cama bruscamente.

Puso su mano sobre su boca. –Perra estúpida dices algo y te mato!- le murmuro al oído

Nadie la podía escuchar...

Su vestido se habia ido hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla Inuyasha comenzó a subir su mano por su pierna y a besarla.

Kagome estaba llorando un llanto silencioso –Por que estabas con Kouga?- le pregunto aun besándola su mano agarraba bruscamente su muslo.

Ella no podía hablar –Dime por que estabas con Kouga?- no dijo nada.

Inuyasha siguió tocándola su mano entro a una parte donde nadie la habia tocado antes.

Kagome cerro sus ojos quería gritar, quería golpearlo, quería matarlo pero no podía hacer nada nunca volvería a confiar en el sabia que no podía...

Inuyasha de pronto se detuvo y recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro "Se habia quedado dormido?"

Kagome lo trato de mover pero no pudo era demasiado pesado... tendría que quedarse asi hasta que despertara pero no quería tenia que hacer todo lo posible.

Pero silenciosamente.

Los oídos de Kagome se percataron de un fuerte ruido y sintió un temblor.

Una explosión?

Su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte su madre estaba abajo....

Review sip?


	11. Una triste despedida

Hola a todos!

Es día de Navidad! Felicidades a todos! Y la verdad es que ahora les traigo el capitulo mas triste de todos prometo que todo se arreglara tarde o temprano… aun que les dije esto es drama … FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS BESOS!

Y no me odien….

Miles de Gracias por los reviews… por eso es que actualizo rapido…

Capitulo XI

El agua caía sobre el azulejo, las gotas se deslizaban lentamente por su delgado cuerpo, trataba de limpiar la suciedad que había en ella trataba de olvidar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior todo era como una horrible pesadilla de la cual quería despertar.

Kagome tallo sus ojos los cuales estaban cansados de tanto llorar, la noche había sido como una eternidad había policías, bomberos la gente gritaba por fin había logrado liberarse de ese infierno.

Los eventos de la noche anterior no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Solo quería olvidar todo…

Kagome cerro el agua puso una toalla sobre su cuerpo y salio del baño desde su ventana podía observar que aun había lago de conmoción en la calle.

Los pocos heridos ya habían sido trasladados al hospital.

Había escuchado que el lugar de la bomba no había sido estratégico para causar tanto daño la persona que la puso no era muy inteligente y gracias a eso no había ocasionado tanta destrucción en la casa.

Miroku llevo a Sango a su casa ambos no se veían bien especialmente Sango Miroku le dijo que le explicaría todo después solo esperaba que no sucediera nada malo.

A su madre no le había pasado nada tampoco ella no estuvo ni cerca de donde sucedió, Izayoi Taisho se veía desesperada por ver a su hijo hasta que Kaede fue y le dijo que el se encontraba dormido en su cuarto.

Kouga siempre estuvo con ella no se separo ni un segundo el resto de la noche se quedo a su lado...

Kagome se termino de cambiar tomo el dinero que estaba en el escritorio y lo guardo en sus bolsillos tenia que ir con Inuyasha y terminar esta locura en la que vivía de una vez por todas.

-

-Hola Myoga, me imagino que te enteraste de lo sucedido- saludo Kaede abriendo la puerta.

El viejo y chaparro hombre que estaba frente a ella se quito el sombrero viejo que traía puesto y entro a la casa.

-Por supuesto es de lo único que hablan en los periódicos- suspiro y tomo algo de aire.

-¿Están todos bien? Como esta Inuyasha?- pregunto preocupado

-Toma asiento- señalo Kaede hacia una de las sillas Myoga le tomo la palabra y se sentó.

-Todo fue un verdadero caos pero todo esta bien ahora- replico Kaede sentándose frente al viejo Myoga.

-Entonces me imagino que el joven Inuyasha no tomara clases hoy- replico el

-Me temo que no, aun sigue dormido se emborracho anoche y se durmió temprano me dijo que no quería que nadie lo molestara vaya que tiene el sueño pesado no escucho nada de lo que paso anoche-

-Ah, ya veo- -Y dígame por que no ah venido desde la semana pasada?- pregunto Kaede

-Pues veras, hice un trato con Inuyasha le dije que si respondía correctamente un problema no vendría por una semana nunca pensé que contestaría matemáticas tan avanzadas-

-sabes que Inuyasha es muy brillante algo arrogante pero siempre tuvo las mejores calificaciones en el colegio- dijo Kaede con sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-Lo se creo que debo hablar con sus padres al respecto- agrego Myoga pensativo

-Será mejor que lo consultes primero con Inuyasha para saber bien lo que quiere-

Alguien entro por la puerta Myoga y Kaede voltearon a ver quien era.

-Kagome- musito Kaede, Myoga se puso de pie –Buen día señorita- saludo el maestro.

Kagome sonrió ligeramente –vengo a ver a Inuyasha- dijo

-Ah, no quiere que lo molesten- contesto Kaede – No importa es urgente tengo que hablar con el- exploto Kagome caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Espera!- grito Kaede siguiéndola Myoga detrás de ellas.

Kaede la alcanzo ya cuando Kagome estaba entrando al cuarto.

-Inuyasha!- grito la joven Kaede la tomo del brazo y trato de sacarla.

-Kagome por favor déjalo descansar- Ella trato de sacarse de su brazo –No, necesito hablar con el- insistió

Una voz masculina les hablo –Kaede deja que se quede ya estoy despierto- ambas vieron como Inuyasha se levanto de la cama.

Kagome se sonrojo al ver que solo tenia unos shorts azules puestos y su pecho estaba descubierto.

-Estaré bien Kaede, déjala- -Como tu digas- contesto la anciana saliendo del cuarto.

-Que pasa?- pregunto aun algo dormido tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Kagome lo observo estaba tratando de juntar toda fuerza de voluntad que tenia para hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

La joven metido su mano en el bolsillo mientras esos ojos color miel la observaban.

Saco el dinero y se le quedo viendo –Kagome?- pregunto Inuyasha.

Ella se acerco a la cama y le aventó el dinero a la cara lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Toma el dinero! No quiero tener nada que ver contigo! Has convertido mi vida en un infierno y te odio!- le grito apuntándolo.

Inuyasha la vio confundida -¿Que?- pregunto

–¿QUE? ¿Como que que? Que no recuerdas lo que me trataste de hacer Inuyasha? O que tu mente decidió olvidarlo?-

Inuyasha se puso a pensar lo ultimo que recordaba era haberla estado buscando por todo la casa…

Imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente de cómo había estado con ella en la cama..

¿En la cama? –Si Inuyasha! Me estabas obligando a hacer algo que no quería! Te dije que si alguna vez lo hacia tendría que ser con alguien que amara y no con un ser tan repugnante como tu!!!- grito aun llorando

¿La había tratado de violar? Pensó No… no podía … no podía hacerle eso no nunca a su amada Kagome… tal vez había tratado antes pero nunca se había sobrepasado… no mas de lo que ella quería.

-Trate de…?- -Si Inuyasha! Ya no quiero verte te odio me escuchas!- El corazón de el joven se comenzó a partir en mil pedazos.

-Yo no quería que eso sucediera- susurro Inuyasha con la voz quebrada

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de que tomaras de mas!- exclamo la joven caminando por el cuarto tratando de calmarse.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y se acerco a ella –Es que no entiendes- comenzó a hablar aun con su voz quebrada de veía triste e infeliz.

-¿Que no voy a entender? Que trataste de sobrepasarte conmigo!-

-No… Kagome estaba borracho yo nunca haría algo así- trato de explicarse el joven.

Kagome siguió llorando se sentó en el piso y abrazo sus rodillas Inuyasha trato de reconfortarla pero…

-No me toques!- le grito

Inuyasha se puso a la altura de su rostro.

-Veme a los ojos- le dijo –No quiero- susurro Kagome con las manos sobre sus ojos no podía dejar de llorar.

-Por favor- le suplico con su mano levanto la barbilla de Kagome –Odio verte así, crees que hubiera tratado de sobrepasarme Kagome?- le pregunto con voz firme.

No parecía que estuviera mintiendo siempre sus ojos los delataban pero ella ya no sabia en que pensar.

Solo bajo su cabeza. –Es que no entiendes? Todo lo que eh hecho a sido por ti!- exclamo

Kagome levanto su mirada pero que estaba diciendo? –Kagome… Yo….-

Inuyasha se le quedo viendo por un largo tiempo.

-Te amo- le susurro –Siempre lo eh hecho desde el primer día que te vi mi corazón no ah sido para nadie mas solo tu-

Kagome abrió ligeramente su boca –Eres un mentiroso! Si me amaras no me estarías haciendo esto solo lo dices para que me quede aquí! ¿Para ti que es el amor Inuyasha? ¿Que quiere decir para ti?- dijo enojada limpiándose las lagrimas.

¿Como podía decirle eso? Ahora estaba más que enojada…

-Solo se que te amo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, tu rostro es constante en mi mente el solo pensar en ti aliviana mi alma siento que puedo volar cuando estoy a tu lado Kagome, por favor creedme todo lo que eh hecho lo del jarrón sabia que nunca me harías caso al ver que lo rompiste supe que era la oportunidad perfecta para estar junto a ti por favor creo que 8 años fueron suficientes- exclamo Inuyasha con esa pureza en sus ojos su voz se escuchaba como música para sus oídos.

Pero no podía confiar en el … no podía…

-Sabes… creo que el amor para ti es…que te tengo que perdonar solo por que me amas? O que tiene acceso ilimitado a mi cuerpo y mi alma? Los sentimientos tienen que ser mutuos…-

Inuyasha tomo su mano –No, no Kagome por favor perdóname déjame empezar de nuevo perdóname- susurro

La joven se puso de pie –No puedo…-repuso la joven

-Entonces si no quieres verme no me veras… llevate tu dinero- insistió Inuyasha

-No… es tuyo es para lo del jarrón-

Inuyasha dejo ir una risa –La ironía… ese jarrón no vale nada… se lo regalaron a mi madre en uno de sus muchos viajes ni siquiera tiene un valor sentimental-

Kagome se le quedo viendo ¿no valía nada? Ella corrió hacia el y comenzó a pegarle.

-Te odio! Te odio!- le decía mientras Inuyasha solo sonreía con sus ojos llenos de tristeza

-Solo vete- le dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome salio del cuarto llorando de nuevo todo lo que había hecho todo este tiempo… habían violado su intimidad y su alma… y todo para nada.

No quería volver a verlo en su vida… Todo había terminado… o al menos eso pensó.

-

Inuyasha se quedo pensando en su cuarto todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por ella aun que sabia que estaba mal había sido la única manera de tenerla a su lado.

Escucho como alguien peleaba en la parte de debajo de la casa eran sus padres decidió bajar a investigar.

-Maldito el que causo la explosión! Te juro que las pagara nadie se mete con Touga Taisho!- gritaba su padre.

Inuyasha se quedo en el pie de la escalera –A que fuiste tu para llamar la atención- grito el desde.

Su padre lo vio con fuego en sus ojos y camino hacia el con paso firme estaba muy enojado… no debió meterse con el.

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto enojado Izayoi estaba detrás de el –Por favor Inuyasha solo deja a tu padre esta algo cansado y…-

-Cállate!- Le grito Touga -Oye no le grites así a mi madre!- le contesto Inuyasha poniéndose a su altura, Inuyasha era un poco mas alto que el lo que le quitaba autoridad a su padre.

-Yo hago lo que quiero! Esta es mi casa!!- Estallo Touga –Y si quiero que te largues de aquí lo harás- agrego

-Hazlo, prefiero estar a mil millas de aquí que estar oliendo tu horrible aliento- contesto Inuyasha desafiante.

Fue cuando lo sintió otro golpe en su cachete izquierdo Izayoi grito y se puso frente a el

–No Touga por favor déjalo por favor-suplico su madre.

-Tu quitate!- grito Touga tomándola del brazo y aventándola lejos de ahí.

-Mamá!- Inuyasha se puso e pie y le dio un puñetazo a su padre en el estomago lo que lo mando volando hacia la pared

–No vuelvas a tocarla! Si veo que le pones un dedo encima te juro que te matare ya no soy ese pequeño que una vez conociste!-

Le volvió a dar otro golpe Izayoi se puso entre los dos de nuevo –No Inuyasha pro favor déjalo- suplico

-¿Que?- la vio Inuyasha aun enojado y confundido ¿quería protegerlo? ¿Después de todo lo que le había hecho?

-Solo déjalo hijo por favor- -¿Como puedes estar de su lado?- pregunto dolido recordó como hace 8 años había visto como su padre la golpeaba…

Por eso su madre pensaba que lo habían mandado al internado…

Inuyasha bajo su cabeza se sentía traicionado nadie lo quería no tenia necesidad de estar ahí.

Subió las escaleras y llego a su cuarto no necesitaba nada… comenzó a tirar todo lo que estaba alrededor.

Los odiaba… a todos, todos eran basura no necesitaba a nadie!

-Lo odio!!! Todos son unos idiotas! Váyanse al infierno no los necesito!- grito desesperado con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Kaede y Myoga habían escuchado todo y trataban de hablar con Inuyasha pero no les abría la puerta –Inuyasha por favor tenemos que hablar- decía Kaede

-Inuyasha! Abre te vas a lastimar!- gritaba Myoga

Sus suplicas no fueron respondidas hasta después de una hora.

Cuando Inuyasha salio corriendo de su cuarto hacia la cochera con Kaede y Myoga siguiéndolo.

-No hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas después- dijo Kaede –Si, escúchala Inuyasha quédate todo estará bien-

Inuyasha entro a uno de los carros sin ver a ninguno de los dos cerro la puerta y acelero.

La vida era tan simple cuando estaba solo no tenia que preocuparse por nada era solo el y su mundo donde todo era feliz.

La vida en los libros era tan feliz… por que no podía tener una vida feliz? Con familia amorosa y una novia que lo quisiera…

¿Que había hecho para merecerse este infierno?

Su mente estaba en otro mundo pensando en Kagome aun que le había roto el corazón la tenia en sus pensamientos… quería estar a su lado.

Antes de caer fuera de la carretera su mente solo vio una cosa a su bella Kagome….

Fue cuando sintió como el coche se estrello y su mente se obscureció por completo….

Review sip?


	12. El mal comienzo

Capitulo XII

Era lunes como odiaba los lunes significaba un día mas de aburrimiento en la escuela al menos con los estudios podría al menos por un momento olvidar todo lo que habia pasado olvidarlo tan solo unas horas.

Hacia frió el invierno estaba entrando, pronto comenzaría a nevar, como adoraba la nieve observar como caía del cielo lentamente, como se formaba en la superficie y tapizaba todo de color blanco.

Kagome sonrió acomodando su bufanda verde alrededor de su delgado cuello, invierno significaba que pronto saldría de la escuela y que la navidad estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina.

Siguió caminando por las frías calles de Tokio hasta llegar a su escuela. Observo como los estudiantes intercambiaban risas como le gustaría que su vida estuviera llena de risas en ese momento.

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al salón donde sus amigas la recibieron todas menos Sango.

Sus ojos dieron vueltas por el salón pero no la encontró siempre era la primera en llegar le habrá sucedido algo?

-Oigan chicas no han visto a Sango? Siempre es la primera en llegar?- sus amigas se le quedaron viendo y después dejaron ir una risita hipócrita.

-Hablas de la perdida? Que no lo sabes Kagome?- Ella las vio confundida la palabra perdida dio vueltas en su cabeza.

-¿Como que perdida de que demonios están hablando?- pregunto alterada –Vamos Kagome todo el mundo lo sabe- contesto Eri

-Si, es raro que no te lo dijo a ti siendo su mejor amiga- agrego Ayumi –Déjense de tonterías! Díganme que es lo que pasa? Esta enferma?- grito Kagome perdiendo su paciencia.

Sus amigas se volvieron a reír –No sabias que esta embarazada?- dijo Yuka tratando de dejarse de reír.

-¿QUE?- gritó Kagome todos en el salón se le quedaron viendo. No podía ser como Sango iba a estar embarazada? Como demonios se habían enterado todos en su salón? Y por que no le habia Sango dicho nada al respecto pensaba que no era alguien digna de confiar?

Kagome tomo su mochila y se puso su abrigo mientras salía del salón –Kagome espera!- grito Yuka –Perderás la clase de matemáticas!- agrego Eri

A Kagome no le importo y siguió caminando tenia que ir con Sango tenia que saber si todo lo que decían era verdad.

-Cuidado!- exclamo el joven con quien se topo Kagome dejo caer sus libros y se agacho para levantarlos su mente estaba en otro lugar en ese momento.

-¿Kagome eres tu? ¿Por que tan apurada?- pregunto Miroku ayudándola a levantar sus libros, la joven trato de sonreír un poco.

-Hola Miroku! Lo lamento- se disculpo –No te preocupes! No paso nada, ahora me vas a decir por que tan apurada? Las clases están apunto de empezar-

Kagome se puso de pie y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior –Estoy preocupada por Sango y quiero ir a verla no eh hablado con ella desde lo que paso el viernes- confeso preocupada.

Miroku fijo sus ojos en ella –¿Quieres que te lleve?- pregunto con seriedad Kagome nunca lo habia visto así.

-No quiero que pierdas tus clases Miroku ya estas en tu ultimo penúltimo semestre y...- trato de convencerlo de que se quedara.

-No estaré bien, necesito hablarte sobre algo que paso con ella- Kagome lo vio extrañada y se quedo pensando de pronto dejo ir un chillido y tapo su boca con su mano.

-No me digas que el bebe es tuyo!-grito -¿Como te enteraste? ¿Ella te lo dijo?- Kagome se le quedo viendo y de pronto estallo y comenzó a golpearlo.

-Pero que te pasa! Como pudiste!- gritaba mientras le pegaba en la cabeza Miroku trataba de alejarse –No! No Kagome no es lo que tu piensas!- trataba de calmarla.

-No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a mi mejor amiga! Es tu culpa! Eres un maldito!!- Miroku tomo una se sus manos por la muñeca.

-Kagome por favor! Deja que te explique!- -Suéltame!- Miroku la soltó –Vamos al mi auto y ahí te explico de acuerdo?- pregunto

-Ok, pero si me entero de que todo esto fue tu culpa te juro que te!- -Ok, ok cálmate vamos-

Kagome comenzó a caminar Miroku detrás de ella –Eh Kagome? Podrías prestarme dinero no querrás que nos quedemos a la mitad del camino?-

Kagome se quedo quieta por unos minutos antes de gritar –Nunca cambias!- Miroku sonrió y trato de cubrirse de los futuros golpes de su mejor amiga.

Ya en el auto Miroku comenzó a explicarle lo que habia sucedido –Pues... salí a buscarla en el jardín y la encontré borracha-

-¿Borracha?- pregunto –Si, comenzó a llorar y trate de consolarla- Kagome lo vio enojada –Y consolar espero que no signifique que te aprovechaste de ella-

-No como crees nunca le haría eso, cuando la estaba consolando me dijo que estaba embarazada- repuso Miroku con los ojos en el camino.

Kagome recordó de lo que habia sucedido en su casa una semana antes cuando Sango llego a su casa llorando.

-FLASHBACK-

_-Dime que paso?- -No te puedo decir aquí es una larga historia- contesto su amiga con la voz lastimada tenia la cara roja de tanto llorar -Paso algo con Hiten?-_

_Sango se hecho a los brazos de Kagome y comenzó a llorar -Oh Sango no llores- que le habrá pasado? pensó -No te preocupes todo estará bien-_

_-No- susurro la joven llorando -No estará bien Kagome no entiendes- -Entendería si me dijeras lo que paso!- le reclamo aun abrazándola_

_-Mi vida esta arruinada!- grito con la voz ahogada de tanto llorar -Dime que te sucede- le susurro -Yo te puedo ayudar siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte-_

_-Es que.....- _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Una ola de culpabilidad entro en ella Era verdad, lo habia olvidado por completo estaba tan preocupado por lo que estaba pasando en su vida en ese momento que olvido por completo lo que pasaba con su mejor amiga tenia que pedirle disculpas y ayudarla en cualquier manera posible.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Miroku estacionando el carro frente a la casa de Sango la cual no estaba muy lejos de la suya o la de Miroku.

-Te pasa algo?- pregunto el joven al ver como Kagome se veía pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Kagome forzó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta del auto –Estaré bien- contesto saliendo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la enorme casa donde su amiga vivía Kagome se detuvo a la mitad del camino, Miroku la vio extrañado.

-Solo te quería pedir perdón por la escena que arme hace un momento siempre has sido un buen amigo no puedo pensar menos de ti, por favor discúlpame- susurro Kagome viendo a su amigo a los ojos.

Miroku sonrió una hermosa sonrisa cálida resalto su varonil rostro, puso su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga –No te preocupes Kagome se que estabas preocupada, te entiendo-

-Gracias- Ambos llegaron a la puerta donde los recibió la madre de Sango quien iba de salida.

–Ah si mi hija no se siente bien por favor entren voy a salir un momento pero siéntanse como en su casa Sango esta en su habitación!- dijo la señora Hiraikotsu saliendo de su casa.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que subamos- dijo Miroku después de cerrar la puerta principal –Creo que yo debo subir sola ya sabes que no le caes muy bien a Sango y si te ve aquí podría molestarse- sugirió Kagome.

-Tienes razón pero si me necesitas estaré aquí- -Deacuerdo- Kagome subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Sango.

Toco levemente y abrió la puerta se encontró con su amiga desecha en su cama –¿Sango?- pregunto al verla

La joven se exalto un poco –Kagome que haces aquí! por que no llamaste?-grito -Lo lamento- contesto entrado a la habitación.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto acercándose a la cama –¿Parece que estoy bien?- contesto su amiga sarcásticamente.

-No- dijo Kagome sentándose en la esquina de la cama.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos –Sango... se lo que te esta pasando y quiero pedirte disculpas por no haber estado contigo cuando me necesitabas-

Sango suspiro y fijo sus ojos color marrón en sus manos –¿Como te enteraste?- pregunto con melancolía.

Kagome la observo como podía decirle que todo el salón estaba enterado de lo que habia sucedido no sabia si decirle o no, no quería ponerla mas triste de lo que ya estaba pero como decirle una cosa tan importante como esa?

Decidió tratar de desviar el tema.

-Quien es el padre?- pregunto tratando de encontrar sus ojos pero Sango se negaba a verla –Hiten- susurro tratando de luchar contra las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-Hiten...- repitio Kagome –Y... sabes mejor que yo Sango por que no uso condón? O algún método anticonceptivo- trato de mantenerse calmada pero lo que quería hacer era matar al maldito que le habia provocado tanto dolor a su amiga, recordó haberlo visto coqueteando con varias muchachas en la fiesta probablemente fue por eso que se habia emborrachado.

-Lo se pero cuando estábamos haciéndolo dijo que arruinaría el momento y no dije nada- exclamo Sango limpiando sus lagrimas con la colcha de su cama.

-Sango no llores... todo estará bien tenemos que decírselo a alguien tenemos que ir al hospital- comenzó Kagome a decir poniéndose de pie.

-No! No puedes decírselo a nadie! Promételo Kagome no quiero que nadie se entere especialmente mis padres-

Kagome tenia que decírselo tenia que decirle como se habia enterado –Sango... todos en el salón saben.. así fue como me entere...-

Sango la observo lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos –No...- susurro Kagome se acerco y la abrazo.

-Lo lamento tanto Sango-

La joven dejo ir todo con sus lagrimas todo lo que habia tratado de olvidar toda su depresión se estaba hiendo en sus lagrimas eran lagrimas de dolor y desesperación.

-Tenemos que ir a un hospital Sango- susurro Kagome abrazándola contra su cuerpo –No...- susurro –No quiero-

-Por favor es por tu bien y por el bien del bebe piensa en el- trato su amiga de convencerla.

-No lo quiero! No quiero un bebe yo no pedí un bebe Kagome por que!- -Shh todo estará bien Sango cálmate por favor-

Sango lloro hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de su amiga.

Kagome tenia que encontrar alguna manera de ayudarla no le importaba si tenia que ir con Hiten a reclamarle lo que hizo iría y nadie la detendría.

Salió de la habitación silenciosamente para encontrarse con Miroku –¿Lo escuchaste todo no es así?- pregunto

-Si- susurro Miroku –Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarla, te juro que iré a matar a ese idiota por causarle esto a Sango-

Miroku puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Kagome –No es solo la culpa de Hiten sabes que lo que paso es culpa de ambos yo también me sentí como tu cuando lo dijo pero es responsabilidad de ambos-

Kagome lo observo, observo como su boca se movía dejando salir palabras que no quería escuchar era verdad no solo era la culpa de Hiten tan bien fue la culpa de su amiga sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

¿Por que la vida tenia que ser tan difícil? Comenzó a bajar hasta caer en sus rodillas puso sus manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Recordó sus niñez como la vida era mas fácil cuando era niña sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo solo alegría hasta ahora se dio cuenta que siempre habia tenido miedo de crecer le gustaba su vida monótona sin cambios tenia miedo al cambio.

No quería que nada cambiara hasta ahora se dio cuenta al ver a su amiga llorando como habían crecido tan rápido? Apenas se habia dado cuenta de que no era una niña que ya habia crecido y que ya estaba en la preparatoria.

Pronto saldría y tendría que enfrentarse a un mundo completamente nuevo un mundo al cual temía.

Miroku se sentó junto a ella –No llores Kagome todo saldrá bien sabes...- comenzó su amigo abrazándola.

-No importa que tan horrible se vea la situación siempre hay una solución, lo solía decir mi abuelo y tiene razón el llorar no solucionara nada Kagome...-

-Lo se! Pero me siento tan mal!- sollozo entre sus brazos.

-Shh yo haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla me casare con ella si es necesario- dijo Miroku con voz firme.

Kagome se separo un poco de el –Lo dices enserio?- pregunto anonadada

-Por supuesto que si por que habría de mentir? Sabes que la quiero haría todos por ella-

-Si, pero el matrimonio es una cosa para la cual no creo que estés preparado es una cosa completamente diferente Miroku no sabes lo que eso implica?- pregunto

-Se lo que implica y lo haré por ella por que... la amo-

Kagome no podía creer lo que le decía estaba enamorado de ella? Sango siempre lo habia tratado mal siempre llamándolo nombres quien diría que la persona menos pensada seria la que te amaba.

Aun que eso le pareció familiar con lo que habia pasado con Inuyasha... se pregunto como estaría...

-Creo que sea mejor que nos vayamos de aquí no será placentero ver como la mama de Sango nos ve aquí-

-Tienes razón vamos- Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron fuera de la casa.

Se quedaron callados durante el corto viaje a la casa de Kagome Miroku se estaciono frente al templo y le abrió la puerta.

-Trata de descansar de acuerdo?- dijo Miroku después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Kagome.

Ella sonrió –tratare- vio como Miroku subió al carro lo encendió y comenzó a moverse lo observo hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Subió las escaleras pensativa se detuvo al estar en el borde de estas y se percato de la casa de Inuyasha no lo veía desde el sábado se sentía raro no estar cerca de el le abría pasado algo? No ella le dijo que no lo quería volver a ver y era definitivo...o no?

Kagome movió un poco su cabeza no... tenia demasiadas cosas mucho mas importantes en que pensar Inuyasha solo la deprimiría mas.

Camino hasta su casa vio que estaba algo oscura y prendió la luz de la sala para encontrarse a su madre quien estaba cubierta en lagrimas.

Corrió hacia ella –Que pasa?- pregunto preocupada –Por que lloras!- se hinco a su lado espero a que su madre se limpiara las lagrimas de su rostro y la nariz.

-Es Inuyasha- susurro su madre Kagome se preocupo miles de sentimientos invadieron su cabeza.

-Que le pasa?- pregunto preocupada.

-Tuvo un accidente...- Kagome la vio aterrorizada –Esta en el hospital- agrego su madre entre sollozos.

-Su estado es grave...-

Review sip?

Miles de disculpas por no actualizar pero entiéndanme... tengo exámenes! ¿Saben lo que es eso? Una pesadilla viviente! -- llora Bueno... para empezar muchísimas gracias por los reviews mucho pensaban que así terminaría la historia pero déjenme decirles que apenas esta comenzando Este capitulo esta centrado en Sango sip tendrán que esperar un capitulo mas para saber que esta pasando con Inuyasha si ódienme pueden hacerlo pero por favor no olviden los reviews! Eh estado algo deprimida tal vez perciban algo de lo que siento en los pensamientos de Kagome...

Hice un fanart de Slave to Love si quieren encontrarlo hagan clic aquí 

Sin mas que decir prometo que las actualizaciones se regularizaran en cuanto los exámenes terminen.

Besos y abrazos.


	13. Encuentros

Capitulo XIII

Habían pasado dos días desde que su madre le habia avisado que Inuyasha estaba hospitalizado no se habia atrevido a ir no habia podido sostenerse como para poder ir a verlo.

Pensó que tal vez la razón por la que todo esto habia pasado era por su culpa su madre le habia dicho que aun no despertada, no estaba en coma sus signos vitales estaban perfectos su cuerpo luchaba para que todo volviera a la normalidad en el.

Kagome lloro por horas nadie sabia la causa del accidente aun se estaban haciendo investigaciones muchas personas pensaban que habia sido intento de suicidio.

El tan solo pensar en eso la hacia deprimirse ¿por que habría querido quitarse la vida? ¿En verdad ella era tan importante en ella? También la enfurecía, no habia razón alguna por la cual un persona intentara matarse sabia que la vida podría ser difícil pero el suicidio era un acto cobarde.

Si... pensaba que Inuyasha era un cobarde si eso es lo que habia tratado de hacer, su vida era perfecta era guapo, inteligente tenia dinero y mucho potencial ¿por qué intentaría hacer algo tan absurdo?

Kagome se habia enterado de ello hasta ese día por que el accidente habia sido escondido de las cámaras y los reporteros.

Touga Taisho pago mucho para que todo permaneciera en secreto si algo así salía al publico su imagen seria desprestigiada pues ¿que clase de padre era si su hijo habia tratado de cometer suicidio?

-¿Bueno?-

-Hola Kagome, estas lista?- pregunto una voz masculina

-Si, ya vienes?-

-Si espérame afuera-

-Deacuerdo, Nos vemos-

-Adiós-

Kagome colgó el teléfono tomo su abrigo de la silla de caoba y camino hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos mas tarde Souta!- grito Kagome –BYE!- contesto su hermano desde su cuarto salió sintiéndose segura de que Kohaku estaba con el ambos hacían un buen equipo y eran responsables aun que algo traviesos.

La bella joven bajo las escaleras su falda color verde hondeaba con la suave brisa del atardecer, al ver que el auto de Miroku se acercaba se apresuro a bajar mas rápido.

Abrió la puerta del auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto –Hola- dijo –Hola!- contesto alegremente Miroku acelerando.

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos hasta que Kagome trato de romper el silencio –¿Y has visto a Sango?- pregunto curiosa.

Miroku suspiro –No, aun no, no creo que recuerde lo que me dijo en la noche del baile- Kagome bajo su mirada y hablo con la voz algo pausada –No recuerdo que me haya dicho algo al respecto-

Miroku dejo ir una risilla irónica –Claro ¿por que habría de acordarse de un mentecato como yo?-

Kagome lo volteo a ver abruptamente y puso su mano sobre su hombro –No digas eso sabes que no es verdad estoy segura que lo recordara y si no puedes hacer de nuevo tu preposición-

-Solo espero que la tome en cuenta...-

-

-¿Aun no despierta?- pregunto la joven de pelo corto negro hasta los hombros –No aun no- contesto Izayoi quien estaba a lado de la cama donde se encontraba Inuyasha aun inconsciente.

-No te preocupes mi sobrino es fuerte pronto estará bien- susurro Rin –Lo se, es solo que no sabes lo que paso antes de que Inuyasha se fuera- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Oh Izayoi por favor no te culpes de lo que paso- exclamo Rin dándole un pañuelo y sentándose en la silla que estaba a su lado.

-Es mi culpa Rin! No debí haber defendido a Touga ambos comenzaron a golpearse y no supe que hacer nada- Izayoi apenas podía hablar su maduro pero bien conservado rostro estaba llenos de lagrimas.

-No puedo creer que aun Touga quiera educar a Inuyasha de esa manera alguien tiene que detenerlo- dijo Rin algo enfadada Izayoi habia ido varias veces a su casa con moretes en su rostro, el temperamento de Touga era insoportable se enojaba fácilmente.

Izayoi habia mandado lejos a su hijo para protegerlo de su padre la memoria era aun fresca en su mente de cómo Inuyasha la habia tratado de defender cuando apenas tenia ocho años.

-Sabes has estado aquí ya mucho tiempo deja que Kaede se encargue y vamos por algo de comer por favor?- sugirió Rin.

Izayoi lo pensó por varios minutos al principio no quería pero sabia que tenia que ir por algo de comer o al menos salir a tomar algo de aire.

-De acuerdo pero quiero volver en cuanto terminemos- acepto poniéndose de pie Rin sonrió –Vamos-

Ambas salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con Kaede y Myoga quienes estaban en la sala de espera hablando.

-¿Kaede podrías entrar? Inuyasha esta solo volveremos en unas horas- Kaede se puso de pie seguida por Myoga –Por supuesto señora Taisho nosotros cuidaremos bien de el-

Izayoi y Rin sonriendo y caminaron hacia la entrada del hospital.

-

-Hmmm.... no encuentro estacionamiento- dijo Miroku revisando todo el lugar.

Kagome trato de encontrar uno pero estaba lleno –Mira ahí!- dijo apuntando al ver como una camioneta negra salía de unos de los espacios mas cercanos al hospital.

-wow estamos de suerte- sonrió Miroku Kagome se dio cuenta que en el auto estaba la mamá de Inuyasha al igual que su Tía Rin.

La conocía habia ido varias veces a la casa cuando ella estaba ahí era muy linda con Inuyasha al igual que con ella siempre traía dulces y regalos a Inuyasha parecía agradarle lo cual era extraño ya que parecía que todos eran una peste para el.

-¿Kagome?- pregunto Miroku al verla pensativa –¿Si?- dijo Kagome saliendo de su trance.

Miroku suspiro ya el auto estaba estacionado –¿Estas segura de que quieres entrar?- pregunto con seriedad.

-Si, estoy segura- tenia que hacerlo por mas que no le gustara su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte al acercarse al hospital.

Estaba asustada no quería admitirlo pero así era.

Fueron hacia la recepción donde Miroku pregunto por Inuyasha recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde Inuyasha se encontraba.

Kagome puso su mano derecha sobre la perilla y se detuvo.

Tenia miedo parte de ella solo quería correr y esconderse en su cuarto pero su otra parte decía que tenia que quedarse y apoyarlo sin importar nada.

No quería mas problemas solo tenia 16 años su vida siempre habia sido simple a lo que se le podía llamar "normal" estar con su familia, amigos, ir a la escuela hacer tarea pero ahora tenia que enfrentarse con esto.

Parte de ella no quería tener nada que ver con los Taishos nada de sus horribles secretos de los cuales tal vez Inuyasha habia encontrado para querer quitarse la vida o habia sido todo su culpa? Solo quería correr y alejarse aun habia tiempo.

¿Pero que habia pasado con la enseñanza de toda su vida? Ayudar al prójimo sin importar que, ella siempre habia estado interesada por los demás, al terminar la preparatoria quería estudiar sicología o alguna carrera que le daría la certeza de que podría ayudar a la gente.

¿Que era que en todo lo que habia creído era mentira? Que en verdad era una persona egoísta que solo se preocupada por ella misma.

No, por supuesto que no solo trataba de luchar contra todas las dulces palabras que salieron de los labios de Inuyasha ese día.

Esos pensamientos que la atormentaban noche y día, no sabia si podía confiar en el su mente lo hacia pero no su corazón, su corazón no quería ser lastimado.

Kagome se dio la vuelta para toparse con el pecho de Miroku el la abrazo –Tu puedes- Kagome comenzó a llorar –No quiero- susurro.

-Eres Fuerte- dijo Miroku acariciando su cabello. Tenia que hacerlo era la única manera para dejar todas sus pesadillas atrás todos sus malos pensamientos y remordimientos todo se acabaría ahora.

Kagome seco las lagrimas de sus ojos y entro.

Vio algo que se quedaría en su mente para siempre...

Inuyasha yacía en la cama, su cabello estaba desboronado tenia la piel mas pálida y blanca que jamás habia visto para que estaba muerto sus respiración era lenta.

Habia varios cables conectados a el en su rostro habia varios moretes habia una pequeña fisura arriba de su ojo izquierdo.

Noto que su pierna derecha se habia roto ya que estaba enyesada.

Kaede quien estaba sentada a lado de la cama camino hacia ella.

-Al fin decidiste venir- dijo saludo a Miroku y le hizo una seña para que ambos salieran del cuarto.

Kagome camino lentamente hacia la cama y tomo el lugar en donde previamente Kaede habia estado sentada.

-

-Vamos Miroku tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo Kaede cerrando la puerta del cuarto –aww yo quiero escuchar – rezongo con tristeza.

-Myoga nos espera en la cafetería vamos- Miroku la siguió –De acuerdo-

Llegaron a la cafetería la cual estaba repleta de personas con batas blancas Miroku trato de sobrepasarse con unas cuantas enfermeras pero Kaede lo detuvo dándole un fuerte pisotón.

-OWW!! ESO DUELE!- grito solo ganando que todos en la cafetería se le quedaran viendo y se rieran de el.

Seria un largo día pensó Miroku sentándose junto a Myoga.

-

Kagome puso sus manos sobre su regazo y se fijo su mirada en ellas por un momento luego sus ojos azules subieron por el borde de la cama hasta quedarse observando a Inuyasha.

Escucho como los monitores se movían al ritmo de su corazón, sus ojos estaban cerrados tenia unas pequeñas bolsas moradas bajo ellos.

Kagome se puso de pie y con su mano derecha comenzó a tocar su rostro era tan frágil y frió fue pasando su mano desde su mejilla por su pecho hasta llegar a sus manos.

Siempre habia tenido cierta fascinación con las manos la tomo entre la suya y le dio un pequeño apretón.

-Inuyasha... no tengo idea de cómo sucedió esto...- se detuvo un poco y respiro

–Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez desde esa ausencia de ocho años me sorprendiste por completo... nunca pensé que estarías interesado por mi, me enoje tanto al escucharte decir lo del jarrón...-

La mano de Inuyasha se movió un poco Kagome se detuvo pues sintió algo de movimiento pero al final concluyo que solo era su imaginación.

-Solo me gustaría saber si es verdad que te quisiste suicidar... no sabes lo enojada que estoy por eso! Eres un tonto si trataste de hacerlo!- sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-Me gustaría poder escuchar tu voz una vez mas Inuyasha poder soñar con las falsas esperanzas que tus mentiras me han hecho sentir, quiero escucharte decir que son ciertas por favor despierta- sollozo recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Despierta- susurro.

Kagome podía escuchar el dulce palpitar de su corazón suave y tranquilo.

Inuyasha abrió lentamente sus ojos color miel se sentía mareado y enfermo no podía moverse sin que sus músculos dolieran.

Se percato de que estaba en un cuarto de hospital y que Kagome estaba acostada en su pecho, que hacia Kagome en su pecho? Pensó que no quería volver a verlo...

Recordó como habia sido el choque no sabia bien lo que habia ocurrido un momento estaba en el auto pensando en su miserable vida y al otro estaba en una cama de hospital.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso solo le causaría un peor dolor de cabeza ya habría tiempo para eso, toda su vida...

Paso su mano por el cabello de Kagome, Ella tardo un poco en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba subió su cabeza para estar a solo unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Inuyasha.

Se habia despertado por fin Inuyasha subió una de sus mejillas enseñando esa sonrisilla de pícaro que lo caracterizaba –Hola muñeca- susurro con su voz algo lastimada.

Kagome se abalanzo completamente contra el dándole un enorme abrazo –Eres un tonto- susurro llorando

–Me preocupaste, pero veo que has vuelto a ser el payaso y engreído de Inuyasha-

El dejo salir una pequeña risita algo elaborada ya que Kagome aun estaba encima de el –Pero aun así viniste- dijo serio –Gracias-

Kagome se levanto –Inuyasha, necesito saber...- alejo su mirada y la enfocó en el suelo –¿Es verdad que quisiste suicidarte? No encuentro razón por la que lo quisiste hacer Inuyasha tienes una familia que te quiere tienes dinero y eres muy inteligente si es verdad ¿dime por que?-

La palabra suicidio dio vueltas en la adolorida cabeza de Inuyasha ¿Habia tratado de suicidarse? No... claro que no, se habia sentido miserable en ese momento con lo que habia pasado con sus padres y Kagome trato de recordar lo que habia ocurrido antes del accidente pero no pudo.

-No recuerdo- susurro buscando sus ojos Kagome se quedo en silencio ambo se quedaron así por varios minutos.

-¿Ya me perdonaste?- pregunto Inuyasha Kagome se quedo pensativa y se alejo un poco de la cama –No- desaprobó con su cabeza.

-Entiendo...se lo que lo que hice estuvo mal ... solo quiero que sepas que te amo- La joven lo observo por mas que tratara de creerle no podía.... no podía.

-Yo no te amo- susurro Kagome –No confías en mi... aun estas enojada - exclamo Inuyasha

-Si- contesto la joven.

Inuyasha sonrió –Entonces es una lastima que no me ames-

-

-Kaede no cree que ya deberíamos volver con Inuyasha y Kagome?- pregunto Miroku terminando su café

-Buena idea, no quiero que llegue la señora Taisho y no me vea ahí- Kaede se puso de pie seguida por Myoga y Miroku.

-Fue un placer hablar con usted Myoga sen-sei- -El placer fue mi- contesto el viejo maestro sonriendo.

Caminaron hasta llegar al cuarto donde Inuyasha y Kagome estaban.

Miroku abrió la puerta para encontrarse con ambos en silencio –Vaya veo que ya despertaste Inuyasha- dijo contento al ver que el joven ya tenia sus ojos abiertos.

Kaede se apresuro al escuchar esto –Inuyasha! Por fin! Nos tenias preocupados- corrió Kaede hacia el para abrazarlo seguido por Myoga.

Miroku noto la tristeza en el rostro de Kagome –¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto preocupado.

Kagome lo volteo a ver y sonrió limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo –Si, estoy bien- murmuro

De pronto dos mujeres muy guapas entraron por la puerta era Izayoi y Rin quienes entraron apresuradas a la habitación para ver como se encontraba Inuyasha.

Se llenaron de lagrimas y alegría al verlo ya despierto –Bienvenido de vuelta Inuyasha!- grito Rin abrazándolo.

El joven las recibió con los brazos abiertos (aun que algo adoloridos)

-Serra mejor que nos vayamos- susurro Miroku al ver tan emotiva escena Kagome aprobó y ambos salieron silenciosamente tratando de no arruinar el momento.

Inuyasha noto cuando Kagome se fue y su rostro se quedo sin expresión alguna.

-Adiós Kagome- susurro

Review sip?

-

Hola! Aquí reportándose de nuevo estoy muy feliz por fin llegue a los 300 reviews muchísimas gracias! Las adoro! Y bueno aun que no me en los exámenes como esperaba siempre hay que ver la vida en su lado positivo y hay demasiados como para deprimirse no dejen que nada las ponga tristes! Je creo que eso estoy dejando ver en mi fic. En cuanto a explicaciones ¿como es que Kaede conoce a Miroku? bueno saben que sus padres son amigos de Touga y pues Kaede siempre ah estado con la familia y bueno es Kaede es bruja ja ja, No se preocupes poco a poco se ira armando el amor entre Inu/Kag creanme si sucedera yo soy la autora xP

Si no pudieron ver el link que se que no se puso ... solo vayan a mi pagina de bio je y ahi aganle click al link de ahi le ponen a gallery y podran ver el fan art.

Miles de Gracias y hasta la Proxima!


	14. De vuelta en tu mundo

Capitulo XIV 

Higurashi- Kagome levanto la vista de su pupitre –60, será mejor que se ponga a estudiar para el examen final señorita-

La joven vio al maestro de matemáticas y asintió, genial estaba perdida tendría que hacer el examen y no sabia nada eso significaba mucho estudio antes de salir de vacaciones justo lo que necesitaba.

Toco la campana unos minutos mas tarde Sango quien estaba sentada a su lado le toco el brazo –No te preocupes estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente para ayudarte-

–¿Eso espero, crees que Miroku sepa algo- Sango dejo ir JA de su boca –Lo dudo-

La joven suspiro tenia que encontrar a alguien que la ayudara con los exámenes Sango estaba en su misma situación y no quería hablar con Eri, Yuka y Ayumi ya que ellas habían sido las encargadas de publicar en la escuela lo que habia pasado con Sango.

Admiraba a su amiga si ella hubiera estado en esa situación no habría sabido que hacer tal vez se hubiera ido del país para no volver jamás pero Sango llego a la escuela con su frente en alto sin importar lo que los demás dijeran tal vez esto la ayudaría a saber quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos.

¿Y vas a ir a visitar a Inuyasha hoy- pregunto Sango acercando su pupitre al suyo –Si- contesto Kagome sonrojándose un poco sabia que el era el único que podía ayudarla en matemáticas.

¿Quieres acompañarme- agrego, Sango se quedo pensativa –Si claro, por que no- ambas sonrieron –Solo que tenemos que juntar para la gasolina del carro de Miroku- exclamo Kagome levantando sus cejas.

Yo no le voy a pagar nada a ese pervertido-

Kagome suspiro "Si supieras lo que el haría por ti"

Aburrido-

Aburrido-

El joven tiro el control bajando su cabeza un poco –Aburrido- dijo dándose por vencido ¿Que no habia nada mejor que hacer en el hospital-No ... parece que no- susurro.

De pronto escucho como la puerta se abría, era temprano ¿quien podía ser?.

Hola Inuyasha- dijo el hombre alto de largo cabello negro era su tío Sesshomaru.

El joven sonrió –Hola- se sentó en la cama recargo su espalda sobre las almohadas, Sesshomaru camino hacia la punta de esta.

¿Como te sientes? Vaya que nos has tenido preocupados especialmente a tu madre- comenzó a hablar recargando su mano sobre la base de la cama.

Estoy bien- contesto Inuyasha bajando la mirada no habia sido su intención preocupar a su madre así.

Todos has estado diciendo que te trataste de suicidar ya estaban haciendo arreglos para que te llevaran a una institución mental- dijo con voz calmada viéndolo a los ojos.

Yo no... no recuerdo que es lo que quise hacer- confeso Inuyasha –Estaba muy enojado por una pelea que tuve con mi padre pero el suicidio no paso por mi cabeza aun que lo no se...-

Mande a que revisaran el carro, fue alterado para que después de cierto tiempo los circuitos se desviaran- dijo Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha lo vio sorprendido –¿Que dices? ¿Me querían matar-

No lo sé- contesto bajando se cabeza –Pero algo esta extraño esta pasando y lo voy a resolver, no se si sepas lo que pasara cuando cumplas dieciocho-

¿...No-

Sesshomaru tomo la silla que estaba al borde de la cama y se sentó en ella –Ha pasado de generación en generación de la familia Taisho al cumplir los dieciocho se te considera ya un adulto por eso se te pasaran parte de las acciones de la compañía de tu padre y así pasara si yo llego a tener un hijo-

Inuyasha no sabia eso su padre nunca se la habia dicho claro que nunca habia habido ningún tipo de comunicación entre los dos.

Y eso que tiene que ver con el accidente- pregunto confuso.

Todo... a tu padre no le conviene que tu manejes parte de la compañía se que ah estado haciendo trucos muy sucios que no quiere que sean descubiertos y eso terminara al desenmascararlo el día que tomes las acciones-

¿Estas diciendo que mi padre trato de matarme-

No, pero tampoco lo estoy descartando solo quiero que tengas cuidado- agrego Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie.

Inuyasha se quedo pensativo.

Sesshomaru camino hacia la puerta –En cuanto a lo de las drogas se que no eran tuyas-

Inuyasha lo voltio a ver y podría jurar que habia visto formarse una sonrisa en los labios de su Tío.

Cuídate- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Miroku! Aquí estamos- grito Kagome meneando su brazo para que las viera el se acerco felizmente con sus brazos extendidos.

Sango se movió hacia atrás al ver que se dirigía hacia ella Miroku lo noto y abrazo a Kagome.

Vaya pero que grata compañía Sango hermosa el asiento del copiloto esta reservado para ti- dijo abriendo la puerta del viejo auto.

En tus sueños- susurro empujando el asiento delantero para poder subirse al de atrás.

Kagome rió un poco y siguió a Sango. Miroku cerro la puerta –Se muere por mi- se dijo a si mismo caminando hacia el otro lado del carro.

Llegaron al hospital unos minutos después Kagome registro su nombre y camino hacia el cuarto de Inuyasha mientras que Sango y Miroku fueron a la cafetería después de muchas peleas ya que ella no lo aguantaba.

Toco la puerta pero nadie le respondió decidió entrar ya que no escuchaba nada adentro.

¿Inuyasha...-

Sango y Miroku estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería ambos observaban como doctores y enfermeras entraban y salían mucho tenían sonrisas en sus rostros mientras que otros se veían bastante deprimidos.

Y...- comenzó Miroku –¿Que tal la escuela- pregunto tratando de comenzar una conversación sin peleas.

Sango lo vio aburrida y recargo sus manos sobre la mesa junto al café que habia ordenado –Solo dilo Miroku quieres saber de quien es el bebe-

Miroku la vio a los ojos –Ya se de quien es...- respondió con seriedad.

JA claro una de tus novias de lo ah de ver dicho- agrego viéndolo enojada.

Sango... – dijo fijando sus ojos en la mesa –Tu me lo dijiste el día de la fiesta-

Ella lo vio sorprendida –No recuerdo no digas tonterías- dijo golpeando su puño contra la mesa.

¿Por que habría de mentir- Sango se le quedo observando vio que el rostro de Miroku estaba serio tenia razón ¿por que habría de mentirle?

Trato de acordarse esa noche recordó ver a Hiten con unas de las muchachas de la fiesta fue cuando tomo una de las copas y empezó a beber.

Después de eso todo le era borroso recordó que fue afuera a tomar algo de aire y ahí alguien estuvo con ella...

Sango abrió sus ojos ampliamente al recordar que habia llorado en el hombro de Miroku.

¿Ya lo recuerdas- pregunto el joven con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Si...- susurro Sango con sus ojos fijos en sus manos –No se si recuerdes también lo que te dije...- agrego acercando su silla a la de la joven.

Sango lo volteo a ver se quedo nadando en esos hermosos ojos color azul –Me quiero hacer responsable de ti y del bebe- continuo tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

No, no Miroku no sabes lo que dices- dijo sin creer las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

Sango... escúchame no importa lo que has hecho y no me importa que no me quieras, quiero que sepas que siempre te eh adorado y ahora quiero hacerme responsable de ti-

No es tu bebe... no tienes que hacer esto tiene que hacerlo el canalla de Hiten y no me importa si no quiere puedo ser una buena madre no necesito de la ayuda de nadie- dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cafetería.

Miroku la siguió y la tomo del brazo sus rostros quedaron a una pequeña distancia sus narices casi se tocaban.

Te amo- susurro Miroku se quedaron viendo los ojos fijos del uno y del otro el tiempo pasaba lentamente.

Sango enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Miroku y comenzó a besarlo no fue un beso suave si no uno lleno de ansiedad y tristeza.

Al terminarlo Sango alejo un poco su rostro sonrió y susurro –Gracias-

Miroku solo observo perplejo como el amor de su vida salía del hospital tocando ligeramente con su mano derecha sus aun tibios labios.

¿Inuyasha...- dijo Kagome al verlo con una mujer de pelo corto negro y un bien atributado cuerpo no mas grande que ella dándole de comer.

Hola Kagome no pensé que me vendrías a visitar, te presento a Yura- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios parecía que disfrutaba la ocasión.

Kagome se acerco a la cama –uh... mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagome- Yura la volteo a ver con sus ojos color miel.

Ay amor nunca me comentaste de ella- dijo con su voz arrastrada como si fuera una niña pequeña tenia un extraño acento y olía bastante a algún perfume francés.

Tal vez sea por que nos acaban de presentar "amor"- agrego Inuyasha con un tono juguetón aun sonriendo con sus ojos fijos en Kagome.

Yura continuo con lo que hacia tenia una de sus manos entre las piernas de Inuyasha y con la otra le estaba dando puré de manzana.

Kagome se les quedo observando por un momento hasta que los celos entraron –ejem... ¿nos permitirías un momento Yura? Necesito hablar con el en privado- dijo acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre la cama.

Ah no, no puedo dejarlo solo mi bebito esta enfermito y tengo que cuidarlo- exclamo acercando su rostro al de Inuyasha.

¿Verdad bonito- Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome y luego a Yura, con que estaba celosa esto seria divertido.

Como quieras amor si quieres quedarte quédate- Kagome lo vio enojada –No Inuyasha por favor esto es privado- la joven estaba roja del enojo.

¿Que es eso que me quieres decir que es tan importante- pregunto Inuyasha observándola.

De pronto sonó un timbre de algún teléfono celular el de Yura ella lo tomo y contesto Inuyasha y Kagome fijaron su rostro en ella.

No, no puedo ahora estoy ocupada- decía moviendo uno de sus dedos entre el cabello de Inuyasha.

No... ok, ok ya voy- presiono uno de los botones del teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsa.

¿Amor me necesitan nos vemos mañana de acuerdo- le dio un ligero beso en los labios y salió del cuarto como si Kagome no estuviera ahí.

Inuyasha al ver que la joven se habia quedado en algún tipo de trance decidió pasar su lengua por sus labios.

Hmm fresa- mintió

Kagome lo observo sus ojos llenos de ira quería ir y golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento sus manos se transformaron en puños Inuyasha disfrutaba cada movimiento que hacia.

Pero quien era esa tipa- grito dando fuertes pasos por el cuarto –Que le pasa! Diciéndote nombres como si fueran novios- agrego tirando sus brazos hacia enfrente.

¿Y que te dice que no lo somos- pregunto Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos con su barbilla en alto

–¿QUE?... ¿Novios- se detuvo en frió en medio de la habitación.

Inuyasha solo se reía –No sabia que fueras tan celosa-

La mirada de la joven rápidamente se enfoco en el piso –No lo soy, ¿por que habría de estar celosa- Inuyasha solo comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Eso tu dímelo a mi- dijo terminando se reír intentando ponerse serio –Sabes que solo tu eres la dueña de mi corazón- agrego.

Kagome se quedo callada por un momento viendo sus hermosos color ámbar que hacían que se derritiera movió su cabeza un poco y decidió cambiar el tema.

Inuyasha- dijo acercándose a la cama –Necesito que me ayudes a estudiar para mis exámenes finales, especialmente para el de matemáticas tu eres el único que puede ayudarme-

El solo se le quedo viendo confuso –¿Quieres que yo te ayude a estudiar- pregunto

Si, por favor- le hizo una cara de que verdaderamente estaba necesitada Inuyasha dejo ir un largo suspiro y bajo su mirada.

Si, por que no-

¿En serio- grito abalanzándose sobre el –Gracias-

Solo que lamento decirte que no será gratis- agrego

Kagome arqueo sus cejas -¿Qué dices- pregunto –Sabes que yo no tengo nada de dinero y...-

Inuyasha puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios –Shh-

Solo quiero que prometas que estarás conmigo en navidad- dijo con voz suave sus ojos fijos en ella.

Kagome no podía esconder lo rojo que estaba su rostro –No, no lo sé-

Bien hagamos esto si pasas los exámenes con mas del 85 te quedaras conmigo si no puedes hacer lo que tu quieras-

La joven se quedo pensando no tenia nada que perder sabia que era imposible que sacara mas de 85 en el examen de matemáticas tal vez eso la salvaría de estar con el en navidad.

Acepto-

Inuyasha sonrió –De acuerdo ¿cuándo empezamos- pregunto

Lo mas antes posible los exámenes ya vienen, ¿cuando vas a salir de aquí- Kagome se separo un poco de la cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado.

Ah...- Inuyasha volteo su vista al techo y recargo una de sus manos sobre su pecho –No tengo idea tendría que preguntarle a mi mamá-

Sabes es bueno saber que ya estas hablando un poco mas con tu madre recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos- susurro Kagome viendo sus manos.

Inuyasha la volteo a ver y sonrió –Tienes razón es bueno tenerla a mi lado-

Y... si trataste de suicidarte se que no es asunto mío pero eh estado pensando mucho sobre ti y...-

El joven rió un poco -¿has estado pensando en mi- pregunto incrédulo Kagome no dijo nada estaba muy roja y apenada como para decir algo.

Pues no, no trate de matarme alguien metió mano al carro para que se desviara-

¿Que- se altero Kagome un poco Alguien lo habia tratado de asesinar.

Si, no tengo idea de quien fue pero lo voy a averiguar- dijo con voz fría –No saltes a conclusiones Inuyasha tal vez el mantenimiento estaba mal o algo- trato Kagome de cambiar un poco su pensamiento ¿por que alguien habia tratado de matarlo?

Si...- contesto viendo hacia la ventana.

Kagome se sintió un poco incomoda –Sabes tengo sed ¿no quieres algo de tomar- pregunto poniéndose de pie.

Si pero que no tenga cafeína- respondió el joven.

Deacuerdo- sonrió Kagome saliendo de cuarto.

La joven camino por el hospital hasta llegar a la cafetería donde se encontró con Miroku se veía algo triste y Sango no estaba con el tal vez estaba en el baño...?

Miroku- dijo la joven acercándose, el la voltio a ver con una ligera sonrisa fingida –Hola- contesto levantando su mano y meneándola un poco.

¿Y Sango- pregunto viendo hacia todos lados de la cafetería mientras de sentaba en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa color negro.

Miroku suspiro –se fue- Ella lo vio con confusión –A donde-

El joven fijo sus ojos en ella –Le dije lo que sucedió en la fiesta- comento –Y... ¿que dijo- pregunto Kagome preocupada.

Creo que no quiere que yo tome responsabilidad- respondió –Pero no importa no necesito su aprobación para hacerlo la apoyare en toda manera posible-

Kagome no dijo nada no sabia que decir nunca habia visto tanta devoción en alguien, nunca lo hubiera pensado de Miroku pensó que la frase "Tendrías un hijo conmigo" era solo una broma y no tomaría nunca tanta responsabilidad pero estaba completamente equivocada.

Eso es muy lindo de tu parte y te apoyare en tu decisión- dijo Kagome decidida –Pero ahora tengo que ir a llevarle algo de tomar a Inuyasha- agrego poniéndose de pie.

Te acompaño- exclamo Miroku sonriendo.

Kagome tomo un jugo para Inuyasha y un café para ella Miroku pago ya que era todo un caballero y no podía dejarla pagar –Sabes mejor te espero en el auto- dijo continuando su paso al llegar al cuarto –Ok-

La joven entro al cuarto, Inuyasha sonrió al verla –Bienvenida de vuelta-

Kagome rió un poco y se sonrojo camino lentamente hacia su cama –Toma- dijo dándole el jugo de naranja con su mano derecha.

Inuyasha lo tomo y susurro –Gracias- La joven le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café –De nada- sonrió

¿Estas tomando café- pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo Kagome lo vio confusa –Si-

¿Desde cuando empezaste- agrego

–uh desde hace un año lo necesito para mantenerme despierta- comento fijando sus ojos al techo arqueando un poco sus cejas.

Inuyasha comenzó a reír -Que es tan gracioso- pregunto enfadada.

Con razón te quedaste enana- dijo aun riendo

–Óyeme! A quien le estas diciendo enana- grito enojada

No veo a nadie mas en este cuarto tonta- contesto fijando sus ojos en ella –No me digas tonta que yo estoy normal tu eres el gorilon crecido de mas-

El solo continuo riendo –Eres insoportable! Para tu información te puedo decir que soy mas alta que tu amiguita-

Si... pero ella tiene mejor cuerpo- dijo Inuyasha sin pensar –ooppss! Ja ja no es cierto Kagome-

La joven estaba roja del enojo –Me largo eres un inmaduro-estallo caminando con paso firme hacia la puerta.

¡Sabes que vas a regresar- le grito al ver como salía.

Kagome murmuró –Hombres- cerrándola con toda su fuerza.

¿Quien los necesita-

Miroku esperaba tranquilamente a Kagome en el coche su mente estaba repitiendo una y otra vez lo que habia ocurrido con Sango.

No importaba que siempre estaría con ella no sabia que era algo en su interior que le decía que siempre estuviera a su lado y lo estaría...

Kagome salió del hospital con los brazos cruzados su rostro mostraba lo enojada que estaba mientras pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba a Inuyasha.

De pronto sintió como se topo con un cuerpo mucho mas grande y tosco que el suyo –lo lamento- susurro levantando su rostro para ver con quien se habia pegado.

Un joven guapo de ojos azules dejo ir una bella sonrisa era Kouga, Kagome se sonrojo –Vaya esta es la segunda vez que nos topamos tiene que ser el destino- dijo riendo un poco tomando su mano y dándole un beso.

Kagome no sabia que decir estaba demasiada apenada –uh...si Hola Kouga- dijo tratando de sonreír.

No me digas estas aquí para visitar a Inuyasha- pregunto poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Si y tu- contesto ella moviéndose un poco de la entrada para dejar pasar a la gente apurada.

Pensé que no eran amigos- agrego el –yo también vengo a visitarlo y a recoger a mi hermana-

Kagome abrió sus ojos ampliamente –Tu hermana- pregunto seria la joven que estaba con Inuyasha?.

Si veras, acaba de llegar de Francia y cuando supo de Inuyasha quiso venir a visitarlo- explico Kouga –Mi mama le contó de el y quiso venir a verlo-

No sabia que tuvieras hermanas- dijo Kagome confundida entonces si era la hermana de Kouga esa pesada!

Ja ja si, es mi hermana mayor- dijo guiñándole el ojo –Ah..- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

Y dime te gustaría ir cenar conmigo el viernes por la noche- pregunto casualmente viendo su reloj el cual se veía bastante caro.

El viernes...- repitio Kagome, por dentro estaba que reventaba de la felicidad –Si claro seria un placer- contesto contenta una amplia sonrisa en su fino rostro.

Genial, paso por ti a las 8-

Si, es perfecto-

Entonces nos vemos- dijo dándole un ligero beso en los labios y entrando al hospital dejando a la joven sorprendida y contenta.

Seria una noche inolvidable...

Rin observo como el auto de su esposo se estaciono frente a la villa que tenían frente a la playa recibió amadamente a su esposo al verlo entrar por la puerta.

–Hola amor pensé que no llegarías, donde estabas- pregunto ayudándole a quitarle el abrigo.

Sesshomaru dejo ir un ligero suspiro y fijo su vista a su esposa –Fui con Inuyasha, Touga no lo merece- exclamo tomando la delgada mano de Rin.

Tal vez parezca que no lo quiera pero estoy segura de que si- dijo apretando la mano de su esposo

No lo ah ido a visitar ni una vez! Dice que no tiene tiempo! Es su hijo maldito sea- grito tratando de contener el enojo que le provocaba su hermano mayor.

Oh amor al menos tiene a Izayoi, ella cuida bien de el y también nos tiene a nosotros no te preocupes, no dejes que eso te estrese recuerda que eso es malo para lo que estamos tratando de hacer- trato la bella joven de reconfortarlo, paso sus brazos por su espalda abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Todo estará bien- susurro con su dulce voz la única que lo podía calmar.

Si...- dijo Sesshomaru pasando su larga mano por el vientre de Rin.

Todo estará bien- sus ojos color ámbar se iluminaron.

Kagome camino felizmente al auto y entro –Vaya que tardaste- dijo Miroku arrancando el coche Ella permaneció en silencio parecía estar en una especie de trance, le asusto un poco ver esa enorme sonrisa.

Kagome- pregunto el joven confundido pasando su mano frente a su rostro.

Hmm...-

Te pasa algo- pregunto de nuevo Miroku

No... nada- dijo lentamente con voz soñadora.

Miroku decidió concentrarse en el camino a casa.

Mujeres...- dijo bajo su aliento

Quien las entiende...-

Inuyasha observo desde su ventana como Kagome se alejaba del hospital no habia sido su intención lastimarla pero adoraba verla enojada.

Escucho como se abrió la puerta y volteo su mirada hacia ella.

Nos volvemos a ver Inuyasha...-

El abrió sus ojos ampliamente la ira que tenia contenida empezó a salir y con veneno derramando de su voz dijo el nombre de su peor enemigo.

Kouga...-

Review sip?

Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado pero ninguna computadora quería agarrar el disquete! Me cambie de casa y tardaron bastante en conectarme el Internet... pero bueno eh una pequeña cosita que vi que paso en los reviews Irma... ja ja que linda de tu parte al defenderme pero Scarlet es mi prima y así nos llevamos pero muchísimas gracias.

Gracias por los reviews se los agradezco muchísimo! Por favor no dejen de ponerlos y para todas aquellas que han preguntado si va a haber lemon sigan leyendo y verán. (que mala soy)

Les pido que lean mi nuevo fic... one shot "La música de la noche" drama... como siempre xP

Hasta la próxima!


	15. De regreso al baul de los recuerdos

Capitulo XV

Kouga camino por el cuarto sus ojos fijos en Inuyasha una ligera sonrisa hipócrita adornaba sus labios.

Trate de hablar contigo el día de la fiesta pero creo que estabas algo borracho para hacerlo- dijo el joven de largo cabello negro deteniéndose frente a la cama.

Pfft aun borracho por que querría hablar con un idiota como tu- agrego Inuyasha su cuerpo estaba tenso pendiente de cualquier cosa.

Kouga rió un poco y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta –Aquí el único idiota eres tu , pronto tu pequeño tesoro será mío, tan tierna e inocente palomita...-

Inuyasha abrió ampliamente sus ojos sus manos se convirtieron en fuertes puños –No se te ocurra tocar a Kagome te juro que te mato! Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima!- le grito furioso

Kouga cerro sus ojos y bajo un poco su cabeza aun con esa sonrisa hipócrita pintada en sus labios.

No creo que puedas hacer mucho desde una cama de hospital...- se burlo

Idiota te juro que te matare!- grito de nuevo Inuyasha sus ojos llenos de ira.

Kouga camino hacia la ventana riéndose, recargo su hombro sobre la pared.

–Sabes ya te extrañaba en el colegio tu cara de perro sarnoso- comenzó a hablar Kouga después de dejar ir un largo suspiro.

Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- respondió Inuyasha relajando poco a poco sus músculos.

Es tu culpa que este aquí... sabes... estaba apunto de ser el numero uno de la escuela –

¿Y eso que demonios tiene que ver conmigo? Con tu bromita estúpida me sacaste de la jugada... sabias que nunca triunfarías conmigo ahí-

Kouga camino unos pasos hacia la cama su sonrisa hipócrita dibujada en sus delgados labios saco de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarros.

No puedes decir que tu eres una inocente palomita Inuyasha, tu y yo lo sabemos...- saco un cigarro de la cajetilla y lo luso entre sus dedos.

¿Tienes fuego?- pregunto con el cigarrillo en lo labios –No puedes fumar aquí- dijo Inuyasha aun con un pequeño remordimiento de lo que Kouga le habia recordado.

Kouga no le importo lo prendió y comenzó a fumarlo.

Inuyasha tosió un poco –y solo viniste para recordar estupideces?- pregunto despreocupado con los ojos en el techo.

No,... vengo para decirte que gracias a tu estúpido tío me suspendieron de la escuela-

Inuyasha sonrió –Ah si? Y eso en mi a que me molesta?- pregunto

Lo sabes muy bien! Eres un idiota! Por tu culpa fui corrido de una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas de Estados Unidos! Y ahora te haré pagar-

Lo acabas de comprobar verdaderamente eres un idiota, para empezar si tu no te hubieras metido conmigo nada de esto hubiera pasado y sabes que? Me alegra haberme salido de esa puta escuela! De niños estúpidos que se creen geniales por que su papi tiene dinero! Aquí el único que perdió fuiste tu- dijo Inuyasha aun con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios apuntándolo con su mano.

Kouga enfoco sus ojos en el camino frente a la cama lentamente tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo piso su rostro estaba lleno de ira.

Nos volveremos a ver- dijo derramando veneno después de escupir en su cama.

Inuyasha lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación.

Eso espero-

Sango camino por las silenciosas calles de la ciudad estaba triste todo era culpa de ella si tan solo hubiera usado algún tipo de método anticonceptivo nada de esto hubiera ocurrido estaba viviendo una pesadilla aun que trataba de aparentar pronto su corazón y alma se quebrarían.

Entro a su casa le sorprendió un poco al ver que sus padres la estaban esperando en la sala ambos con mucha seriedad en su rostro.

Sango cerro la puerta y camino a paso lento se paro junto al sofá y cruzo sus brazos estaba muy nerviosa, se habrían enterado?

Hola- logro salir de sus labios su madre camino hacia ella y le apunto para que se sentara junto a ella.

Sabes lo que paso- dijo sui padre con su voz a punto de explotar nunca habia sido bueno para ocultar su enojo.

La triste joven bajo su cabeza y observo el piso, fue cuando su madre comenzó a llorar.

Esa seria una noche que nunca olvidaría.

Miroku conducía aun pensando en Sango, Kagome estaba muy ocupada pensando en sus cosas se veía muy feliz y no le quería decir por que.

Kagome...-

Ella lo volteo a ver –Que pasa?-

No me vas a decir por que estas tan feliz?- pregunto sin quitar la vista del volante.

Ah si, es que tengo una cita!- contesto felizmente cerrando sus ojos color azul.

bueno... no creo que sea con Inuyasha por que si lo fuera estarías enojada...-

Ni me menciones a ese idiota! Por desgracia tengo que volver a verlo me va a ayudar con matemáticas- dijo mordiendo ligeramente su labio.

Si, claro que desgracia- comento Miroku con sarcasmo en su voz.

Kagome le dio una pequeña palmada en su brazo –Te puedo decir que con quien voy es mil veces mejor que el-

Ah si?- pregunto –Y quien es esa maravillosa persona?-

Kouga Shinjite!- a Kagome se le iluminaron sus ojos –Es un amor-

Miroku la volteo a ver por un instante –No se, la verdad es que nunca ah tenido muy buena espina la familia Shinjite-

Que su familia no tenga buena espina no quiere decir que el sea igual, ya veras que cuando lo conozcas te caerá bien-

Pues eso espero- dijo Miroku dejando ir un largo suspiro.

Kagome sonrió –Ya lo veras-

Hm... necesito que me ayudes con algo-

Claro, con lo que pueda que es?- exclamo contenta la joven

Pues... quiero que Sango vea que soy una buena persona... y me gustaría que me dijeras que es lo que le gusta para poder ganármela o dame cualquier excusa para poder estar junto a ella-

En verdad te gusta ... ¿verdad?-

Miroku la vio a los ojos –La amo- susurro

Entonces yo te voy a ayudar, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras-

Al joven se le ilumino el rostro y sonrió –Gracias-

Hola! Inuyasha! Como ah estado el fuerte muchacho- entro Myoga sonriente al cuarto de hospital acompañado por Kaede.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y sonrió –Hola! Vaya que eh tenido muchas visitas hoy-

Claro! Eres popular!- grito Myoga con alegría

No tienes por que gritar anciano...- dijo Kaede quien venia con una silla

Ja... hablando de ancianas- contesto el viejo maestro guiñando un ojo al apuesto joven

Inuyasha rió un poco –A que se debe su maravillosa visita- pregunto rascando su cabeza.

Pues traemos buenas noticias- comenzó Kaede poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo.

Vaya justo lo que necesito este ah sido un día bastante deprimente- murmuro Inuyasha.

Kaede y Myoga se voltearon a ver –Que paso?- preguntaron ambos al unísono.

Inuyasha se quedo serio por un momento luego cerro sus ojos y rió un poco con su mano izquierda en su cabeza.

Ja, Ja no es nada- sonrió

Bueno... pues que mañana te dan de alta, ya puedes regresar a casa.- dijo Kaede con felicidad.

Vaya esas en verdad son buenas noticias, estoy harto de la comida del hospital.- dijo haciendo una mueca

Pues... – agrego Myoga alejándose un poco de Kaede – la comida es mucho mejor que la de esta anciana-

Kaede lo volteo a ver con una cara de pocos amigos –Muy gracioso, pero bien que te la comes!- dijo enfadada

Inuyasha no podía dejar de reírse.

Lo que uno tiene que hacer en tiempos de hambre...- murmuro Myoga bajo su aliento.

Kaede le dio un fuerte golpe con su pesada bolsa.

El viejo profesor salto del dolor –Que tienes en esa bolsa? Piedras?-

Kaede volteo a ver a Inuyasha –Debería- contesto con sarcasmo.

Inuyasha sonreía sus ojos brillan.

Y a que horas pasan por mi?- pregunto

Lo antes posible- contesto Myoga guiñándole un ojo

Inuyasha cerro sus ojos Así podrían estudiar Kagome y el solos en su cuarto... tal vez lograra mas que una reconciliación...

Kagome Higurashi llego a su casa, ya estaba oscuro.

Camino por las largas escaleras del templo hasta llegar a su pequeña casa abrió la puerta se quito los zapatos y entro.

Mamá, ya llegue- grito

Nadie contesto, tal vez seguía en el trabajo.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación corrió hasta su cama y se recostó.

Verdaderamente estaba exhausta necesitaba descansar y sacar de sus pensamientos a Inuyasha de una vez por todas.

Aun que no le seria posible ya que lo vería pronto en verdad necesitaba la ayudada para los exámenes pensó sobre la proposición que le habia dado.

No era mala pues sabia que no sacaría mas de un ocho en el examen de matemáticas no lo habia echo desde que estaba en la primaria.

Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior Su vida era complicada tenia que encontrar alguna forma por la cual Miroku pudiera esta junto a Sango.

Se quedo unos instantes observando el techo tal vez Miroku podía ayudarla con matemáticas... el iba dos semestres arriba que ellas, tenia que saber mas.

Le daría esta idea en la mañana ahora solo necesitaba descansar y dejar de pensar en el pesado de Inuyasha que la estaba volviendo loca especialmente después de verla con esa estúpida niña rica, sabia que habia sobre actuado pero no le gusto para nada ver sus manos sobre el...

Kagome movió violentamente su cabeza pero que estaba diciendo el era un idiota no debería gastar sus pensamientos en el de esa manera.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo no podía sacárselo de la mente y eso la asustaba el permanecer a su lado significaba peligro.

Lo del accidente... y lo de la fiesta todo era demasiado para ella principalmente lo que habia visto en el baño esa noche...

Escucho de pronto un fuerte toquido en la puerta principal no se habia percatado que habia comenzado a llover, bajo rápidamente las escaleras pero quien podía ser a esa hora?

Al llegar a la puerta noto una figura femenina era Sango.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta pues no quería dejarla afuera con el frió.

Sango, que haces aquí?- pregunto confusa dejándola pasar, esta realmente mojada su ropa destilaba agua, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar no aguanto mas y se abalanzo a los brazos de Kagome y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Kagome apretó sus brazos, se sentía indefensa no entendía lo que estaba pasando, en la mañana se veía muy bien... como odiaba verla llorar usualmente ella era la que estaba llorando y Sango la que la consolaba.

Tenia que ser fuerte y ayudarla en lo que fuera posible... lo haría era su mejor amiga, nunca le podría fallar, nunca.

Shh todo estará bien- susurro Kagome pasando su delgada mano por el largo cabello de Sango.

Ambas se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que la madre de Kagome llego y las llevo a la sala se entero de que Sango estaba embarazada y que sus padres la habían corrido de la casa.

Acepto en que ella se quedara era como una hija para ella, además de la mejor amiga de su hija.

Hatsumi sonrió mientras le daba una taza de te caliente.

Todo estará bien, Kagome y yo nos encargaremos de cuidarte- dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Sango quien aun se veía devastada logro dibujar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y por primera vez en la noche dijo algo.

Gracias-

La mañana siguiente Miroku esperaba a Kagome le habia prometido que la llevaría a la escuela como ya lo habia echo muchas veces.

Era muy temprano no habia mucho ruido, hacia mucho frió el aire golpeaba con fuerza los árboles.

Miroku logro percatarse de que la joven venia bajando las escaleras deteniendo con sus manos su falda para que el viento no la alzara.

Al llegar al carro sonrió y entro –Buenos días- dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla Miroku sonrió aun que esta desapareció al notar que Kagome se veía algo pálida y tenia grandes ojeras.

Paso algo?- pregunto preocupado encendiendo el carro sin quitar la vista de la joven.

Ella sabia que no le podía ocultar nada... se conocían desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Kagome enfoco sus ojos en sus manos –Es Sango- confeso –Esta viviendo en mi casa-

Una ola de preocupación e ira paso por todo el cuerpo del joven –Que dices? Sus padres la corrieron?-

Si...dijeron que ya no la reconocían como su hija...- comento Kagome lentamente.

Eso no puede ser! Que clase de padres son que dejan ir a su hija en un estado como este! Como se enteraron?- grito y pregunto furioso Miroku comenzando a manejar un poco mas rápido.

Kagome se puso el cinturón –Se que esto te afecta a ti también pero no tienes por que enojarte, todo saldrá bien- trato la joven de calmarlo.

Me necesita...- musito Miroku

Kagome negó la cabeza y cerro ligeramente los ojos –No, necesita estar sola al menos por un tiempo-

Pero, quiero verla...-

Solo necesita tiempo ya veras, el lunes vendrá de nuevo a la escuela –

Eso me preocupaba un poco... yo la protegeré...-

Kagome observo por su ventana como se movían las atareadas calles de Tokio todo estará bien se repitió a si misma todo estará bien pero muy dentro de su corazón sabia que no seria así...

Inuyasha llego a su casa escoltado por Kaede y Myoga sabia que en su casa su madre lo estaba esperando, de nuevo caminando aun que en muletas por su pierna derecha se sentía mejor después de una larga semana de recuperación.

Aun tenia unos cuantos moretes en su rostro que se quitarían con el tiempo.

Camino por los jardines de la entrada principal sonriendo era bueno estar de vuelta en casa al entrar su madre lo recibió con un enorme abrazo y beso lo que casi provoca que cayera y se rompiera la otra pierna.

Hijo es bueno tenerte en casa de nuevo no sabes cuanto te quiero- le susurro

Inuyasha le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas a su espalda mientras se abrazaban –Lo se mamá yo también te quiero-

Quieres ir a tu habitación?- pregunto Izayoi separándose de el –Lamento no haber podido ir pero tu padre me trae vuelta loca con lo de mañana- agrego

Que hay mañana?- pregunto confundido

Una cena de negocios de tu padre, quiere que estés aquí-

Por que habría de hacerle caso yo nunca lo vi en el hospital- repuso Inuyasha enfadado con el solo hecho de que lo mencionaran su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

Izayoi pudo notar el odio que aparecía en los ojos de su hijo –Lo lamento eso no esta a discusión- dijo con voz firme.

Pfft-

Inuyasha comenzó a alejarse de ella tratando de contener su enojo no iba a desquitarlo con su madre no ahí no de esa manera.

Su madre lo observo alejarse de ella con melancolía en sus ojos. -Lo lamento tanto Inuyasha si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo... todo habría sido diferente... y tu siempre habrías estado a mi lado...-

Inuyasha camino hasta la alberca se recostó en una de las sillas de playa para descansar un poco se sentía algo cansado tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que quería olvidar y el dormir parecía ser la única manera de hacerlo al menos por un momento.

Kagome caminaba lentamente por la banqueta camino a la casa Taisho, fue al hospital a visitar a Inuyasha pero le dijeron que ya habia sido de alta y eso le daba algo de alegría.

Al llegar encontró a Kaede a quien saludo con gusto le dijo que Inuyasha estaba en la parte de la alberca.

Camino admirando las bellezas del jardín aun que era invierno se veía hermoso recordó como jugaba con Inuyasha por los jardines en primavera ese era un bonito recuerdo que llenaba su corazón con calidez.

Por fin lo encontró dormido sobre una silla de playa no quería admitirlo pero siempre le habia gustado verlo dormir se veía tan pasivo sin ninguna expresión fácil sus labios ligeramente cerrados... sus mejillas Inuyasha era con un ángel caído... con un extraño pasado.

El joven abrió lentamente los ojos para entontarse con Kagome una sonrisa inmediata apareció en sus finos labios.

Buenos Días- dijo alegremente sentándose bien en la silla.

Kagome se sonrojo un poco –Dirás tardes tonto-

pfft como sea... como estas?- pregunto

La joven mordió ligeramente su labio –Podría estar peor, que tal tu te veo mucho mejor-

No me quejo- respondió sin importancia –A que se debe tu visita, no me digas que ya tan rápido me vas a poner a trabajar?-agrego

Kagome se sentó cuidadosamente en la silla continua –No, mas bien vengo a pedirte un favor-

Otro?- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido –Se que te gusto pero no tienes que estar inventando pretextos para verme- bromeo cerrando el ojo.

Ja...Ja...JA... no es gracioso- contesto Kagome aburrida.

Entonces por que te ríes?-

Ah! Inuyasha por una vez en tu vida deja de bromear! En serio te necesito!- grito enfadada la joven.

Ya, que pasa?- contesto con seriedad cruzando los brazos.

Necesito que ayudes a un amigo a estudiar-

Miroku?- pregunto Inuyasha

Si, ¿crees que puedas ayudarlo?-

Tal vez, que me vas a dar acambio?- pregunto el joven con cara de listo.

Nada, que no puedes hacer algo que salga de tu corazón?-

Inuyasha lo pensó un momento –No...-

De acuerdo que quieres?- dijo Kagome indignada en verdad necesitaba que ayudara a Miroku para que el pudiera ayudar a Sango y ambos estuvieran juntos mas tiempo.

Hmm... mañana hay una cena en casa ven conmigo-

No podía... era viernes tenia la cita con Kouga...

uh no puedo mañana- contesto la joven rápidamente.

Por que no?-

Tenia que inventar algo –Uh... tengo que cuidar a Souta- salió de su boca sin pensar.

Oh vamos solo es una hora esta a media cuadra de aquí!-respondió algo molesto Inuyasha.

Lo lamento no puede ser otro día?-

El fin de semana quiero que estés conmigo- dijo Inuyasha viendo hacia el suelo

Deacuerdo- acepto Kagome

Inuyasha sonrió –No eres tan tonta después de todo-

Ambos estrecharon sus manos por un momento Kagome juro sentir una especie de carga eléctrica al tocar su mano.

Un fin de semana con Inuyasha no se escuchaba tan mal...

Review...sip?

Hola chicas! Ya se discúlpenme me tarde mucho pero muchísimas gracias de nuevo ya llegue a los 400 reviews mi novio lo puso cutie I love you thanks for the 400 review! no es por presumir mi ingles pero el no habla español P jeje esta en pleno aprendizaje. Por fin de vacaciones dos semanotas! Disfrútenlas mucho y disfruten de este capitulo mucho mas por venir.

Besos y abrazos a todas.


	16. Te necesito

Holaaaaaaaa! a todas! Ya por fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo por fin tuve tiempo de escribir miles de disculpas en serio... pero no eh tenido nada de tiempo que si la escuela, el gimnasio, mi novio que me ha quitado todo el tiempo que tengo restante... pero gracias a él que se cree mi editor xP diciéndome que tenga consideración con ustedes ha salido este capítulo! así es que muchísimas gracias por esperarme prometo no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me han animado también a seguir con mis fic.

¡Besos y abrazos! Disfruten.

Capitulo XVI-

Estas segura de que dijo que si?- pregunto dudoso Miroku mientras caminaba junto a Kagome hacia su casa.

El cielo estaba nublado el viento acariciaba su rostro suavemente provocando escalofríos, los árboles estaban cubiertos de nieve pues el invierno había empezado.

La joven cubierta de pies a cabeza mostró una bella sonrisa y fijo sus ojos al apuesto muchacho que venía junto a ella –Si, ya te conoce estoy segura de que se llevaran bien-

Ambos llegaron a la enorme mansión de los Taisho, Kaede los recibió con alegría se veía algo ocupada

-¡Hola Kaede!- saludó felizmente Kagome Miroku estaba atrás de ella e hizo una señal de respeto.

Hola chicos, me imagino que vienen a buscar a Inuyasha... esta ahora con Myoga traten de entrar ahí sin que la señora Taisho los vea por qué si no me meterán en problemas- dijo Kaede guiñando el ojo.

Ok, gracias- murmuro la joven subiendo las escaleras de cuclillas con Miroku tras de ella.

Llegaron a la última habitación del largo pasillo Kagome abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Inuyasha acostado en la cama jugando con una pelota mientras Myoga estaba en el escritorio viendo unos papeles con seriedad.

Hola- dijo Kagome entrando

El rostro de Inuyasha se ilumino al verla –No habías oído antes que se debe de tocar?- pregunto tirando la bola al suelo.

Kagome camino hacia la cama y contesto –Por que habría de usar buenos modales con alguien que nos los tiene-

Myoga y Miroku rieron un poco.

No es gracioso- exclamo Inuyasha molesto –¿Que vienen del polo norte?- pregunto al verlos todos cubiertos de pies a cabeza con abrigos.

Kagome observo que Inuyasha estaba en boxers azul marino con una camiseta del mismo color también noto que estaba usando sus lentes.

-Está haciendo mucho frió, nosotros si somos normales- dijo quitándose el abrigo.

Miroku aún seguía en la puerta.

No vas a entrar?- pregunto Inuyasha sentándose bien en la cama acomodando sus lentes bien en su rostro.

El joven entro y cerró la puerta, se acercó donde Myoga se encontraba –Que hace?- pregunto

Myoga no quito los ojos de encima de los papeles que revisaba en sus manos –Algo- contesto

Vaya, suena interesante- murmuro Miroku con sarcasmo.

Y que los trae a mi humilde hogar- pregunto Inuyasha con su vista fija en Kagome.

Ella se sentó en la punta de la cama.

Vinimos a estudiar- contesto viéndolo a los ojos.

Vaya... han venido en un buen momento es justo lo que hacíamos-

Kagome fijo su rostro en la pelota con la que hacía unos minutos Inuyasha jugaba.

Si jugar con una pelota y estar echado en la cama le dices estudiar- comentó en voz baja.

Inuyasha sonrió – Yo no, pero Myoga si-

Que no debería ser al revés?- agrego Miroku

Supongo que si... pero parece que mi mente es superior a la de Myoga- exclamo Inuyasha viendo al viejo en el escritorio.

Kagome rió un poco –Eso lo dudo-

Bueno, cuando termine Myoga de revisar esos problemas tal vez tu le quieras dar una leída- dijo Inuyasha con tono burlón.

Será un placer- contesto de vuelta Kagome viéndolo con enojo.

Miroku se puso entre los dos –Ah chicos... no será mejor que comencemos?- pregunto tratando de romper el inicio de una discusión segura.

Ambos se quedaron viendo Kagome rompió el contacto y vio a Miroku –Tienes razón- se puso de pie y fue por su mochila.

Creo que me llevare esto a casa- dijo Myoga levantándose –Para que puedas estudiar bien con estos jovencitos, soy un estorbo-

En eso tienes razón- murmuro Inuyasha

Oh Myoga, no se tiene que ir no lo molestaremos en nada- agrego Kagome.

Oh no, no me tengo que ir nos veremos mañana joven Inuyasha- tomo su sombrero y su abrigo –señorita, joven! Hasta pronto- y así salió del cuarto.

Que era eso que llevaba con tanto cuidado en sus manos? Parecen solo hojas...- observo Miroku

Inuyasha cerro sus ojos y sonrió recargando su cabeza sobre la almohada –Son unos problemas...-

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- Inuyasha abrió un ojo y lo fijo en el –Hmmm... sólo problemas matemáticos sencillos-

Kagome tomo unos libros y cuadernos de su mochila y se sentó junto a Inuyasha –Bien, comencemos con matemáticas!- dijo levantando su lápiz.

De acuerdo, mi materia favorita-

Miroku se paró junto a la cama y se recargo en la pared mientras veía como Inuyasha explicaba.

Kagome no lo había notado pero cada vez estaba más cerca de mientras Inuyasha escribía con su mano izquierda su mano derecha se enredaba en su delgada cintura.

Cuando lo noto trato de hacerse a un lado pero le fue imposible se sentía cómoda de esa manera después de unas cuantas horas de estudio Miroku se disculpó y se despidió con una excusa bastante tonta parecía que su perro era más importante en ese momento.

Kagome se sentía algo cansada sin notarlo recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha y se quedó dormida.

Inuyasha la abrazo junto a él y comenzó a jugar con su largo cabello oscuro, le gustaba tenerla así se veía tan hermosa cuando dormida.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_-Hola Kaede! No sabes donde esta Inuyasha?- pregunta la pequeña Kagome_

_-Hmm... hay niños en la casa lo más seguro es que se haya ido a esconder, ya lo conoces- contesto ella sonriendo._

_-Gracias!- dijo la pequeña alegre alejándose de la cocina en busca de Inuyasha._

_Camino por toda la casa para ella era un enorme palacio lleno de pasadizos secretos busco en los lugares principales en donde su pequeño amigo se escondía._

_Siempre se ocultaba tras las plantas o en algún rincón oscuro hasta que Kaede le dijo que si se escondía ahí se le aparecería el coco y se lo llevaría lejos desde entonces siempre llevaba una lámpara con el._

_-Inuyasha!- gritaba la pequeña caminando alrededor del jardín logro ver un par de zapatos escondidos debajo de uno de los árboles._

_Camino lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido y le jalo los pies, Inuyasha dejo ir un fuerte grito mientras que Kagome se reía hasta morir._

_El pequeño la vio enfadado –No es gracioso!- le grito quitándose varias hojas de su negro y algo grasoso cabello y acomodando sus lentes correctamente._

_-Si lo es- contesto Kagome aun riendo_

_-Pfft-_

_-Y... que hacías escondido?- pregunto la pequeña sentándose junto a el_

–_Por que hay niños tontos alrededor- contesto Inuyasha viendo hacia los lados._

_-Eso es divertido, es divertido jugar con otros niños- dijo alegremente la pequeña_

_-Si tu lo dices- agrego desanimado._

_-Y hoy que quieres hacer?- pregunto felizmente la pequeña._

_-Pfft y yo que voy a saber?- grito Inuyasha_

_-Eres un sangron!- le grito de regreso Kagome –Por eso no tienes amigos!-_

_Aun que Inuyasha no mostró ningún tipo de reacción ante esto en verdad le habia dolido hasta el alma sabia que no tenia amigos, todos se burlaban de el ¿por qué estos habrían de ser diferentes?_

_Se quedo serio por un momento –Y eso que? Prefiero estar solo que mal acompañado- contesto enfadado._

_-Esta bien! Si quieres me voy- Kagome comenzó a caminar lejos de el._

_Inuyasha se quedo donde estaba pensando luchando contra si mismo no quería estar solo siempre habia aparentado lo contrario escondiéndose en el closet o encerrándose en su cuarto diciéndoles a todos que los odiaba y que no quería estar con nadie._

_Pero todo aquello era mentira el mismo se mentía, ¿por que necesitaba a alguien mas? ¿Porque que habría de hacerlo si al final todos te lastiman? Siempre sales lastimado ... eso Inuyasha lo habia aprendido de sus padres podian quedarse con el todo un día felices pero sabia que al día siguiente se irían y lo dejarían solo._

_-Kagome- suspiro el pequeño abrazando sus rodillas contra su cuerpo se quedo ahí pensando por varios minutos hasta que los pequeños visitantes llegaron a molestarlo._

_-Hey! Tu! Nerdote!- le grito el mas grande._

_Inuyasha ni siquiera volteo a verlo cerro sus ojos todo estaría bien... todo estará bien solo quédate inmóvil y ellos de Irán se decía a si mismo pero no paso nunca funcionaba._

_El pequeño lo tomo de la camisa el era mucho mas grande que Inuyasha._

_-Que no tienes lengua?- pregunto el grandullón en tono burlesco mientras que todos los demás niños se reían._

_Inuyasha aun tenia los ojos cerrados un miedo tremendo habia entrado en el estaba preparándose para ser golpeado._

_-Hey! Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño!- le grito la pequeña Kagome acercándose a ellos._

_-Alguien como tu?- agrego el niño soltando a Inuyasha._

_-Si... tienes las agallas para pegarle a una niña?- pregunto Kagome –Si es así eres un verdadero cobarde!- le grito._

_Todos los niños se quedaron callados algunos comenzaron a alejarse._

_-Ya veras la próxima vez!- dijo el grandullón alejándose de ellos._

_Kagome se sentó en sus rodillas junto a Inuyasha. –Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada poniendo su mano sobre su brazo._

_Inuyasha lo alejo bruscamente –No tenia por que hacer eso!- le grito_

_-Lo hice por que eres mi amigo!- contesto ella_

_Le corazón del pequeño comenzó a latir mas fuerte habia escuchado bien? O tal vez sus oídos lo engañaban..._

_-¿Amigo?- repitio Inuyasha subconscientemente_

_-Si, tu eres mi amigo Inuyasha y siempre estaremos juntos- sonrió Kagome_

_Inuyasha la vio a los ojos –Yo?-_

_-Si, tu! No se por que a nadie le agradas pero yo si te quiero creo que eh visto en ti lo que los demás no han podido- dijo Kagome viendo el cielo._

_Inuyasha se quedo pensativo sintió unas enormes ansias de llorar._

_-Que es eso?- pregunto con la voz temblorosa._

_Kagome volteo a verlo sus ojos azules brillaban con el sol dándole un hermoso toque cristalino, sonrió su bello rostro adornado con la mas bella sonrisa jamás vista._

_-Tu corazón...-_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Kagome se despertó se percato de que Inuyasha la observaba comenzó a frotarse los ojos.

¿Que hora es?- pregunto aun algo dormida.

Inuyasha vio la hora del despertador en su cómoda –Las 6:30- dijo aun abrazándola

QUE!- se levanto bruscamente de la cama.

Oh no es tarde! Ahh por que no me levantaste Inuyasha! Eres un tonto!- le gritaba mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

Es divertido verte dormir- contesto levantándose de la cama lentamente camino hasta su closet y saco unos pantalones de deporte y se los puso.

Arrgh! Eso que tiene de divertido por tu culpa voy a llegar ta- Kagome se detuvo noto que Inuyasha la veía con seriedad.

Llegar tarde a donde?- pregunto tratando se no sonar muy curioso –Ah...- Kagome fijo su mirada en su mochila mientras la cerraba.

Ah... Ah... – no se le venia nada a la mente no podía decirle que iba a ir con Kouga a una cita

–ah cuidar a Souta por supuesto! También se va a quedar el hermanito de Sango! No puedo dejarlos solos ni un instante mas- dijo quedándose casi sin aliento.

Oh- contesto Inuyasha tomando la bola de suelo con la que estaba jugando hacia unas horas atrás.

¿Estas segura que no te puedes quedar a cenar?- pregunto el joven

No, lo lamento tal vez otra ocasión, me tendrás aquí todo el fin de semana no es así?- contesto poniendo su mochila en su hombro y colocando bien su bufanda.

Si tienes razón...- suspiro Inuyasha camino junto con ella.

Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo viéndola hacia abajo el cuarto estaba oscuro solo una pequeña lámpara lo alumbraba.

Si, que pasa?-

¿Por que cambiaste tanto?- dijo viéndola a los ojos tras esos lentes –Antes eras tan altanera me defendías de todo ahora te vez insegura de ti misa, que es lo que ah pasado?- agrego.

Kagome sintió un vuelco en el estomago cerro sus ojos y comenzó a hablar

Fuiste tu... al caer a la piscina se abrieron nuevas puertas para mi y nuevos miedos... la gente cambia Inuyasha y tu también lo has hecho-

Se quedo callada por un instante y suspiro –Tu ... por primera vez sentí como una persona podía traicionarte-

Lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa fingida y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

Fue un accidente- suspiro Inuyasha.

Kagome salió y cerro la puerta camino lo mas rápido posible fuera de la casa al salir de la reja callo en sus piernas y comenzó a llorar.

Llorar era la mejor forma de saciar sus penas se sentía tan mal su corazón latía mas fuerte se sentía completamente indefensa.

Limpio sus lagrimas y camino hacia su casa Inuyasha habia sido una de las cosas mas importantes en su vida su primer amigo.

La persona en la que habia dejado sus pequeñas esperanzas y sueños aun que Inuyasha era malhumorado y rudo se habían divertido mucho.

Después del accidente no lo habia visto por largo tiempo, lo habia extrañado en verdad lo habia hecho solo que nunca quiso admitirlo.

Y al verlo llegar y hacerla su esclava... no sabia que pensar se habia asustado en verlo nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver cuando trato de hacer todas esas cosas con ella.

Se sintió bien... muy bien... y aun que quería seguir no podía hacerlo por que lo quería pero aun así la asustaba siempre lo habia hecho y la verdad no sabia que era amar a una persona.

Tal vez la habia lastimado... pero que tal si verdaderamente habia sido un accidente entonces tal vez si podría perdonarlo mas lo que paso la noche del baile... eso le habia dolido también mas solo estaba borracho.

No quería pensar en el en ese momento prefría comenzar a arreglarse para su cita con Kouga.

Llego a su casa y se encontró con Sango en el sillón pensando se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Te sientes bien?- le pregunto

Sango sonrió -Si, estoy bien, ya estas lista para tu cita? Kouga hablo dijo que usaras lo mas elegante que encontraras que iban a cenar a un lugar muy elegante-

Kagome se quedo pensando –No tengo nada elegante! Que voy a hacer?- dijo algo alterada

Tal vez tu mama tiene algo?- exclamo Sango –Tienes razón vamos a buscar-

Amabas subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la señora Higurashi comenzaron a buscar entre su ropa hasta que encontraron un bello vestido color negro hasta la rodilla.

Kagome se lo probo y le quedo sensacional Sango la ayudo a maquillarse y a arreglar su cabello.

Que tal me veo?- pregunto ya en la puerta esperando a que Kouga llegara.

Souta, Kohaku y Sango le dijeron que se veía muy hermosa.

Estas segura que no quieres que me quede aquí contigo Sango?- dijo Kagome algo preocupada se sentía mal el dejarla solo cuidando a los dos pequeños mientras ella se iba a divertir.

Estaré bien! Me sentiría mas mal sabiendo que no te deje ir a tu cita soñada pásatela muy bien! Hazlo por mi!- contesto ella.

Gracias Sango eres la mejor- exclamo Kagome dándole un abrazo Kohaku Souta salieron de ahí imitándolas y riendo.

Cállense ustedes dos!- les grito Sango –Ya vete, tal vez te esta esperando afuera...-

Tienes razón- Kagome le dio otro abrazo y salió de ahí.

Bajo las escaleras donde se encontró con Kouga –Hola preciosa apenas subía para recogerte- dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Hola, si creo que me adelante un poco- dijo con una risilla Kouga tomo su mano –Nos vamos?- pregunto viéndola con sus ojos azules.

Kagome sonrió –Si- bajaron el resto de las escaleras y subieron al carro convertible de Kouga.

Te vez hermosa – dijo Kouga encendiendo el auto.

Gracias- sonrió de nuevo Kouga la imito.

Ya de camino se pregunto a donde irían

–Kouga...-

Si?- pregunto con la mirada en el camino

A donde vamos?- dijo curiosa

Oh ya veras- contesto sonriendo –Te gustara-

Algo en el rostro de Kouga no le dio muy buena espina pero decidió confiar en el.

Sango se quedo en la sala esperando a que Kagome llegara aun pensando en lo que le habia pasado nunca pensó que sus padres le harían eso siempre habia confiado en ellos mas que en nadie aun que no les habia dicho lo que le pasaba aun pensaba hacerlo.

Pero todo habia salido tan mal escucho de pronto que habia alguien en la puerta se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.

Al abrirla se encontró con Miroku traía en sus manos una rosa –Sorpresa- sonrió.

Sango no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír tomo la rosa entre sus manos y suspiro gracias.

Quieres que salgamos a caminar?- pregunto Miroku

Si, solo déjame ir por mi abrigo- contesto ella

Corrió hacia la habitación de Kagome y tomo uno de sus abrigos bajo y se encontró de nuevo con Miroku.

Caminaron por el enorme templo hacia frió la brisa movía los árboles con gentileza Miroku no podía dejar de ver como la luna se reflejaba en el bello rostro de Sango.

Tengo algo en el rostro?- pregunto ella riendo

Miroku sonrió –No, solo veía lo bella que estas creo que lo sabes no es así?-

Sango rió de nuevo –Si... me lo han dicho unas cientos de veces-

Hmm que hacer para impresionar a la bella señorita?- pregunto

Ambos se sentaron junto al enorme árbol que estaba en medio del templo.

No creo que puedas hacer muchas cosas eh visto de todo- contesto observando las estrellas.

Crees que el solo estar contigo es suficiente?- tomo su mano y la vio a los ojos.

Sango lo observo sus ojos brillaban siempre le habían gustado sus ojos podías decir en que estado de ánimo estaba.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de honestidad y de amor el la tomo entre sus brazos

–Te quiero se que no me crees pero te amo- agrego

Sango regreso el abrazo –Gracias Miroku, gracias por estar conmigo me alegra tenerte de compañía me gusta estar contigo gracias-

Siempre estaré contigo- susurro sus rostros se acercaron hasta besarse fue un beso dulce y lento sus labios ligeramente tocándose.

Gracias- susurro Sango continuando el beso.

Kouga llego a uno de los mas prestigiosos restaurantes de Tokio tenias que ser muy rico para comer ahí y aun así se tenia que hacer reservación desde muchos meses antes.

wow- dijo Kagome saliendo del auto

Te gusta?- pregunto Kouga sonriendo –Habías venido aquí?-

La joven dejo ir una risita –No, no lo creo-

Kouga tomo su mano y ambos entraron los recibió un hombre alto de cabello oscuro

Bienvenidos, tienen reservación?- pregunto claramente

Si- contesto Kouga –Shinjite-

El hombre reviso en su carpeta –Oh si los esperan por favor pasen-

Ambos caminaron por el restaurante Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en quien mas los acompañaría el nunca le dijo nada de estar con mas personas.

¿Quienes podrían ser?

Llegaron a un comedor separado se veía igual de elegante parecía que habia mucha gente.

Entraron se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida.

Estaba toda la familia de Kouga ahí... también los padres de Inuyasha a su hermano y sus esposa solo faltaba...

Hola lamento llegar tarde!- dijo un joven en pantalón negro y camisa de vestir blanca sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Kouga y su acompañante.

Kagome?- pregunto confundido

Inuyasha...-

Review...sip?

"Embrace me with your light and let me burn in the flames of eternal love"


	17. Solo un niño

Capitulo XVII

-Flash back-

"_Inuyasha!" gritaban todos los habitantes de la casa de nuevo habia decidido desaparecer._

"_No esta en el patio" dijo Kaede a Izayoi quien buscaba entre los sillones de la sala "Donde puede estar?" agrego la madre de Inuyasha._

_Touga entro por la puerta principal apurado "Que pasa?" pregunto dándose cuenta de el alboroto que habia en la casa._

"_Es Inuyasha lo trajeron de tu oficina salió corriendo y se escondió en alguna parte de la casa, hizo algo mal?"_

_Touga la vio fijamente "No, te ayudare a buscarlo" _

_Kaede e Izayoi continuaron buscando en la sala mientras Touga y los demás sirvientes buscaban en los demás pisos._

"_Se veía muy alterado cuando regreso" comento Kaede buscando tras la plantas Izayoi la vio _

"_Que dices?"_

"_Inuyasha... cuando regreso se veía alterado"_

_Izayoi frunció el entrecejo "Estas diciendo que Touga le hizo algo?"_

_Kaede subió sus hombros "Solo digo lo que vi" agrego "El niño no se veía bien"_

"_Inuyasha..."_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Kagome…"

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un minuto el minuto mas largo de la historia.

"No se van a sentar?" pregunto Naraku mientras todos los veían incómodos.

Inuyasha salió de su shock y se percato de que todos los observaban vio a Kagome por ultima vez y fue a sentarse junto a su tío Sesshomaru.

Kouga movió la silla esperando a que Kagome se sentara ella se quedo ahí varios segundos pensando... nunca habia visto en sus ojos tanto enojo y dolor... Inuyasha estaba enojado y eso no era una buena señal sus ojos lo habían expresado todo... no necesitaba palabras.

"um... Kagome? Te sientes bien?" pregunto Kouga la joven movió un poco su cabeza sonrió y se sentó, podía sentir los ojos de Inuyasha en ella perforándola.

Ajusto su mirada en sus rodillas y respiro lenta y controladamente apenas acababa de llegar y ya quería regresar a su casa su noche perfecta habia sido completamente arruinada.

"Vaya Inuyasha hace mucho que no te veía nunca pensamos que crecerías tan alto" dijo Naraku tomando de su copa de vino.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron viendo a Inuyasha el aun tenia su mirada en Kagome, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y como si el peso del mundo hubiera decaído de sus hombros contesto

"Ni yo tampoco"

"Supimos lo de tu accidente después del día de la fiesta es bueno saber que has mejorado" agrego Naraku

"Aun no saben quien planto la bomba?" pregunto su esposa Kagura

"No... pero quien quiera que sea lo atraparemos" contesto Touga sus ojos brillaban

"Claramente tienes que ser alguien que tiene algo contra nuestra familia- exclamo Sesshomaru acomodándose en su silla.

"Quien quería asesinarnos somos mas que pacíficos...?" dijo Izayoi preocupada

Inuyasha interrumpió la conversación con un "pfft" todos lo voltearon a ver

"Pasa algo Inuyasha?" pregunto enfadado Touga

El joven recargo sus hombros sobre la mesa y dejo ir una carcajada " si la familia es tan pacifica por que habrían querido matarnos... todos sabemos que mi padre no es muy digno de confiar"

Touga se puso de pie y golpeo la mesa "No tolerare que vengas u hables de mi así!"

Los ojos de Naraku se iluminaron mientras los veía a ambos Sesshomaru se puso de pie, Kagome estaba asustada y tomo el brazo de Kouga.

"vamos... no vinimos aquí a pelear..." trato Sesshomaru de calmar la situación.

"Soy tu Padre y merezco respeto!" grito Touga

fue cuando Inuyasha exploto...

"MI PADRE? COMO OSAS A DECIR QUE ERES MI PADRE SI NUNCA ESTUVISTE AHÍ PARA MI? NUNCA! NO TUVISTE LA DESENCIA DE IR A VISITARME AL HOSPITAL! COMO PUEDES LLAMARTE A TI MISMO PADRE! NO SABES COMO TE ODIO! SI TODOS PUDIERAN VER TRAS LA MASCARA QUE YO TE QUITE HACE OCHO AÑOS ELLOS TE ODIARIAN TAMBIEN!"

Todos fijaron sus ojos a Inuyasha nadie dijo palabra alguna Inuyasha bajo su mirada y corrió cojeando fuera del restaurante.

Kagome soltó a Kouga y salió a buscarlo.

" Kagome! Espera!" grito Kouga siguiéndola

Miles de pensamientos daban vueltas en la mente de Inuyasha sabia desde el momento en que su madre le dijo sobre la cena que todo saldría mal lo que lo enfureció fue ver a Kagome con ese idiota los haría pagar de alguna forma...

Kagome corrió por los jardines del restaurante tenia la impresión de que Inuyasha cometería alguna locura sabia que el le habia dicho que no habia tratado de suicidarse antes... pero con lo que habia pasado con sus padres... además tenia que decirle lo que habia visto en la fiesta.. y eso no le caería nada bien...

Vio que dos pies sobresalían debajo de uno de los arbustos estaba segura que era el.

"Inuyasha" susurro Kagome acercándose

"Inuyasha..." volvió a susurrar

"Que quieres?" pregunto enfadado escondiéndose mas detrás del arbusto.

Kagome tomo su pie y lo jalo "Que demonios estas haciendo!" grito Inuyasha tratando de retener su pie

"Por que actúas como si tuvieras seis años?" pregunto Kagome soltándolo.

"Pfft los odio a todos" dijo bajo su aliento

Kagome suspiro

"No hay razón para que te portaras de esa manera casi tienes 18 años el gritar no ayudara en nada"

"Y tu que sabes lo que es bueno para mi y lo que no es?"

Kagome se sentó frente el arbusto recargando sus manos sobre sus piernas tratando de encontrar los ojos de Inuyasha entre todas las ramas.

"no lo se... solo se que soy tu amiga y quiero ayudarte" contesto

"El tipo de amiga que te rechaza y se va con otro?" dijo con sarcasmo

"Inuyasha... sabes que no es sencillo lo que hemos vivido juntos aun así quiero ser tu amiga"

"No necesito un amigo" agrego Inuyasha fríamente

Kagome se puso de pie y se metió tras el arbusto sentándose junto a Inuyasha.

"Todos necesitamos de alguien" susurro tomando su mano

Inuyasha fijo sus ojos en ella "Yo no" contesto

La joven recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha

"Yo si" susurro Kagome.

Inuyasha acerco su rostro al de Kagome sus labios tocaron sus suaves mejillas bajo un poco mas hasta llegar a sus labios lamió su labio inferior y la beso ligeramente.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y continuaron el beso confiando sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas deslizándolas lentamente.

"Kagome!"

Ambos se separaron rápidamente vieron entre las sombras a un joven buscando los alrededores era Kouga.

Kagome trato de pararse pero Inuyasha la detuvo "shh"

"Tengo que regresar, se van a preocupar"

Inuyasha la abrazo "Quédate conmigo" susurro a su oído

Kagome lo volteo a ver "Lo lamento Inuyasha tengo que regresar"

"Pensé que siempre estarías ahí para ayudarme... que eso no es un amigo?" pregunto sentía como su sangre evaporaba.

"Si... y sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo"

"no te vayas..."

Kagome no dijo mas y salió del arbusto.

"Te amo..." susurro Inuyasha sus ojos fijos en la fría hierba de invierno.

"Kouga!" grito Kagome corriendo tras de el

El joven la abrazo al verla junto a el "Estas bien?" pregunto

"Si... solo que fui a buscar a Inuyasha"

Kouga vio alrededor "y... lo encontraste?"

Ella vio hacia abajo "No..."

"Así esta mejor ese tipo esta loco" exclamo Kouga quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndosela a la bella joven.

"No esta loco..." contesto Kagome viendo hacia atrás mientras caminaban.

"Claro que si... solo a un loco se le ocurre gritar así en la mitad de una comida"

"Esta solo desilusionado de su padre..." trato la joven de justificarlo

"Ya no hablemos de el... todos lo están buscando creo que ya no cenaremos aquí" dijo Kouga deslizando su brazo por la cintura de Kagome.

"Puedes llevarme a casa? No me siento bien..." dijo ella abrazando su estomago

"Si... claro"

Ambos estuvieron callados todo el camino al llegar al templo Kouga camino con ella hasta llegar a la puerta.

"Lamento no allá sido una noche placentera" expresó Kouga apenado

Kagome sonrió "No te preocupes ya será para la próxima"

"Ansió estar contigo pronto una vez mas..."

Kouga se acerco y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

"Hasta la próxima!" exclamo alejándose de ahí

"Hasta pronto! Gracias!"

Kagome espero hasta Kouga estuviera fuera de vista recordó de pronto que se habia quedado con su chaqueta la hablaría mañana para poder entregársela , entro a su casa para encontrarse con mas sorpresas.

Miroku y Sango abrazados la esperaban sentados sobre el sofá

"Vaya, vaya por que tan tarde señorita?" dijo Miroku bromeando

"ah... fue una noche terrible!" contesto Kagome cerrando la puerta

"Que paso?" pregunto Sango

"Es una larga historia... ahora estoy cansada se los diré mañana"

"Oh vamos Kagome! Dinos que sucedió!" grito Miroku viendo como su amiga subía por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

"Mañana" susurro

"Que crees que haya pasado?" le pregunto Miroku a Sango

"No tengo la menor idea..." contesto ella comenzando de nuevo a besarlo

"Pero creo que se arreglara"

"Eso espero"

-

Kouga estaciono su auto en el estacionamiento de la gran mansión Shinjite.

Entro a la casa y se encontró con su familia en el comedor.

"Vaya que sorpresa" dijo

"Veo que llegas temprano" exclamo Naraku

"Si... después de lo que paso con el payaso de Inuyasha..."

"No lo encontraron... y dudo que lo hagan por un tiempo" dijo Kagura

"Lo necesito... pronto heredara parte de la compañía de su padre" agrego Naraku con sus ojos brillantes.

"Que te hace pensar que el te ayudara?" dijo Kouga desabrochándose los botones de su camisa

"No viste que odia a su padre... Inuyasha será el fin de la compañía Taisho"

-

Inuyasha camino por las calles de Tokio estaba deprimido y solo no tenia a nadie en quien recaer esa enorme tristeza que habitaba su alma.

Toco sus labios, Kagome era con la única persona con quien quería estar mas ella no le correspondía se habia ido con ese idiota y lo habia traicionado de nuevo.

Lo haría pagar... de una forma u otra ... haría que Kouga Shinjite pagara por todo lo que le habia quitado...

-

Kagome no podía conciliar el sueño los pensamientos eran demasiados sabia que Inuyasha aun estaba afuera quería salir y ayudarlo... mas no quería entrar en mas problemas de los que estaba, toco sus tibios labios con sus dedos aun recordaba el beso que Inuyasha le habia dado no sabia por que pero cada vez que lo besaba sentía una dulce sensación.

Su corazón ardía no sabia que pensar... todo era tan confuso...

-

Sesshomaru manejo por las calles en busca de Inuyasha era tarde y no habia ni una sola alma caminando por los alrededores.

Vio una sombra a lo lejos y decidió seguirla ya habia estado varias horas buscando esta era su ultima esperanza.

Llego hacia la silueta de un joven caminando era Inuyasha, alineo el auto con el.

"Me podrías regalar tu hora" pregunto Sesshomaru tratando de llamar su atención.

"esfúmate" dijo Inuyasha sin voltear

"La familia no se esfuma" contesto el

Inuyasha volteo a su lado para encontrarse con un rostro conocido se acerco al auto

"No voy a regresar" dijo enfadado "Puedes decirles a todos que se vayan al infierno"

"Entra al auto" exclamo Sesshomaru sin mostrar movimiento alguno en su rostro.

Inuyasha lo vio y luego vio el piso, abrió la puerta del auto y entro.

"No quiero regresar..."

"Tu mamá esta preocupada por ti"

Inuyasha no dijo nada

Sesshomaru estaciono el auto.

"Se que mi hermano nunca ah sido bueno contigo... lo entiendo perfectamente...es bueno que saques toda esa ira que tienes dentro de ti"

"Lo odio..." susurro Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos.

"Lo sé, pero pronto heredaras parte de la compañía y tendrás que trabajar junto a el"

"No la quiero..."

"No es cuestión de que la quieras o no... será tuya y si quieres alguna forma de vengarte de tu padre esta será"

Inuyasha lo volteo a ver.

"Que dices?" pregunto confundido

"Lo que tu dijiste recuerdas... cuando dijiste que habías visto tras su mascara?"

"Si..."

Sesshomaru suspiro "Quiero decirte que no viste mas que detrás de solo una de sus muchas mascaras se que esta planeando algo..."

"planeando?"

"Quiere apoderarse de la compañía Shinjite cosa que se ah tratado por años mas ah sido difícil se que lo esta planeando de una manera que no es muy honesta..."

"Que quiere hacer?" pregunto

"Quiere asesinarlo..."

Inuyasha lo vio sorprendido

"Como sabes esto?"

"No estoy seguro si sea verdad... necesito que tu me ayudes" dijo con seriedad

"El asesinarlo no ayudaría a que la obtenga... probablemente el idiota de Kouga la herede"

"Solo parte... pues tu padre hizo un trato con Naraku... el que muriera primero tenia que heredar parte de la compañía al otro... han sido viejos amigos..."

"Es la estupidez mas grande que allá escuchado" Exclamo Inuyasha incrédulo

"Mas es verdad..." contesto Sesshomaru

Inuyasha se quedo pensando... se quería hundir a su padre esta seria su oportunidad.

"De acuerdo... te ayudare"

Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron

"Bien... Ahora te llevare a mi casa.. solo por esta noche y con la condición de que le hables a tu madre" encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar.

"De acuerdo..."

El brillo en los ojos de su tío no le habia dado buena espina... mas el era en la única persona con la quien podía contar en esos momentos.

----------

Review... sip?

Hola! Ya por fin actualice... no me golpeen ! Ah escuela ya saben... mas ya salí al fin! Vacaciones! Saben lo que significa? Actualizaciones mas rápidas! Jeje perdónenme por haberlas hecho esperar espero que les haya gustado el capitulo hay la tensión! Jo jo el triangulo amoroso esta que arde! Una aclaración a no recuerdo quien me dijo que los ojos de Kagome no eran azules se que no lo son en el anime mas en el manga original si

Y Bueno... pronto subiré el ultimo capitulo de Dioses y Monstruos también... ya me falta un poco esta lleno de acción

Gracias por ayudarme a alcanzar los 500 reviews se los agradezco a todas miles de besos.

"My soul wishes to leave this useless bag of bones and blood to be one with you forever..."


	18. No eres perfecto eres lo que necesito

Capitulo XVIII

Era muy temprano todos dormían en el hogar de los Higurashi, Kagome se encontraba junto a la ventana observando el horizonte el sol aun no salía... no podía dormir demasiadas cosas viajaban por su mente repitiendo viejos recuerdos una y otra vez.

Toco ligeramente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos aun podía sentir la calidez con la que Inuyasha la habia besado ah no sabia que pensar, su lugar era con Inuyasha o con Kouga? Kouga siempre le habia llamado la atención... desde el primero momento en que lo vio... tenia algo que le atraía.

Mas todo lo que habia sucedido con Inuyasha... Kagome cerro sus ojos habían pasado tantas cosas lo odiaba mas de lo que podía soportar... mas habia algo dentro de ella que quería estar junto a el y poder ayudarlo en todo... quería hacerle sentir que no estaba solo.

Sango quien dormía en el piso abrió sus ojos –Kagome?- pregunto aun adormilada

La joven volteo a verla "Buenos días" sonrió

Sango puso su mano sobre su cabeza "ah que horas son?" exclamo levantándose

"Temprano"

Sango frunció el entrecejo "Y que hace Kagome Higurashi despierta tan temprano"- dijo con admiración

Kagome suspiro "Ah... tengo demasiadas cosas en la mente como para dormir"

Sango se sentó junto a ella "Bueno... me tienes a mi para desahogarlas"

La joven de largo cabello negro sonrió "Gracias"

"Solo una cosa te podría estar molestando... es Inuyasha no es así? Que paso anoche?"

Kagome fijo su mirada en el suelo "Ah... no quiero hablar de eso"

"Vamos... es la única forma"

"Es solo que... ayer... cuando fui con Kouga..." Kagome se detuvo unos instantes y respiro hondo mientras Sango la veía detenidamente.

"Fuimos a un restaurante y nos encontramos con su familia..."

Sango la vio confusa "Eso que tiene que ver con Inuyasha?" pregunto

"Que su familia también estaba ahí!"

Sango se quedo con la boca abierta "No te creo!"

"Inuyasha tuvo una pelea con su papá y salió corriendo del restaurante..."

"ah dime que no fuiste a buscarlo!" grito

"Si... fui lo encontré y me beso..."

"Ah bien hecho Kagome... yo aquí pensando que lo odiabas" comento Sango bajo su aliento

Kagome suspiro "No lo odio... ah estoy tan confundida..."

Sango se acerco a ella y la abrazo "todo estará bien" susurro en su oído

Kagome cerro sus ojos... eso esperaba...

-

"Como esta Inuyasha?" pregunto preocupada Izayoi entrando a la casa de Sesshomaru.

"El esta bien Sesshomaru lo encontró, esta dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes" trato Rin de reconfortarla mientras tomaba su abrigo.

"Ah Touga salió de viaje esta mañana volverá hasta la posada de navidad" dijo Izayoi sentándose en el mueble blanco que estaba en la sala

"Ah esas son buenas noticias lo menos que queremos es una confrontación mas" respondió Rin sentándose a su lado.

Inuyasha camino fuera del cuarto de huéspedes aun se sentía algo cansado pero el hambre lo mataba bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre y su tía platicando.

Izayoi inmediatamente se paro y corrió hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo

"Inuyasha! Me tenias tan preocupada"

El joven regreso el abrazo y no dijo nada "Quiero que vuelvas a casa lo menos que pudiste hacer era hablarme"

"No quiero regresar" dijo el alejándose un poco de ella

"Hijo... tu padre no estará por las siguientes semanas por favor regresa" le suplico

"Ah! Odio esa maldita casa!" grito enfadado Inuyasha

"Inuyasha calma" dijo Rin acercándose a el y a Izayoi.

"Escucha a tu madre... ella te quiere... lo sabes quiere lo mejor para ti"

Inuyasha fijo su mirada en el suelo odiaba tener que regresar a la casa de la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo mas no tenia otra opción tenia a su madre ahí... el lo protegería de ese maldito hasta poder dejarlo en la ruina.

"De acuerdo... regresare" exclamo con seriedad

Izayoi lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar "No me vuelvas a hacer eso casi me matas de un infarto!" dijo entre sollozos.

Inuyasha acaricio su espalda "lo lamento no volverá a pasar" susurro

Ambos se despidieron de Rin y salieron rumbo a casa.

Al llegar se encontraron con Kaede en la entrada "Inuyasha estábamos preocupados gracias a kami que estas bien" dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

"Si, lo se lo lamento"

"Ah Kagome esta hablando con Myoga en la cocina, vino a visitarte" le comunico Kaede mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

Inuyasha suspiro "No quiero hablar con ella"

"Pero que dices tiene aquí toda la mañana" renegó Kaede

El joven se quedo pensando

"Ah dile que la espero en la cochera voy a ir a cambiarme, y dijo mi mamá que regaras las flores de la puerta que cuando llegara las iba a checar" dijo subiendo las escaleras de caracol.

"Hai"

-

Kagome se recargo sobre uno de los autos mientras esperaba a Inuyasha gracias al cielo estaba bien por fin habia quitado ese peso de encima que no la habia dejado dormir.

"entra al auto" dijo Inuyasha caminado hacia ella

"Vaya Hola a ti también" murmuro Kagome bajo su aliento

La joven entro al auto noto que Inuyasha se veía algo molesto.

"Aun sigues enfadado por lo de ayer?" pregunto la joven.

Inuyasha la volteo a ver y sonrió picadamente sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario estaba enojado... y necesitaba una forma de desahogarlo en ese momento Kagome deseó estar en otro continente.

"Por que habría de estar molesto?" contesto arrancando el auto con velocidad Kagome se tambaleo un poco y se agarro del asiento.

"Por... por lo de ayer..." susurro

Inuyasha fijo su mirada en el camino "Lo de ayer...?- repitio

Kagome mordió su labio "Si... con lo de Kouga y..."

Inuyasha al escuchar el nombre de Kouga acelero Kagome se aferró mas fuerte al asiento.

"Se que estas molesto y se que no debí haberme ido con el pero se iba a preocupar por mi llegue con el" continuo

"Que no ibas a cuidar a tu hermanito" dijo sin ni siquiera verla

"Se que no te agrada Kouga..."

Inuyasha acelero mas esquivando todos los autos que estaban alrededor

"No... no me agrada" dijo entre dientes "Lo odio..." veneno escurría por su boca

"Por que...?" el corazón de Kagome latía a mil por hora estaba nerviosa Inuyasha cada vez mas aumentaba la velocidad.

"Por que saliste con el?" grito "Que lo hace mejor que yo!"

"Inuyasha por favor baja la velocidad... nos vas a matar"

El no la escucho y siguió con la misma rapidez una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y la volteo a ver

"Todos vamos a morir algún día Kagome"

Ella abrió ampliamente los ojos "Que estas diciendo?" dijo con lagrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos

"Solo digo la verdad!" agrego con seriedad

Este no podía ser el fin para ella tenia que haber alguna forma de calmarlo estaba tan nerviosa que ni ella misma se podía calamar sentía las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro como un rió... sollozaba con locura mientras Inuyasha la empezaba a ver con preocupación.

"No llores..."dijo algo desesperado

"Como quieres que no llore si voy a morir!" grito tratando de limpiar las lagrimas de sus ojos

"No te vas a morir no seas estúpida!"contesto rebasando a un auto con el que casi chocaba

Kagome siguió llorando Inuyasha odiaba verla llorar no sabia que hacer, salió de la carretera y estaciono el auto abrió la puerta y salió.

La joven trato de respirar hondo limpio sus lagrimas con su bufanda y salió del auto.

No veía a Inuyasha por ningún lado hasta que escucho sollozos estaba a lado de la puerta del conductor sentado sobre el pavimento con su cabeza entre sus brazos llorando como un niño.

Kagome se acerco a el -Inuyasha?- susurro

El no le hizo caso y no despego su rostro de sus brazos

Kagome se sentó junto a el y paso su brazo sobre su espalda y se recargo en el

"Todo estará bien" murmuro en su oído

Inuyasha siguió llorando quería sacar de una vez por todas todo lo que habia estado dentro su cabeza por años volteo con Kagome y la abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho mientras ella pasaba su delicada mano por su cabello repitiendo en su oído que todo estaría bien.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Inuyasha no dijo nada se quedo callado con sus puños formados Kagome se acerco a el y puso su mano sobre su hombro._

_-No me toques!- grito Inuyasha –Que te pasa?- le pregunto Kagome preocupada que habia hecho mal? Ahora su espalda daba con la alberca._

_Inuyasha seguía viendo al suelo –Inuyasha?- volvió a preguntar la niña._

_-Por que Kagome?- susurro el pequeño dio un paso habia mucho agua y resbalo trato de sostenerse de algo y lo único que podía ayudarlo a no caer era Kagome._

_Puso sus manos sobre las hombros de la pequeña para retener el balance todo paso tan rápido._

_Kagome callo a la alberca._

_La niña trataba de salir no podía respirar el agua entraba por su nariz Inuyasha la veía desde arriba._

_-Inuyasha! Ayúdame!- gritaba la pequeña buscando algo de aire._

_El miedo tomo lo mejor de el... decidió correr lejos de ahí._

_Corrió dentro la casa quería esconderse tenia que decirle a su mamá sabia que ella haría algo para salvar a Kagome._

_Entro a la habitación para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa su padre y su madre discutían brutalmente._

"_QUE HACIAS AHÍ!" grito Touga_

"_Que estas ocultándome.." dijo Izayoi tratando de darle una cachetada a su esposo mas el la tomo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que la mando volando hacia la pared donde golpeo su cabeza y callo al piso._

_Inuyasha corrió hacia su papá y comenzó a pegarle con sus pequeños puños "No le pegues a mi mamá!" gritaba llorando_

_Touga lo tomo del cabello y lo aventó contra Izayoi._

"_No le pegues a mi hijo!" grito llorando envolviendo a su pequeño._

_Touga la vio con asco y salió de la habitación._

"_Todo estará bien" susurro su madre a su oído._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

Kagome observo como el sol se escondía, Inuyasha dormía en su pecho respirando lentamente.

Nunca pensó que vería a Inuyasha así... sabia que tenia problemas pero nunca el tipo que lo llevarían a quedar totalmente destrozado.

Siguió acariciando su cabello negro azabache no podía quedarse dormida no en el medio de la calle recargo su cabeza sobre Inuyasha.

Esperaba que en sus sueños al menos Inuyasha pudiera olvidar.

Respiro hondo no sabia por que ese sentimiento estaba ahí pero con Inuyasha se sentía segura... no quería admitirlo pero le gustaba estar con el, se sentía cómoda como si pudiera batallar con el mundo entero.

No sabia que haría cuando se despertara sabia que no podía correr mas de el, la necesitaba y por mas que estuvo tratando de negar cualquier sentimiento hacia el no podía mas.

En verdad le agradaba no sabia si era una especie de cariño o lastima mas trataría de entenderlo un poco mas.

Se veía tan pasivo dormido parecía que nada lo molestaba en sus sueños.

Respiro hondo y decidió dejar de pensar tan solo por unos momentos.

Inuyasha abrió lentamente sus ojos se sintió algo mareado mas levanto su cabeza, se percato que estaba en alguna calle desconocida volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con Kagome dormida la tomo entre sus brazos y la subió en el asiento trasero del auto.

La observo unos minutos y beso su frente.

Cerro la puerta y entro al asiento delantero encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar de vez en cuando volteando sobre su hombro para ver a Kagome.

Al llegar a su casa la despertó.

La joven abrió lentamente sus ojos no sabia bien donde estaba se encontró con Inuyasha observándola.

"Donde estamos" pregunto tallando sus ojos.

"En tu casa" contesto Inuyasha con los ojos algo adormilados.

Tomo sus manos y la ayudo a levantarse

"Vamos a llevarte a tu casa" la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras Kagome lo observaba.

-

-Sabes que necesitamos la firma de Sesshomaru si queremos continuar con este negocio- dijo una voz en el teléfono.

El hombre que se escondía entre sobras fumando un puro sonrió

–La tendrás-

-Y que me dices de Inuyasha?- pregunto

-Me encargare de el...-

-

Inuyasha llego a la casa Higurashi para cuando llego a la puerta Kagome estaba roncando Sango le abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar a su habitación.

"Los dejare solos" dijo al llegar a su cuarto

Inuyasha la llevo a su cama y se sentó junto a ella.

Paso su larga mano por el delicado rostro de su amada sus mejillas estaban rojas, respiraba profundamente

Se acerco a su rostro y beso ligeramente sus labios.

"Buenas Noches" susurro caminando fuera del cuarto.

Llego a su casa cansado todos estaban ocupados haciendo sus mandados subió las escaleras hasta su habitación entro a oscuras y se aventó a la cama.

Recordó de nuevo todo lo que habia pasado por su mente cuando estuvo en el auto con Kagome ...

-**FLASHBACK-**

_Izayoi acompaño a Inuyasha al aeropuerto _

"_Te voy a extrañar pequeñín"dijo poniéndose sobre sus rodillas abrazándolo con fuerza._

_Inuyasha hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Izayoi "No me quiero ir mami" lagrimas saliendo debajo de sus grandes gafas._

_Izayoi lo abrazo con mas fuerza _

"_Prometo que no será por mucho"le aseguro su madre_

_Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pequeño se quito sus gafas y limpio sus lagrimas y las de sus mamá._

"_Kagome estará bien?" le pregunto Inuyasha a Kaede quien estaba junto a su madre._

_La anciana sonrió "Estará bien"_

_Inuyasha camino hacia la puerta del avión sin saber que no volvería dentro de muchos años._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Review ! sip?**

Holaaa!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Mañana es mi cumpleaños 27 de julio cumplo 18 añotes! Ja ja por favor háganme feliz con muchos reviews!

Aun estoy trabajando en Dioses y Monstruos no me odien.

Gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado!

Hasta la Próxima! Espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones

"Follow me... across the land that only love can see..."


	19. Siempre contigo

Hola a todas!

Ya se ... tarde muchísimo pero ah comienzo a trabajar el lunes eh tenido varios problemas personales mas eh seguido escribiendo pienso terminar esta historia no desesperen.

Gracias por los reviews!

-

Capitulo IX

"Hay no! Ya es tarde!" grito Kagome poniéndose de pie Sango que estaba dormida junto a ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Que?" pregunto aun adormilada

"Sango! Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela" grito Kagome poniéndose su uniforme.

Al escuchar esto la joven se puso de pie y corrió al baño.

Minutos mas tarde ambas bajaron las escaleras apresuradas.

"Niñas no corran" dijo la señora Higurashi terminando de limpiar la mesa de comedor.

"Ah! Ya vamos tarde mamá!" exclamo Kagome tomando un pan de la cocina y meciéndoselo a la boca al igual que Sango.

"Nos vemos luego!" grito mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

La señora Higurashi cerro sus ojos y movió su cabeza en desaprobación mientras las veía a ambas correr por las escaleras.

"Adolescentes..." susurro

-

Ambas llegaron a tiempo a su primera clase que era matemáticas el maestro explico lo temas que se verían en el examen final que seria esa semana ya que pronto se acabaría el semestre y saldrían de vacaciones de navidad.

Kagome al escuchar esto se puso muy nerviosa miles de mariposas bailaban por su estomago por toda esa semana tendría que pedirle a Inuyasha de su ayuda y tratar de solo concentrarse en sus estudios ya que verdaderamente tenia que sacar buena calificación para no reprobar.

Después de varias horas de aburridas clases toco el timbre para el receso donde Kagome y Sango se encontraron con Miroku.

"Hola chicas bellas!" dijo sonriente el joven acercándose hacia ellas.

Ambas sonrieron y lo saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

"Solo uno en la mejilla Sango?" dijo Miroku desanimado con un gesto fingido de tristeza en su rostro.

Sango sonrió "No mereces mas pervertido"

Miroku la abrazo y beso su cuello "ja... ja..." rió con sarcasmo

Kagome cubrió su risa con su mano le encantaba estar con sus amigos eran los únicos que la animaban todos en la escuela sabían sobre lo sucedido con Sango, muchos la apuntaban y hablaban de ella a sus espaldas pero a ella no le importaba, ella seguía adelante.

"Y que cuentas de nuevo Miroku?" pregunto Sango

"Solo que hay un nuevo alumno en mi salón"

"Ah si? Y como se llama? No crees que es algo tarde para entrar? Ya se acabo el semestre..? contesto Sango abrazando a su novio.

Miroku sonrió "Creo que a Kagome le va a interesar, pues ya vez lo que puede hacer el dinero"

Kagome lo vio confuso "Alguien que me interese a mi..." la joven se sonrojo no será Inuyasha verdad... el estaba en el mismo grado que Miroku y parecía que no le agradaban mucho las clases de Myoga.

Se sintió un poco apenada, sobo sus mejillas para tratar de ocultarlo estaba apunto de contestar cuando sintió que alguien la abrazo por la cintura.

"Hola hermosa" dijo una voz varonil no era exactamente quien ella esperaba mas era una grata sorpresa.

Volteo para atrás y se encontró con Kouga y su brillante sonrisa.

"Hola! Pero que sorpresa... ¿que haces aquí?" pregunto Kagome algo apenada

"Acabo de entrar a esta escuela, dicen que es la mejor de la zona..."

Miroku y Sango se vieron uno al otro y decidieron salir de ahí era mejor dejarlos solos con un movimiento de manos le avisaron que se verían mas tarde Kagome asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

Kouga tomo la mano de Kagome y ambos comenzaron a caminar ella se sentía soñada.

"Te invito a comer?"

"Ah no puedo esta tarde... tengo que estudiar para mi examen de matemáticas... es gracioso que te hayan dejado entrar la ultima semana de clases no lo crees?" se trato de excusar Kagome ... pensó en la ultima vez que le habia dicho que si a la cena aun no confiaba muy bien en el, sabia que algo no estaba bien.

"Hmmm que lastima quiero disculparme por la ultima vez... en verdad quería que mis padres te conocieran eres una mujer muy hermosa Kagome" el tomo sus manos en las suyas y la vio directamente en los ojos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte Kouga poco a poco se acercaba mas a su rostro estaba a tan solo un centímetro de sus labios cuando la campana sonó.

Kagome se separo de el y salió corriendo hacia su salón gritando algo parecido a un nos vemos luego.

Ya en el salón aun trataba de calmar su atarantado corazón.

"Te sientes bien?" pregunto Sango preocupada acercándose a su pupitre.

Ella fingió una sonrisa y asintió "Estaré bien" susurro.

Ya mas tarde en la salida todos hablan sobre el baile de navidad que se llevaría acabo el 17 de diciembre con eso cerrarían el semestre y todos hablaban sobre el.

"Y con quien planeas ir?" exclamo Sango mientras caminaban rumbo a casa.

Kagome estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sabia que algo importante sucedía ese día mas no podía recordarlo.

Sango paso sus mano frente al rostro de su amiga "Hey! Tierra a Kagome"

Ella movió un poco su cabeza y la vio fijamente "Discúlpame que decías?" agrego aun algo desorientada.

"Que con quien planeas ir al baile"

Kagome la vio confundida "Pues quien me invite"

"Vaya que fácilmente arreglas las cosas" dijo Sango suspirando

"Por que lo dices?"

Ambas llegaron a la punta de las escaleras del templo "Piénsalo" exclamo Sango dándole un ligero golpe en su frente con el dedo.

Kagome se quedo pensativa sabia de lo que estaba hablando mas no quería recordarlo no esa semana, estaba bastante estresada como para estar pensando a quien llevaría al baile se hizo una promesa a si misma iría con quien primero la invitara no importaba quien.

Observo como Sango subió las escaleras y ella continuo caminando hacia en frente, iba a visitar a Inuyasha le habia hablado el domingo para preguntarle como estaba lo vio como un buen gesto después de todo lo que habia pasado... nunca en su vida habia visto a un hombre llorar y nunca pensó que Inuyasha seria el primero pues sabia que tenia el orgullo mas grande que existía en el planeta.

Tenia la gran duda en la cabeza que habia sido lo que lo habia hecho por fin sentirse completamente derrotado se lo iba a preguntar y trataría de ayudarlo pues lo estimaba... mas que eso mas ella no se quería dar cuenta aun.

Entro a la casa y se encontró con su madre "Hola hija, me imagino que buscas a Inuyasha?" pregunto sonriente mientras lavaba los platos de la cocina.

Su mamá habia encontrado otro trabajo y solo trabajaba medio tiempo en la casa de los Taisho no se quiso ir por completo pues tenia muchos años ahí y le pagaban mejor que otros lugares.

"Si... no lo has visto?" contesto ella dejando su mochila sobre la mesa.

"Esta en el gimnasio, crees que puedes llevarle esta botella de agua me la pidió y no eh tenido tiempo de llevársela"exclamo dejando de hacer lo que hacia tomando la botella de su lado.

Kagome la tomo y salió de la cocina camino hasta llegar al jardín hasta el fondo se encontraba una pequeña casa que no estaba tan pequeña pero a comparación de la mansión no era nada.

Entro para encontrarse con Inuyasha golpeando un saco de pelear, sudor caía por todas partes mientras se movía fuertemente golpeando sin misericordia, tenia una camisa blanca si mangas la cual estaba empapada de sudor con unos pants negros.

Inuyasha se percato de que Kagome lo observaba mas no se detuvo y siguió golpeando Ella se acerco un poco a el.

Sus ojos la voltearon a ver Kagome sonrió y movió su mano susurrando "Hola"

Inuyasha se detuvo no dijo nada camino hacia una pequeña mesa que estaba a su lado y tomo una toalla.

Seco el sudor de su rostro y el de sus brazos Kagome no pudo dejar de tonar lo tonificados que los tenia no estaban muy grandes eran normales se veía fuertes y definidos.

Por fin la volteo a ver y le dijo "Hola" regreso al saco y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo levemente.

Kagome no sabia que decir sabia que Inuyasha se sentía apenado por lo que habia pasado el sábado lo podía sentir que su ego estaba por los suelos, no sabia si decirle algo o tratar de olvidar el tema por completo, mas lo quería ayudar y saber bien cual era la causa de sus lagrimas.

"Espero que todavía no se te haya olvidado el trato que tenemos" aclaro Inuyasha con sus ojos fijos en ella.

"Como olvidarlo, dudo que saque mas del 75 pero suerte" contesto Kagome rolando los ojos.

Inuyasha rió un poco "ya veremos"

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de Inuyasha mientras el se bañaba le habia dejado unos ejercicios para repasar.

No sabia por que pero el estudiar con el se le hacia mas sencillo todo era menos complicado el tenia paciencia con ella cosa que no tenían los demás profesores.

Trato de concentrase mejor en los problemas, Inuyasha llego y se sentó junto a ella se, sintió aliviada al ver que se habia cambiado en el baño.

"Que tal vas?" le pregunto después de dar un largo suspiro

"Ya le entiendo mejor"

"Vaya pensé que nunca lo entenderías, Hasta un chimpancé es mas inteligente que tu" exclamo riendo

Kagome lo vio con cara de pocos amigos "No es gracioso"

Inuyasha se recostó sobre el escritorio y sonrió "como tu digas muñeca"

Para haber llorado durante toda la tarde el día anterior se veía muy bien pensó Kagome mientras terminaba de resolver los problemas se veía tan tierno ahí junto a ella descansando no quería arruinar el humor pero necesitaba saber que era lo que le habia pasado sabia que desencadenaría un largo y oscuro pasado.

Dejo des escribir y lo vio a los ojos su sonrisa se desvaneció y se vieron por una pequeña eternidad sus ojos eran tan cálidos pero dolidos quería ayudarlo sabia que le no era malo solo que algunas circunstancias lo hicieron crecer y no disfrutar aquella anhelada niñez.

"Inuyasha" suspiro Kagome

El se levanto de su posición de descanso y puso su dedo sobre los labios de Kagome para que dejara de hablar, acaricio su rostro lentamente entre sus dedos y se fue acercando poco a poco a ella.

Beso la punta de su nariz y después su mejilla Kagome cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por tan conmovedor momento beso su mentón y luego su párpado al final puso su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la acerco mas a el.

Abrió sus labios y comenzó a besarla primero lentamente sus bocas chocaban ligeramente uno contra la otra Inuyasha aventuro su lengua dentro, Kagome lo siguió ambos con los ojos cerrados.

"Inuyasha!" entro Kaede apurada al cuarto Kagome eh Inuyasha se separaron rápidamente.

"Vaya que materia es esa que estudian?" pregunto Kaede con sarcasmo

Inuyasha se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta "Anatomía"

Kaede rió un poco "ah los niños de hoy, tu tío viene a buscarte es importante"

"Ahora bajo" exclamo Inuyasha cerrando la puerta.

Camino de nuevo hacia Kagome y trato de besarla de nuevo pero ella se resistió.

"No te vayas!" le grito golpeando la pared al ver que su amada lo habia rechazado y todo habia sido arruinado por Kaede.

Kagome se quedo ahí tocando sus labios mientras veía a Inuyasha salir, se asusto un poco al ver que lo habia hecho enojar pero no podía lidiar con aquel sentimiento que invadía su alma era muy bello pero le atemorizaba...

Decidió salir del cuarto e ir por un poco de agua se sentía algo mareada.

-

Sango se sentía sola no sabia que hacer ya habia estudiado algo por fin empezaba a sentir los efectos del embarazo. Miroku también tenia que estudiar era su ultimo año y sabia que no podian estudiar juntos por que si lo hacían siempre terminaban haciendo otras cosas.

Sango sonrió al pensamiento de esto toco su pequeño estomago y pensó como luciría el bebe ojala hubiera sido de Miroku pensó habría salido mucho mas guapo aun que sabia que tendría pelo negro y ojos verdes como su papá ah ese maldito si tan siquiera hubiera sido la mitad de hombre de lo que es Miroku.

La verdad que lo quería mucho, no podía dejar de pensar en el nunca pensó que alguien como el haría algo por ella algo tan grande como para aceptar al hijo de otra persona, tal ves eso quería decir que el verdaderamente la quería y no solo jugaba con ella.

Trataría de hacer lo mejor posible para llegar a ser una novia perfecta.

"Sango..."

Ella volteo para encontrarse con alguien bastante conocido.

"Hiten...?"

-

"Así es que tu papá se fue de viaje...?" dijo Sesshomaru sentándose frente a Inuyasha

"Si... no le tengo que ver la cara de idiota hasta dentro de una semana" contesto enojado.

"Tu cumpleaños es pronto sabes lo que significa?" pregunto viéndolo con seriedad

Inuyasha se recargo en el respaldo y suspiro "Por desgracia"

Sesshomaru cruzo sus brazos "Ya se que es lo que ah estado pasando entre tu padre y los Shinjite"

Inuyasha le presto mas atención "Si...? como?" pregunto

"ah tengo mis contactos tu padre tiene unas fotos incriminatorias de Naraku... esta con la mafia y ayuda al trafico de drogas con eso tu padre lo ah estado chantajeando Naraku como sabes ah buscado todos los medios de encontrar esa evidencia pero tu padre la tiene muy bien guardada hasta a tratado de matarlo para que se lleve el secreto con el, algo así podría arruinar la reputación de los Shinjite para siempre"

"Vaya... con que por el casi morimos en la fiesta y en el accidente de coche..."

Sesshomaru asintió "Ahora que tu padre esta fuera de la ciudad necesitamos encontrar esa información y además y averiguado cosas de tu el también"

"No me sorprende" susurro Inuyasha recopilando toda la información en su cabeza.

"Las corporaciones Taisho siempre han querido fomentar el desarrollo y la cultura de nuestro país mas Touga lo único que busca es dinero el esta en el trafico de armas nadie lo ah podido capturar justo en el momento pero si pudiéramos encontrar algún tipo de evidencia podríamos verlo caer"

"Pero nosotros también somos Taisho que eso no nos haría ver mal a nosotros?" pregunto Inuyasha confuso rascando su cabeza

"Por lo mismo tenemos que ganar la confianza de nuevo tanto como de la prensa como los demás" aclaro Sesshomaru

"Necesito que me ayudes Inuyasha" exclamo con seriedad.

"Ah cualquier cosa para que ese hombre se vaya de mi vida... ah causado demasiados problemas"

"Será peligroso... tendrás que involucrarte con gente con nunca hubieras querido conocer en tu vida..."

Inuyasha pensó escuchar un ruido y volteo a su derecha para encontrarse con Kagome que los observaba detenidamente al ver que Inuyasha la noto salió corriendo.

El salió corriendo tras de ella Sesshomaru se puso de pie y los siguió caminando.

La alcanzo a tomar su brazo antes de que saliera de la puerta ... estaba llorando.

Inuyasha la abrazo contra su pecho.

Kagome se quedo unos minutos así y después trato de safarse golpeándolo..

Inuyasha tomo sus brazos "Cálmate" le dijo con delicadeza "Por que estas así?"

Kagome trato de golpearlo de nuevo pero le fue inútil decidió rendirse entre sus brazos y hundir su cabeza en su pecho.

"Ah por que tiene que ser así" dijo Kagome con una leve voz parecida a un suspiro

"De que hablas?" pregunto Inuyasha pasando sus manos por su largo cabello negro tratando de reconfortarla.

"Por que no puedes ser normal?" contesto subiendo su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos.

Inuyasha sonrió "Que es normal?" Kagome lo abrazo y siguió llorando "Es que yo te a..."

"Inuyasha!" salió Sesshomaru de la casa "Esta todo bien?" cuestiono serios observándolos.

El joven se quedo viendo a la joven esperando una respuesta ella asintió ligeramente con su cabeza.

Parecía que todos en la casa se habían dado cuenta del pequeño incidente, la señora Higurashi llego corriendo junto a Kaede ambas se la llevaron para que tomara un te para calmar el supuesto dolor de estomago que tenia.

Inuyasha regreso con Sesshomaru y mas tarde la señora Higurashi se llevo a Kagome con ella.

Caminando hacia la casa Kagome no podía dejar de preocuparse por Inuyasha al escuchar de lo que estaban hablando el y su tío su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte de lo normal sentía como si estuviera a punto de perderlo para siempre... con eso se habia dado cuenta que no podía vivir sin el...

"Kagome...? te sientes bien?" pregunto su madre preocupada

Ella la vio y asintió mientras subían las escaleras "Estoy bien" susurro

Hatsumi la vio preocupada "Estas segura? Me preocupaste tanto..."

"Si mamá ... en serio..." trato de calmarla

"Deacuerdo..."

Al llegar a la casa Kagome salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, se percato de que Sango no estaba se hecho en la cama y se quedo dormida en varios minutos habia sido un día bastante agitado.

-

"Inuyasha... quiero que sepas que tendrás que dejar de verla... tienes que entender que estas poniendo en riesgo su vida"

"..." el se quedo callado observando sus manos dejar a Kagome y derrocar a su padre... o estar con ella y ver a su padre triunfar...

Seria una larga noche...

Review sip?

I hate you more than I can bear. And I love you more than I can bear………..


	20. Razón eléctrica

Capitulo XX

Slave to Love

-

Por fin habia llegado ese tan esperado día del examen final de matemáticas, todo su cuerpo temblaba al ver como su profesor repartía los exámenes uno por uno, Sango quien estaba a su lado le mostró una cálida sonrisa y susurro "suerte" Kagome recordó la promesa que le habia hecho a Inuyasha claro que le era imposible que eso pasara.

"Mas de 75" suspiro Kagome rió un poco y comenzó a contestar su examen sin dejar de pensar en Inuyasha un minuto.

-

Izayoi observo a Inuyasha por varios minutos pensando en lo mucho que habia crecido en todos estos años, estaba realmente arrepentida de haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo y las pocas veces que fue a visitarlo nunca quiso verla.

Inuyasha se le quedo viendo "Tengo algo en la cara o que?" dijo pasando su mano por su rostro una y otra vez

Izayoi sonrió y fijo su mirada en su desayuno.

"No es nada" musito, Inuyasha frunció su entrecejo y siguió comiendo.

"Y..." trato Izayoi de comenzar una conversación "Que quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños, ya es pronto"

Inuyasha suspiro " No lo se, es en lo menos que eh pensado"

"Ya veo, me preguntaba para que vino tu tío Sesshomaru, de que hablaron?" pregunto después de tomar un poco de jugo de naranja.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y sonrió "Cosas de hombres madre" se agacho y le dio un ligero beso en su mejilla.

"Gracias por el desayuno"

Izayoi se quedo un poco sorprendida, " A donde vas?" pregunto preocupada

Inuyasha no contesto y siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

"No olvides la cena de hoy" grito Izayoi pero lo dijo algo tarde

El joven subió a un volvo plateado y manejo hasta la escuela de Kagome.

-

Kagome y Sango esperaban en la cafetería a que pusieran los resultados finales este habia sido su ultimo examen solo tenían que esperar un poco mas, mientras tanto habían decidido tomar un café y charlar un poco.

" Como te fue?" pregunto Kagome sonriente.

"Creo que bien, eso espero" contesto Sango con seriedad

"Me pregunto donde esta Miroku..." dijo la joven de largo cabello negro mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Sango dejo ir un largo suspiro no podía dejar de notar que la gente la seguía señalando se sentía poco mal.

Kagome tomo su mano "Pasa algo?"

Sango negó con su cabeza y fingió una sonrisa "No es nada"

"No te creo, no te vez bien... el bebe te esta causando problemas? Te duele algo?" dijo preocupada

Sango movió su mano bruscamente y le grito "Que estoy bien déjame en paz!"

Kagome la vio algo sorprendida decidió dejarla sola tal vez eso era todo lo que necesitaba, estaba así desde aquel día en que escucho a Inuyasha hablar con su tío estaba tan deprimida que no le habia podido preguntar como se sentía y no habia visto a Inuyasha tampoco desde entonces se la habia pasado estudiando.

Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela se prometio darle mas tiempo a su amiga en verdad lo necesitaba, al igual que a Miroku a quien no habia visto tampoco ahora que lo pensaba Miroku venia todos los días a visitar a Sango, pero que estaba pasando?

"Kagome!" Era Kouga quien se acercaba a ella con una dulce sonrisa.

La joven se sonrojo un poco "Hola" contesto algo apenada, Kouga se acerco lentamente a su rostro y le dio un ligero beso en sus labios.

Kagome trato de quitarse pero se sentía tan bien.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?" el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir rápidamente su cabeza era un lió.

"uh..." no podía, no ahora que estaba comprendiendo sus sentimientos por Inuyasha, aun que no quería quedarse con la duda de que habría pasado si hubiera salido con el, era solo una cita y aun que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha aun no podía olvidar su oscuro pasado.

Además no tenia nada que hacer el sábado "Claro, por que no" no podía resistir los ojos de Kouga el parecía ser mas normal que Inuyasha, sin tantos problemas o al menos eso pensaba.

Sintió de pronto como alguien tomo sus brazos por detrás "Hola muñeca" susurro el apuesto Inuyasha a su oído.

Kagome volteo sorprendida "Ah, hola, pero que sorpresa" dijo con voz cortada estaba muy nerviosa sabia que Inuyasha odiaba a Kouga y viceversa.

"Hola amigo, tanto tiempo" exclamo Kouga sonriendo, el rostro de Inuyasha se oscureció, " que demonios haces aquí?" pregunto enfadado tomando a Kagome por la cintura.

"Ah es un país libre, además esta es mi escuela" contesto el apuesto joven de cabello negro y ojos azules metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, habia algo en su mirada que no le gustaba a Kagome.

"Vaya, quien lo diría el gran Kouga en una escuela publica" comento Inuyasha entre risas sin soltar a Kagome ni un momento.

Los ojos de Kouga posaron sobre la joven "A veces hay que sacrificarse para obtener lo que uno quiere, nos vemos después Inuyasha ... Kagome"

La joven observó como se alejaba con una sonrisa de triunfo, en su rostro habia algo que no le gustaba, habia olvidado por completo lo que habia pasado la vez pasada en el restaurante, aun que le daría una oportunidad, habia algo en el que la atraía

"Que hacías con ese imbecil?" pregunto Inuyasha enfadado "ah, nada solo me invita..." ah no le podía decir sobre el baile.

"De que hablas?" pregunto el joven confundido

"Kagome!" grito su amiga Yuka acercándose "Adivina que!" vaya salvada por la campana "Que pasa Yuka?" pregunto la joven acercándose a ella.

Yuka se le quedo viendo a Inuyasha y se sonrojo "oh es solo que sacaste la calificación mas alta en matemáticas un 86" Kagome estuvo apunto de caerse de la impresión un 86? Era imposible, eso quería decir que le debía esa promesa a Inuyasha, genial.

Inuyasha comenzó a reir "Te lo dije" se acerco a ella y le susurro en el odio "Eres mía" los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ampliamente, que significaba eso?.

"No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?" pregunto el joven tomando la mano de Yuka y dándole un beso en su mejilla "Soy Inuyasha Taisho, mucho gusto"

ah gran error por que tenia que decir que era un Taisho se pregunto Kagome y por que tenia que estar tan cerca de ella no... no estaba celosa.

Yuka estaba mas roja que un tomate "uh mucho gusto, wow Kagome me imagino que vas a ir con el al baile no?"

Ahh! Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

"ah no, no voy a ir al baile" dijo Kagome genial Yuka lo habia arruinado todo.

"Que baile? Cuando?" pregunto Inuyasha metiendose entre las dos.

"Ah un baile de despedida, bueno de navidad y final del semestre" dijo Yuka aun sonrojada

Inuyasha tomo el brazo de Kagome y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle.

"uh Adiós Yuka!" grito la joven tratando de safarse de la fuerte mano de su agresor.

"Pero que te pasa?" pregunto enfadada "suéltame"

"No" fue lo único que salió de el rostro neutro de Inuyasha.

Kagome decidió dejarlo que la guiara, probablemente se habia enfadado con ella y le comenzaría a gritar, no habia ni tenido tiempo de celebrar su buena calificación en matemáticas era problema tras problema.

Ambos subieron al auto, toda la gente que estaba cerca murmuraba acerca de lo suertuda de Kagome por anda con un hombre como Inuyasha.

Lo que no sabían era como era el verdaderamente, tampoco ella lo sabia, era tan impredecible que de tan solo pensar en todas sus facetas le provocaba un dolor de cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron callados Inuyasha manejo hacia su casa.

Kagome decidió romper el silencio "Inuyasha sobre..." no pudo terminar lo que dijo el joven habia puesto su dedo índice sobre su boca susurrando un "shh"

"Odios ese tipo de eventos, me alegra que no vayas a ir" Kagome lo unico que pudo hacer fue rolar los ojos, si supiera...

Llegaron a la mansión Taisho, Inuyasha le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a bajar, cambos caminaron lentamente hacia la casa entraron para encontrarse a la madre de Inuyasha en la cocina ayudando a preparar la cena.

"Ah hijo que bueno que estas aquí" dijo Izayoi caminan ando hacia el para darle un beso de bienvenida.

Volteo su cabeza hacia Kagome "Ah hola mucho gusto me imagino que eres amiga de mi hijo"

Kagome se habia quedado petrificada si se enteraba que era la hija de una de las de servidumbre moriría.

La joven iba a contestar pero Inuyasha la interrumpió "Si es una vieja amiga, se quedara a cenar por si no hay ningún inconveniente" musito no dándole mucha importancia.

Su madre que quedo callada y en shock por unos instantes pero volvió con una sonrisa encantadora al parecer de ahí la habia sacado su hijo.

"Pero por supuesto que si" respondió la señora Taisho "Seria un honor que nos acompañaras especialmente en esta noche tan especial, tengo invitados Inuyasha arréglate lo mejor posible"

"Si madre, a que horas será la cena?" pregunto formalmente Kagome se le quedo observando esta era una de las muchas mascaras que no conocía de Inuyasha.

"A las 8:00pm"

"De acuerdo" Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome y tomo su mano la joven observo sus ojos cálidos se sentía mas segura cuando estaba junto a el.

El sonrió e hizo un gesto muy gracioso que la hizo reir, de pronto Izayoi la tomo del brazo con firmeza

"Te me eres familiar" exclamo "te conozco de alguna parte? Cual es tu nombre?"

Kaede quien estaba en la cocina la interrumpió, no quería que se metiera en problemas

"Ah señora, el vino que ordeno ya llego necesitan su firma"

Inuyasha comenzó a reir "ja ja mamá pareces policía, déjala respirar!"

Su madre lo voy con cara de pocos amigos y camino hacia donde estaba el repartidor que habia traído los vinos.

"A las 8:00pm hijo no se te olvide"

"Si, si" contesto aun riendo "Vamos Kagome"

la joven camino tras el hacia su cuarto ambos entraron Inuyasha cerro la puerta y comenzó a reírse como loco.

Kagome se sentó en la cama y cruzo los brazos aun seria "De que te ríes?" pregunto molesta

"De tu cara cuando mi madre te pregunto tu nombre ja ja ja ja"

La joven se quedo ahí pensando escuchando las risas de Inuyasha.

Su corazón se habia parado por completo en ese momento y es que el muy tonto no entendía... no entendía que pasaría si su madre se enterara de la verdad?.

Kagome se paro y corrió hacia el, lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

Inuyasha se dejo de reir y la recibió el abrazo "Que te pasa?" pregunto asustado

"Mi mama no muerde sabes?" el joven paso su mano por el suave cabello de su amada.

"No, no es eso no entiendes verdad?" murmuro entre sollozos

"Que es lo que no entiendo?" susurro con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

"Si tu madre se enterara que soy hija de una de la servidumbre no me dejaría volver a verte, no soy nada y no tengo nada que ofrecer tu mereces estar con alguien de tu clase, somos de mundo diferentes"

Inuyasha comenzó a reir "Eso es lo que preocupa en verdad?" expresó cargando a Kagome acostándola sobre la cama.

El se hincó junto a ella.

Sus enormes manos pasaron lentamente por el rostro de Kagome aun sonriendo

"Me quieres tanto que el no verme te causa tristeza?"

Si, así era no quería admitirlo pero si el pensar en no volverlo a ver le causaba nauseas, no podía respirar lo volvió a abrazar y decidió no decir nada al menos no hasta que le dijera a Kouga sobre sus sentimientos entonces podrirá estar con Inuyasha y le diría lo mucho que lo amaba.

"Te amo" susurro Inuyasha "Todo estará bien, tu eres la única dueña de mi corazón"

Kagome sonrió "Gracias"

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por lo que pareció una eternidad se sentía tan bien, se sentía segura y amada y aun que habia problemas sin resolver quería estar con Inuyasha por siempre.

Inuyasha se levanto de pronto y tomo su mano " Vamonos" Kagome lo vio confundida "A donde?"

" Recuerda la cena, o no quieres quedarte?" pregunto tomando su otra mano

"No lo se, además no tengo nada que ponerme"

El joven sonrió "vamos, sígueme."

Ella decidió hacerle caso, ambos subieron al auto y llegaron a una de las tienda mas prestigiosas de Tokio para comprar algo ahí probablemente tenia que vender todo su guardarropa y a ella misma junto a el.

"Pero que hacemos aquí?"

Inuyasha tomo su mano "Tu en silencio deja que yo hable por los dos"

Entraron y una joven que parecía modelo, comenzó a coquetear con Inuyasha mas el no le puso mucha atención ni si quiera la volteo a ver.

"Tenemos una gran selección de los mejores vestidos de noche" dijo solo viendo al apuesto joven de ojos ámbar.

"Que vestido te gusta Kagome"

Ella se quedo sorprendida habia vestidos tan hermosos, no sabia cual escoger además de que se sentía un poco mal no se merecía nada de estos lujos.

Kagome iba a decirle que no quería nada cuando Inuyasha hablo.

"No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, además velo como un préstamo después me lo puedes pagar. O velo como un regalo por haber pasado tu examen" la tomo del brazo y le susurro en el oído.

"Mas sin embargo recuerda que serás mía por una día y noche completa"

Si, le habia prometido que se quedarían juntos si ella pasaba el examen y gracias a el lo paso, estaba agradecida.

Inuyasha tomo una de los vestidos color negro corto pero muy bello y de una tela muy fina.

"Que talla eres Kagome?" pregunto

Ella camino hacia el y vio la talla " Esa"

El joven sonrió y se lo dio a la joven quien no se habia movido ni un solo instante se su lado.

"Nos llevaremos Este y ..."

Tomo unos zapatos negro cerrados de tacón alto "Estos en talla 5"

"Por supuesto, un momento"

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo Inuyasha caminando tras la señorita para pagar.

Kagome se quedo viendo los vestidos se pregunto como era que Inuyasha sabia su talla de zapatos, encontró de pronto algo que llamo su atención era un hermoso collar de tiffany en forma de corazón color platino, vaya que es hermoso pensó suspirando.

Inuyasha llego por atrás y susurro a en oído "Boo" amarro sus brazos en su cintura y beso su cuello.

"Listo, vamonos ya solo faltan 2 horas y yo también me tengo que arreglar"

"De acuerdo, gracias Inuyasha"

El sonrió y le dio un beso en sus labios..

Ambos caminaron hacia auto Inuyasha la detuvo "Ah olvide algo, vete subiendo ya vengo"

Kagome subió al auto que se le habrá olvidado pensó recargado su cabeza sobre su mano tal vez le iba a pedir el numero telefónico a la vendedora? La joven decidió no pensar en esas tonterías mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Inuyasha llego rápido y subió al auto ambos platicaron muy a gusto mientras manejaban a casa.

Kagome le pidió que se detuvieran en su casa para poder llegar a cambiarse y lo vería después en su casa para la cena.

El accedió "No llegues tarde" dijo abriéndole la puerta "Yo nunca llego tarde" contesto ella entre risas.

Se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del apuesto joven y le dio un beso en su mejilla "Digamos que la puntualidad no es una de tus cualidades" ambos se rieron.

Kagome tomo las bolsas de las manos de Inuyasha "Te veo mas tarde" camino lentamente hacia las escaleras de pronto sintió como tomaron su brazo

"Espera"

Inuyasha camino hasta su lado y saco una pequeña caja color rosada de su chaqueta.

La joven lo vio sorprendida "Que es?"

Inuyasha la abrió, era el collar que habia visto en la tienda.

"No digas nada" exclamo moviendo su cabello para ponérselo.

"No se que decir"

"Entonces no digas nada, nos vemos mas tarde" dijo Inuyasha con sus ojos brillantes reflejados por las luces del pavimento subió a su auto y arranco.

Kagome tomo entre sus manos el collar que le habia dado Inuyasha no podía estar mas feliz.

Subió corriendo las escaleras casi saltando entro y se dio cuenta que no habia nadie en la casa.

Fue a la cocina y encontró una nota en el refrigerador de su madre habia salido con Souta de paseo y volverían mas tarde.

La joven subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación y se pregunto donde estaba Sango probablemente se habia ido con Miroku.

Trato de no pensar en lo que habia pasado temprano en la escuela ya habría tiempo de hablar con Sango después.

Se metió a bañar y se trato de arreglar lo mas rápido posible se puso su vestido y zapatos nuevos, se maquillo un poco y se peino con la secadora.

Se vio en el espejo, quería causar una buena impresión.

Apago la luz de se cuarto y bajo, tomo sus llaves y las metió en una pequeña bolsa negra, abrió la puerta y salió.

Camino lentamente hacia las escaleras del templo, no se acostumbraba a caminar con tacones.

De pronto sintió como alguien la jalo bruscamente de los brazos y la golpeo contra la pared de concreto que estaba junto las escaleras.

Kagome sintió como todo daba vueltas en su cabeza pero se pudo concentrar en el rostro que estaba frente a ella era Hiten el ex novio de Sango, el maldito que la habia embarazado.

"Suéltame" susurro la joven

"Por que habría de hacerlo?" pregunto el alto joven de largo cabello negro, sus ojos tenían un extraño color turquesa.

"Sango no esta" dijo tratando aun de safarse de sus fuertes brazos.

Hiten acerco su rostro al suyo y con uno horrible aliento a cigarro y un ligero toque de alcohol le dijo.

"Quien dijo que venia a ver a Sango"

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente "No! SUÉLTAME!" grito pateando y golpeando

Hiten golpeo su cabeza contra la pared lo que hizo que se sintiera mareada y débil.

Su agresor comenzó a tocarla sus manos subiendo por el corto vestido.

"Si no cooperas" susurro en su oído "Matare a Sango a el bastardo que lleva en su estomago"

No era justo pensó cerrando sus ojos habia comenzado a llover "No les hagas daño" dijo con lo poco de voz que le quedaba.

"Haz lo que quieras pero no les hagas daño"

"Le dices algo alguien y tu familia morirá, que mejor manera de herirlo que herir a la persona que mas quieres en el mundo"

Pero de que demonios hablaba pensó Kagome su cabeza le dolía mucho apenas si podía pensar, estaría hablando de Sango?

"Kagome!" grito una voz femenina era Sango

Hiten se separo rápidamente

"Lo lamento amor fue ella, dijo que se sentía mal y me abrazo y..."

"No digas mas" Sango camino hacia el y lo abrazo "Te creo, eres en el único que puedo confiar"

Pero a que se refería con eso? "No se que fue lo que te dijo, pero no le creas Sango yo soy tu amiga al igual que Miroku"

"No digas estupideces, siempre has estado celosa de mi y me quieres quitar ahora a Hiten? Al igual que a Miroku! El también es un tonto"

La alta joven camino hacia ella y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

"No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida"

y con estas palabras camino lejos de ella de la mano de Hiten.

Kagome cayo al suelo de rodillas llorando desconsolada, por que le tenia que pasar todo esto, por que no podía ser feliz, que habia hecho para merecer esto?

Se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo se quito los tacones y camino lentamente hacia la casa de Inuyasha el la haría sentir mejor llegaría a su casa lo abrazaría y todo estaría mejor ambos podrían arreglar todo, lo podía ver en su mente ambos abrazados Inuyasha riéndose mientras la secaba y le decía que todo estaría bien.

Decidió entrar por la puerta de atrás, no habia nadie camino con ligeros pasos y entro a la sala principal para encontrarse con el final de aquella pesadilla.

Inuyasha abrazado de la mujer mas bella que habia visto en su vida el cabello largo y negro ondeaba sobre su espalda ambos reían.

La sala estaba llena de gente de su misma clase, La joven tomo la mano de Inuyasha y le susurro algo al oído una hermosa sonrisa adorno el rostro de su amor perdido y rió aquella risa angelical que tenia, sus ojos brillaban con tanto furor.

Kagome lloro, no sabia que hacer mas que llorar

"Inuyasha, Kikyo la cena esta lista" la voz de Izayoi retumbaba en sus oídos

"Kikyo..."

Review sip?

------ ---- ---- ----- ----- ---- -- -- --- ---- ---- --- --- - ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- --- --- ------ ----- ------

Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda aquí les tengo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y ahora si prometo actualizar mas, pues primero un par de explicaciones, solo que Kikyo no es la misma Kikyo que salió antes ella solo es la secretaria de el papa de Inuyasha esta Kikyo si ... pueden comenzar a odiarla por que va a traer muchas desgracias je ya verán, muchas gracias por los reviews y por toda la gente que me a apoyado, también hice un nuevo dibujo que si dan clic a mi pagina principal ahí esta el link por favor dejen reviews aquí y en el dibujo es lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo todos sus reviews, en otras noticias estoy en busca de una editora ja que me ayude con mi mala ortografía y el uso de las comas si están interesadas por favor mándenme un PM o un correo. También tengo un foro para sus comentarios aquí solo hagan clic.

Arigatou gozaimasu

Seeing you in my tears... in my own reflection... beautifully destructive attraction.…..

Thanks Andrew even if you don't mean it. I love you too


	21. Durmiendo con el enemigo

Capitulo XXI

-¿Bueno? ¿Se encuentra Kagome?-

-Ah, Hola Inuyasha lo lamento pero aun sigue dormida-

Inuyasha suspiro no era la primera vez que hablaba se sentía enfurecido, Kagome nunca llego a la cena.

-Cree que pueda ir a visitarla mas tarde?- pregunto algo irritado el joven no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no.

Silencio.

-En cuanto se levante Kagome le digo que te hable- dijo la señora Higurashi antes de colgar.

Inuyasha observo el teléfono un instante y colgó.

¿Quien se creía que era? ¿Era muy difícil hablar por teléfono para cancelar? Se habia quedado toda la noche esperando a que llegara, le pidió a la mama de Kagome que le hablara para saber que pasaba y ella solo le contesto que se habia enfermado.

Sabia que lo estaba evadiendo pero la pregunta era por que, no recordaba haberle hecho nada malo en los pasados días.

Inuyasha tomo su chamarra y decidió dar una ligera caminata por el vecindario tal vez tendría suerte y la podría ver.

Salió por la puerta trasera y camino lentamente por la banqueta aun pensando en Kagome, verdaderamente la quería, estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella, a veces soñaba poder escapar de todo solo para poder estar con la persona que amaba mas en el mundo.

El joven sonrió y arreglo su cabello que el ligero viento habia desordenado, claro que era imposible gracias a la familia a la que pertenecía jamás podría ser libre de aquellos recuerdos que atormentaban su alma, jamás podría escapar de las garras de su padre y de la sombra en la que jamás se quería convertir.

Siguió caminando, vio una persona a lo lejos se dio cuenta que era uno de los amigos de Kagome, tal vez el le podría decir como estaba.

-Hola- saludo amablemente Inuyasha, el apuesto joven de ojos azules le dedico una ligera y fingida sonrisa

-Hola- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Inuyasha lo vio extrañado -eh me preguntaba si no has visto a Kagome-

Miroku movió su cabeza en desaprobación -Su mamá me dijo que esta enferma-

Inuyasha se sentó junto a el en la pequeña cerca de concreto y suspiro.

-Si, es lo mismo que me dijo a mi; no la veo desde ayer-

Miroku dejo ir un ligero sonido de burla, Inuyasha lo observo enojado -¿Que es tan gracioso?-

El apuesto muchacho de ojos azules fijo su mirada en el suelo -No es nada, solo que yo no eh visto a Sango en un largo tiempo-

-Vaya- pensó Inuyasha no tenia ganas de escucharlo ponerse todo sentimental se puso de pie y le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda.

-Gracias por todo amigo, y suerte-

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo cuando de pronto escucho como un carro se estacionaba justo en el lugar donde habia estado.

Del lujoso auto salieron varios jóvenes de su edad entre ellos estaba Kouga.

-Vaya no sabia que la basura se atraía e Inuyasha-

Mientras Kouga hablaba los otros jóvenes tomaban a Miroku, entre ellos habia una cara familiar no podía decir bien quien era pero sabia que lo reconocía de alguna parte.

-Y veo que tu no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para pelear tus propias peleas- exclamo Inuyasha señalando a Miroku y a los hombres que lo sujetaban con fuerza.

Kouga sonrió y una risa venenosa salió de su boca -No, solo le estoy haciendo el favor a un amigo, para que aprenda a no meterse con las mujeres que ya están tomadas.-

Mientras decía esto un hombre golpeo a Miroku en el estomago con toda su fuerza.

-¡Déjalo ir!- grito enfurecido Inuyasha -Metete con alguien de tu tamaño-

Kouga sonrió - ¿Como tu?- pregunto felizmente

-Vamos Inuyasha deja de fingir ser un buen niño, sabes perfectamente que no lo eres, saca a tu verdadero yo al verdadero Inuyasha que todos conocíamos-

Inuyasha tomo su cabeza un horrible dolor habia comenzado dentro de ella, los malditos recuerdos que jamás habia podido olvidar comenzaron a dar vueltas una y otra vez.

Otro de los jóvenes comenzó a golpear a Miroku.

-Te dije que lo dejaras en paz!- grito enfurecido el joven de ojos ámbar

Kouga se acerco a el y le dio una palmada en el brazo -Vamos únete a nosotros el no vale nada-

Inuyasha sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte golpe que lo tiro al suelo, se subió sobre el y lo comenzó a golpear sin misericordia aquellos malos recuerdos lo habían cambiado y lo único que quería era ver sangre.

**-_FLASHBACK-_**

_**-Hola Inuyasha!- lo saludo cordialmente Ayame la secretaria de su padre, ella era de las pocas personas que lo trataban bien.**_

_**-Hola- dijo el pequeño Inuyasha con su cabello negro hecho un desastre y sus enormes gafas.**_

_**-¿Ayame que tengo de asuntos pendientes?- pregunto el señor Taisho antes de entrar a su oficina.**_

_**-El señor Hatsumoto lo espera en su oficina le dije que aun no llegaba pero aun así quiso entrar- musito Ayame algo apenada.**_

_**Touga Taisho la vio con ojos de odio -¡Eres una incompetente!- le grito enfadado -Inuyasha quédate aquí-**_

_**El apuesto Touga Taisho entro a su oficina rápidamente y cerro la puerta.**_

_**Ayame comenzó a llorar, Inuyasha se acerco a ella y la abrazo aun podía sentir sus lagrimas sobre su rostro.**_

_**Fue cuando lo escucho aquellos disparos que se quedarían en su memoria para siempre.**_

_**Ayame e Inuyasha se escondieron bajo el escritorio de pronto vio como su padre salió de la oficina y tomo a Ayame del cabello y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia la oficina.**_

_**Ella llorando trato de tomar la mano de Inuyasha -ayúdame- pudo leerlo en sus labios.**_

_**-Quédate ahí Inuyasha-**_

_**Su padre se encerró junto Ayame en su oficina, el pequeño no podía comprender que era lo que estaba pasando.**_

_**Se acerco a la puerta gateando y poso su oreja sobre la puerta.**_

_**-¡CREES QUE NO SABIA QUE ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO PERRA ESTUPIDA! CREES QUE NO TE HABIA VISTO ESCULCANDO MIS PAPELES!-**_

_**El pequeño Inuyasha no podía dejar de llorar, decidió abrir la puerta, seria algo de lo que se arrepentiría para siempre.**_

_**Justo cuando la abrió su padre apunto el gatillo a la cabeza de la joven y le disparo y no solo fue una vez si no varias ocasiones y en diferentes partes del cuerpo.**_

_**Vio una lluvia de sangre cubriendo aquella oficina y junto a el cadáver de Ayame yacía el cadáver de aquel hombre llamado Hatsumoto.**_

_**La sangre habia logrado salpicarlo en el rostro, paso su pequeña mano sobre sus lentes manchados de sangre y comenzó a gritar.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

Varios de los amigos de Kouga habían tratado de separarlo pero era tanta ira lo que lo hacia golpearlo que se les hacia imposible.

Fue una voz que lo logro sacar del trance ...Kagome...?

Sintió como las manos de Miroku lo ayudaron a pararse y ambos se subieron a un auto rojo convertible.

En cuanto subieron este arranco -¿Inuyasha estas bien?- pregunto la joven.

El adolescente tenia los ojos cerrados trato de esconder aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban en la parte mas oscura de su cabeza, abrió los ojos lentamente su camisa estaba llena de sangre que no era suya si no de Kouga.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, ¿desde que hora estaba dormida? No podía recordar y no quería recordar se levanto lentamente de su amplia cama, aun tenia sueño y se sentía aun enferma; tosió un poco y se metió a bañar.

Le agradaba como las gotas de agua caían sobre su espalda, se sentía relajante como el agua tibia la ayudaba a sentirse mejor al igual que las gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos, por que su vida tenia que ser tan complicada.

Por que no solo podía ir a la escuela, tener un novio normal enamorarse, casarse y ser feliz, que acaso eso era demasiado pedir? Enamorarse de una persona cuerda.

Quería a Inuyasha en verdad lo hacia, el verla con otra mujer hacia que sus entrañas dieran vueltas el imaginarlo con esa mujer le quitaba el aire no podía respirar, la sombra de los besos que se habían dado la perseguían y siempre lo harían.

Pero por que le gustaba jugar con sus sentimientos, por que la hacia sentir como la única cuando en verdad no lo era, por que tenia que ser plato de segunda mesa y aun así tener las esperanzas de que algún día seria feliz con el a su lado por siempre y que juntos podrían sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo.

Eso era imposible, no se quería entregar completamente a el no quería sufrir.

Se salió de la ducha y comenzó a secar su cuerpo, podía recordar la ternura con la que la tocaba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, como el sabor de sus besos se quedaba en sus labios por horas.

Lamió sus labios y salió del baño, pero Inuyasha no era su único dolor de cabeza su mejor amiga la detestaba y no tenia idea del por que, sabia que no habia podido hablar con ella lo suficiente y en lo único que se enfocaba era en ella e Inuyasha.

Era una mala amiga, se cambiaria e iría a arreglar todo con ella, no estaba bien que estuviera tan enfadada cuando estaba embarazada la apreciaba mucho y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Entro a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse se puso su collar en forma de corazón al final se vio así misma en el espejo, lucharía por su felicidad.

-Kagome- grito Souta -Te buscan en la puerta-

Inuyasha. Pensó la joven rápidamente agarro su cabello en una coleta y salió corriendo.

Llego a la puerta -Inuyasha!-

Dos oficiales de policía la esperaban.

Justo lo que necesitaba mas problemas. Pensó Kagome.

-Mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Oficial Kilala y oficial Shippo-

-Soy Kagome-

-Si vera estamos en busca de un fugitivo su nombre es justo el que acaba de decir en estos momentos-

-¿Inuyasha? ¿De que cargos se le acusa?- pregunto preocupada

-Pues vera golpeo a tres hombres a uno de ellos casi lo deja en coma-

Kagome llevo su mano sobre su boca rápidamente -No puede ser Inuyasha no es así-

-Señorita, tenemos testigos y sus huellas digitales en todas partes si nos pudiera ayudar nos dicen que usted es su amiga -

-Claro en todo lo que pueda ayudar-

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo vio?- pregunto el oficial Shippo sacando una pequeña libreta.

-Ayer en la tarde-

El oficial escribió en su libreta

-Paso justo en esta calle, me dicen que se encontraba con un joven llamado Miroku según los testigos dicen ambos huyeron en un auto rojo convertible con una joven de largo cabello negro ellos nos señalaron a usted-

Kagome se quedo en shock también Miroku estaba involucrado en esto.

-No, yo e estado todo el día en la casa tengo testigos mi madre y mi hermano y tampoco se conducir- respondió la joven asustada.

El oficial apunto todo en su libreta.

-Hija, ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Hatsumi Higurashi acercándose a ella.

-Buenas tardes señora somos oficiales de policía, necesitamos hablar con usted-

-TENEMOS QUE REGRESAR- grito Miroku enojado esto se habia salido de control.

-Estas loco! ¿Sabes con quienes se metieron? Con una maldita mafia de adolescentes estúpidos y ricos tienes suerte de que hayas salido vivo de esto!- dijo la joven de largo cabello negro y gafas oscuras conduciendo a alta velocidad.

Inuyasha se sentía verdaderamente mareado y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

-Para el auto- suspiro

-VAYA! Hasta que alguien me apoya!- exclamo Miroku mientras limpiaba el sudor frió de su rostro.

La joven lo vio confundida por unos instantes pero dio la vuelta en una salida y lo detuvo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo tocando el rostro de Inuyasha.

-No me toques- exclamo haciéndose a un lado.

-Miren esto es lo que esta pasando, habia testigos ahí! Todos lo vecinos nos vieron si escapamos nos veremos culpables tenemos que ir al hospital y explicar lo sucedido-

-Vaya que eres inteligente, eh ¿como te llamas?-

-Miroku-

-Si Miroku los llevaran a la cárcel no me digas que iras y pedirás de rodillas que te perdonen- dijo exaltada la atractiva joven.

-Yo no se por que estoy discutiendo contigo ni siquiera se como te llamas ni quien demonios eres! Pero que bonita estas...-

Cachetada.

-Mi nombre es Kikyo y podrías calmarte por favor!-

Miroku sobo su mejilla lastimada

-¿Tu que opinas Inuyasha?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo opino que regresemos, no hicimos nada mal ellos fueron los que nos agredieron primero- explico el joven aun con el intenso dolor de cabeza.

-¿Estas seguro de que te sientes bien?- pregunto Kikyo quitándose las gafas.

-Estaré bien solo regresemos-

Regresaron todos en silencio sabia que lo llevarían al hospital de siempre todas las persona que tenían dinero iban a ahí eran expertos en cubrir casos como este, además de que estaba cerca del distrito donde vivían.

El dolor de cabeza se habia calmado un poco entraron al hospital todo el vecindario estaba ahí todos lo veían como si fuera un delincuente aun peor un monstruo.

Vio a su madre junto a la madre de Kouga estaba llorando odiaba ver a su madre llorar.

Ella se acerco a el Kikyo lo ayudaba a caminar habia tomado su mano.

Su madre se acerco a el y comenzó a hablar no podía entender nada de lo que decía a lo lejos podía ver a su amada Kagome sus ojos se lo decían todo.

Inuyasha camino hacia ella soltando a Kikyo y empujando a su madre y a todas las personas que estaban alrededor.

Ella también habia comenzado a llorar una ola de ira paso por todo su cuerpo tomo el brazo de Kagome con toda su fuerza.

Ella dejo ir un largo grito de dolor. La acerco a su rostro -Por que me vez como todos los demás-

Kagome lo vio y luego vio a la joven de largo cabello oscuro su mirada bajo hacia el suelo y suspiro.

-Yo no pertenezco a tu mundo -

Fue cuando dos policías lo tomaron y se lo llevaron.

Kagome cayo de rodillas su madre vino a ayudarla a levantarse.

-Todo estará bien hija-

Izayoi se acerco a ellas sus ojos llenos de odio de odio hacia la mujer que le habia arrebatado el amor de su hijo.

Veneno salía de sus labios.

-No quiero que te acerques a mi hijo- su mirada paso de arriba hacia abajo en su persona.

-Y tu- se dirigió a Hatsumi -Estas despedida-

Kagome no podía dejar de llorar todo habia terminado mal su madre se habia quedado sin empleo por su culpa, todos los verían como las ovejas negras y no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha.

Kaede acompaño a la policía a la estación junto con Myoga.

Miroku e Inuyasha compartían una celda.

-Creo que tu amiga tenia razón- dijo Miroku dando vueltas alrededor de la celda.

Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome las palabras que habia dicho daban vueltas una y otra vez alrededor de su cabeza.

-Sabes todo esto es culpa de Hiten y del maldito de Kouga- continuo Miroku

Hiten. Ese nombre se le hacia conocido a Inuyasha pero no podía recordarlo bien.

-Embarazo a Sango y la dejo ahora vuelve y no se que demonios le metió en la cabeza en contra mía y de Kagome.-

Hiten, el era el director de la escuela donde habia estado la mayoría de su vida sabia que habia hecho algo en contra de el pero no habia sido solo el si no también Kouga y muchos de los alumnos que habían regresado expulsados por posesión de drogas.

Pero antes de todos ellos el director Hiten habia sido expulsado de Estados Unidos y regresado a Japón.

Kagome decidió esperarse en el hospital quería ver a Kouga. Su madre regreso a su casa para ver como estaba Souta y tratar de encontrar un nuevo trabajo.

Ella encontraría un trabajo ya habia salido de vacaciones y era lo poco que podía hacer por su madre.

Mucha gente entro y salió del cuarto de Kouga pero habia una persona en particular que habia llamado su atención, era el tío de Inuyasha Sesshomaru quien se habia quedado ahí por un largo tiempo.

¿Que hacia Sesshomaru en el cuarto con Kouga? se pregunto la joven confundida.

También entro el novio de Sango Hiten gracias al cielo no la habia visto, tenia que hablar con Sango tal vez estaba por el hospital, decidió marcarle al celular.

-¿Sango?-

-No quiero hablar contigo Kagome.-

-No, por favor no cuelgues se que no e sido una de las mejores amigas pero...-

Solo escucho silencio

-¿Sango?, ¡Sango!-

Genial le habia colgado, todos en el hospital comentaban acerca de Inuyasha y Miroku cuando la veían la apuntaban y murmuraban cosas que no podía entender.

Fue por fin cuando la dejaron entrar a ver a Kouga.

Se veía muy mal todo el rostro lo tenia hinchado y tenia varios moretes en las partes que podía ver de sus brazos.

-Hola- fingió una ligera sonrisa Kagome

Kouga no hablo solo sonrió parecía que cada movimiento que hacia le dolía vaya que Inuyasha es fuerte pensó de repente.

Kagome tomo su mano, parecía el inicio de una larga noche.

-Señora Izayoi vera según los informes de los vecinos su hijo fue el que inicio los golpes, que el joven Kouga solo trataba de hablar con el-

Izayoi lo observo detenidamente estaban interrogando a su hijo el se negaba a decir palabra alguna, así era Inuyasha siempre habia sido una persona difícil siempre se escondía detrás de aquel caparazón donde guardaba todos sus sentimientos y jamás salía no estaba segura de que conocía verdaderamente a su hijo se escondía siempre detrás de todas esas diferentes mascaras que solo revelaban una pequeña porción de su afligida personalidad.

El reloj ya daban las doce de la noche.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Hijo- susurro Izayoi derramando lagrimas de sus ojos.

Review! Por favor!

Hola como están todos! Espero que muy bien, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo aun problemático lo se pero créanme que ya estoy revelando algunos de los secretos de la oscura vida de Inuyasha, no tengo Internet lo estoy subiendo de la computadora de una amiga ya en una semana entro a la escuela de nuevo pero prometo seguir actualizando, de algunas preguntas de ustedes mis lectoras quiero decirles que todo esto sale de mi cabeza nunca e leído muchos de los mangas que me dicen no tengo ni idea, ni siquiera tengo escrito en si lo que va a pasar escribo lo que se me viene a la cabeza, por favor sigan escribiendo reviews y aun estoy en búsqueda de una editora. Muchas gracias por apoyarme y besos.

Dark Padme

"People are strange when you're a stranger faces look ugly when you're alone..."


	22. Bienvenida a mi mundo

Capitulo XXII

"Vaya forma de pasar mi cumpleaños " pensó Inuyasha suspirando, habia sido cuestionado una y otra vez por diferentes policías y psicólogos, Ya estaba harto solo quería llegar a su casa y olvidar esto, claro que nada le quitaría la satisfacción de haber deformado el rostro de Kouga.

La puerta se abrió era su madre con el rostro serio "Inuyasha" suspiro tomando asiento, el trato de ignorarla ya sabia lo que iba a decir.

"Por favor veme a los ojos" La mirada de Inuyasha permaneció fija en el suelo parecía mas interesante que tener que discutir con su madre.

"Sabes que hoy tomas responsabilidad sobre la compañía" vaya sorpresa pensó.

"Mamá en serio no quiero hablar de eso, estoy cansado" Izayoi lo vio un instante con tristeza en sus ojos.

"Tu padre" Inuyasha golpeo la mesa en desesperación "No, de el tampoco hables no es exactamente mi tema favorito de conversación"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos; Izayoi tomo su mano era mucho mas pequeña que la de su hijo.

"No quiero volver a ver a esa joven en mi casa, estas destruyendo a esta familia"

"¿Familia?" grito Inuyasha furioso poniéndose de pie "Esto nunca ha sido una familia, mas bien ha sido una casa de locos"

"No voy a dejar que insultes a los Taisho de esta forma!"

Inuyasha dejo salir una risa Irónica y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos

"Por favor, ¿a quien demonios quieres engañar? Crees que me mandaste fuera del país para protegerme? Por que no le preguntas a mi papá por que nunca regrese!!"

Izayoi lo vio con ojos fijos apunto de estallar de lagrimas "De que hablas" pregunto con la voz ahogada.

Inuyasha se sintió un poco mal por haberle gritado así, camino hacia ella y la abrazo.

Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

"¿Es que sabes algo que yo no se?" Inuyasha suspiro.

"No mamá no es eso, estoy algo molesto eso es todo" cerro los ojos

"¿Cuando voy a salir de aquí?" agrego

Izayoi soltó a Inuyasha y se acomodo bien sobre su silla arreglando los pocos cabellos que habían salido de su fijo peinado.

"Tendrás que pasar la noche aquí, puedo pagar la fianza hasta las 6 de la mañana"

"Genial" pensó "Y Kikyo y Miroku?"

"Kikyo ya salió el otro joven se quedara contigo"

Esta seria una larga noche, trato de alejar su mente de Kagome.

-

Odiaba levantarse temprano pero tenia que hacerlo, todo esto era su culpa su mama habia perdido su trabajo gracias a ella.

La joven se levanto de la cama y entro al baño a enjuagarse el rostro.

En la mansión Taisho habían descubierto que su mama tenia otro trabajo le dijeron que tenia que escoger entre los dos claro que mi madre escogió seguir trabajando con los Taisho sin saber nada de lo que ocurría.

Mala elección.

Hoy seria el comienzo de una nueva vida trataría de olvidar a Inuyasha ya que era obvio que no podría volver a verlo no se quería meter con la ira de su madre no después de lo ocurrido en el hospital.

Tenia una entrevista en un restaurante en el centro de Tokio y después iría a visitar a Kouga y tal vez podría hablar con Sango necesitaba hablar con ella sobre Hiten.

Su mamá la llevo hasta donde era la entrevista

"¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?"le pregunto Hatsumi

Kagome sonrió "Si estoy segura, tengo tiempo libre y quiero ayudar"

"Hija no quiero que te sientas culpable por esto, todo estará bien"

"Yo lo se, créeme lo hago por mi" Hatsumi se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Te quiero mamá" Kagome bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia el restaurante.

Se abrigo bien tenia mucho frió parecía que iba a nevar.

Por fin llego sintió como el calor del cuarto modificaba sus sentidos.

Entro con el gerente tenia que dar una buena impresión.

Surgió varios minutos después "vaya que fue corta" salió aun nerviosa y casi temblando de la impresión.

Pensó que seria mas fácil pero descubrió que no tenia ningún tipo de experiencia laboral.

Cuando iba saliendo del restaurante se topo fuertemente contra alguien.

"Ha lo siento mucho" susurro siguiendo su camino con la mirada en el suelo.

Alguien tomo su brazo era la mamá de Inuyasha.

-

"Gracias Kaede" dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la estación de policía con aun su camisa roja llena de sangre de su peor enemigo.

Miroku venia detrás de ellos.

"No me agradezcas a mi muchacho agradece a tu madre y a la influencia de tu apellido"

"Feh como sea!"

"Ha lo habia olvidado Feliz cumpleaños hijo" exclamo Kaede abrazando a Inuyasha el regreso el abrazo.

" Yo no veo que tiene de feliz" Miroku sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda "Felicidades y gracias por haberme ayudado te debo una"

Inuyasha rió un poco " No gracias a ti tuve una excusa para golpearlo"

Kaede movió su cabeza en desaprobación "Los jóvenes de hoy"

Llegaron a un pequeño auto un volkswagen rabbit "No me digas que nos vamos a ir en esa pulga, Myoga" exclamo el apuesto joven enfadado.

Myoga lo tomo como un insulto se le podía ver en la cara "No esperabas ver una limosina soy maestro no actor"

Un auto se detuvo junto a ellos "¿Quieres un aventón?" era Kikyo se veía mas guapa que nunca.

Inuyasha sonrió "Claro por que no, solo que yo conduzco" no quería perder la oportunidad de conducir un camaro 2009 vaya que la colección de su padre era impresionante.

Kikyo salió descubriendo la mini falda que traía puesta revelando unas largas piernas bien definidas Los hombres presentes no podian dejar de admirarla.

Inuyasha tomo las llaves le abrió la puerta a Kikyo y el subió al asiento del conductor.

"Quieres que te lleve Mikoku?" pregunto Inuyasha encendiendo el coche.

"No gracias no quiero ser mosca además después de esto no creo que mis padres me dejen salir en un largo tiempo"

"Inuyasha directo a la casa tu madre no esta muy contenta como que digamos" le grito Kaede molesta cuando el motor comenzó a rugir.

"Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ya lo veremos" y con eso arranco.

-

Kagome llego al hospital para encontrarse con Kouga supuestamente ese día era el baile, pudo entrar sin problema esto le recordaba mucho cuando venia visitar a Inuyasha no quería admitirlo pero lo extrañaba.

Kouga sonrió al verla "Hola"

Kagome se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Como te sientes?"

"Hmm... he estado mejor"

"Ya no te vez tan mal" mintió Kagome el joven estaba lleno de moretes y su rostro estaba aun hinchado.

Kouga rió un poco "No tienes que mentir, lamento no poder llevarte al baile"

"Esta bien digamos que tengo a una cena que atender" dijo Kagome con un tono melancólico.

"Oh lamento todo esto te debo una, Inuyasha me las pagara de una u otra forma"

"Si, no habia razón para que te golpeara de esa manera" exclamo la joven algo molesta por que se tenia que dejar ir por sus emociones de esa manera.

"Ha ya tengo una idea para reponértelo en navidad esta bien si paso por ti tarde? Hay un lugar a donde me gustaría llevarte"

"No tienes que reponerme nada, estaré bien" no sabia por que pero aun no podía confiar completamente en Kouga.

Kouga tomo su mano "Por favor" dijo con voz suave sus ojos de color brillando.

Kagome sonrió "Deacuerdo veré que puedo hacer"

"Gracias" el joven la comenzó a halar hacia el sus rostros estaban tan cerca sus labios tocaron los suyos por que era que lo único que podía ver en su cabeza era a Inuyasha.

Ella se separo rápidamente "Me tengo que ir, espero que te mejores" y salió corriendo.

Una maliciosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Kouga.

"Serás mía Kagome"

-

"Sabias que tu mama te va a hacer una cena sorpresa" comento Kikyo riendo

Inuyasha rió con ella "Antes si era una sorpresa, odio las sorpresas"

"Bueno al menos parece sorprendido el momento que llegues"

"ja ja ja Claro, claro como dejar que muera mi informante numero uno"

Kikyo le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo "Y que se siente ser ya mayor de edad"

Inuyasha la observo "Vamos tu tienes veinte tu dime a mi como se siente"

"Hmm ¿quieres saber lo que se siente?"

Inuyasha rió de nuevo "Si, por que no"

Kikyo se paro sobre su asiento y se sentó en las piernas de Inuyasha dándole la frente con las rodillas dobladas, pego su pecho con el de el y comenzó a besarlo.

No era un beso suave si no uno salvaje podía sentir como su lengua tocaba cada parte de su boca.

Inuyasha la separo de el con sus fuertes brazos.

"Vaya con que eso es besar a una mujer mas grande"

Kikyo sonrió "Hay mas" respondió pegando su cuerpo mas a el.

El joven sonrió "Eso no es lo que yo estoy buscando"

"¿Que es lo que buscas?" pregunto ella confundida.

"Ya lo encontré, quiero que cuando alguien me bese verdaderamente lo sienta, que se pueda perder en el y contigo no puedo encontrarlo"

Kikyo se levanto y volvió a su asiento "Tu madre dijo que eras diferente, nunca pensé que fuera cierto"

"Mi mamá no me conoce"

"Estoy segura de eso Inuyasha, al final todos caen y tu estas en la mira"

Inuyasha encendió el motor y se fueron camino a casa.

-

Llegaron a su casa todo estaba preparado Inuyasha subió a su cuarto a cambiarse mientras Kikyo ayudaba a su madre a terminar los preparativos.

"Y como te fue con mi hijo?" pregunto Izayoi con curiosidad

"Creo que tenias razón esta muy enamorado de la chica"

"Es una lastima pero bien espero que esta noche se de cuenta que ella no es nada comparada a ti querida"

"Y como es que eso va a pasar?" dijo la joven intrigada

Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Izayoi

"Ya veras..."

Inuyasha bajo lentamente las largas escaleras tenia puestos unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa negra de manga corta de vestir.

Decidió quitarse los lentes de contacto y ponerse sus viejos lentes se sentía mejor así.

"Oh hijo pero que guapo te vez" dijo Izayoi

"Si, gracias mamá no sabes ¿donde esta el teléfono?"

"No,¿ para que lo necesitas?"

"Quiero hablarle a Kagome"

Izayoi rió un poco "No te preocupes hijo ya la invite"

Inuyasha la vio extrañado esto no sonaba muy bien.

"¿Ha si? ¿Y va a venir?" pregunto extrañado

"Por supuesto no ha de tardar en llegar, ahora si por favor pasemos al comedor"

Tomo su mano y ambos caminaron hacia la cena.

En el comedor ya estaban los invitados habia una silla desocupada aparte de la suya y de su madre se sentó y todos le desearon feliz cumpleaños.

Estaban sus tíos y unos cuantos amigos de la familia, se sentó junto a Kikyo.

Tocaron una campana y la cena entro todos platicaban Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome donde podía estar esta seria la segunda vez que lo dejarla abandonado en una cena.

Ya era la hora del plato fuerte Inuyasha tomo su copa y bebió un poco de agua fue cuando entraron varias meseras con bandejas en sus manos entre ellas estaba...

...¿Kagome?...

Review por favor!! Es por lo único que continuo escribiendo!! Vamos no sean malas ¡ no les pasa nada! Y les aseguro que entre mas tenga mas rápido escribo! Bueno... este capitulo esta dedicada a una muchachita que me preguntaba cada vez que entraba al msn que cuando iba a actualizar así es que aquí esta lo prometido es deuda Tamara creo que ese es su nombre. Y pues si ya no le quedan muchos capítulos a este fic, pronto sabrán que pasar con este loco amor de Inuyasha y Kagome, gracias a todas las lectoras que siguen apoyándome y un abrazo!

Escríbanme si tienen cualquier duda o comentario, gracias.

DarkPadme

"Here we are daylight star made out of miracles perfection of your own you alone o so incredible each atom sings to me set me free from the chains of the physical o free me …. O free me"


	23. Dolor y otros sentimientos

La boca de Inuyasha ligeramente abierta, sus ojos aislados tratando de encontrar una explicación.

Su madre y Kikyo viéndose con una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros mientras que Kagome servía la comida; tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, trataba de ver hacia abajo para no llamar la atención.

Inuyasha se levantó y tomó a Kagome del brazo sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran. Ella trató de zafarse pero le fue inútil; él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó la joven limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto Inuyasha enfadado después de entrar a la cocina.

Todos los veían.

Kagome llena de rencor y enojo dijo – ¿Qué te parece? Trabajando, no todos tenemos la misma suerte que tu-

Inuyasha la vio herido –No tienes por qué estar haciendo esto aquí Kagome, estoy seguro que fue obra de mi madre-

El joven comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, tomándola de la mano.

Ella se apartó agresivamente de él. –Inuyasha, ¿qué crees que haces? Que no entiendes que no te quiero-

El joven la vio fijamente –Estas mintiendo-

Kagome tragó saliva –No, no quiero volver a verte entiéndelo, ve lo diferente que somos, tu eres rico, con un futuro por delante y yo no soy nada-

-¡No digas eso! Tú eres todo para mí-

La madre del joven entró sigilosamente a la cocina y vio a Kagome con odio, ella la vio de vuelta, su rostro dolido comprendió que era hora de acabar con esto.

-Amo a Kouga- dijo con la voz rota.

Inuyasha se quedó perplejo, trató de decir algo pero le era imposible, sus labios no emitían sonido alguno, no podía ser… su peor pesadilla se había convertido en realidad.

Izayoi sonrió mientras Inuyasha veía hacia el piso tratando de recuperarse.

Kagome lo vio dolida y comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

Izayoi trató de confortar a Inuyasha pero le fue imposible, él salió corriendo hacia el comedor.

Inuyasha entró a su cuarto y comenzó a tirar todo lo que había dentro de él, estaba enfadado quería comprobar que lo de decía Kagome era una mentira pero él sabía que desde muy joven ambos habían tenido una fijación, para ella sólo existía Kouga. Justo en esos momentos recordó la paliza que le había dado, y lo deforme que le había dejado el rostro, quería ir al hospital y terminar lo que había comenzado, pero no habría manera alguna que lo dejaran entrar.

Decidió sentarse y tratar de olvidar, olvidar todo lo que lo atormentaba, pero el rostro de Kagome siempre aparecía sonriendo, el joven comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Kagome caminaba hacia su casa pensativa, trataba de pelear con aquellas lágrimas que querían salir de manera despavorida de sus ojos, pero debía permanecer fuerte, tenía que olvidarse de él, era la única forma en la que no saldría lastimada, ni él ni ella.

"Inuyasha" Izayoi estaba afuera del cuarto de su hijo "Inuyasha, abre la puerta" se quedó ahí por varios minutos, fue cuando escuchó la cerradura abriéndose.

Los ojos de Izayoi se ampliaron a ver el desastre que había en la habitación de su primogénito.

"Vaya madre, pensé que tú eras la menos ruin de la familia" dijo Inuyasha con tono oscuro acercándose a ella.

"Es por tu propio bien hijo, sabes que ella no es para ti" Inuyasha la tomó fuertemente de los brazos y ella dejo ir un ligero sonido de dolor.

El joven se acercó a su oído y susurró "Gracias por la sorpresa de cumpleaños" la dejo ir y comenzó a caminar fuera de la casa.

"Inuyasha espera" él se detuvo al borde de la escalera "Hijo, lo lamento, parece que lo único que he hecho por ti es hacerte sufrir"

Inuyasha sonrió "Oh no madre, al contrario, me has dado un motivo para verdaderamente destruir a esta familia por completo"

"Pero que cosas dices hijo" dijo Izayoi acercándose lentamente con temor en sus ojos

"Son tantas las cosas que he ocultado en los pasados años y todo para protegerte, pero ahora veo que eres igual que él, igual que mi padre y estoy harto de vivir de esta forma" comentó Inuyasha bajando las escaleras.

Izayoi comenzó a llorar "Si quieres hacer algo por mí, vuelve a contratar a la madre de Kagome" escuchó a los lejos a su hijo.

Kagome fue al único lugar donde sabía que sería bienvenida y ese fue el hogar de Miroku, él la recibió con un abrazo cálido y una sonrisa.

"¿Ahora qué pasó?" le preguntó sentándose junto a ella en el sillón. Kagome comenzó a llorar

"Todo ha sido un desastre, desde que Inuyasha llegó mi vida ha empeorado sin embargo no puedo negar los sentimientos que tengo por el"

Miroku trató de reconfortarla "¿Porque no me cuentas todo desde el principio?" Así lo hizo, le contó desde que eran pequeños lo que había pasado en la alberca, como se había conocido, el momento del jarrón hasta los más pequeños detalles que pudiera recordar, era su única forma de desahogarse.

"Y le dijiste que estas enamorada de Kouga?" Kagome asintió. Miroku arqueó las cejas y dejó ir un largo suspiro.

"Creo que es lo peor que le pudiste haber dicho, hubieras visto la cara que tenía cuando lo estaba golpeando, pensé que lo mataría" la joven sintió escalofríos de tan sólo pensarlo.

"Sin embargo, estoy en deuda con él, me ayudó a zafarme de Hiten" la joven lo vio extrañada

"¿Kouga y Hiten se conocen?"

"Eso parecer, los escuche comentar al respecto" comentó Miroku pensativo

"Y luego esa chica, wow, llegó en ese carro, parecía como una película de acción"

Kagome se enojó al recordarla ya habían sido varias veces que la veía

"No me la recuerdes"

Miroku la vio de manera cálida y le dio un abrazo

"Inuyasha es una buena persona, sé que su vida no ha sido fácil y que no es exactamente normal pero quien es normal Kagome? Mejor aférrate a ese sentimiento que tienes por él, él te necesita y tú a el"

Miroku tenía razón, la vida de Inuyasha no había sido fácil, aun así había hecho lo necesario para que poco a poco sintiera algo por él, sabía que tenía que darle la oportunidad. Pero estaba tan dolida con todas las cosas que habían pasado, especialmente como dejó a Kouga en el hospital.

"Hablando de cosas menos deprimentes, creo que sé que es lo que pasa con Sango"

Kagome rio un poco "¿Y eso es menos deprimente?, cuando traté de hablarle me colgó"

"Bueno, al parecer Hiten hizo creer a Sango que tú y yo fuimos los que divulgaron la información de su embarazo en la escuela"

"Esa es una tontería ¿por qué habríamos de hacer eso?" pregunto Kagome confundida y enojada, no podía creer que su amiga creyera eso de Miroku y de ella.

Miroku movió su cabeza en desaprobación y cruzó sus brazos "Al parecer tienen testigos"

"¿En quién creería más que en nosotros?" dijo Kagome pensando en los amigos de Sango, compartían las mismas amistades.

"Según las malas lenguas, Yuka y Hiten han estado saliendo juntos" comento Miroku

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ampliamente "Entonces la única forma en la que nos creerá Sango es si Yuka dice la verdad"

Miroku tomó su chamarra "Y es lo que vamos a hacer"

Inuyasha bajó las escaleras y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus invitados se habían ido, sólo su tío Sesshomaru y Kikyo estaban en la sala.

"Inuyasha" dijo Kikyo acercándose a él " ¿Estas bien?" Inuyasha la ignoró y siguió caminando hacia su tío.

"Estaré bien" comentó con tono despreocupado "Todo lo que necesito está aquí"

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sesshomaru "Tenemos que hablar" dijo determinado el joven.

Sesshomaru se recargó en el asiento de la sala y contestó "Soy todo oídos…"

" ¿Tú sabes quién es ella?" preguntó Kagome llegando a una casa color café con rejas negras

Miroku tocó el timbre " ¿La chica del auto?" Kagome asintió

"Es hija de los empresarios más importantes de Corea, me imagino que los Taisho quieren negocios con ellos"

Claro, tenía sentido el día de la fiesta de la madre de Inuyasha Izayoi les había dicho que habría invitados importantes, cuando llego ella estaba con Inuyasha…

Una joven abrió la puerta sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Hola Yuka" dijo Kagome sonriendo sarcásticamente

La joven abrió ampliamente los ojos, los vio preocupada viendo si no venían con alguien más.

"¿Qué necesitan? "Preguntó nerviosa

"Sabes exactamente lo que necesitamos" explicó Miroku acercándose a ella Kagome lo siguió

"Sabemos que le hiciste cierto favor a el novio de Sango"

"No sé de qué hablan" contesto Yuka preocupada

"Sé que has estado saliendo con Hiten, ¿Eso fue lo que te prometió por que divulgaras a todos y a Sango que Kagome y yo éramos unos traicioneros como tú?"

Yuka los vio detenidamente como si tratara de armar una historia en su cabeza que fuera creíble y que no involucrara a Sango o a Hiten.

"Vamos, todos te han visto con él, ¿Cómo le hicieron para que no se enterará Sango?" dijo Miroku acercando su rostro al de Yuka

Kagome la vio con cara de desaprobación "No puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto a Sango, primero difundes la información en la escuela y luego nos culpas a nosotros"

"Si fui yo! Tu sabias que estaba enamorada de Hiten Kagome! Desde el primer día que lo vi se los dije y Sango con sus resbalosas manos se fue a meter con el único hombre que he querido, ella pudo haber tenido a cualquiera pero se metió con Hiten!" gritó Yuka llorando cayendo sobre sus rodillas

Miroku frunció el entrecejo mientras veía a Kagome a quien se le habían formado puños la manos

"Hiten fue el que se le insinuó a ella! Y ahora me arrepiento de haberla aconsejado de que fueran novios, ahora ella está embarazada"

"Eso es mentira él me quiere a mi" gritó Yuka poniéndose de pie

"Lamento decirte que con la persona que esta es con Sango"

"No por mucho tiempo" dijo Yuka entre dientes

Miroku tomó su brazo " ¿De qué hablas?" demandó irritado

Yuka lo vio con miedo "Hiten convenció a Sango de que abortara al niño"

Miroku y Kagome gritaron al unísono " ¿Qué? "

Miroku tomó más fuerte el brazo de Yuka y la jaló "Ahora tú vienes con nosotros"

"Haré lo que sea necesario para que mi padre caiga" dijo Inuyasha

"Lo sé, y hoy se dio el primero paso" contesto Sesshomaru sus ojos brillantes

"Por supuesto tu padre necesita de ti para poder hacer cualquier cambio importante, de ti y de mi"

"Entiendo" dijo Inuyasha pensativo " ¿Cuál es el primer paso? "Preguntó

La madre de Inuyasha llego corriendo a la sala llorando

"Es tu padre" fue lo único que pudo decir la tristeza y el llanto no la dejaban hablar

" ¿Qué tiene?" le preguntó el joven asustado tratando de ayudar a su madre a responder.

Kikyo quien regresó a la sala con el teléfono en mano le respondió con seriedad "El auto en el que venía de regreso tu padre explotó, no hay sobrevivientes"

Inuyasha cayó de rodillas, no sabía si reír o llorar su viejo padre había recibido lo que merecía sin embargo aunque él había sido una persona totalmente desconocida para él, sabía que llevaba su sangre siempre sería parte de él, los golpes, el odio, aquellos asesinatos que había presenciado cuando era un niño. Todavía podía ver a la secretaria de su padre pidiéndole ayuda, siempre lo atormentaba en sus pesadillas. Y es que parecía que el sufrimiento nunca iba a acabar.

Miroku se estaciono frente a la casa de Sango, Yuka les dijo que los padre de Sango habían salido de la ciudad por lo que Hiten y ella se habían hospedado ahí hasta que regresaran.

Los tres bajaron del carro, Kagome escuchó el sonido de varios autos policiacos pasando cerca sin embargo no le dio importancia.

Los tres jóvenes no pudieron llegar muy lejos ya que Sango y Hiten venían bajando las escaleras, Yuka y el apuesto joven cruzaron sus miradas rápidamente.

" ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?" preguntó enfadado Hiten tomando el brazo de Sango

"Vamos Yuka, por qué no le cuentas a Sango donde has estado todas las tardes de la pasada semana?" dijo Miroku con tono amenazador

Yuka sólo torno su mirada al suelo " ¿De qué está hablando?" demando Sango a Hiten

"No les hagas caso, y ustedes será mejor que se vayan"

"Sango, tienes que creernos, Hiten y Yuka planearon esto para que tu desconfiaras de nosotros"

"Tú no les hagas caso amor, están locos, vámonos" susurro Hiten a Sango dándole un beso en la mejilla

Yuka al ver esto explotó "Maldito!" gritó "Si Sango, fue Hiten quien me convenció de decirles a todos sobre tu embarazo y confesarles que los que me habían dicho habían sido Kagome Y Miroku sólo porque te odio y me quitaste el amor de Hiten"

Sango quedó en shock, se separó de Hiten mientras trataba de comprender las palabras que habían salido de la que una vez había sido una de sus mejores amigas.

"Le dijo que te dejaría después de que abortaras al bebe" completo Kagome " ¿Ahora nos crees?

Sango comenzó a llorar y a golpear a Hiten "No me toques perra loca!" grito el joven tratando de separarse de ella.

Miroku enojado le tiro un puñetazo con lo saco volando hacia el pavimento Yuka corrió tras el para ayudarlo mientras Miroku abrazaba a Sango y le decía que todo estaría bien.

Kagome no pudo más que conmoverse por amor que Miroku le tenía a su amiga, por fin se habían podido arreglar las cosas y tendría a sus amigos de regreso con ella. Sólo faltaba arreglar las cosas con Inuyasha, sabía que no sería una tarea sencilla sin embargo, no podía ocultar los sentimientos que luchaban cada vez más por ser compartidos.

Miroku las llevo a ambas a su casa, mas no pudieron dejar de notar las patrullas que estaban afuera de la mansión Taisho.

" ¿Qué estará pasando? " preguntó Miroku Kagome y Sango bajaron del auto, vieron como una figura femenina se acercaba al auto.

Era Hatsumi, la madre de Kagome quien venía llorando Kagome corrió a su lado

" ¿Qué pasa está todo bien? ¿Le pasó algo a Inuyasha?" urgió a su madre a contestar, le había contagiado las lágrimas cuando ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba pasando

"Es el señor Taisho, el…" dijo con voz ahogada tratando de encontrar su voz

"Falleció" Kagome al escuchar esto salió corriendo hacia la mansión de los Taisho, no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que esto le pudo haber causado a Inuyasha, tenía que estar ahí para apoyarlo.

Antes de poder llegar cayó varias veces ya que el pavimento estaba muy resbaloso, sin embargo no le importó y siguió corriendo.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que había cinta policiaca rodeando el lugar y la familia estaba siendo escoltada fuera de la casa, todos los vecinos y gente que había escuchado sobre la tragedia estaban alineados junto a la casa al igual que prensa y fotógrafos.

Kagome trato de estar lo más cercano a las camionetas que parecía iban a llevar a la familia lejos.

Vio a Inuyasha salir de la casa abrazando a su madre, estaba serio, tras ellos estaban Kikyo y Sesshomaru, Kaede al final cerrando la puerta de la casa.

" ¡Inuyasha!" gritó Kagome llorando no podía sentir nada sabía que lo único que quería era abrazarlo.

" ¡Inuyasha!" los fotógrafos se volvieron locos al verlos salir y empujaron a Kagome lejos de la camioneta.

Él no la podía escuchar…..

Ok, wow ya son demasiados años en los que no he actualizado este fic pero siempre había estado en mi mente terminarlo y planeo hacerlo en estas vacaciones de Navidad. Sólo les puedo decir que mil disculpas, han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida, sin embargo el amor por escribir sigue ahí al igual que sus reviews pidiéndome que continúe. No me queda más que agradecer a todas esas personas que han seguido la historia, tienen un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Espero y les guste este capítulo les pido comenten y me apoyen para seguir adelante con la historia.

Muchas Gracias, Felices fiestas y hasta pronto : )

"You know how they say "Good things come for those who wait?" well, the bad things are always impatient"


	24. Sumergida en tus pensamientos

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente, Kagome sólo podía observar por el televisor las noticias sobre la pérdida de uno de los hombres más influyentes de Japón, el padre de Inuyasha. Trató de recordar cuando era más pequeña, cuando jugaba en la casa de Inuyasha, habían sido pocas las veces que había visto al Sr. Taisho.

Su madre le había dicho que Inuyasha necesitaba de su compañía porque sus padres aunque lo querían mucho no podían estar todo el tiempo con él. Ella no comprendía completamente lo que pasaba, Inuyasha y ella eran muy pequeños sin embargo no podía dejar de simpatizar por él, siempre estaba sólo y ella había sido su única compañía.

Kagome había tratado de olvidar los años que pasó con él, después de lo que le había ocurrido, ella lo quería en verdad pero no podía olvidar como la había empujado a la alberca, como lloraba, pataleaba tratando de salvar su vida mientras que su mejor amigo, la persona en la que más confiaba caminaba para dejarla atrás, muriendo.

La joven suspiró, ella no había conocido a su padre pero su muerte había dejado a su madre sola y con dos niños que mantener. Ella siempre le contaba historias sobre él y le decía que era un buen hombre, ella lo creía aunque siempre lo había odiado un poco por haberlos abandonado, por haberlos dejado solos a ella y a su hermano.

"Kagome" escuchó a su madre gritando dese la sala "Tienes visita" continuo

La joven abrió ampliamente sus ojos "Quien podría ser" se preguntó a sí misma, no podía ser Inuyasha los pasados tres días había tratado de acercarse a la mansión pero le fue imposible. También trató de contactarlo por teléfono pero siempre estaba ocupado. Su madre no trabajaba ahí, ella había sido su única fuente de información en la mansión Taisho.

De igual forma recordó que las últimas palabras que habían salido de su boca eran que estaba enamorada del que parecía ser el peor enemigo de Inuyasha.

Kagome bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con un joven alto de cabello negro que la observaba detenidamente, era Kouga. El joven sonrió cuando cruzaron miradas, se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

"Kouga… que sorpresa" dijo Kagome observando al joven que aún tenía varios moretes en su rostro, moretes y heridas que sólo le recordaban a su creador.

"Lo sé, es sólo que me sentía mal por no haberte llevado al baile y como no regresaste a visitarme al hospital pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo" explicó Kouga viéndola con ojos de cachorro, aunque tuviera todas aquellas marcas en su rostro no dejaba de verse hermoso, casi angelical.

"No, es que han pasado tantas cosas…." dijo Kagome bajando su rostro mucho había pasado desde que fue a visitarlo al hospital.

"Claro, sé que eres una persona cercana a Inuyasha… y lo que pasó con su padre" Kagome no levantó su rostro.

Kouga se acercó a ella y la abrazó, esto la tomó por sorpresa, en su interior esto es lo que había querido hacer con Inuyasha desde el momento en que se enteró de la tragedia. Kagome cerró los ojos y se tragó sus lágrimas no quería admitirlo pero ese abrazo era justo lo que necesitaba.

Inuyasha estaba acostado en su cama, respiraba lentamente observando el teléfono que estaba junto a él, no podía sacar a Kagome de su mente.

El joven sonrió ligeramente, su padre había muerto en una accidente fatal y estaba acostado en su cama pensando en la única mujer que había amado, que demonios pasaba con él. Las palabras que había dicho Kagome aquella noche aun retumbaban en su cerebro, ella no podía amar a Kouga.

Sin embargo Kagome no era lo único que rondaba por su cabeza, malos recuerdos que tenían que ver con su padre lo atormentaban, especialmente sobre cierto día que por más que quisiera no pensar en él siempre estaba ahí…

Veía sangre, sangre por todos lados.

Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente de su cama y agitó su cabeza con fuerza, no podía pensar en eso no ahora. Tomó el teléfono, sabía que Kagome era la única persona que lo podía ayudar.

"Inuyasha…" entró Kaede al cuarto "Es hora de irnos" dijo con la voz un poco cortada de tanto llorar

El joven se quedó pensativo por varios segundos antes de soltar el teléfono, Kagome no tenía nada que ver con esto, sería mejor que la dejara en paz.

"Vamos Kaede" ambos salieron del cuarto Inuyasha suspiró no estaba listo para ver a gente hipócrita llorar en el funeral de su padre, probablemente sería juzgado por no estar triste o llorando como todos los demás pero no podía evitarlo, su padre era un desconocido para él. La policía lo había visto con sospecha y lo habían interrogado muchas veces pero era más que obvio que él no había provocado el accidente.

Kagome no pudo dejar de notar que Kouga estaba vestido de negro "Um… Kouga" dijo Kagome separándose lentamente de él.

" ¿Si?" preguntó confundido el joven "Sé que hoy es el funeral del padre de Inuyasha, sólo que sé que es privado y será en la cripta de su familia, me imagino que estará lleno de gente y reporteros…"

Kouga la veía detenidamente sus manos aun sostenían sus hombros.

"Me imagino que estas invitado y me preguntaba si…" La joven se detuvo no estaba segura si ir con Kouga al funeral era una buena idea pero Miroku le había dicho que su padre aunque era cercano a Touga Taisho no había sido invitado.

"Si podía acompañarte, no he podido hablar con Inuyasha…." Kouga la interrumpió "Si, de hecho iba a ir con mi familia después de venir contigo no hay problema"

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la joven "Gracias, espera aquí no tardo sólo me pondré un vestido" Kagome corrió y subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

Kouga se quedó en la sala esperándola con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro en verdad odiaba a Inuyasha y aun no olvidaba que casi le deformó el rostro, que mejor forma de pagar que estar con su pequeña amada Kagome, si había una forma de alterarlo era esta, aunque esta no era la última sorpresa que lo esperaba.

Kagome bajó las escaleras pensativa se había puesto un vestido a las rodillas negro de cuello v, medias negras y un abrigo, en su cuello se puso algo especial, algo que le había dado Inuyasha, esperaba que de esta forma se diera cuenta que su corazón no estaba con Kouga.

Kouga no se quedaba atrás con el modelo de auto, no entendía bien a los hombres y sus gustos por los autos deportivos. Kouga abrió la puerta y ella se sentó, el apuesto joven no tardó en unírsele y encender al coche.

" ¿Puedes ser honesto conmigo?" preguntó Kagome, Kouga no alejó la vista del volante " ¿hmm?"

"Miroku me comentó lo del día en que te peleaste con Inuyasha venías con Hiten, no sabía que se conocían"

"Si, somos amigos, íbamos juntos a la escuela antes de que me fuera del país como Inuyasha de hecho Inuyasha y yo también estábamos juntos"

Kagome abrió ampliamente los ojos "Pensé que se odiaban" contestó extrañada arqueando sus cejas

Kouga dejó ir una risa hipócrita "No, éramos amigos hasta que hizo que me expulsaran" Kagome fijó su mirada en el joven que conducía, ¿amigos Kouga e Inuyasha? Imposible.

"Yo estaba en esa escuela desde antes que Inuyasha se fuera, esa vez que nos conocimos yo había venido de vacaciones, mis padres fueron los que se la recomendaron a los padres de Inuyasha y ese mismo invierno lo inscribieron"

Kagome recordó el día en que Kouga la había salvado, ese había sido el último día que había visto a Inuyasha.

"Sabes, él no es una tierna palomita, créeme, si pensabas que era un niño tonto y nerd como lo hacían ver los conocidos de Inuyasha cuando eran pequeños él no era así en el instituto" le comentó Kouga mientras buscaba donde estacionarse. Ya habían llegado y el lugar estaba repleto de personas, especialmente de periodistas.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó la joven confundida, Kouga rio de nuevo.

"Inuyasha era una especie de Jekyll/Hyde a veces se portaba como niño bueno, pero en verdad le gustaba hacer bromas pesadas y golpeaba a niños de su edad con la menor provocación"

Kagome pensó en el pequeño Inuyasha que ella había conocido, chaparro, con grandes gafas, cabello grasoso que no podía decir palabra alguna porque era demasiado penoso.

"Recuerdo al Inuyasha que conocí y no se parece en nada a la descripción que me das, aunque me imagino a Inuyasha haciendo cualquier cosa para llamar la atención siempre fue muy solitario"

El carro ya se había detenido "Puede ser…" comenzó Kouga pensativo " ¿Cómo hizo Inuyasha para que te expulsaran?" le preguntó Kagome, era algo que no se le iba a olvidar.

Kouga iba a contestarle cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Inuyasha llegó junto con su madre y Kaede al cementerio seguido por Sesshomaru y Rin, todos caminaron entre la multitud de reporteros y fotógrafos que apenas los dejaban caminar. Una vez que llegaron a la cripta Inuyasha ayudó a su madre quien era la que tenía menos fuerza y no podía dejar de llorar al lugar más cercano donde pudiera ver las cenizas de su esposo ser guardadas para siempre.

Izayoi se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban acomodadas en la recepción "Gracias hijo" dijo entre lágrimas. Inuyasha ya no sabía que decir, no había forma en la que pudiera lograr que su madre se calmara por lo que decidió ir a caminar un poco.

Entre la multitud de gente que no dejaban de hablarle y darle el pésame se encontró a Kikyo "Hola" le dijo acercándose a él.

Inuyasha trató de ignorarla pero era mejor estar con ella que con los adultos que no lo dejaban de molestar y hacer preguntas.

"Te ves un poco alterado" le dijo Kikyo rosando su mano en el fuerte brazo del joven

Inuyasha rolo los ojos y contestó sarcásticamente "¿Tú crees?

"¿Por qué no salimos por un poco de aire?" ofreció la guapa joven, Inuyasha subió sus hombros

"Por qué no" Kikyo tomó su brazo y ambos caminaron hacia la entrada con sus rostros fijados en el suelo no querían que los notaran cuando salieron se escondieron tras una lápida grande.

"Estoy harto de esto" expresó Inuyasha recargándose en la lápida Kikyo se puso frente a él y empezó a acariciar su rostro.

Inuyasha la vio confundida " ¿No crees que soy un monstruo porque no estoy triste por lo que pasó con mi padre?" le preguntó

"No… "susurro Kikyo pasando sus delgados dedos por el rostro del apuesto joven

"Eres de esos chicos estúpidos que son demasiado tontos como para darse cuenta lo locas que pueden volver a las mujeres" cambio el tema la chica frente a él.

Inuyasha alzó los ojos "Feh…"

" ¿No estas asustado que la persona que mató a tu padre venga por ti?" le dijo Kikyo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del joven frente a ella.

Inuyasha no sabía que responder a eso, eran demasiados los pensamientos que giraban por su mente, definitivamente habían asesinado a su padre, pero ¿Quién?

" ¿Inuyasha?" escuchó una voz masculina y familiar pronunciar su nombre, el joven empujó fuera de su camino a Kikyo para poder ver a su peor enemigo acercándose.

Sin embargo no esperaba ver a Kagome junto a él "¿Kagome?"

La joven lo vio sorprendida se imaginaba ver a Inuyasha serio, triste, consolando a su madre o cualquier cosa menos escondido detrás de una tumba con una mujer que apenas conocía.

"Hola" saludó Kagome con un tono que no esperaba sonaba enojada y era lo menos que le quería mostrar a Inuyasha, pero que cretino.

Kikyo tomó la mano de Inuyasha " ¿No nos vas a presentar?" preguntó Kikyo con un tono sarcástico

"uhh…Kikyo, Kagome, Kagome, Kikyo" dijo con rapidez viendo hacia un lado

Ambas chicas se acercaron y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos, claramente se podía sentir la tensión entre ambas.

"Mucho gusto" expresó Kagome con una sonrisa fingida y en un tono bajo

Kikyo sólo sonrió y no dijo nada pasando sus ojos de arriba abajo, Kagome no pudo dejar de notar que la veía como a un león observa a su presa.

"Bonito collar" Inuyasha escuchó a Kikyo decir, su mirada se posó sobre el cuello de Kagome era el collar que él le había regalado esto hizo que su corazón se conmoviera.

Kouga tomó a Kagome de la cintura "Será mejor que entremos" la joven se quedó indecisa por un segundo "Lamento la perdida de tu padre Inuyasha" y con esto siguió a Kouga hacia la cripta.

Inuyasha se quedó sin aliento, tenía miles de emociones desenvueltas en su cerebro pero una cosa era certera estaba enojado, lo peor que se podía esperar era ver Kagome con Kouga, claro que tampoco ayudaba que él estuviera con Kikyo.

Kikyo tomó su mano "Creo que deberíamos seguirlos"

Pero que le pasa pensaba Kagome quien estaba alado de Kouga mientras personas cercanas a Touga daban un discurso sobre su vida la joven trataba de no ver a Inuyasha quien estaba hasta enfrente y la ignoraba por completo.

Sé que le dije que quería a Kouga pero como puede estar con ella, la mente de Kagome daba vueltas sabía que no había sido cuidadosa con sus palabras y lo primero que le había cruzado en su cabeza cuando estaba sirviendo en la casa de Inuyasha era que no quería ser parte de esa familia, su madre la había empujado a servir en su casa sabiendo que ella era amiga de su hijo.

Inuyasha tenía demasiados problemas y estaba perturbado sin embargo había algo en él que la atraía, lo quería reconfortar, quería estar ahí para él, recordó sus palabras después del día del baile él le había dicho que la amaba….

"Touga fue un gran hermano, aprendí mucho de él sin embargo se ha ido y sólo me queda desearle un buen viaje a donde quiera que vaya…"

El hermano de Touga Taisho había terminado de hablar Inuyasha lo acompaño al pequeño estrado que habían preparado y tomó el micrófono.

"Mi madre me obligó a decir algo…." Comenzó Inuyasha el lugar se había puesto inusualmente callado.

"Y la verdad es que los primeros años de mi vida fueron contadas las veces que lo vi y después de eso me fui a estudiar al extranjero y cuando regresé, bueno, digamos que no hablamos mucho por lo que, Padre…" apuntó su mano hacia las cenizas

"Espero nos volvamos a encontrar… posiblemente en el infierno" terminó Inuyasha la multitud enloqueció se escucharon sonidos de decepción y de asombro.

"Oh y papá gracias por el dinero y por hacerme tan guapo" Inuyasha guiño el ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Su madre había comenzado a llorar de nuevo y la gente que estaba alrededor le decían cosas que lo hacían sentir como el peor hombre que había existido.

Kagome vio a Inuyasha pasando junto a ella por un instante cruzaron miradas aunque estaba tratando de poner la imagen de que todo estaba bien y no le importaba nada, Inuyasha no estaba bien…

El paseo a casa fue silencioso cuando llegaron Kouga salió primero y le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero.

"Gracias por todo Kouga" le dijo Kagome sonriendo "Te debo una, enserio gracias por ayudarme" Kouga se acercó y la tomó de los brazos poco a poco su rostro se acercaba más a ella.

Kagome quedó en shock cuando Kouga plantó un ligero beso en sus labios, fue un beso cálido y aunque había sido rápido, sintió que había pasado una pequeña eternidad. Recordó la primera vez que Inuyasha la había besado…

La joven rápidamente puso su mano sobre sus labios. "No me daré por vencido" le susurró el joven alejándose de ella. Kagome no podía dejar de agradecerle, gracias a este beso se había dado cuenta que no sentía nada por Kouga, sonrió y comenzó a caminar a casa de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estaba acostado en una de las camas de playa, observaba las estrellas, trataba de no pensar en nada aunque Kagome aparecía de vez en cuando con ese rostro que hacia cuando estaba enojada, odiaba hacerla enojar…

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban probablemente era su madre enfurecida que venía a gritarle o Kaede o tal vez su tío.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, escuchó como alguien se sentó junto a él, abrió ligeramente su ojo derecho y vio a Kagome observándolo enojada.

Inuyasha sonrió "Hola muñeca" Kagome no dijo nada por lo que el joven se sentó frente a ella.

" ¿Pasa algo?" una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kagome parpadeó un par de veces y cruzó sus brazos, el aire estaba frío.

"La alberca me trae malos recuerdos" comentó fijando su mirada a las estrellas Inuyasha poso sus ojos en ella.

"También a mi" Kagome dejó ir una risa hueca "Desde ese día no me he metido a una alberca, me aterroriza el agua, recuerdo vivamente como el agua entraba por mi nariz, no podía respirar"

"Y tu…" dijo con la voz comenzando a quebrarse

Inuyasha la abrazó antes de que pudiera continuar "Lo siento" fue lo único que salió de sus labios

Kagome se paró abruptamente, trató de tragarse los malos recuerdos, estaba aquí para apoyar a Inuyasha, sin embargo era muy difícil pensar en otra cosa.

El joven se levantó y se acercó a ella "Sé que tu padre no fue la mejor figura pero te dejó mucho él te amaba, puede que no lo demostrará pero sé que era así" comenzó a decir Kagome.

Inuyasha se quedó callado observándola detenidamente "No sabía que ese día había provocado eso en ti" el joven se acercaba lentamente a ella. Kagome sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar para atrás su mirada la asustaba un poco.

"No cambies de tema, sé que es difícil para ti lo que está pasando, desde el día en que llegaste han ocurrido tantas cosas"

La alberca estaba iluminada, humo salía de ella por el calor que estaba generando, lo único que se podía ver eran las siluetas de dos jóvenes.

Inuyasha la seguía observando, movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, su mano empezó a moverse hacia su pecho la parte de atrás de sus masculinos dedos comenzaron a acariciar donde estaba el collar que le había dado.

Kagome se había quedado petrificada y había dado otro paso para atrás.

El rostro de Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse a su rostro con rapidez su fuerte figura la había abrazado y sus manos comenzaron a pasar por su cuerpo.

De pronto sintió como las manos de Inuyasha la empujaron hacia la alberca, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente tratando de buscar una explicación. Había caído a la parte más honda de la alberca y no podía nadar, sentía como si se estuviera muriendo poco a poco, el dolor más grande sin embargo era pensar que Inuyasha lo había hecho de nuevo justo cuando empezaba a confiar en él.

Cerró sus ojos, el dolor era agonizante, no podía respirar….. Sintió una mano tomando su brazo mientras otra estaba en su rostro tratando de hacerla abrir los ojos.

Era Inuyasha quien le sonreía bajo el agua, la abrazó fuertemente y la sacó a la superficie, en cuanto surgieron dio un fuerte respiro tratando de tomar todo el oxígeno que pudiera, no podía dejar de llorar, no podía hablar, sólo sabía que Inuyasha la tenía entre sus brazos y por primera vez, se sentía segura.

"Te amo" le susurró Inuyasha mientras acariciaba su cabello "Todas las noches soñaba con este día, siempre te rescataba en mis sueños"

Kagome cerró los ojos, ella no podía negarlo aunque siempre tenía pesadillas sobre ese día muchas veces había soñado que era Inuyasha y no Kouga quien la había sacado de la alberca.

"Perdóname" Inuyasha sabía que este no era el momento de explicarle todo lo que había pasado con su padre años atrás, como Ayame le pedía ayuda… y la sangre no podía olvidar la sangre….

Kagome lo abrazó fuertemente como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos sabía que tenía a Kagome para reconfortarlo, sabía que podía contar con ella para todo, la amaba.

"Inuyasha yo…" comenzó la joven

"¡Inuyasha, Kagome, salgan ahí en este momento!" gritó Kaede acercándose a la alberca

"Tu madre no tarda en llegar junto varios invitados"

Inuyasha sólo abrazó más fuerte a Kagome y la acerco a su pecho "No, no tiene nada de malo que este aquí, para eso son las albercas para usarlas" dijo un tanto molesto

Kaede se acercó y se incoó frente a la piscina a pesar de que ya estaba grande y que tenía reumas.

Kagome quería hablar pero Inuyasha la estaba abrazando muy fuerte contra su pecho, claro no le molestaba, pero lo menos que quería era que la madre de Inuyasha la viera de esta forma.

"Inuyasha por favor" comenzó Kaede viéndolo como cuando era pequeño y no quería salir de su escondite.

El joven posó su rostro en Kagome, ella lo vio de la misma forma que Kaede, Inuyasha cerró los ojos molesto.

"Feh. De acuerdo"

Inuyasha y Kagome salieron de la piscina él no la soltó ni por un momento, Kaede estaba junto a ellos con unas toallas blancas y una bata que era de Inuyasha, él se la dio a ella y se la puso.

Inuyasha se comenzó a reír, Kagome lo vio enfadada " ¿De qué te ríes?" el joven la abrazó

"¿Y decías que YO era el enano?" Kagome le dio un golpe en su brazo, por supuesto que no le dolió él era mucho más alto y fuerte que ella "No es gracioso" continuo observando hacia abajo la bata de Inuyasha en verdad le quedaba muy grande había un largo sobrante lo que hacía parecer que traía una capa.

Inuyasha la levanto fácilmente y la cargó entre sus brazos como si estuvieran a punto de entrar a su cuarto después de la boda.

"Inuyasha" expresó Kagome tratando de zafarse de sus brazos pero se sentía muy débil después de lo que había pasado y prefirió recargase en su pecho.

Inuyasha caminó hasta su cuarto y ambos se recostaron en la cama, él la abrazo con fuerza, el rostro de Kagome seguía hundido en su pecho.

En lo único que podía pensar Kagome era que necesitaba de sus abrazos alrededor de ella, necesitaba que Inuyasha le susurrara que ambos encontrarían la forma de estar juntos por siempre.

"Inuyasha yo te…" escuchó de pronto un pequeño ronquido, Kagome levantó su rostro para ver al apuesto joven dormido como un bebe, se veía tan tranquilo, su fino rostro como porcelana mientras respiraba profundamente.

La joven sonrió

Mañana sería un nuevo día….

¡Hola de nuevo!

Agradeciendo primero a las personas que dejaron review muchas gracias : ) es lindo saber que todavía hay personas que leen esta historia. Les traigo un capitulo muy largo, espero que les haya gustado por fin un poco de tiempo de Kagome e Inuyasha juntos sin problemas. Yo creo que la historia ya va a terminar a lo máximo 3 o 4 capítulos más y termina, esto me pone un poco nostálgica pero tengo idea para otro fic aunque no estoy segura si la escribiré aunque debo decir que me encantó volver a escribir y no tengo idea de por qué lo había dejado de nuevo mil disculpas.

Sólo me queda desearles Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo 2012! Les pido tanto a mis viejas seguidoras como nuevas que expresen sus opiniones sobre la historia no importa si ya lo hicieron o si es su primera vez me encanta leer sus opiniones y me gustaría que este fic pudiera llegar a los 1000 reviews… de Navidad… si?

Little memories, marching on your lil feet working the machine, Will it spin? Will it soar? My little dream... working the machine...


	25. Empezando de nuevo

"Kagome"

La podía ver claramente, tratando de salir del agua, implorando su ayuda, por más que se quería acercar no podía, parecía haber una fuerza que no lo dejaba moverse.

Trató de luchar contra aquella cobardía que lo detenía, veía como la vida salía de los ojos de su amada.

"¡Kagome!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas, había podido por fin moverse y tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos mientras el yacía fuera de la alberca de rodillas.

Sintió de pronto como unos brazos lo comenzaron a jalar hacia la piscina con fuerza, el agua poco a poco se convertía en sangre.

"Inuyasha…" escuchó a alguien susurrar mientras luchaba por su vida, una mujer emergía de la alberca de sangre y no era Kagome… era Ayame.

Inuyasha se levantó asustado, estaba sudando y volteando a todas partes, no podía sacar a Ayame de su mente desde que su padre había muerto lo único que veía en sus sueños era a Ayame y aquel hombre que su progenitor había asesinado a sangre fría cuando el apenas era un niño.

Hoy era el día en que el testamento se leía y no tenía que volver a pensar en su padre, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en la forma que había muerto, los detectives que investigaban el caso aún no sabían que había sido lo que provocó la explosión. Las palabras de Kikyo comenzaron a rondar en su mente, tal vez estas personas también lo querían muerto a él ya habían pasado varios incidentes de ese tipo.

Sin embargo en lo único que podía pensar era en Kagome, no quería que se involucrara pero no podía mantenerla alejado de él tampoco, la amaba demasiado, era en la única persona que podía confiar.

Recordó como la noche anterior había estado entre sus brazos cuando despertó, era una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido, sólo quería verla y perderse en la eternidad donde no tenía problemas y ambos estaban juntos.

Inuyasha movió su cabeza para tratar de sacar esos pensamientos cursis de su mente pero todo era verdad. El joven se puso de pie y entró al baño para tomar una ducha, sería un largo día.

"¿Estas segura Sango?" le preguntó Kagome a su mejor amiga mientras salían del templo con varias maletas.

"Creo que ya te he causado demasiados problemas" comentó la joven bajando las escaleras su pansa se comenzaba a notar él bebe de Hiten crecía dentro de ella.

"Hola Chicas" era Miroku quien subió las escaleras luciendo radiante con un traje y unas gafas oscuras ambas lo saludaron, Sango le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Parecía que desde la última vez que se habían visto habían logrado solucionar sus diferencias, se veían más felices que nunca. Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando Sango le dijo que se iría a vivir con Miroku, habían pasado tantas cosas con Inuyasha y lo de su padre, que los había olvidado por completo, se sentía un poco mal al respecto pero sabía que ellos también necesitaban el tiempo a solas.

"¿Lista amor?" preguntó Miroku mientras subían las cosas al carro, Sango sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kagome "Gracias por todo" le susurro en el oído.

"Listo" le dijo a Miroku el joven también se acercó a Kagome y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos después"

Kagome se quedó ahí observando como el auto de sus mejores amigos se iba.

Sintió como unos fuertes abrazos la tomaron por detrás "Hola muñeca" Kagome sonrió y se relajó, era Inuyasha.

La joven volteo hacia él y lo abrazó de vuelta le gustaba estar en sus brazos se sentía segura.

"¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?" le preguntó separándose un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, sabía que Inuyasha no era una persona mañanera.

"Hoy van a leer el testamento de mi padre, estoy seguro que no me dejó nada, me odiaba" dijo Inuyasha entre broma y seriedad.

"Oh vamos, tú eras su primogénito estoy segura que te dejó más de lo que imaginas"

"Como sea, ya quiero terminar con esto" le contestó acercándose a su rostro, Kagome lo siguió y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

"Sobre la otra noche, ¿Tu mamá no se enojó contigo por llegar tan tarde?" le preguntó Inuyasha

"Estaba dormida cuando llegué, gracias al cielo" Kagome e Inuyasha se habían quedado dormidos la noche anterior, cuando se levantaron era demasiado tarde, gracias al cielo su madre había pensado que la persona que estaba en la cama era ella y no Sango.

Inuyasha sonrío y se quedó pensativo, Kagome notó esto.

"Un yen por tus pensamientos" le dijo tratando de encontrar su mirada, Inuyasha salió del pequeño transe al que había entrado y rozó su nariz con la de Kagome.

"¿Vienes conmigo?" le preguntó serio con su mirada fija en ella, la joven sintió escalofríos y se separó un poco de él.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" contestó la joven soltando a Inuyasha por completo, era más que evidente que Izayoi Taisho no la quería ver en su casa, mucho menos cerca de su único hijo cuando se trataban temas importantes.

"Por favor" susurró Inuyasha con cara de inocencia "No lo sé…" el joven tomó su mano.

"Será mejor que me vaya" comentó alejándose de ella, Kagome pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos sin embargo le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

"¡Kagome!" gritó su madre desde el templo, la joven se quedó quieta observando a Inuyasha caminando hacia su casa, pensaba si era buena idea dejarlo solo.

Inuyasha entró a su casa, estaba sola, al parecer nadie llegaba aun.

De pronto sintió un golpe en su mejilla, cuando se recobró del shock vio a su madre con ojos rojos y rostro hinchado de tanto llorar gritándole.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas dado ese discurso el día del funeral de tu padre!" con lo poco de energía que quedaba en ella lo continuo golpeando.

Inuyasha sólo reía esquivando los golpes de su madre "Oh vamos mamá, no soy la única persona que ha estado divulgando rumores de mi padre" comentó Inuyasha recordando ciertos rumores que había leído en los periódicos de Japón si eran cierto o no, no lo sabía especialmente ciertas acusaciones de adulterio.

Su madre finalmente se rindió y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Inuyasha la abrazó no sabía que le dolía más el hecho de que su marido había muerto o el entender que lo había perdido desde mucho antes.

Izayoi abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, pensaba en lo que le había dicho sobre destruir a su familia el día de su cumpleaños eso la había asustado, aunque lo que la asustaba más era saber que su hijo había crecido y había encontrado una mujer que no era digno de él, no dejaría que esa mujer se lo arrebatara.

Inuyasha soltó a su mamá cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban a la sala "¿Estas bien?" le preguntó el joven preocupado, todavía estaba enojado con ella por lo que había hecho con Kagome, pero era su madre.

Izayoi movió la cabeza en aprobación y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas, los abogados entraron a la sala seguidos por Sesshomaru.

"¿Están listos?"

Kagome tomó las cartas del buzón, no pudo dejar de notar que la mayoría eran deudas, por su culpa su madre había sido despedida de la mansión Taisho.

La joven mordió su labio mientras subía las escaleras encontró a su mamá barriendo.

"¿Con que Inuyasha y tu he?" le dijo en broma

Kagome arqueó sus cejas extrañada "¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?" le preguntó.

"Podrás engañar a cualquiera pero no a tu madre"

La joven suspiró y le dio las cartas, su madre la abrazó "Hija, quiero que sepas que apruebo su relación, no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que pasó"

"No quería que esto sucediera…" le dijo pensando que había aceptado la propuesta de Inuyasha de ser su esclava para que su madre no fuera despedida en primer lugar.

"Me hablaron de la mansión Taisho para decirme que podía regresar a mi trabajo…" Kagome se separó de ella.

"Pero decliné su oferta, imaginé que había sido obra de Inuyasha" le dijo su madre sonriendo.

"¿Por qué no lo aceptaste?" le cuestionó su hija "Creo que ya es hora de que este templo vuelva a ser lo que era ¿No crees? Pediré un préstamo al banco, lo arreglaremos y saldremos adelante"

Kagome sintió un poco de miedo pero su madre tenía tanta iniciativa y felicidad que parecía ser que el haber sido despedida de la mansión Taisho la había hecho pensar en un mejor futuro para ella y su familia.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti mamá" le dijo sonriendo "Aquí estaré para apoyarte"

"Lo sé, y quiero que sepas que lo mismo siento por ti e Inuyasha quiero que los dos sean felices y si alguien puede hacerlo feliz eres tu Kagome"

Su madre sabía que había sido una bendición para la familia Taisho cuando llevó a su hija a la mansión, Inuyasha por fin había encontrado a una amiga, a alguien que lo aceptara.

Kagome corrió hacia las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas hija?" le preguntó confundida

"¡Con Inuyasha! Me necesita" gritó bajando las escaleras del templo.

"No tardes hija, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante"

"En cuanto a la casa, las acciones de la compañía, cuentas de banco japonesas, van para mi hijo Inuyasha" leyó el notario.

Inuyasha se quedó en shock

"También la mitad de las propiedades de Japón, Corea y Europa" el notario tomó un poco de agua y continuo.

"Para Izayoi Taisho, la cuentas americanas y la otra mitad de las propiedades"

"Y eso es todo" finalizó el notario poniéndose de pie.

Todos en el cuarto lo siguieron y comenzaron a salir.

"Espera" le dijo el notario a Inuyasha, él lo volteo a ver "También dejó estos documentos para ti, dijo que sólo tú los podías ver" el joven los tomó y salió del cuarto.

En la puerta vio a su tío Sesshomaru observándolo, sabía que con las acciones de su padre básicamente él era el dueño de la corporación Taisho.

"Con poder viene gran responsabilidad" le dijo Sesshomaru en voz baja, Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar que su padre no le había dejado nada a su hermano.

"Te espero en la empresa, todavía quedan algunos pendientes con lo de Naraku" cuando Inuyasha escuchó esto recordó la vez que había hablado con su tío en el hospital y le había dicho que si su padre moría parte de su empresa sería de Naraku, pero eso no podía ser posible ya que le había heredado todo a él, algo no estaba bien, tal vez si leía los papeles que le había dejado su padre….

"Disculpen" abrieron pasó dos detectives hacia Inuyasha y su tío por alguna razón la sala se había llenado muy rápido, Inuyasha pudo ver a su madre con Kikyo y del otro lado estaban Kaede, Myoga y ¿Kagome…?

"Tenemos información que tiene que ver con la muerte de Touga Taisho" comentó uno de los detectives.

"Pueden entrar al estudio" comenzó Sesshomaru abriendo paso "No será necesario" interrumpió Inuyasha "Todas las personas aquí son de confianza" su tío lo vio con rencor y se quedó quieto.

"De acuerdo" contestó el detective abriendo uno de los folder que tenía en sus brazos.

"Las pruebas nos dicen que la bomba que fue instalada en el carro de su padre fue de los mismos materiales que la bomba casera que se puso en esta casa semanas atrás"

Todos se quedaron callados "Aunque no tenemos un sospechoso aun, le recomiendo que tengan cuidado y eleven su vigilancia"

"Por supuesto" dijo Sesshomaru abriéndoles paso para que salieran.

"Si tenemos cualquier otra cosa serán los primeros en saber" exclamó el detective despidiéndose.

Inuyasha caminó hacia donde estaba Kagome y tomó su mano la apretó y comenzó a caminar hacia su madre la joven se había puesto más roja que un tomate, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea venir.

"Ya escuchaste mamá será mejor que contrates guardaespaldas para tu seguridad" Izayoi no podía dejar de ver a Kagome, fuego salía de sus ojos.

"Entiendo, me aseguraré que también tengas protección" le dijo con voz seca Kikyo estaba tras ella pensativa.

"Feh, no necesito protección, yo me puedo defender solo muchas gracias" dijo con un tono de superioridad.

Izayoi sabía que no le podía decir nada sobre Kagome, Inuyasha había heredado la casa y su hijo era impredecible se encargaría de ella después.

"Inuyasha, escucha a tu madre es por tu bien…" trató Kagome de calmarlo

Sesshomaru regresó "Te espero mañana en la oficina" le dijo tomando su abrigo y alejándose "Hasta pronto" le dijo a los demás que estaban en la sala.

"¿Se quedaran a cenar?" le preguntó Izayoi a Inuyasha aun observando a Kagome con rencor.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome, ella le intentaba decir con los ojos que dijera que no él la vio extrañado sin embargo ella continuo haciendo movimientos con sus labios en desaprobación.

Él le sacó la lengua "Si, ¿por qué no?" contestó con tono despreocupado tomando a Kagome de la cintura y empujándola hacia el patio.

"Esa niña" exclamó Izayoi tomando su cabeza entre sus manos "Que no es suficiente que mi marido haya fallecido"

Kaede se había ido a preparar lo de la cena, Myoga la siguió al ver el aura de enojo que Izayoi emitía.

Kikyo la ayudó a sentarse en el sillón blanco de la sala principal "Es sólo algo pasajero" le dijo la joven observando por las puertas de cristal a Inuyasha y Kagome caminando hacia la alberca abrazados.

"No lo creo" contestó Izayoi viendo el suelo.

"Oh yo me encargaré que sea así" dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa en su rostro y tenía justo a la persona que la ayudaría.

Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron junto a la alberca, ambos metieron sus pies al agua.

"No puedo creer que le hayas dicho que si a tu madre"

"No le veo nada de malo, que se vaya acostumbrando a que tú eres mía" le dijo sin pensar viendo las estrellas.

Kagome no sabía que pensar, ¿exactamente que eran? Si, él le había declarado su amor, pero no eran novios ¿o sí? Además ella no le había dicho aun que lo amaba…

Inuyasha se dejó ir y se recostó sobre el piso jalando a Kagome con él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Inuyasha le dio los papeles que tenía en su mano izquierda, Kagome lo vio con duda.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó tomando el folder sellado por la parte de arriba.

"No sé, me lo dio el notario, dijo que sólo yo lo podía leer"

"Oh" Kagome lo puso junto a ella "¿Qué pasó con el notario?"

Inuyasha cerró los ojos "El viejo no me dejó nada" el joven la volteo a ver tratando de verse triste.

"¿Nada?"

"Si, básicamente me corrió de la casa"

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó. Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Kagome estaba feliz porque se había quedado sin nada, claro sólo jugaba con ella, pero nunca espero una reacción como esta.

"Significa que puedes ser un joven normal, entrarás a la escuela y tendrás que conseguir un trabajo" rió Kagome.

El rostro de Inuyasha se puso duro como el de una roca se sentó abruptamente.

"Ojala fuera así de simple" susurró "Pero te encantaría que fuera así ¿no? Yo trabajando en McDonald's"

Kagome se sentó junto a él "¿Y no lo es? Debo admitir que sería gracioso verte en McDonald's"

"Mi padre básicamente me dejó a cargo de la compañía, heredé todas sus acciones, sus cuentas de banco, la casa y la mayoría de sus propiedades" dijo Inuyasha viendo fijamente a Kagome.

"Oh…" Kagome no pudo dejar de sentir una ola de tristeza que pasaba por su cuerpo.

"¿Es lo único que puedes decir?" comentó Inuyasha aun observándola.

Kagome no podía verlo a los ojos "Significa que no habrá tiempo para nosotros" dijo en un tono ahogado.

Inuyasha la abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo "Siempre tendré tiempo para ti" Kagome en verdad quería creerle cerró los ojos y lo abrazó de vuelta.

Kagome recordó que su mamá la quería de vuelta temprano en casa. "Inuyasha, debo ir a casa se lo prometí"

El joven rio un poco "En verdad le tienes miedo a mi mamá ¿No es cierto?" Kagome se puso de pie y tomó los papeles que le había dado Inuyasha.

"Creo que yo no le agrado mucho" contestó ella, Inuyasha sonrió "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Creo que es más que obvio" Inuyasha siguió riendo encontraba gracioso que le tuviera miedo a su madre.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron al templo, Kagome volteó de reojo para ver si Kikyo seguía en la casa pero al parecer si se había ido, no la soportaba y mucho menos cerca de Inuyasha.

Llegaron a la puerta del templo Higurashi Inuyasha le dio un beso profundo de despedida, podía sentir como su lengua se movía junto a la suya en perfecta sincronía, su toque era delicado.

Inuyasha de pronto la empujó contra la pared, sus brazos formando una pequeña prisión uno de cada lado, su fuerte cuerpo acercándose.

"No quiero volverte a ver con Kouga" dijo con seriedad, La joven sintió enojo dentro de ella cuando recordó que también él había estado con Kikyo.

"Disculpa pero tú tampoco estabas solo" comentó tratando de empujarlo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

"¿Quién Kikyo?" preguntó sonriendo "Ella no significa nada para mi" continuo con un poco de aburrición.

"Lo mismo digo yo" agregó Kagome irritada "Eso no es enteramente cierto" comentó el joven

¿A qué se refería con eso? Se preguntó Kagome, estaba segura que no quería nada con Kouga, aunque sería difícil convencer a Inuyasha y no le iba a decir que había besado a Kouga para averiguarlo.

"Mañana paso por ti temprano" le dijo alejándose de ella, Kagome lo vio confundida "Pensé que tenías cosas que hacer" recordó lo que su tío Sesshomaru le había dicho.

Inuyasha ignoró lo que dijo y continuo "Preparas una maleta con lo esencial para un viaje de unos días"

"¿Qué?" gritó confundida "¿De qué hablas?"

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro del apuesto joven.

Kagome sentía que de desmayaba casa vez que lo veía así.

"Mañana sólo tú y yo muñeca….."

Kagome notó los papales que se había quedado en sus manos, Inuyasha ya no estaba cerca, decidió guárdalos y dárselos el siguiente día.

Parecía que las cosas por fin se habían vuelto a su favor, por fin pudo sentir esa chispa de felicidad dentro de ella.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

¡Hola!

De nuevo gracias a las personas que dejaron review! En serio es lo que me anima a escribir, leer sus comentarios, sin ellos estaría perdida por lo que les pido que me den sus opiniones después de publicar cada capítulo es lo que espero con más ansias. Bueno en las noticias, comencé otro fic el cual las invito a leer "La sombra del amor" una pista Inuyasha es un fantasma :P y uno muy malhumorado ya verán. También estoy corrigiendo la redacción y ortografía de Fukai Mori no me había dado cuenta que tantas personas lo leían, me da un poco de pena igual con Dioses Y Monstruos y este fic creo que no le prestaba nada de atención a la ortografía pero poco a poco lo corregiré.

De nuevo gracias y les deseo un Feliz año nuevo : ) que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad.

Sólo le quedan 2 capítulos a este fic : ( espérenlos en las siguientes semanas.

"My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close hear my thoughts in every note o-oh…."


	26. Decepciones

Inuyasha podía ver los rayos del sol traspasando sus cortinas, puso su brazo sobre sus ojos aun tenia sueño pero sabía que le esperaba un gran día por delante, él y Kagome se irían fuera de la ciudad a disfrutar y olvidar todos los males que los rodeaban.

El joven bajó las escaleras con el cabello mojado, su madre le había hablado para que fuera a desayunar a lo que no se pudo negar. Al ingresar al comedor se sorprendió de ver a Kikyo sentada junto a su madre comiendo fruta.

"Buenos días Inuyasha" dijo la joven de labios rojos y vestimenta color blanca.

Izayoi no pudo dejar de notar que su hijo tenía una maleta en su mano izquierda.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?" preguntó curiosa su madre.

"Tal vez" respondió Inuyasha sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a ellas.

Las dos mujeres se vieron entre ellas confundidas "Si o no, Inuyasha" amenazó su madre, el joven la volteo a ver, había metido tanta comida a su boca que no podía decir nada, sólo levantó los brazos al igual que sus hombros con una noción de que no tenía idea.

Kikyo y una de las meseras que les estaba sirviendo comenzaron a reír.

Al pasarse la comida le contestó "Oh vamos mamá es un bonito día no hay que arruinarlo" Inuyasha le guiño el ojo a Kikyo, ella trataba de pararse de reír ya que Izayoi la veía con cara de pocos amigos al igual que la mesera que había salido rápidamente del comedor.

"Espero que no planees salir de la ciudad, son muchas cosas las que se tienen que hacer" y de eso era exactamente de lo que quería escapar.

"¿Qué pasó con la mamá de Kagome?" preguntó el joven sin mucha importancia tratando de cambiar el tema.

Izayoi le dio un sorbo a su café y comentó "Le ofrecí de nuevo el trabajo pero no lo aceptó"

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo "Tal vez no lo hiciste de una manera sutil" contestó "Puede que si le ofreces un aumento…"

"Se va a dedicar al templo tiempo completo, eso fue lo que me dijo, además de que le dimos una buena suma de dinero cuando se fue, tenía muchos años trabajando aquí"

"Bueno entonces definitivamente le tenemos que dar un aumento a Kaede" dijo levantándose de la mesa después de darle otro sorbo a su café con una cara de desagrado, vaya que era amargo y no era sólo el café.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla de su madre y comenzó a caminar fuera del comedor.

Kikyo se levantó y lo siguió "¡Inuyasha, no me dejes hablando sola!" gritó su madre "¡Inuyasha!"

Él la ignoró, sintió de pronto como alguien enredó su brazo con el suyo.

"No te desharás de mi tan fácil" Kikyo comentó poniéndose su gafas de sol de diseñador.

Inuyasha no dijo nada y siguió caminando "Al menos me puedes decir a dónde vas, no querrás preocupar a tu madre"

"Oh y estoy seguro que te preocupan mucho los nervios de mi madre" contestó en tono sarcástico.

Kikyo se puso frente a él para detener su paso "Sé que te puede hacer pasar un buen rato" le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su fuerte pecho y acariciándolo, se acercó a su cuello y le dio un beso manchando un poco el cuello de su camisa.

Inuyasha sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella tomando sus brazos "Gracias, pero no gracias" le dijo empujándola lejos de él.

"Nos vemos después" comentó Kikyo riendo Inuyasha ya había subido a su auto, sacó su mano y se despidió

"Lo dudo" comentó entre dientes.

Kikyo vio cómo se alejaba su auto de la mansión, sabía que iba con esa chica y no lo podía permitir, tenía los contactos y dinero suficiente para saber a dónde se dirigía, no se iba a dar por vencida, pero antes le tenía que marcar a un viejo amigo.

"¿Ya tienes todo listo hija?" preguntó Hatsumi mientras lavaba los platos, Kagome entró a la cocina con su abrigo puesto y una pequeña maleta en su mano derecha.

Se sentó en la mesa y dejó ir un largo suspiro "Creo que ya" comentó cansada, se había tardado al menos dos horas tratando de averiguar que si iba a poner y que se iba a llevar para el viaje al lugar desconocido.

"Navidad se acerca, espero que no te vayas por muchos días" comentó su madre "Oh y también ya pedí el préstamo estoy esperando a que llegue la respuesta, en verdad te necesito para ayudarme a que este templo se vuelva a levantar"

Kagome se acercó a su mamá "No creo que me vaya por mucho tiempo, prometo que cuando regrese mi tiempo será para ti y el templo" sabía que no le gustaría esto a Inuyasha pero también tenía responsabilidades con su familia antes de entrar a clases.

La joven escuchó el timbre "Creo que es Inuyasha, te habló en cuanto llegue" dijo Kagome dándole un beso de despedida a Hatsumi.

"Cuídate hija y diviértete"

Kagome corrió a la puerta y la abrió, frente a ella estaba un apuesto joven observándola con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, él tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y un abrigo beige.

"Hola muñeca" susurró mientras se acercaba a ella, la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un beso profundo.

Kagome no pudo dejar de notar el olor ligero de un perfume de mujer, se separó de él preguntándole extrañada "No sabía que te gustaran las fragancias femeninas"

Inuyasha la vio con confusión, sin embargo no la soltó "¿Estas celosa?" preguntó riendo un poco tratando de encontrar su mirada.

Kagome luchaba por salir de sus brazos pero no podía y mucho menos quería verlo a los ojos.

Inuyasha trató de darle otro beso pero la joven lo mordió en cuanto sus labios se tocaron.

"Owww" se quejó el joven alejándose de ella

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Te lo merecías" dijo Kagome tomando su maleta apartándose de él, Inuyasha corrió tras de ella y bloqueó su paso.

"Hmm sé que la fragancia de mi mamá no es la mejor pero prometo no abrazarla, no sabía que fueras alérgica"

Kagome se puso tan roja como un tomate, Inuyasha tomó su maleta riéndose sin cesar.

Ambos entraron al carro, Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome mientras viajaban por la autopista hacia las afueras de Tokio.

Kagome observaba a Inuyasha detenidamente, le encantaba ver su fuerte y masculino rostro relajado, las líneas de su mandíbula perfectamente alineadas y simétricas, la hacía sentirse fea al comparar su rostro con el de él, no tenía ninguna marca y sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo del sol.

La música tocaba en el fondo, la joven cerró sus ojos y se relajó, la mano de Inuyasha entrelazada con la suya. Aun cuando estaban en silencio le gustaba pensar que había una conexión entre ellos, no necesitaban hablar para saber que estaban en sincronía uno con el otro.

Kagome recordó que se había quedado con los papeles que le habían dado a Inuyasha.

"Se me olvido darte los papeles del notario"

Inuyasha siguió manejando relajado "No te preocupes, me los das cuando regresemos, confió en ti"

La joven recordó aquella vez que habían estado juntos en el carro, después del incidente con Kouga en la cena, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte cuando pensó en las palabras de Inuyasha, sabía que lo había defraudado, cualquier cosa relacionada con él lo ponía de mal humor.

Sin embargo, no tenía idea de que ambos habían sido amigos, esto la inquietaba un poco, quería saber la verdad pero sabía que este no era el momento de preguntárselo.

Kagome se había quedado dormida, escuchó el sonido de una multitud y ¿cámaras fotografías?

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que su auto estaba rodeado de fotógrafos y personas que querían ver quien estaba adentro.

Inuyasha sonrió cuando la vio "¿Que tal dormiste?" la joven se sintió apenada al escuchar esto, no había sido su intención quedarse dormida.

"Bien, gracias" respondió Kagome un poco sonrojada.

"Pensé que había escogido un lugar calmado y vacío pero al parecer muchos ídolos vienen aquí" comentó Inuyasha sin importancia, tomó unas gafas que estaban en el auto y se las dio a Kagome.

Él se tapó por arriba de los labios con una bufanda, "¿Lista para salir?" le preguntó, se veía emocionado, aunque Kagome pensó que todo el mundo lo reconocería sus ojos eran difíciles de ignorar.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres los lentes?"

"Se te ven mejor a ti" comentó sonriente "Espera a que te abra la puerta"

Inuyasha salió del carro y caminó velozmente alrededor del auto para ayudar a Kagome a salir, la gente de alrededor los había visto y querían saber quiénes eran.

"Es Inuyasha Taisho" gritó una persona del público.

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y la ayudó a pasar por la estampida de gente, entre el ruido y las voces de las muchas personas que estaban ahí Kagome pudo escuchar "¿Quién es ella?" "¿Es la novia de Inuyasha?"

Los empleados del hotel ayudaron a los dos jóvenes a poder entrar y dejar a la masa de gente atrás.

"Eso fue divertido" dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo sin soltar a Kagome.

Desde su llegada a Japón Inuyasha había atraído mucha atención, sin embargo desde la muerte de su padre su popularidad se había ido por los cielos ya que se había convertido en el soltero más rico, guapo y codiciado de Asia.

Ambos caminaron a la recepción, Kagome se quedó observando a la gente que estaba afuera por las largas ventanas, ellos aún le querían sacar fotos, esto la hacía sentirse extraño, ella no era famosa, ni rica, no estaba segura si podría vivir con ello.

Sin embargo, el hombre que amaba siempre estaría rodeado de esto por lo que tenía que ser fuerte.

Inuyasha llegó y la tomó de la mano, ambos caminaron por el hotel, era muy lujoso y hermoso.

"Es una de las propiedades que me heredó mi padre, nunca pensé que estaría así de lleno, lo lamento" dijo Inuyasha sin encontrar sus ojos.

"El sólo hecho de estar contigo me hace feliz" le contestó la joven honestamente, se sentía tan bien con él que estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo todo.

Llegaron a las afueras del hotel, la vista era impactante podía ver el bosque y las montañas, el sol resplandecía en el horizonte.

Inuyasha la abrazó "Quédate conmigo" le suspiró apretándola entre sus brazos.

Kagome hundió su cabeza en el pecho del joven, los pájaros cantaban, podía sentir la brisa de los arboles acariciar su rostro, quería llorar, no podía encontrar las palabras para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

"Es tan difícil poder decirte lo que siento" dijo Kagome, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Inuyasha se separó de ella y con su mano levantó su rostro para que lo viera.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se veían tristes pero aun así sonreía, una hermosa y cálida sonrisa que hacía que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina.

"Sólo trata"

Kagome lo vio detenidamente, los rayos del sol iluminaban los ojos de su amado, no quería que esto terminará, él era demasiado para ella.

"Inuyasha…." suspiró

"Disculpe, Señor Taisho, tiene una llamada urgente en recepción" Inuyasha se quedó quieto por un instante, ella lo soltó.

"Será mejor que vayas" le dijo Kagome limpiando sus lágrimas, el joven frente a ella la vio con duda, no quería separarse de ella.

"Estaré bien Inuyasha, ve" antes de irse se acercó a su rostro y besó lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas.

"Te amo"

Kagome observó cómo se alejaba y se quedó observando la vista magistral que estaba frente a ella.

"Inuyasha, será mejor que llegues lo antes posible, hoy se firman los papeles que acreditan que eres el accionista mayoritario de la compañía"

"¿No puede esperar otro día?" preguntó Inuyasha desesperado, quería regresar con Kagome lo antes posible y no quería dejarla.

"No Inuyasha, sé un hombre y enfrenta tus responsabilidades, esto es parte de una agenda que se debe cumplir, no voy a permitir que haya caos" le gritó su tío enojado antes de colgar el teléfono.

No se podía ocultar y mucho menos de su tío, su cabeza comenzó a doler, las palabras de ser un hombre retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez pero no era su tío quien las decía sino su padre en el auto cuando era pequeño y había visto aquellos asesinatos.

Lo único que le había dicho para confortarlo había sido "Cállate y sé un hombre"

Kagome llegó y lo abrazó por detrás, Inuyasha se quedó quieto, la joven pudo sentir la tensión y lo soltó.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó preocupada, el joven frente a ella tenía la mano sobre su cabeza y veía al suelo.

"Surgió algo con la empresa, te prometo que llegaré pronto" dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada sin verla.

"Inuyasha" dijo Kagome tomando su brazo.

El joven la vio, su mirada fuerte y fija en sus ojos "Estaré bien, no tardo" respondió con voz seca después de mostrarle una sonrisa sin emoción alguna.

Ella sabía que Inuyasha no estaba bien, ¿Por qué no le decía lo que ocurría? No quedaba más que esperarlo, esa noche le diría a Inuyasha lo mucho que lo amaba.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte" comentó un joven en traje sastre con cabello negro, alto y bien parecido.

La mujer sentada en el sillón del mismo hotel subió la mirada y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Kouga, que bueno que puedas acompañarme" comentó

"Este era un evento que no me podía perder, haces mi trabajo mucho más fácil"

La joven se levantó y le dio un beso cerca de los labios.

"Parece que Inuyasha se fue por lo que sólo tenemos que seguir la segunda parte del plan" dijo Kouga tomando a la joven frente a él de la cintura.

"Sera mejor que nos movamos de aquí, no quiero que esa niña nos vea aquí"

Los ojos de Kouga brillaron mientras lamia sus labios.

"Como tú digas, Kikyo"

Inuyasha estaba sentado en un enorme cuarto de juntas, había mucha gente ahí al menos quince años mayor que él, se sentía abrumado y aburrido, sólo quería firmar los papeles y reunirse con Kagome.

Su tío entró a la sala con los papeles en mano, se leyeron la mayoría de las clausulas, los abogados le preguntaban una y otra vez si entendía, a lo que Inuyasha siempre contestaba de la manera menos cortés que no era un idiota.

"Bien, creo que eso es todo, sólo necesitamos su firma" dijo el abogado finalmente.

El joven tomó la pluma estaba nervioso, sentía como si corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho. Inuyasha suspiró, gracias papá por obligarme a crecer tan rápido, pensó enfadado.

Firmó los papeles uno por uno, hasta que por fin terminó.

"Gracias señores, pueden retirarse" dijo Sesshomaru poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha y apretando fuerte.

"Te dije que tenías que venir hoy a la empresa, ¿sabes por cuanto tiempo estuvieron estas personas esperándote?" gritó molesto su tío.

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil el dolor de cabeza no se había ido, no tenía tiempo para esto.

Sesshomaru golpeó la mesa "Te estoy hablando, quiero que me veas cuando te hablo"

El joven frente a él puso su mano sobre su cabeza el dolor era intenso, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó que Sesshomaru se había comenzado a reír.

"Lamento decirte que no te puedes levantar y sólo correr de tus responsabilidades, eres un pequeño cobarde, sabía que no tenías la iniciativa, eres igual que tu padre"

Inuyasha corrió hacia él y lo empujó contra la pared "No me vuelvas a comparar con ese hombre" susurró con su voz llena de veneno.

Sesshomaru puso su mano sobre el pecho del joven frente a él y lo hizo a un lado

"Sabes, puedes dejar la compañía en mis manos" dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Inuyasha se quedó ahí, viéndolo pensativo, dejarle la empresa a su tío, él no se tendría que preocupar por nada…

"Disculpe, señor Taisho" dijo tímidamente una señora vestida formalmente con una tableta en su mano.

Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos por un instante "¿Si?"

"El Señor Naraku lo espera en la sala de juntas este" el joven asintió.

Creo que llegaré mucho más tarde de lo que imaginé.

Kagome se había cansado de caminar por las afueras del hotel, la vista era hermosa, podía ve los montes alineados juntos con las nubes moviéndose lentamente de lado a lado. En lo único que había podido pensar hasta entonces era en Inuyasha, cada instante, cada momento siempre en sus pensamientos.

Había visto como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, él había prometido que no tardaría, por lo que tenía que ser paciente.

Después de haber pedido la llave del cuarto en el que se quedarían la joven decidió ir a tomar algo al bar del hotel, como era menor de edad sólo había pedido un refresco.

Notó a un joven sentado al otro lado del bar que le sonreía y no la dejaba de ver.

Kagome se sonrojó y prefirió seguir observando los hielos dentro de su vaso.

"Hola" escuchó

Kagome volteo hacia un lado, el joven que le había estado sonriendo se había sentado a su lado.

"¿Estás sola?" preguntó

"Uh, si, no, digo, he, estoy esperando a alguien" Kagome se había sonrojado el joven era muy guapo y había quedado como una tonta frente a él.

"¿Te molesta si te acompaño hasta que llegue tu compañero?" le dijo con delicadeza, Kagome trató de no ver sus ojos, sabía que a Inuyasha no le gustaría verla con alguien más, era la persona más celosa del universo, sin embargo no quería estar sola.

"Si, por que no" contestó con una sonrisa.

El joven sonrió de regreso, pidió otra bebida para él y una para Kagome.

Ella no pudo dejar de notar que tenía alcohol.

"Um, no estoy segura que pueda…." comenzó

"No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada si tomas sólo una" le dijo el joven alegremente, esa sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

Kagome lo dudó por unos segundos pero aun así le dio un sorbo.

"Como podrás ver la fusión de nuestras compañías es lo mejor para ambos, no te quedarías sólo con la carga y se ampliarían los mercados para ambos"

Inuyasha lo escuchaba con atención, odiaba a Kouga pero su padre podía ser muy persuasivo.

"No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo"

Naraku sonrió "Por supuesto, es una decisión que no se puede tomar a la ligera" el hombre se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Piénsalo con cuidado, tu padre así lo hubiera querido" dijo antes de salir.

Inuyasha pensó sobre las cosas que le había dicho su tío Sesshomaru sobre Naraku y su padre, al parecer habían sido mentiras.

Sabía que Naraku planeaba algo, tal vez no era tan mala idea dejar a cargo de la empresa a su tío, él tenía mucho más experiencia que él.

El dolor de cabeza había disminuido, no pudo dejar de notar que había oscurecido, lo único que quería hacer era estar con Kagome. Tal vez dejarle la empresa a su tío no era una idea tan descabellada, podría estar con el amor de su vida sin problemas y preocupaciones, ese sería su regalo para Kagome, seguiría estudiando y trataría de ser normal, aunque tendría responsabilidades con la empresa no serían las mismas.

No podía esperar para decirle.

"Vaya no pensé que sería tan fácil" comentó la joven de labios rojos tomando la mano de Kagome quien se había quedado dormida sobre la barra.

"Creo que la combinación de una bebida alcohólica con pastillas para dormir noquearía a cualquiera" dijo Kouga cargando a la joven entre sus brazos.

Kikyo sonrió "Gracias Sulong" le susurró al joven que le había dado la bebida a Kagome.

"Lastima, se veía agradable" comentó Sulong antes de irse.

"Vamos al cuarto antes de que llegue Inuyasha" señaló Kouga comenzando a caminar hacia las habitaciones.

Inuyasha llegó al hotel cansado, ya era tarde, en lo único que podía pensar era en Kagome, quería abrazarla entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Imaginaba su rostro cuando le dijera que estaría con ella sin importar que, dejaría la compañía a cargo de su tío para tratar de vivir una vida lo más normal posible.

Se alegró al ver que los fotógrafos se habían ido, subió al elevador y esperó a llegar al piso.

El lugar estaba sólo le gustaba sentir tranquilidad, metió la llave a la puerta y la abrió.

Prendió la luz, el cuarto olía a perfume de mujer, floral y dulce, sonrió mientras caminaba hacia al cuarto, era el penthouse lo que hacía muy amplio el lugar, era como un pequeño departamento, muy lujoso.

Entró a la habitación con la misma sonrisa, aunque tenía problemas, sabía que el ver a Kagome lo haría sentirse mejor.

"Kagome…"

Kouga estaba acostado en la cama con la joven entre sus brazos, le besaba la mejilla con delicadeza.

"Hola Inuyasha…" dijo Kouga viéndolo fijamente

Inuyasha sintió como todo su mundo se derrumbó en cuestión de segundos, su corazón se había hecho pedazos.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" le preguntó acercándose sus manos se habían convertido en puños que apretaban tan fuerte que sentía que su sangre no circulaba.

Kagome yacía dormida ligeramente sonrojada, respiraba profundamente.

"La dejaste sola Inuyasha, no le hablaste pensó que la habías abandonado por lo que me habló a mi"

"Mientes…" dijo entre dientes.

"¿No es verdad que la abandonaste? Vamos Inuyasha ella siempre me ha querido a mí, date por vencido ¿por qué estaría aquí si ella no me hubiera hablado?"

Inuyasha se quedó quieto, no podía respirar, Kagome lo había engañado, lo había abandonado… los haría pagar… a todos los que lo habían lastimado de una u otra forma….

El joven salió del cuarto corriendo sus ojos vacantes, el enojo había tomado lo mejor de él lo único que lo podría hacer sentirse bien sería la dulce venganza.

Kouga se levantó al ver que Inuyasha había salido del cuarto, tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Kikyo.

"Todo listo" dijo viendo a Kagome.

La joven quien dormía profundamente susurro entre sueños.

"Inuyasha…"

Hola de nuevo, ya por fin entramos al final de esta historia ahora si faltan dos capítulos aparte de este. Agradezco mucho sus reviews y les pido que no dejen de comentar y de expresar sus opiniones, me hacen muy feliz y me inspiran. A mis lectoras fuera de México no duden en expresar sus dudas si encuentran algún tipo de modismo explicaré cualquier palabra o expresión con gusto.

Los invito a leer mi nueva historia "La sombra del amor" hasta la próxima ; )


	27. Revelaciones

Kagome se despertó, se sentía un poco desorientada su cabeza daba pequeñas punzadas y el sol molestaba sus ojos.

Se quedó acostada por varios minutos tratando de pensar y acomodar sus ideas, no recordaba mucho.

Volteo hacia el buró y se dio cuenta que había una rosa y una nota. Se puso de pie y la tomó.

_Kagome,_

_Lamentó lo de ayer, pensé que me desocuparía antes, pero no fue así._

_Te veías tan hermosa dormida que no quise levantarte. Tengo que ir a la compañía me necesitan de urgencia._

_Espero poder verte hoy para reponértelo, prometo que será mágico._

_Te amo._

_Inuyasha_

Poco a poco comenzó a recordar, Inuyasha la había dejado en el hotel sola. Le había prometido que volvería, y al parecer así había sido, pero no lo recordaba.

Un recuerdo regresó a su mente, era de un muchacho que la había invitado una bebida. No estaba acostumbrada a las bebidas alcohólicas y recordó que le había dado mucho sueño, pero ¿Cómo había llegado a su cuarto?

Inuyasha no lo pudo haber visto, sabía que él era la persona más celosa que había conocido en su existencia por lo que probablemente la había encontrado cuando iba camino a su cuarto o algo así.

Kagome cerró los ojos, en verdad no podía recordar nada, por lo que decidió cambiarse y tratar de encontrar alguna forma de salir del hotel y llegar a su casa.

Llegó a la recepción, no sabía si tenía que decirles que se iba o si Inuyasha lo había hecho.

"Uh, disculpe" le dijo al hombre que estaba atendiendo.

"¿Si?"

"Um, quiero hacer check out del penthouse"

El hombre frente a ella sonrió "No se preocupe señorita el joven Taisho ya se ocupó de eso, un carro la está esperando para llevarla a casa"

Kagome le sonrió y caminó hacia la salida, los fotógrafos y reporteros seguían ahí afuera, se puso los lentes que Inuyasha le había dado y salió con precaución escoltada por varias personas del hotel.

"Señorita ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?"

"¿Es usted su novia?"

Kagome trató de ignorar todas las voces y llegar lo más pronto posible al carro.

Ya dentro del vehículo no pudo dejar de pensar en qué era lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ¿Inuyasha había dormido con ella? Le resultaba un tanto extraño el hecho que no recordaba como había llegado al cuarto sin embargo, Inuyasha le había dejado una nota.

Todo se resolvería cuando viera a Inuyasha, no había podido confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos por él pero hoy sin duda sería el día.

"Mamá, ya llegué"

Souta venia bajando las escaleras "Hola hermana, ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bien gracias, ¿Has visto a mamá?"

"En la cocina, ¿Le puedes decir que iré a jugar al parque?"

"Ok, pero ten cuidado" le dijo Kagome caminando hacia la cocina.

Cuando entró, encontró a su madre rápidamente limpiando lo que parecían ser lágrimas de sus mejillas y ojos.

Ella se acercó preocupada "¿Mamá?" Hatsumi la vio escondiendo su tristeza con una sonrisa cálida y fingida.

"No es nada amor, ¿Cómo te fue?" le preguntó escondiendo la carta que leía entre sus manos.

"Bien…" comentó preocupada tratando de guiar su mirada hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué estaba llorando su madre?

Se escuchó el timbre, Hatsumi se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hacia la sala.

"¿Esperabas a alguien?" preguntó Hatsumi antes de salir por la puerta.

Kagome negó con su cabeza.

Su madre siguió caminado y Kagome decidió seguirla silenciosamente. Se dio cuenta que el papel que traía en sus manos lo había escondido dentro uno de los cajones de una mesa en la sala.

Caminó hacia la mesa tratando de no hacer ruido alguno y abrió el cajón, a lo lejos podía escuchar a su mamá hablando con un hombre.

Tomó la carta en sus manos y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto.

"Hija" le dijo Hatsumi quien venía detrás de ella.

Kagome que quedó quieta sobre las escaleras, su corazón había comenzado a latir tan fuerte que pensaba que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho.

"Vino el carpintero, ¿necesitas que te arreglen algo?"

La joven puso su mano sobre su pecho y dejó ir un largo respiro de alivio.

"uh, no mamá gracias" con esto corrió rumbo a su habitación. Cuando llegó cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre su cama.

Comenzó a leer la carta que su madre había escondido, parecía ser algo relacionado con el préstamo para el templo.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta que había sido negado por la corporación Taisho.

Este era el sueño de su madre, de nuevo vio que eran destruidos por su culpa, había perdido su trabajo y ahora le había negado el préstamo. Probablemente había sido la madre de Inuyasha.

Sabía que tenía que hablar con él al respecto si la corporación Taisho había negado su préstamo probablemente los demás bancos harían lo mismo. Mordió su labio, primero tenía que hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado anoche.

Tomaría una ducha y lo iría a visitar a la empresa, sonaba interesante viajar al centro de la ciudad donde estaban todos los edificios de las corporaciones más importantes de Japón y el mundo.

Tardó un poco en arreglarse, quería sorprender a Inuyasha y por fin decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Estaba nevando podía sentir el frio a través de su abrigo pero no le importaba, el sólo pensar en cierto chico de brillantes ojos color ámbar la hacía sonreír y sentir calor dentro de ella.

Llegó por fin al edificio, era enorme. Trató de ocultar su sorpresa pero le fue imposible, el lugar estaba muy concurrido, lleno de adultos con trajes que se veían muy elegantes y costosos.

Una de las secretarias de la recepción le había dicho que tenía que ir al último piso para encontrar a Inuyasha, no sabía porque la había tratado con tanta amabilidad hasta que vio su cara en una de las revistas del lobby.

Le dio tanta pena que corrió a los elevadores, se dio cuenta que la secretaria ya le había informado a todos los del escritorio que estaba ahí.

Se sonrojó y trató de encontrar algo interesante en el piso del elevador.

Cuando llegó al último piso se encontró con otra recepción, había una señora más grande atendiendo se acercó y pregunto por Inuyasha, de nuevo.

La señora la vio con cara de pocos amigos pero aun así tomó el teléfono y marcó a lo que parecía ser la oficina del joven empresario.

"Está ocupado"

Kagome parpadeó varias veces.

"¿Eso fue todo lo que le dijo?" preguntó curiosa, se sintió apenada, tonta y como una pequeña niña que estaba perdida.

"Si"

"Le puede decir que Kagome lo está esperando"

"Lo siento pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer, está ocupado cuando desocupe puedes pasar" le dijo con tono cortante.

Kagome se quedó sentada en uno de los sillones, observó por mucho tiempo como la gente pasaba y caminaba de un lugar a otro, como si su vida dependiera de llegar a un lugar en minutos.

Pudo escuchar como su estómago comenzó a hacer sonidos, tenía mucha hambre. Al parecer era la hora de la comida porque la mayoría de la gente había comenzado a salir, al igual que la secretaria que atendía la recepción.

Cuando vio que se había ido emprendió a buscar la oficina de Inuyasha, había demasiadas oficinas en el piso, Kagome pasaba una por una asomándose para ver si lo encontraba.

Llegó a un largo pasillo y continúo hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la mayor oficina de lugar.

Abrió la puerta y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte cuando por fin pudo ver a Inuyasha, estaba sentado en un escritorio en medio del cuarto observando con atención el monitor de la computadora.

Kagome pudo notar que había otras dos personas ahí, dos hombres al menos quince años más grandes que él que trabajaban en sus laptops.

"¿Inuyasha?"

Él mantuvo su mirada fija en el monitor. Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia él, no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando.

Los dos hombres que estaban en la oficina la vieron extrañados y después vieron a Inuyasha quien les dijo que se fueran.

Kagome se acercó a su escritorio, Inuyasha había tomado el teléfono y hablado en una voz tan baja que no pudo entender lo que decía.

Ella lo observó, el joven frente a ella no era como el joven que había conocido se veía diferente y distante. Tenía un traje sastre color gris Oxford de tres piezas, un reloj que brillaba con el reflejo de la luz del escritorio y sus lentes, no como los que tenía cuando era pequeño, estos eran estilizados y lo hacían verse mayor.

No, ya no se veía como un joven se había convertido en un hombre y no podía entender como había sucedido.

Inuyasha había acomodado sus cosas, tomó su abrigo y su portafolio del escritorio, esta oficina era mucho más grande que la demás y tenía una hermosa vista del centro de Tokio.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Kagome sonrió y levantó su brazos esperando a que la abrazara sin embargo, él siguió caminando y no la volteó a ver.

Kagome se quedó quieta por varios segundos antes de voltearse hacia él y gritar su nombre.

Inuyasha se detuvo su mano empuñando fuertemente su maletín.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó acercándose, espero varios segundos para que le contestara.

"Si…" dijo en voz baja

"Nunca me había sentido mejor"

Kagome caminó hacia él, trató de poner su mano en su hombro pero Inuyasha se movió rápidamente.

"Inuyasha… no entiendo, ¿pasó algo?"

Él caminó hacia el sillón que estaba frente al escritorio, aventó sus cosas sobre él.

Finalmente fijó sus fríos ojos en ella.

"No puedo creer que tengas la decencia de venir a buscarme" dijo Inuyasha pasando su mano sobre su cabello.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó la joven acercándose a él.

Inuyasha dejó ir una risa fría y ahogada.

"Oh por favor no me hagas recordarlo de nuevo, me dan ganas de vomitar"

Kagome frunció el entrecejo, no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, dio unos pasos al frente levantó su mano para tocar el brazo de Inuyasha pero él la empujó hacia atrás.

Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, ahí se quedó sobre sus rodillas observando al hombre que estaba frente a ella, su mirada fija y calculadora, fría, no había emoción alguna.

Quería entender lo que estaba pasando pero no podía.

"Te esperé…" susurró Kagome

"No tengo tiempo para esto" dijo Inuyasha tratando de no verla.

"Los guardias no tardan en escoltarte fuera del edificio"

Inuyasha no se podía ir, no la podía dejar ahí.

Empezó a llorar no sabía de dónde venían las lágrimas, en verdad quería entender lo que pasaba. Pensó este era el momento de decírselo.

"Inuyasha, te amo…." Le gritó antes de que saliera del cuarto.

"¿Por qué me tratas asi?"

Kagome sintió como unas manos la tomaron fuertemente, la levantaron y la empujaron contra la pared.

Ella dejó ir un grito de dolor.

"No vengas a decirme que me amas después de lo que me hiciste" comenzó a hablar, sus ojos la veían fijamente llenos de rabia.

"¿Esto es un juego para ti? ¿Te parece gracioso jugar con mis sentimientos?" continuo golpeando la pared de madera en la que estaba recargada. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que había dejado un hoyo del tamaño de su puño.

Kagome cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, ¿Qué había hecho para lastimar a Inuyasha?

"Te esperé…" fue lo único que podía salir de sus labios.

"No quiero volverte a ver, ni una sola fracción de tu rostro porque te juro que no soy responsable de lo que pueda pasar"

Él la seguía sujetando fuertemente de los brazos y ella lloraba y lloraba tratando de encontrar las palabras, tratando de entender.

"Te amo Inuyasha, nunca haría nada para lastimarte" dijo entre sollozos.

Él la volvió a empujar contra la pared.

"Estoy harto" dijo empezando a temblar "De las mentiras y de los engaños" estaba tan enojado, no podía ver claro.

Los recuerdos regresaron a atormentarlo, su padre golpeando a su madre, el rostro de Ayame pidiéndole ayuda, Kagome y Kouga acostados en la cama.

"Estoy cansado…" susurró con dolor.

Kagome no podía respirar, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, estaba tratando de recordar… no veía más que imágenes en su cabeza.

Inuyasha la soltó, justo entonces llegaron los guardias.

"No te quiero volver, lo único que me importa ahora es la empresa y nada más, ni nadie más especialmente no chicas tontas y fáciles como tú"

Los guardias habían tomado a Kagome de los brazos, era inútil resistirse.

"Inuyasha, por favor no hagas esto" exclamó dolida Kagome, respirando con dificultad.

Él sonrió, la sonrisa más horrible e hipócrita que había visto en su vida.

"Dile a tu madre que no traté con otros bancos, nadie les dará el préstamo" su voz venenosa tratando de ocultar el dolor en su corazón y la desilusión, la imagen de Kagome y Kouga en la cama, lo atormentaba, lo lastimaba… su corazón se seguía haciendo pedazos…

"Sabes, podría comprar el lugar y dejarlos en la calle pero hoy me estoy sintiendo generoso" continuo sonriendo sus ojos ausentes brillaban con el relejo de la luz.

"Y a Kouga…bueno, digamos que su padre y yo no quedamos en buenos términos"

La mente de Kagome daba vueltas no entendía nada, ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? Su Inuyasha, el joven que la amaba, el joven tierno y bondadoso que daría cualquier cosa por ella. Qué es lo que había pasado, qué lo había cambiado tanto.

Lo vio por última vez antes de que la sacaran de la oficina, pudo ver como su máscara se rompía frente a ella, pero no podía quedarse a abrazarlo y confortarlo, él la odiaba con todo su corazón.

El corazón de Kagome estaba roto, no sabía que pensar, se sentía perdida.

Cuando salió de la empresa había comenzado a nevar, su rostro estaba rojo de tanto llorar, se había podido calmar un poco y su respiración comenzaba a ser normal. Decidió caminar y mantener el dolor, aunque quería pretender que este día nunca había sucedido.

"Pensé que la amabas" escuchó a alguien decir mientras salía de su oficina.

Inuyasha volteó a ver a su tío quien estaba recargado sobre la pared, viéndolo atentamente.

"Nunca dije que no la amara" contestó el joven caminando hacia los elevadores.

Su tío lo siguió "Oh, puedo preguntar qué fue lo que pasó" dijo con poco interés.

Inuyasha lo vio antes de fijar su rostro en los números del elevador.

"Ella y Kouga decidieron divertirse mientras yo estaba trabajando" contestó con voz cortada.

"Así pasa, son jóvenes" dijo Sesshomaru, sus ojos atentos y brillantes.

"Preferiría que no generalizaras"

"Aun así, ¿harías cualquier cosa por ella no?"

La puerta del elevador se abrió.

Inuyasha no contestó y entró, su tío lo veía fijamente, sabía cuál era la respuesta.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó a su casa se dio cuenta que había varias patrullas afuera.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, en verdad no tenía tiempo para esto, su cabeza había comenzado a doler y quería descansar un poco.

Cuando entró por la cocina, se encontró a Kaede terminando de ser cuestionada por la policía.

"Que pasó Kaede?" preguntó el joven tomando una de las galletas del estante y metiéndola a su boca.

"Unos hombres entraron cuando todos ya se había ido de la casa, lo curioso es que sólo buscaron en tu cuarto, una de las jóvenes que limpiaban el cuarto continuo se dieron cuenta y vinieron corriendo a llamar a la policía, pero lograron escapar"

"¿A mi cuarto?" preguntó extrañado después de terminar su galleta.

"Así es"

Inuyasha rio un poco "Creo que sería buena idea verificar que no hayan puesto una bomba, pero después de que haya dormido" tomó otra galleta

"¿Dónde está mi mamá?"

"En una entrevista sobre tu padre" contestó Kaede

"Que divertido…" dijo aburrido, al menos no le había pasado nada a su mamá. Tendría que aumentar la seguridad de la mansión.

"¿Tiene alguna idea de porque solo entraron a su habitación?" le preguntó uno de los policías antes de que saliera de la cocina.

Inuyasha sonrió pícaramente "Ni idea, ahora mismo verificaré los contenidos de mi cuarto y le avisaré si falta cualquier cosa"

"Gracias" contestó el policía, el cuarto ya había sido verificado y Kaede había dicho que no faltaba nada.

Él joven caminó hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto, por supuesto que no iba a verificar nada lo único que quería hacer era dormir un poco antes de regresar a la empresa.

"Inuyasha hijo, un reportero vino porque están haciendo una nota de tu padre"

Él la vio "Claro mamá, quieres que vaya y le diga que era el hombre más magnifico del planeta tierra" le contestó con un tono sarcástico y su voz fingida como si fuera la de una mujer.

"Inuyasha… era tu padre" esto había sido la última gota que había derramado el vaso, estaba harto y no quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos con un desconocido, estaba enojado y cansado.

Inuyasha la vio con ojos fríos "Si madre, en este instante iré a decirle que era un lunático asesino que mandó a su hijo a Estados Unidos para ocultar sus fechorías, esa sería una interesante historia, ¿no lo crees?"

Izayoi cubrió su rostro con su mano, lagrimas había comenzado a salir de sus ojos "Esas son mentiras" le grito agraviada.

Inuyasha ya estaba subiendo las escaleras "Oh piensa lo que quieras madre, sólo te puedo decir que fuiste parte de su plan, tu no me salvaste de nada y no fue tu culpa"

Izayoi se sentó sobre uno de los escalones, no podía creer lo que su hijo le había dicho ¿Touga un asesino?

Kagome llegó a su casa cansada y congelándose. Volvió a tomar una ducha, se sentía miserable, las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de nuevo, en lo único que podía pensar era en él, en Inuyasha y sus palabras, en cada una de ellas que la fueron atravesando como filosos cuchillos a su corazón.

Cuando salió encontró los papeles que Inuyasha le había dado a cuidar, se sentó sobre la cama y los abrió, sabía que no tenía que leerlos, Inuyasha la había dicho que sólo él los podía leer, sin embargo abrió el folder y comenzó a leer su contenido.

Después de leer varias hojas no pudo continuar, cerró el folder abruptamente y se puso de pie, estaba deseando en ese momento no haberlo leído pero de cierta forma sabía que había sido lo mejor, tenía que decírselo a Inuyasha, corría peligro.

Se vistió lo más rápido posible y trató de contactarlo en la mansión pero le habían dicho que había regresado a la empresa.

Salió corriendo de la casa al pie de las escaleras del templo se encontró a alguien, era Kouga.

"¿A dónde vas tan deprisa hermosa?" le preguntó

"Oh Kouga es Inuyasha, tengo algo importante que decirle" Kouga la vio extrañado.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a su casa?" preguntó "Hace frio"

"¿Esta en la compañía, crees que me puedas llevar?"

Kouga sonrió "Claro…"

Kagome estaba sentada silenciosa, su cabeza daba vueltas.

"Eres hermosa" le dijo Kouga viéndola cuando estaban en un alto.

Kagome se sonrojo un poco "Gracias"

"¿Por qué tanta prisa de ver a Inuyasha?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Tiene que ver con algo que lo pone en peligro" dijo seriamente

Los ojos de Kouga brillaron "¿Cómo qué?"

"Preferiría no hablar sobre detalles"

Kouga lamio sus labios "Sabes, ayer cuando te vi dormida sobre la cama de mi peor enemigo pensé que en verdad me gustas Kagome"

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron ampliamente "¿De que estas hablando?" preguntó asustada

"Kikyo y yo te dimos somníferos para hacer pensar a Inuyasha que estabas conmigo, hubieras visto su cara" dijo con emoción.

Todo tenía sentido ahora, había sido un engaño habían hecho pensar a Inuyasha que ella se había metido con Kouga.

"Déjame salir maldito patán" gritó Kagome tratando de abrir la puerta aunque el auto estuviera en movimiento.

"No lo creo" dijo Kouga golpeando fuertemente su cabeza, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y su mundo se había convertido en un hoyo negro.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada, no podía levantar su cabeza la sentía pesada y le dolía mucho.

Se sentía desorientada, cuando por fin pudo subir su rostro vio a Inuyasha amarrado en una silla frente a ella, sus ojos llenos de preocupación, ambos tenían la boca cubierta por lo que no podían hablar.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban una mano se posó sobre su hombro y todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha se puso rígido.

"Qué bueno que pudiste acompañarnos, Kagome" escuchó la fría y conocida voz del tío de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru.

Tada, ok no se quien se la esperaba pero me encantaría saber sus comentarios al respecto, especialmente porque sólo queda un capítulo más y dependiendo de sus opiniones estoy tratando de pensar en un epilogo pero aún no lo sé porque me queda una semana de vacaciones, mi último semestre en la universidad, por fin.

Gracias por los que dejaron reviews, y a los seguidores tanto nuevos como viejos, nunca podré dejar de agradecerles que leen mis historias.

Y cha cha cha chaaan, ¿Qué pasara? Saludos : )

Ps. No olviden leer la sombre del amor.

"Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt, Got to get to you…But I don't know how…."


	28. Contigo

Todo se quedó en silencio por lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

Por supuesto que ella ya sabía que Sesshomaru no era una persona digna de confiar. Por alguna razón desde que había llegado Inuyasha ella había sido testigo de extrañas ocurrencias relacionadas con él.

Recordó el día de la fiesta en la mansión Taisho, a la primera que había ido y que por tantos acontecimientos no olvidaría nunca. Ese día fue cuando encontró a Sesshomaru besándose con otra mujer en el baño, sabia él la había visto pero nunca le dijo nada.

También recordó la vez que había visitado a Kouga al hospital, vio como Sesshomaru había salido de la habitación, algo que no tenida sentido ¿Qué tenía que ver el tío de Inuyasha con él?

Los papeles que le había dejado Touga a su hijo sólo confirmaban sus malas intenciones y que era una persona peligrosa.

Habían pasado tantas cosas que todo lo había empujado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pero ella sabía que Inuyasha se llevaba mejor con su tío que con su padre. Él siempre había parecido ser una persona honesta y responsable que veía por el bien de su sobrino, pero no era así.

Kagome podía sentir el gatillo de una pistola presionando sobre su cabeza. Inuyasha estaba frente a ella tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas que lo amarraban a la silla pero era inútil.

"Inuyasha, tan impulsivo como tu padre" dijo Sesshomaru con aburrición en sus ojos.

Kouga llegó y le quitó la tela con la que estaba tapada su boca.

"Tu…" fue lo que salió de los labios del joven cuando vio a su peor enemigo en el cuarto.

"Kouga y yo nos hicimos amigos hace poco" comenzó a hablar Sesshomaru acercándose a Inuyasha.

"Me contó de sus aventuras en el Colegio y de lo inestable que te habías vuelto, pero me confirmó que las drogas no eran tuyas sino de él"

"Tu tío me ofreció más de lo que pudiera imaginar, la compañía de mi padre estaba siendo destruida por la corporación Taisho, por eso mi padre quería la unión" agregó Kouga

Inuyasha ignoró a Kouga y volteo sus ojos a Kagome y después a Sesshomaru.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó enojado

"No entiendo que tiene que ver Kagome con esto, déjala ir" agregó

"Quiero que me des todo el dinero de la compañía, todo lo que tu padre te dejó" dijo Sesshomaru con veneno en sus palabras.

"Me pudiste haber pedido dinero o más acciones de la corporación no tenías por qué secuestrarme, confiaba en ti" dijo Inuyasha tratando de ocultar su dolor, de nuevo había sido engañado.

"Lo sé, te tenía en las palmas de mi mano, el problema fue tu padre quien vino a arruinar todo"

Inuyasha lo vio extrañado "¿De qué hablas?" preguntó. Su padre estaba muerto.

Sesshomaru se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina que había pertenecido alguna vez a su hermano mayor.

Puso su mano sobre su cabeza como si tratará de recordar algo.

"Tu padre, el hijo prodigio e inteligente que todos amaban. Él fue quien levantó la corporación Taisho. Y yo…" Sesshomaru rio amargamente.

"Bueno, digamos que no fui un buen niño, siempre buscando todo de la manera fácil. Haciendo tratos con quien no debía…"

"Tu padre siempre cubriendo mis acciones y malas decisiones pero ¿Lo hacía porque le importara? No… a él sólo le importaba su imagen"

"Yo siempre tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio…" agregó observando a Inuyasha con una sonrisa malévola.

Kagome trataba de liberarse, sólo sus manos estaban atadas no como Inuyasha. Tenían que salir de ahí, no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz Sesshomaru y eso la asustaba.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó de nuevo Inuyasha con tono amenazador no apartando su vista de los ojos de su tío, quería que toda su atención se fuera a él no quería que lastimara a Kagome.

"Ya te lo dije, aquí tengo los papeles para que las cuentas que te heredaron y la mayor cantidad posible de dinero de la compañía sean trasladadas a mi cuenta" comentó aburrido

"¿Y si me rehúso?" preguntó Inuyasha

Sesshomaru apuntó el arma a la cabeza de Kagome, ella dejó ir un ligero grito que fue aminorado por la tela que cubría su boca.

"¡No la lastimes!" gritó Inuyasha tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas. Kouga lo tomó fuertemente de los brazos.

"Sólo una firma, Inuyasha" dijo Sesshomaru, sus ojos brillaban.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto, sabía que negarse no era una opción, nadie sabía que estaban ahí. Se arrepintió profundamente de haber regresado a la oficina pero esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano. Su vida estaba llena de decepciones y engaños aunque ahora sabía que Kouga y Sesshomaru habían sido cómplices pero ¿Kagome lo sabía? O ella también era parte del plan…

Regresó a su mente la imagen de Kouga y Kagome en el cuarto del hotel.

Cerró sus ojos. Kagome era lo más importante para él, su amor era demasiado grande, aunque la ira y el enojo tomaran lo mejor de él por unos instantes siempre regresaba a aquel amor incondicional que sentía por ella. Por su Kagome.

"De acuerdo lo firmaré"

Kagome se comenzó a mover de la silla moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. No podía hacer esto, como era posible que pudiera dejar todo por ella, no lo merecía. Y Sesshomaru no se podía salir con la suya.

Sesshomaru le hizo una señal a Kouga para que desatara el brazo de Inuyasha.

"Es zurdo, desata su izquierda" dijo Sesshomaru aburrido acercándose a ambos.

Kouga tomó a Inuyasha fuertemente de los brazos para que no tratara nada. Sesshomaru le puso los papeles a su sobrino en las piernas, sus ojos brillaban de excitación aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión.

Inuyasha tomó la pluma y se quedó observando los papeles por unos instantes. Kagome aún estaba tratando de detenerlo pero él la ignoraba.

"No tengo todo el día" le dijo Sesshomaru

El joven de ojos color ámbar firmó los papeles frente a él. Al menos Kagome estaría a salvo.

Sesshomaru tomó los papeles y comenzó a reír.

"Esto fue demasiado fácil"

Kouga volvió a amarrar a Inuyasha aunque no había sido una tarea fácil, ya que se movía bruscamente de lado a lado.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta Kouga lo siguió.

"No nos puedes dejar aquí amarrados" le dijo Inuyasha.

Su tío volteo.

"Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, y además les voy a dejar a un invitado" dijo alzando la pistola.

Apuntó a Kouga y le disparó al pecho.

Kagome gritó con fuerza mientras Kouga caía al suelo.

"Hasta pronto"

"¡Ese maldito!" gritó Inuyasha tratando de liberarse.

Kagome se dio cuenta que después de tanto jalar y moverse había hecho que el nudo que amarraba sus muñecas se hiciera débil. Todo en su cabeza se había nublado al ver que le habían disparado a Kouga, lo odiaba pero nadie merecía morir así.

Kagome pudo liberarse al fin, se apresuró hacia la silla de Inuyasha y lo ayudó a desanredar las cuerdas que lo sujetaban. En cuanto se liberó Kagome saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con toda la energía que poseía, llorando como una Magdalena. No podía respirar.

Inuyasha tardó un poco en reaccionar pero la abrazó de vuelta y suspiró a su oído que todo estaría bien.

Escucharon sonidos de dolor que provenían del cuerpo inerte de Kouga. Ambos caminaron hacia él. Kagome se hincó a su lado y se dio cuenta que la bala no había tocado su corazón.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Kagome, nunca en su vida había visto a una persona herida de bala. Se quitó el suéter y lo puso para que Kouga recargara su cabeza. Él respiraba con mucha dificultad.

"Inuyasha" dijo Kouga tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Inuyasha estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se había rendido. Su tío le había ganado, sabía que era lo que más lo lastimaba y así había sido como le ganó en el juego.

El joven volteo a ver a Kouga con cara de asco.

"Sesshomaru" comenzó Kouga con dificultad.

"No hables, trata de calmarte. Inuyasha tienes que llamar a la policía" dijo Kagome tratando de limpiar el sudor de la frente del joven.

"Sesshomaru…." Siguió Kouga

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó las palabras de su peor enemigo.

"Mató a tu padre"

"¿De qué demonios hablas?" preguntó enojado Inuyasha acercándose a él.

Kouga cerró sus ojos, respiraba lentamente. Kagome volteaba su cabeza de lado a lado, estaba confundida.

"Él fue quien puso la bomba en el carro de tu papá"

Inuyasha no sabía que pensar, había odiado a su padre con todas sus fuerzas pero el hecho de que haya sido asesinado por la mano de su propio hermano hacia que algo muy dentro de él buscara venganza.

"No puedes dejar que se vaya, está esperando un helicóptero que lo llevará al aeropuerto para poder escapar de Japón"

"¡No, Inuyasha!" dijo Kagome tratando de detenerlo cuando vio que había caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta, sus manos se habían vuelto puños.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto "Kagome, llama a la policía" dijo corriendo hacia su escritorio. Cuando estaba frente a él abrió un compartimiento secreto que reveló un arma.

La tomó con su mano temblorosa de ira y sentimientos que no podía comprender. Regresó con Kagome y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Inuyasha… ten cuidado"

Inuyasha corrió con toda su energía hacia la azotea, tenía que detener a su tío.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Sesshomaru abriendo sus brazos ampliamente y viendo al cielo, la postura de un ganador.

"Tu…" dijo Inuyasha acercándose a él cautelosamente.

Sesshomaru lo vio sonriendo, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

"En verdad te admiro, sobrino. Si yo hubiera sido tú ya me hubiera suicidado"

Inuyasha levantó su brazo con el arma y apunto hacia su corazón.

"Tu mataste a mi padre" dijo Inuyasha lentamente sus ojos llenos de ira.

"Si, pero vamos tú lo odiabas y yo también, sólo era cuestión de tiempo" comentó Sesshomaru con tono despreocupado.

La mano de Inuyasha temblaba, Si, odiaba a su padre con todo su corazón, pero nunca hubiera sido capaz de matarlo… ¿O sí?

"Tu padre me quería sacar de la compañía una vez que tu entraras a la jugada. Claro tú eras más fácil de manipular. Iba a unirse con Naraku y también lo dejaría como accionista pero no mayoritario como él…"

"¿Y por eso lo mataste?" preguntó Inuyasha

Sesshomaru se acercó un poco más a él y rio "No, por supuesto que no"

"La verdad es que yo quería la compañía, desde el principio sabia de los planes de tu padre. Sin embargo, el tenia documentos que me incriminaban, como te dije yo soy el que hacia los trabajos sucios" con esto dejó ir una carcajada.

"No sé si recuerdes cierta tarde… a un Señor Hatsumoto y a Ayame…"

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron ampliamente, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.

"¿Cómo…?"

"¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno, Hatsumoto era un reportero que me había estado investigando digamos que no encontró mi mejor lado y esto iba a derrumbar a la compañía. Tu padre descubrió que Ayame lo estaba ayudando. Él hizo lo necesario para que no lo publicaran y que con eso no arruinaran la reputación de los Taisho."

Inuyasha recordó a su padre disparándole una y otra vez a Ayame. Tomó su cabeza con sus dos manos, el dolor de cabeza había regresado y la sangre…

"Tu padre era muy poderoso y tenía muchas conexiones pero ellos también las tenían, tuvo que mover mar y tierra para que no saliera a la luz y claro me contó que tu estuviste ahí"

Inuyasha cayó de rodillas al suelo. Los recuerdos lo estaban atormentando de nuevo, no podía respirar.

Sesshomaru se acercó y le dio una patada en el estómago que lo tiró al suelo. Inuyasha dejó ir un fuerte sonido de dolor. La pistola había salido volando de su mano.

"Te mandó lejos de aquí y tu padre me quitó la mayoría de mis bienes y acciones"

"Pero vi una oportunidad, poco a poco comencé a planear mi venganza y tu serias parte de ella. Touga se sentía tan mal por lo que te había hecho…" dijo Sesshomaru dándole otra patada.

"Me hice tu amigo cuando regresaste, desde entonces había mantenido un bajo perfil, el hermano serio y confiable"

Inuyasha no podía respirar bien, todo estaba nublado. Como pudo haber confiado en él.

"Sabía que tu padre iba a dejar todo a tu nombre, además de que cuando cumplieras 18 años tendrías mayor parte de la empresa que yo…"

"Sólo tenías que pedírmelo" exclamó Inuyasha tratando de sentarse.

"Si, ese era el plan, matar a tu padre, sabía que tú eras demasiado joven como para querer controlar la empresa y me la dejarías a mí. Pero Kouga fue e hizo de las suyas con tu estúpida enamorada y tu padre también aun muerto encontró la forma de ganarme en mi propio juego"

Inuyasha escuchaba como hablaba Sesshomaru, cada palabra una astilla a su corazón. Podía ver de reojo la pistola a varios metros de él.

Sesshomaru al notar lo que estaba viendo lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza y sacó su arma.

"Matar a tu padre no fue sencillo, primero la bomba en la mansión y después lo de su carro que terminó casi matándote" continuo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa de triunfo.

"Nunca dejes que otros imbéciles hagan tu trabajo, finalmente lo pude matar y tenía toda tu confianza, por supuesto que no te podía matar a ti, se vería muy sospechoso"

El joven podía escuchar como el helicóptero se acercaba al edificio. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que su tío escapara.

"Como esperaba tu padre te dejó todo a ti ¿no se te hizo sospechoso que no me dejara nada?"

Inuyasha veía de los ojos de Sesshomaru al arma que estaba tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos de él.

"Pero también te dejó esos papeles que parece ser nunca leíste, de igual manera se los dejó a los accionistas de la empresa, con toda la evidencia que había tratado de ocultar sobre mi todos estos años, robo a la propia empresa, corrupción, asesinato" los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron.

"Fue cuando pensé en tu amor, y como harías todo por ella. Que patético"

Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en Rin. ¿Acaso no sabía ella sobre la verdadera cara de su esposo?

El helicóptero estaba a punto de llegar, el frio viento los empujaba a ambos.

"Creo, Inuyasha, que esta vez tu pierdes" dijo Sesshomaru con tono triunfal.

El joven de pronto sintió como gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro. Las nubes se habían juntado sobre el edificio, pudo escuchar un fuerte trueno seguido por las sirenas de la policía acercándose.

El helicóptero ya había aterrizado sobre el edificio. Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar de espaldas hacia él, aun apuntando el arma a Inuyasha.

La lluvia de hace unos instantes se había convertido en una tormenta. No sabía si esta era una especie de señal pero no dejaría que su tío se escapara, no después de todo lo que le había hecho.

Con toda su fuerza restante dio un fuerte brinco hacia su tío, quien fue tomado por sorpresa.

Antes de que lo pudiera tocar Sesshomaru disparó el arma que rozo con la pierna de Inuyasha abriendo una pequeña herida.

Los papeles estaban en la parte interna del saco de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha logró dominar y se sentó sobre él. Lo golpeo una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas, la sangre corría junto con el agua de la lluvia en la azotea.

Sesshomaru no había soltado el arma y con ella golpeo a Inuyasha en la cabeza. Él se cayó hacia un lado, su tío se puso de pie con dificultad sin embargo, el joven lo tomó por las piernas y ambos comenzaron a rodar sobre el piso hasta llegar a una de las esquinas del techo.

Inuyasha había logrado recuperar el arma e hizo que Sesshomaru se pusiera de pie.

"Todo término" dijo Inuyasha respirando con dificultad, su nariz sangrando.

La policía había llegado a la azotea, el helicóptero se estaba elevando de nuevo.

Los policías comenzaron a dispararle al helicóptero. Sesshomaru veía de un lado a otro viendo la forma de escapar pero era inútil.

El helicóptero había logrado escapar. Los policías se acercaban "Suelta el arma chico" gritó uno de los policías.

Inuyasha estaba temblando, la ira lo movía, no podía apartar la vista de su tío que aunque estaba derrotado no quitaba la sonrisa maligna de sus labios.

"Vamos Inuyasha, sé un hombre y dispárame" le gritó molesto.

La mano de Inuyasha temblaba sin control, lo odiaba, en verdad quería hacerle daño…

"Suéltala chico" volvió a gritar el policía.

La cabeza de Inuyasha daba vueltas no podía pensar claro, le dolía al igual que todo su cuerpo y su alma. Quería llorar y darse por vencido, seguir sus instintos.

"Inuyasha" escuchó la voz de Kagome, uno de los policías la había agarrado para que no se acercara más a ellos. Ella podía ver sus ojos, llenos de miedo y desesperación lo que se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en locura, por un instante le dio miedo.

El joven pestaño varias veces su voz lo había logrado alcanzar.

"No lo hagas…" Inuyasha la vio, las gotas de agua ocultaban sus lágrimas.

"Te amo…" gritó Kagome tratándose de zafar de los brazos del policía. Lo amaba tal y como era, ella estaría con él y lo ayudaría a sanar.

Cuando el joven escuchó esto, soltó el arma y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Kagome corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Su cabeza se había hundido en su pecho, la abrazaba como si fuera un niño que tenía mucho miedo.

La joven pasó su mano una y otra vez por su cabello tratando de reconfortarlo.

Los policías habían tomado a Sesshomaru y lo habían esposado.

"Todo estará bien Inuyasha" le decía Kagome a su oído.

La joven veía como llevaban a Sesshomaru hacia la puerta de la azotea.

Fue cuando Sesshomaru logró quitárselos de encima, ya que era mucho más alto y fuerte que ellos, corrió hacia el final de la azotea y se aventó.

Kagome pegó su cabeza con la de Inuyasha y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

Un fuerte grito retumbó en sus oídos. Acabando con el silencio de la noche.

Kagome nunca lo olvidaría.

Habían pasado días desde aquella noche. Kagome había sido separada de Inuyasha y desde entonces no lo había podido ver.

Lo que había sucedido estaba en la boca de todo Japón, en todas las noticias, periódicos y revistas. No había podido conciliar el sueño desde entonces, estaba aterrorizada de todo lo que había pasado, no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Sesshomaru aventándose de la azotea.

Era el día de año nuevo y en lo único que podía pensar era en Inuyasha, era difícil no pensar en él cuando su rostro estaba en todos lados. Había tratado de contactarlo pero le había sido imposible, su casa siempre estaba rodeada de policías y de reporteros que querían la noticia exclusiva de los labios de él joven Taisho.

Aunque estuviera en todos los medios no había encontrado ninguna declaración de él, todo había sido de Izayoi o de Kouga quien se estaba reponiendo en el hospital.

Estaba nevando, la joven esperaba sentada en su ventana a que llegara su príncipe azul a rescatarla, las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de nuevo. Necesitaba tener a Inuyasha en sus brazos, como aquella noche, no podía quitar de su mente lo frágil e inocente que se veía.

Tomó uno de los periódicos que estaban en la mesa, su madre se había encargado de esconderlos todos ya que sabía que se ponía a llorar cada vez que veía la imagen del tío de Inuyasha sobre el pavimento, su rostro lleno de sangre, sus ojos sin vida.

Este lo había encontrado afuera tirado, venia la esposa de Sesshomaru destruida por las noticias, había sido tanto el horror de conocer la verdad que había abortado al hijo que estaba esperando. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, todo parecía ser una desgracia tras otra y parecía que nunca terminaría.

Escuchó el sonido del teléfono, sonó varias veces hasta que su madre lo contestó. No tenía energía para hacer nada.

"Kagome…" dijo su madre acercándose a ella.

La joven limpió sus lágrimas, tratando de ocultarlas pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, su madre la conocía demasiado bien.

"Izayoi Taisho marcó, Inuyasha no está bien, van a mandar un carro a que pase por ti"

Kagome se puso de pie inmediatamente ¿Qué pasaba con Inuyasha?

Su madre la tomó del brazo cuando comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto para tomar un abrigo.

"Hija…" la vio su madre con preocupación en los ojos.

"No estoy segura de que te quiera dejar ir"

Kagome abrazó a su mamá. Ella entendía, había estado en un estado deplorable, se la había pasado llorando y apenas si había hablado, pero tenía que ayudar a Inuyasha, fuera lo que fuera ella siempre estaría ahí para él.

"Mamá, tengo que hacer esto por mi… por él…" le dijo soltándola. Su madre la vio por uno instante antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y alejarse de ella.

Kagome esperó el auto frente a las escaleras del templo, demasiadas cosas pasaban por su mente, entre ellas fue la breve conversación que tuvo con Kouga antes de que llegara la ambulancia.

Le confesó lo que había pasado con Kikyo la noche anterior y como la había planeado todo ella para separarla de Inuyasha. También le habló un poco sobre Inuyasha y él cuando eran niños, como ambos habían sido abandonados por sus padres y la envidia que le había tenido siempre ya que era mucho más inteligente que él.

Le pidió que cuidara de él y lo arrepentido de lo que estaba por todo lo que había hecho. Y de cómo merecía morir.

La joven subió al auto negro que se escondía con la noche, las calles estaban solas. Pensó en Sango y Miroku y de lo felices que se veían el día de navidad, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Kagome pudo ver la pancita que se le había formado a Sango e imaginaba mejores días para Inuyasha y para ella.

Kagome entró a la mansión Taisho, todo estaba oscuro. Los reporteros y policías seguían afuera. Sintió escalofríos mientras caminaba hacia la sala donde se encontró con Izayoi llorando en el sillón, nunca la había visto así.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar pero se contuvo. Izayoi la vio y se acercó a ella. Se había limpiado las lágrimas. Ambas se vieron por un largo tiempo hasta que Izayoi la abrazó y continúo llorando.

Kagome se quedó parada perpleja, no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, regresó el abrazo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

"Inuyasha…" dijo entre lágrimas.

"Es el hombre más orgulloso y terco que he conocido en mi vida" continuo separándose de ella.

"Claro, yo fui quien lo crie. Siempre había pensado que por mi culpa había sido mandado al internado pero no fue así"

Kagome la veía atenta, tratando de no llorar al escuchar la voz quebrada de la madre de Inuyasha.

"Ahora no quiere hablar con nadie, no come… no duerme…"

Izayoi tapó su boca con su mano tratando de pelear con las lágrimas.

"Sé que tú eres la única persona que lo puede hacer hablar, como cuando eran niños" exclamó viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Kagome rompió la mirada y vio al suelo, no estaba segura de sí misma.

Izayoi tomó su brazo y levantó el rostro de la joven que su mano.

"Por favor…" le pidió con honestidad y tristeza.

Kagome comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Inuyasha. Tenía miedo.

No sabía que era lo que encontraría. Quería reconfortarlo pero ¿en verdad ella era la persona adecuada para hacerlo?

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó petrificada.

Inuyasha yacía sobre la cama abrazando sus rodillas. Hacia movimientos ligeros de atrás hacia adelante. Sus ojos abiertos ampliamente con grandes ojeras hundidas. Se veía mucho más delgado y pálido. Completamente destruido y solitario.

"Inuyasha…" se acercó lentamente a él.

Él se quedó quieto en su cama no la volteo a ver.

Kagome se sentó frente a él.

"Inuyasha…" volvió a decir.

Él la ignoró, sus ojos fijos en las cobijas que tapaban sus pies.

La joven quería tocarlo y reconfortarlo, decirle que estaba a salvo y que nadie más lo dañaría, sin embargo, se quedó quieta observándolo.

"Te amo" susurró la joven.

Inuyasha seguía quieto.

Kagome sonrió "Siempre te he amado, sólo que había sido tan estúpida y no lo había podido ver…"

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"Perdóname por todo lo que te hecho, por favor dame otra oportunidad sé que lo puedo hacer mejor, déjame cuidarte, amarte, reconfortarte. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti"

Inuyasha no dijo nada.

Kagome se acercó a él de forma cuidadosa, con su mano quitó el cabello que cubría el rostro de su amado.

Él no hizo movimiento alguno.

Se acercó más y tomó su cabeza con sus manos, lo besó delicadamente en su cuello seguido por su quijada.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se habían cerrado, estaba cediendo poco a poco, su cuerpo inmóvil se había relajado.

Besó sus ojos, su nariz y finalmente llegó a sus labios.

Inuyasha respondió a su beso fue delicado, sus brazos habían tomado la cintura de la joven y había pegado su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Kagome podía sentir la lengua de Inuyasha moviéndose por toda su boca, cada movimiento se sentía como un toque eléctrico, sus caricias como la suave seda sobre su piel.

Se sentían como si fueran uno, ambos reconfortándose uno al otro, amándose. Todos sus problemas se habían ido. Sentían como si fueran las únicas personas en el planeta tierra. Nada podía separarlos.

"Te amo" le susurró Inuyasha al oído mientras besaba su cuello y respiraba el dulce aroma de su cabello.

"Y yo a ti" contestó Kagome, estaba llorando pero estaba vez no era de tristeza sino de felicidad.

Inuyasha comenzó a lamer las lágrimas sobre su rostro.

"No llores…" le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

"Oh Inuyasha…." susurró la joven hundiendo su cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Estaré bien, todo estará bien, ahora que estás conmigo"

"Perdóname, lamento lo que pasó la otra noche en el hotel" tenía que decírselo, por fin había comprendido porque la había tratado de esa forma.

Inuyasha sonrió y tomó su rostro con sus enormes manos varoniles.

"No, perdóname a mí por no haber confiado en ti, mi inseguridad se llevó lo mejor de mi" comentó viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

"Lamento todo por lo que tuviste que pasar" le dijo con la voz ahogada, lo sabía todo, sobre su tío, su padre. Todo.

Inuyasha la volvió a tomar en sus brazos.

"Mi padre era un verdadero imbécil, siempre golpeaba a mi madre y a mí pero al parecer como tu habías dicho si me quería, en su extraña y rara forma de amar" le dijo de manera tranquila, apretando su abrazo.

"También siempre protegió a su hermano…." Comenzó a contarle sobre el día en que su padre había asesinado a dos personas por ocultar el secreto de su hermano. Como aquel día todavía estaba en sus pesadillas. Y lo arrepentido que estaba de haber confiado en su tío.

Lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos, aun no podía admitir que quería o había querido a su padre, lo había lastimado tanto, pero sabía que poco a poco se curaría esa herida.

Kagome lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"Creo que necesito un psicólogo" bromeo Inuyasha.

"Me tienes a mi" le dijo Kagome comenzándolo a besar de nuevo.

"Lo sé" contestó Inuyasha.

El ruido de los fuegos artificiales acabó con el silencio de la noche. Ambos seguían en la cama besándose apasionadamente, pensando en el uno y el otro y el futuro que les esperaba juntos.

"¿Me amaras por siempre?" le preguntó Kagome separándose ligeramente de él.

Inuyasha sonrió, la más bella sonrisa que jamás había visto.

"Por siempre, Kagome"

-FIN-

Ok, wow, después de muchos años terminé, no lo puedo creer. Primero gracias a todos por sus reviews y por haber seguido la historia tanto a mis nuevos seguidores como a los viejos especialmente si hay alguna persona que lo haya comenzado a leer en el 2004 si estás ahí te dedico mi trabajo completamente : )

Ahora sí, quiero saber todos sus comentarios, saquen su corazón y sus sentimientos en estos reviews, en serio sáqueme de la duda, no creo en las stats de xP demasiadas lectoras.

Mis sentimientos… me siento nostálgica y triste porque por fin terminó pero completamente agradecida de que lo hayan leído hasta el final,.

Si, escribiré un epilogo, es probable, sólo que no lo esperen en las siguientes semanas ya que entró a la escuela, todo depende de ustedes y si dejé algún punto inconcluso soy toda oídos.

De nuevo muchas gracias y extrañaré a mi Inuyasha Taisho y a Kagome, fueron muy divertidos de escribir. (Son de Rumiko Takashi oo)

Les recomiendo mis otros fics especialmente "La sombra del amor" que ya lleva cuatro capítulos, es mi nuevo bebe.

Hasta la próxima.

"Will I be with You tonight in Paradise….?"


End file.
